A Fox With A Frozen Heart
by Nekeana
Summary: MpregThe team are sent to demon world and forget once again what happened to them.Yoko is more cold hearted and Kuronue is the only one who seems to remember them because of his dreams. But what happens to the everyone this time? Sequel to Reunited Divide
1. Chapter 1

**Waking Up With Your Friends In Demon World**

Nakada had finished going to bed and now was tossing and turning around in it. She had written five Fan Fiction stories on the Internet on her favourite show Yu Yu Hakusho. She had dreamt all of them, in one dream but it happened like a series, and the strange thing was it had all had felt so real. When she had finished dreaming it she would be in the hospital just finding out she had been in a coma the whole time. But that wasn't the strangest part, the strangest part was she was only fifteen and she was out of school and college along with her friends, that had in her dream as well, and they also had the same dream as her. They all remembered their dreams so clearly and they had all been in a coma, and they had all passed in school and college before they were sixteen. Also Rebekah and Nakada had worn glasses before but now their vision was perfect so they didn't need to wear them any more.

So now they were out of school and unemployed, doing nothing most of the time except hang out and make the best of it. But sometimes they would meet up together in the Trenton Park and talk to each other sometimes straying to the topic of their dreams. Most of the time they would meet up with Nakada in her house, where they had kept on working with each other on their fighting style, which was one thing they would not give up.

She had just finished her latest story and she was thinking about what had been going in on her dream. She had fallen in love with Yoko Kurama and he had loved her back. They had gone through a lot of hard times but they had some how managed to pull through eventually. They had, had two wonderful daughters and two handsome boys, but Daniel, Jason and Caralama didn't want him because they had thought he hadn't loved them. The reason was when he had died he had promised he would have come back in ten years but never did. In the end they finally forgave him and then…the Dark Signs came him killed him while he pushed everyone from a blast sent from the Dark Signs…but…he didn't make it. Daniel had ran to his father just as he was going to die, and Yoko answered a question his son had asked before they had found Nakada, and died. Daniel couldn't believe that his father was dead again and dove his head onto his father's chest and cried. A light had surrounded him and his father as he continued to cry.

Then Nakada gave a loud scream and she woke up sitting in her hospital bed with her friends beside her as they began to wake up as well. Everyone in the hospital had heard Nakada scream and they were in their room along with their parents.

Nakada gave a slight shiver as she remembered that day and a tear fell down her cheek. _Why does this always happen to me? To the others? Jennah was in love with Kuronue so she knows how I feel and I know how she feels. The heartache of finding out we were just dreaming and that Yoko, Kuronue and the others weren't real was…is almost too much. It felt so real that it seems like it couldn't have been just a dream._ Nakada closed her eyes her heart aching again as it had every night when she remembered her dream. There were differences about Nakada and the others, either than just getting smarter; they looked exactly like they did in their dreams and no one could explain that. Hearing this, and seeing that they still looked like what they did in there dreams, it just made the girls hurt even more that what they had dreamed was not really true.

Finally Nakada fell asleep, as did all of her friends, and her brother. And as they fell asleep they didn't notice that their parents were in their rooms chanting and the teenagers disappeared.

With Jennah

Jennah woke up when she began to shiver a bit and reached to grab her blanket and her hand touched something else. She groaned, opened her eyes and saw that there were green spikes in front of her. Her eyes widened as she sat up and looked around. She was sitting on a forest floor with endless trees in front of her and a few rocks around her as well. She looked down and saw that the green spikes were blades of grass. She looked up into the sky and saw the stars but she couldn't find any of the constellations. Then she heard a sound behind her and she stood up quickly and got into a fighting stance.

There was a creature behind her but because of the darkness she couldn't make out the shape of the person. Only that it had curious violet eyes that seemed vaguely familiar to her, "Come into the light where I can see you!" she called out to the stranger.

The eyes became wide as she spoke and they looked confused, "Some thing in another language?" the thing asked and she tilted her head a bit confused.

_Where have I heard that voice before?_ She thought as the figure slowly stepped out into her view. For some reason her heart leapt in joy when she saw the figure and she didn't know why as she began to step back. The figure was a man with a black vest that showed a small amount of skin on his stomach and some of his chest. He had big pointy ears half hidden from his black hat that looked like a ragged visor; his long black hair was tied into a long ponytail except for some strands of hair falling past his ears on either side of his face framing it. His arms were muscular and had black leather straps tightly wrapped around them. He had white baggy pants with two buckles hanging slightly over the side of his waist and he wore black lace less shoes. To finish it off he had a pair of black bat wings sprouting out from between his shoulder blades.

"Something in another language?" he asked again taking a step towards her, his eyes full of concern, confusion and…love?

"Stay back!" Jennah warned as she resumed her focus and stepped away from him. _Why does he have that look in his eyes? Why does he seem so familiar along with his voice? Where have I heard it before?_

The man looked almost hurt as he looked at her, "Something in another language," he said and then he said something surprising, "Jennah."

Jennah froze and stared at him, "H-how do you know my name?" she asked dropping her guard just a little bit but when she did, the man rushed up to her with tremendous speed, took hold of her hands and held them behind her back. Jennah stared at him now scared as a bead of sweat fell from her face.

The man saw the bead and took hold of her hands in one of his and wiped the bead of sweat away with his free hand, "Something in another language…Jennah," he said softly and gently cupped her face. Jennah was too scared to move and her mind wouldn't work at all. She didn't notice that the bat-winged guy's face was getting closer to hers. Then she felt his lips on hers as he kissed her passionately, she closed her eyes and she sank into the wonderful feeling of familiarity. The bat demon let go of her hands and placed one of his hands on her back and the other one on the back of her head as he pressed her head to his, trying to deepen the kiss as he licked the bottom of her lip.

Jennah opened her eyes then suddenly realizing what she was doing and she placed her hands of the guy's shoulders and pushed him away. Not expecting to be pushed, he fell backwards and landed on his butt looking at her confused and mostly hurt. Jennah wiped her mouth, as if disgusted, and then turned around and ran from the place, not knowing where and not caring either, "JENNAH!" the man yelled as he got up but it was to late she was gone.

The man just stood their staring off in to space unable to understand what had just happened as he felt his heart hurt so much.

With Kuronue (you will be able to understand his language)

Kuronue had dreamt about this girl named Jennah, and they were lovers, but whenever he woke up he would see that it was only a dream and his heart would break in half. He had told this to his friend Yoko and he just laughed at him saying it was only a dream, and it would never happen. But he kept on having the dream and each time it felt real. When he told Yoko that he was also in love with a human girl in his dream with silver blue tinted hair and ice blue eyes. Yoko would laugh at him again saying he would never fall in love with a human wench, even after Kuronue had told him what she could do.

The Bat demon looked down at the ground his heart still hurting as he pressed his hand to it, "Honestly Kuronue, I never would have thought you would actually do that!" he turned around and saw his friend, Yoko, the silver fox demon in the shadows leaning against the wall of rock with one foot on it and his arms crossed with his eyes closed. Yoko opened his eyes and pushed himself off the wall with a smirk on his face, "I mean are so desperate for this dream girl of yours you would actually go out and kiss the first human girl you see, passed out on the ground?"

"That was her Yoko," Kuronue said looking back at the forest where Jennah had run through, "It was her, didn't you see the look in her eyes when I said her name? That was her but she doesn't seem to remember me," he said in a sad painful voice as his wings seemed to lower a bit.

"Oh Kuronue there is no way in the three worlds that was her! It's impossible! Should I start believing that tonight I am supposed to meet and fall in love with that silver haired wench that you dream about? Come on Kuronue, I know you are much smarter then that, so don't start this, 'That is the girl of my dreams my one true love and soon, Yoko, you'll meet yours," Yoko looked serious as always, along with cold, but his voice held mocking. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him with cross-eyes, "Things like that don't happen so stop living in this fantasy world of yours!"

Kuronue looked at him anger in his eyes, "I get it Yoko! But she looked exactly like the Jennah in my dreams! She even kissed like her and her fighting stance was like hers as well! You may not be able to find your true love or even believe in true love but you don't have to crash other people's hopes and desires just because you think your all that!" Yoko looked at him, with surprise written all over his face, "I don't even know why I told you that dream Yoko! I should have known you would ridicule me about it but I thought I could trust you about how I feel because you're my best friend. But your heart is as cold as ice and feelings like true happiness and such things like that wouldn't even let it melt one drop. The only thing you care about is yourself and stealing precious and valuable items."

Kuronue turned and left his stunned "friend" standing there, looking at his back as he made his way back to camp. He lowered his head so his bangs shadowed his eyes as hid raised upper lip showed he was clinching his teeth together and he clinched his hands into fists. He stiffly walked up to a tree and hit it with all of his might and it exploded into many small pieces, "Damn you Kuronue!" he whispered in rage. Kuronue's words had touched him more then the bat thought they would and Yoko was peeved.

Wanting to cool down a bit he began to walk further from the camp and deeper into the woods where he met a certain sleeping sliver blue tinted haired girl.

With Nakada (her language)

Nakada slowly began to wake up as she took in a deep breath of fresh air and smiled. _Hmm I love the night air. It's smiles so sweet…wait a minute…night air? But aren't I inside?_ She quickly opened her eyes and sat up looking around her seeing that she was in a forest by a cave. She stood up and shivered as she noticed that she was in her nightgown that looked like a large t-shirt with a picture on it. She gave a very faint blush but it went away as she heard someone behind her.

"Something in another language?" the voice sounded masculine and ruff. She turned around and saw golden orbs staring at her, coming from the cave hidden in the shadows and they didn't look happy but they did look somewhat surprised, "Something in another language?" this time his voice sounded more confused and he stepped out of the cave and into view with his arms crossed.

Nakada instantly got into her fighting stance and looked at him with angry eyes, "Who are you?" she asked looking intently at him.

Yoko just merely laughed at how pathetic this human girl was, "Something in another language?" he asked looking at her jokingly. She just kept her stance up and didn't say a word as she watched his every move. Yoko reached to his head and brushed his fingers through his silver mane and he held a beautiful rose in his hand, "Something in another language," he said and the rose instantly became a whip and he got into his fighting stance.

The whip surprised Nakada but she didn't give it away. _Number one rule in fighting never let your guard down for a second._ She thought to herself and she easily dogged an attack Yoko had made with his rose wipe and rolled on the ground and went into a crouch position with her arms splayed out from her sides.

Other language

Yoko stared at her unable to comprehend that this human girl actually dogged his attack. _She could be very useful. _He thought with a grin, _I just have to catch her and sell her at a very high price. There are many demons in this world that would want her agility. Or maybe she could be very fun during mating season. _He thought with a crazy look in is eyes and an evil smirk on his lips, but he was to busy planning to notice that Nakada was making a move to attack him until it was too late.

Other language

Nakada ran at him with all of her speed when she saw he was distracted and hit him squarely in the jaw. Unprepared for it he fell backwards and landed on his back. He sat up anger in his eyes as he rubbed some blood away from the side of his mouth. He stood up and took hold of his whip, "Something in another language!" he yelled at her. Nakada just kept her stance ready for anything but nothing came. She looked at him and saw that he had a crazy smile on his face and she backed up.

Yoko's smile grew as he saw her back up then he used his speed and came up behind her. A small gust of wind blew by her and she turned around just in time to doge an attack Yoko had made that would have made her unconscious.

Other language

Again Yoko was surprised and he smiled again. _Forget about selling her I want to make her my slave and see what she can do. She can't speak my language but she will learn._ Yoko went after her again and, seeing that the odds were against her, stepped a side just in time and ran behind a tree before Yoko saw her.

With Nakada other language

She quietly ran with all of her might far away from him as she could with out looking back. She stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath and was grabbed from behind. She gave a startled gasp as she turned around and saw the whole gang with Jennah holding her hand over her mouth. Greatly relieved she closed her eyes and Jennah took her hand away from her mouth.

"Are you all alright?" she asked as she looked over at April, Jennah, her younger brother DJ, Kyle, Lindsey, Lacey, Sophie and Rebekah and saw that they were all alright and she gave another sigh of relief.

"What happened to you?" Rebekah asked as she saw how shaken up Nakada was.

"Not now we have to get out of here before that creature I hit finds us!" A gust of wind blew by her face and she turned her face east, "Lets go this way. We don't know where we are so where we go doesn't matter as long as we don't run into that creature again."

They all started a fast pace east and Kyle spoke up, "What did the Creature look like Nakada?" he asked.

Nakada thought for a second and spoke; "He had long waist length silver hair with silver fox ears coming out of his head. He wore a white shirt that looked like a dress that went down to just above his knees and had slits on either side of his legs that went up to his waist. He had a white sash that was tied tightly around his waist and he had white baggy pants that went to his ankles. He also wore white shoes that had no laces and when I saw his back a saw a silver tail showing. He was also well built and had a stern face with golden orbed eyes and when he spoke it was also stern and I could see white fangs in his mouth and his nails looked like claws."

Everyone pictured Yoko in his or her mind with what Nakada had told them, they could almost see him perfectly and they shivered a bit and Nakada smiled, "Yep that would be it," and they all laughed. Nakada giggled and looked at Jennah, "Anything wrong Jennah?" she asked as she saw the far away look in her eyes.

"Huh?" she said as if snapping out of a trance, "Oh well I was just thinking of a creature that I meet only he had black batwings coming from his back and had big pointy ears. I was never good at describing. But he looked and sounded familiar. But that isn't the weird part, the weird part is he knew my name," everyone looked at her and she kept her eyes on the ground, "It's weird I know but, it looked like he was in love with me because, he might have held my hands behind my back but he was so gentle when he did. And the way he looked at me…it was gentle as well, and soft along with his voice as he took both of my hands in one of his and stroked my face. But then, I have no idea how it happened but, I found myself with him kissing me," everyone stared at her as they gasped, "It was so gentle and passionate and it felt so familiar that I felt mesmerized by it. Then he tried to enter my mouth and that was when I realized what I was doing. He had let go of my hands to hold me closer so I was able to push him. He wasn't ready for it and he fell down as I turned around and ran off. But as I ran, I heard him call my name and it sounded like I hurt him by running away."

Everyone was silent as they continued walking and suddenly they heard and old voice up ahead that spoke their language, "Well are you going to keep an old girl waiting? Come you children so we all can get some sleep."

The whole group stopped and saw a big cottage in front of them with a lantern in the doorway and an old women, with silver grey hair and a very soft face and pale eyes, standing straight and tall as she stood in the door way.

"How can we trust you miss?" Kyle spoke up as they cautiously walked up to the cottage.

The women smiled and when they approached her they saw she wasn't that old maybe in her late thirties but her eyes showed she held much wisdom for her age and she had seen much, "You are a smart boy Kyle but you have no need to fear me. I am Plara I somehow got transported from human world into this world one day, but enough talking about that."

"Okay two questions," DJ piped in, "One how is it you know Kyle's name and two what do you mean by human world?"

"All of your questions will be answered tomorrow, DJ, but for now why don't we all get some rest," they all followed Plara into her cottage and saw that there were nine futons laid out on the floor of the living room, "You children can sleep here tonight. Yoko and his band are near these parts, as Nakada should already know because she had met Yoko himself," the whole team looked from Nakada to Plara and then back to Nakada again.

"Then won't he be searching for us?" April asked a bit tired and just barely able to stand up.

"Don't worry child I might not be as skilled as some of the people I know when it comes to fighting, but I can certainly hide all of you in this house and not be seen by anyone as long as you stay in your futons. If Yoko and his band come in here and search the place don't worry, as long as you don't move from your futons, or make a sound, then they won't see or hear you. Now get some rest I'll begin training you tomorrow."

The team nodded and each chose a futon to sleep in Nakada was the last one standing along with Jennah, "Thank you Plara, what you are doing is much appreciated," Nakada said as she gave a slight bow and raised with a smile.

"Yes if it weren't for you, we would probably be still outside and we might have been caught by Yoko and his followers," Jennah gave a slight bow as well and they both went to the futons and fell asleep.

Plara smiled as she looked at them sleeping in the futons. _Their parents were right. They do have a good grasp on their powers already. They even knew which futon was theirs. They won't have to be trained long and then they will have to be found by Yoko and his gang when they leave. Strange though…how is it that Kuronue knew about all of them? _Plara smiled, _Maybe Nekeana had something to do with this. Well I do know that Nakada will have a harder time with Yoko then the other two times. His heart really is practically made out of ice like Kuronue said, and I don't even think she could melt it. But…love can do strange things to a person._ Plara smiled again and closed her eyes as she went to her bedroom.

Yoko was looking all around for Nakada but he had somehow lost her scent and doubled back and went back to camp with a sour look. _Damn she's fast._ He thought his hands behind his back pondering on tonight. _I wonder if what Kuronue said was true. She did have silver hair with blue tints in it, very unusual for a human and her focus, she didn't even flinch when I drew my rose whip. Her eyes were also mysterious as well, ice blue and the…thing she wore, it didn't reveal that much but…oh got get to get that out of my head._ He thought as he shook his head to clear his thoughts his silver mane flowing back and forth as he did so. _I will never fall for a NINGEN!_ He stopped for a second and looked at the ground. _And it seems she would never fall for me, a youkai anyways…OH!_ Angry with himself he hit the closets thing near him and it just happened to be a boulder.

"** !"** Yoko yelled as he held his smarting, bleeding hand. He looked at the rock and saw that he had punched half of the boulder away. He smiled a bit but he still cursed under his breath and held his hand and continued walking to the camp.

Kuronue had heard a loud crash and heard Yoko curse so he ran to see what had happened. He saw Yoko holding his bleeding hand and not to pleased with his situation. Kuronue smiled a bit, "What happened to you?" he asked trying to hold back his giggles.

"SHUT UP!" Yoko yelled at him and went to the medical tent to bandage his hand.

When he came out he saw that the whole camp was asleep, but Kuronue was still awake and sitting by the fire, holding a small knife in one hand and something in the other. He walked up to him and saw that he was carving a block of wood into a girl. Yoko waited for a few minutes wondering what he was carving. After a while the fox sighed as he recognized the was the girl they had seen that night.

He sat down beside him but Kuronue still took no notice of him as he continued carving, "Are you really that pathetic?" Yoko asked as he crossed his legs and continued to watch him as he still carved the little figurine of Jennah. It was so detailed that Yoko almost thought he saw it breathe and his thoughts wondered to the girl with the silver blue tinted hair. Finally he asked the question, "Kuronue the in your dreams, the girl that I was in love with…what did she look like?"

The bat demon looked up at Yoko surprised for a second and then reached into his brown bag and pulled out a small painted figurine of Nakada. The detail was so precise and the way Kuronue had painted it she also looked like it was alive and was real as he took it into his hands and examined it.

Kuronue stared at the fox demon as he gently held the little wood piece. Wait a minute gently? Kuronue looked hard at the fox and saw that he was, indeed, holding the little carving piece gently and gingerly as if he was holding a very important stolen item. _What the? What happened to the Yoko that hated her and never wanted to see her?_ "Yoko what happened when I left?"" Kuronue asked curious.

Yoko snapped out of his trance and looked at Kuronue and back at the figurine. He looked at it and gave it back to Kuronue, "Nothing happened Kuronue I was just wondering what she looked like. You are very good at carving you know," Yoko said as he smiled at him.

Kuronue stared at him wide eyed as he looked at the genuine smile on the kitsune's face, "Are you actually complementing me?" Kuronue asked as he looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

The fox chuckled showing his white fangs, "Well I'm not ridiculing you," he said with a smile on his face again and his eyes showed real happiness, "Come on lets go to bed," he said as he turned to his tent and stopped, "Then maybe we can search for that girl you almost French kissed tonight." _If we find her then we might find this silver haired girl as well._

Kuronue watched the fox go into his tent and shook his head to get rid of the weird feeling he had. _Okay something did happen to Yoko tonight and he isn't telling. _He looked down at the figurine of Nakada and went into his own tent. He took all the figurines of the gang out of his bag and placed them on his desk near his fur bed.

He stroked the Jennah figurine and sighed. _Why don't you remember Jennah? Or is it only a dream come true and only I know who you are. But you easily gave into my kiss and embraced it as if you had done it many times before. If only I could understand your language now, or you understand mine, then I could tell you everything._ Kuronue went to sleep not knowing that Jennah was dreaming about him as well.

Hey everyone who cares and is reading! I'm back! I would have uploaded this story sooner, but school and I also hate this editing system. I may not beable to update for awhile, but who knows, I may update sooner than I think.A few more things through. Thanks Shoulder Monky for your review, itis mostly the only reason why I'm continuing to write my stories. But I do warn you and everyone else that reads my stories, this story will contain male pregnancy and will understand if people don't want to read my stories anymore. Well hope you enjoy !


	2. After Training And Finding Yoko

**After Training And Finding Yoko And His Gang Of Thieves**

It had been two months since the demons and human teenagers saw one another, but now the team was ready to go and find Yoko and his band of thieves. Jennah more then anyone, because for some reason her heart ached to see Kuronue one more time and to kiss his lips. In her spare time she would make little figurines of him and when she was dreaming she would have wild dreams of "doing it" with him. Once she even dreamed they had children together four actually twin boys and two girls that weren't twins and he had been there for her the whole time.

She had told this to Nakada and she acted the exact opposite of what Yoko had done to Kuronue. She just warned her to be careful and not let her dreams cloud her judgment. They had all decided to dress in what they had wore the night they had somehow came into demon world so as to not arouse to much suspicion (But they still tore their clothes up a bit.) They had also learned that they could understand all kinds of languages of human, demon and animal so this time they would be able to understand what the demons were saying, but they would play dumb and speak their own language for a while. They were about to leave when Plara appeared in front of them.

"Before you go," she said with a smile, "I have a few things to give you all," she turned around and took out weapons and laid them on the floor, "Each one of you pick a weapon that you think you can use properly or feels most comfortable with," Plara said and they all went to a weapon.

Nakada picked up a gun and looked at it carefully, "Nakada," she turned around and saw Plara, "You have chosen the gunblade. It can be used as a gun with it's own built in silencer and laser light. It can also be a sword for close combat," the gunblade suddenly glowed and Nakada thought she heard it giggle a bit, "Ah, it seems the gunblade is happy to be with you. All it needs is a name."

Nakada thought for a second and she looked over it and saw an imprint on it of a tiger, "It may not be much but I was never good at names but, how about, Trigger Tiger," the blade lifted from her hand and an ice blue light surrounded it.

"She likes that very much," Plara, said as Trigger Tiger began to grow small and turned into a hair clip, "Trigger Tiger can change into small accessories such as a hair clip or other things. She can also battle beside you without you having to hold her."

Nakada neatly put Trigger Tiger into her hair and the blade fastened tightly to it, "Thank you Plara," Nakada said with a little bow. Then she reached behind her and took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on to hide her eyes.

Jennah went over two swords that were exactly the same, sheathed in violet sheaths with violet handles. Jennah smiled and said, "I'll call you Panther," she said to one sword, "And you Bat Wing," she said remembering Kuronue and what she had seen herself turn into in her dreams

"You have chosen the twin swords Jennah," she turned around and saw Plara with a smile on her face, "When they are rings they can shout tranquilizer darts that can poison, make the victim go through horrible pain or make them go to sleep."

DJ went over to a brass staff with a snakehead on it, and was as long as DJ was tall. When he picked it up, the eyes of the snake seemed to glow green and he could have sworn he heard it hiss. DJ smiled and said, "Aren't you a little temperamental…that's it, I'll call you temperate." The snake's eyes glowed again and turned into a small brass bracelet. When DJ put it on, it looked like a snake going around his wrist and laying its head on his tail.

Plara smiled, "Temperate is made out of a hard substance, take care of him, and he will always take care of you." DJ smiled and bowed to Plara.

Sophie went over to a bow and a quiver of arrows. When she took them, she saw that, at the top of the bow there seemed to be a silver dove, with a star on its head, nestled on it. As Sophie looked at her weapon one word fell out of her mouth, "Starlight." Sophie raised her hand to the dove and stroked the small star, "It may be simple but it seems perfect for you." The bow and quiver filled with arrows glowed and became a necklace wrapped around the girl's neck.

There was only on weapon left, actually it was a pair of gloves, April went over to them and put them on. They seemed to be made of golden leather, but as she put them on, she found out they weren't. The gloves glowed and changed to fit her hands. Her left glove had a male loin's head on back of her hand and the other had the picture of a female lioness. "Parka," April said to her left hand, "and Yulee," she said to the female.

Plara nodded and looked at the rest of the team who didn't have weapons, "Your weapons are still not found yet," she explained in a matter of fact voice, "You will find them, but it will take a long time, they not need to be found but made most likely though."

Lindsey spoke up, "I rather don't like using a weapon but my own magic and the help from my elemental friends."

Everyone else agreed and Plara nodded, "Alright then, but there are still a few more things I have to give to you, your pendants are one of them. Listen carefully because I am only going to tell you once whose pendant is whose. They are on the table by the door when you leave. Nakada, yours is the moon, Jennah the purple circle, Sophie, the star, Lacey the heart, Lindsey the white circle, April the sun, DJ the two masks that look like the theatre's logo, you know the happy one and sad one, Kyle the one that symbolizes 'game' and Rebekah the lion." The all nodded and took their pendants' on the way out on the table. The other thing they were also given each were bags that could turn into hair clips, but some were book bags, gym bags, any kind of bag except for plastic garbage bags. And if they wanted or needed anything their bag could supply it.

They all set out to try and find the thieves with sunglasses over their eyes to hide them. Plara stood at the doorstep smiling as they left. _I have taught them all I could and they know that only their elements can teach them now._ Plara went into her cottage and made some tea.

Mean while back at Yoko's camp, Yoko was getting rather discouraged because he and his band had been searching for two months for the two girls and they hadn't seen hide or hair of either of them. The fox's good mood didn't last long as they continued to search for Jennah and Nakada. He soon returned to his cold-hearted self and ridiculed Kuronue, but not as often or as much.

One day they were walking past a cave with their band of thieves and they decided to investigate it. Yoko sent one of his demons into the cave and when he came back he said, "Master Yoko! Master Kuronue their be nine sleeping humans in there!"

Yoko and Kuronue looked at each other and Yoko turned around to his band, "Stay right here while Kuronue and I go and check it out." The band nodded and the two demons entered the cave. When they reached the back they saw the whole gang there sleeping soundly. Yoko walked up to Nakada and checked for a pulse while Kuronue did the same for Jennah, "Their…alive? How could they have survived this long in demon world?" Yoko asked Kuronue and looked back at his who was moving some stray hairs away from Jennah's face, "Kuronue!" he whisper yelled at the bat demon and Nakada started stir in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

(Okay I won't do "something in another language" it takes so annoying. So whenever the gang speaks you will be able to understand it but the demons won't.)

Yoko froze, "Kuronue this one is waking up," he said unsure about what to do.

"Nakada was always a light sleeper. Even lighter when danger is near and she knew it." The bat demon stated, watching intently as Nakada made a little sound as her vision began to clear and she put her glasses on before either demon could see her eyes.

She looked up and saw Yoko looking down at her. Immediately she reacted and rolled away from him and went into a stance as she spoke her own language, "What are you doing here?" she asked, looking at him with a piercing gaze.

"Nakada?" she turned around and saw Kuronue staring at her. Seizing the moment of the distraction, Yoko jumped on her and landed on her forcing her to lie down on her stomach while he held her hands behind her back and pressed some of his weight on her, pinning her to place.

She glared at him over her shoulder and he just smiled, "We've been searching for you for two long months. How you have managed to survive I will never know but as of now you and this whole group are now our slaves."

Nakada had heard and understood everything and she began to struggle harder but he only laughed as he pressed more of his weight on her. Not wanting to give away the fact that she and the rest of the team could do things she took a deep breath and let out her loudest scream.

Yoko let go over her to cover his ears and got off of her and Kuronue covered his ears as well as the sound of Nakada's voice echoed all around them and woke up the rest of the team.

Nakada stopped and they all lined up getting into their own attack stance. Kuronue shook his head to try and clear it as he looked at them. They all had their sunglasses on now and he knew that they were ready to attack them. He took a deep breath and pointed to each member of the team while saying their names, "Nakada, Jennah, April, Kyle, DJ, Rebekah, Lindsey, Sophie, Lacey." They all stood there stunned and rooted to place.

"How does he know all over our names?" Rebekah asked still keeping her stance up.

"I don't know but we can't give away the secret we know his language," Jennah said and they all nodded.

Kuronue looked towards Yoko and saw that his ears were bleeding and he was shaking from the impact of the scream. He looked towards them and they lowered their stance and nodded. He got up and went over to Yoko trying to hold him up, "Yoko? Yoko come on she stopped," he turned to the team and Nakada and Jennah stepped forward and kneeled beside them.

Jennah gently held Yoko while Nakada looked at his ears to see if anything was permanently damaged without showing she had high spirit energy as Plara had called it. She looked back at Kuronue and nodded as she stood up and Jennah placed Yoko gently down on the ground and they went to talk together in whispers.

"His ears aren't hurt to bad but they are bleeding rather hard," Nakada said quietly talking to Jennah.

"I know a perfect plant that could help the bleeding but how are we going to tell Kuronue about it without giving away our secret?" Jennah asked also talking low.

Nakada smiled, "April," April turned towards them, "We could use you expertise in drawing."

"Do you know what the Saluki plant looks like?" Jennah asked.

April nodded as she took a stick and drew the Saluki plant. Kuronue looked at the drawing and he recognized the plant. Yoko always carried plant seeds in his hair or plants in a bag he always carried. He took the bag that was around Yoko's neck and took out the Saluki plan and Jennah went to him with smiled as he gave her the plant. Jennah took the petals of the plant and walked to a near by clear pool of water and rinsed the petals in the water and took a stone that looked like bowl and a clean stone and crushed the petals she gave the crushed petals to Nakada.

She gently took the mixture and feed half of it to him and spread the other half around the base of his ears. The bleeding instantly stopped and Yoko opened his eyes, "What happened?" he asked as he reached for the top of his head and felt the mashed flower petals around his ears, "Kuronue how did you know how to use the Saluki plant?"

"I didn't Jennah and Nakada did," Kuronue said, as he looked at Jennah and he saw her blush a bit before she turned around.

Then Yoko remembered that Nakada had screamed and he looked at her and wiped the plants petals away and stared at her hard and she just stared right back. Yoko was about to say something when he heard a voice at the mouth of the cave, "Master Yoko, are you all right? Do you need any assistants?"

Yoko growled, "No I don't need any assistants and just stay right there!" Yoko looked at Nakada and grabbed her roughly by her arm and DJ began to walk up but she looked at him and glared at Yoko. His golden eyes stared right into the dark glasses but he couldn't see her eyes. He reached up to her sunglasses but she took his hand to show not to take them, "You do not order me around you pathetic ningen," Yoko said in a calm voice, "I will do what I want to you and when I want to. Disobey me and there will be consequences."

Yoko let go of her and punched her in the face. Kuronue stepped forward and Yoko glared at him to make the bat stop walking and then looked at the girl whose head was only slanted and she looked at him with blood running down her lip and he smiled. Nakada wiped the blood away and looked at it for a while and Yoko was confused because he could see no tears running down her cheek. Then she lowered her hand and looked up at him for a while and a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Nice try now here's mine," Yoko didn't know what hit him, but it felt like his was hit with a huge rock across his face and he flew out of the cave and landed on the ground. Kuronue and the rest of the gang ran out of the cave and saw that Yoko was having a hard time getting up. But when he did get up, he looked at Nakada and stared at her with pure hatred in his eyes and she gave him the exact look only hers was with a smile.

He went at her but Kuronue stopped him, "Yoko stop, she's a lot stronger then you think, believe me, and if you some how defeat her, her friends will be right there to cover for her. You can punish her when we get back to the hideout when she's alone but not right now with her friends here to back her up."

Yoko threw Kuronue off of him, "Are you saying I'm weak?" Yoko asked as he watched Kuronue hit a tree. Jennah ran up to him and kneeled beside him seeing if he was all right.

Then she turned around and glared at Yoko, "YOU BASTERD!" she yelled but before she made a move Kuronue took her hand. She looked at him and he shook his head she nodded and helped him up.

He looked at Yoko with angry eyes, "No Yoko, I'm not saying you're weak. I'm saying that you're not being careful like you usually are," Kuronue let go of Jennah's hand and looked at her with sad eyes and he looked at Yoko who was so stunned he couldn't move, "If you want we could tie up their hands, that way they wouldn't be able to hurt us."

Yoko shook his head and looked at one of the demons. He was a cat demon and he threw him some rope so he could tie the gangs' hands behind their backs. He went over to Nakada and tied her hands to her back tightly and moved from one to the other and they all complied. When he got to Kuronue he threw the rope towards him, "Here, tie up your little ningen girlfriend. I'm sure she'll appreciate it. Everyone take a human each but leave that one," he said as he pointed towards Nakada, "She is mine."

All of the demons went and took a human and Yoko went over to Nakada and took her roughly by the arm and dragged her to their camp. Kuronue watched them leave and he looked at Jennah, she smiled and turned around with her hands behind her back. Kuronue tied her hands gently but the rope still held and he led her to their camp.

That night all of the girls had to try and get away from some perverted demons which isn't easy when your hands are tied behind your back. But Kyle and DJ helped them out and soon none of the demons went after the girls. Nakada and Jennah both felt guilty as they watched because since they were at Yoko and Kuronue's side none of the demons would dare go after them. Yoko had Nakada change into a blue tube top that showed her stomach (which she really, really, REALLY HATED!) and blue baggy pants that cut off at her ankles and hugged them and blue shoes that were a lot like Yoko's. But Yoko could not get her to take of her sunglasses no matter how much he tried. She had either bitten his hand or clawed it every time he tried to take the glasses off. He had even chained her with a collar and wrist shackles with a chain hooked through the holes of the three items and he held the end of the chain like a leash. But Nakada was still able to keep her hair clip gunblade and her bag that was also a hairclip.

All the girls had gotten changed but their clothes were a lot more comfortable then Nakada's and less revealing.

Jennah wasn't chained but her hands were still tied but they weren't behind her anymore. She wore a violet vest that hade a V shape neckline. She also wore violet baggy pants that, like Nakada's, cut of at her ankles and hugged them. She also wore violet lace less shoes and her hair was up in a low ponytail. Kuronue was sitting close to her on the ground and he held her close. Jennah was a bit confused and a little resistant but she gave in, in the end.

Nakada and Yoko were both sitting on the ground as well, but Nakada sat as far away from him as the chain would let her. And with Yoko holding it and wrapping it around his hand every hour it wasn't that much. She would glare at him every time he wrapped the chain around his hand and he would only smile at her.

They were all sitting on the ground in the end, staring at the bonfire in front of them. Nakada looked at the others to see if they were all, all right and she sighed with a smile on her lips when she saw that they were all right. She was dragged forward again as Yoko wrapped the chain around his hand but this time she just gave in and didn't do anything. _He wants me to be mad at him but I wont._

Yoko saw that she wasn't fighting anymore and he got angry. _She is weaker then I thought. Huh well I guess it's time to go to bed. We have a long and dangerous walk to begin tomorrow._ Yoko stood up and everyone looked at him, "Get some rest! Tomorrow we go through the Forest of Doom. So you will need the rest you can get. Come on now ningen wench," Yoko ordered as he tugged the chain and Nakada stood up and followed him to his tent.

Yoko went to his bed of furs and Nakada began to lie on the floor far from the bed as she could. Yoko smiled and tugged the chain showing he wanted her to be with him. She gave a glare at him and for the first time tugged right back. The chain slipped from his hold and it the end lay beside her. She turned, laid down again facing him while holding the end of her leash and slowly closed her eyes as she took off her sunglasses.

Yoko watched her go to sleep and he was angry. He had wanted her to sleep in his bed that way he could see what he could do to her and "check her out" to see if she could seriously hurt him when it was mating season. _Damn girl thinking she is superior to me! Well I'll teach her tomorrow._ And with that he covered himself up with the furs and went to sleep.

Nakada opened her eyes from her fake sleep and when she was sure Yoko was asleep. She stole out of the tent and saw the other girls huddled together by the fire trying to keep warm and she knew that April's heat powers was what was keeping it alive. She walked over to the fire and everyone looked at her.

"Shouldn't you be in bed with Yoko?" April asked, as Nakada sat down.

"Believe me if I could, I would switch places with you in an instant. He wanted me to go to bed with him but I refused and I tugged my…LEASH from his hands so he would finally stop pulling on it, almost chocking me to death. At least you all have the guys here to protect you from the perverted demons while I have to hide my true powers and let Yoko do this to me."

"Are you asking us to pity you?" Lacey asked as she looked at Nakada with a stern face.

"No I'm saying you should be happy you're not chained and treated like a dog and that the demons actually let you run around and not stay at their sides. You all have each other and you should be thankful for what you have now and not be in my position. I want to be as far from him as I can. But Plara said our paths are supposed to be with them so then we have no choice but to go with them no matter what the consequences. She never led us wrong before, and she cared about us a lot. For now lets wait for Jennah and then we can begin training far from here and get back to have enough sleep," they all nodded.

Jennah was in Kuronue tent and he was a bit embarrassed when she saw the small wooden figurines of all the gang and saw that most of them were of her. She looked back at Kuronue and saw that he was blushing intensely. She blushed as well when she remembered the little figurines she had made of him. She had even made one with her, him and their little boy and youngest girl. But she had to reluctantly leave them back at Grenka's.

She lay down on the floor when Kuronue went to his bed of furs, "Jennah?" she looked up at him and saw that he had moved a bit so she could sleep with him. She shook her head and pointed to the ground and to herself and then to him and the furs. Before he could do anything she turned around took off her sunglasses and lay on the floor.

When she heard him sleeping she looked behind her and then walked out of the tent and saw that the whole team was waiting for her. When their hands were untied they all began to run somewhere to train while the entire camp slept, but instead of going somewhere in the area they went to another world.

Hey everyone! I'm back and I'm ready to go! Exams are over and I have some chapters ready to put on the site! But I warn you that after a while they may not come up as fast as they will soon. I am making changes to my story again and that will take some time. But I can promise you that I will have at least eight chapters up on this story for this week and next week. That is if that stupid glitch on this program happens again that won't let me put my chapters on like before -.

To Shoulder Monkey, thanks for saying that wouldn't read much until you read my stories. That made me really happy! It is funny how I started reading though My dad taught me how to read and do math homework. In the end I loved books and reading so much but math..….. .…..

JUST BURN IT!

Yoko: I have a question Nekeana.

Me: Yes?

Yoko: The only men I see in this story so far are Kyle, DJ, Kuronue and me...well you can count my band but you rarely talk about them.

Me: So?

Yoko: So who is going to get…pregnant? (Looking angrily at Nakada as he whispers this)

Me: Well I have it figured out and I'm not going to tell you and spoil the surprise.

Yoko-: I told you before...it had better not be me.

Me: What are you going to do if it is you. Before you answer that, remember one of my stories when you said or did something stupid and InuYasha's rosary necklace appeared on your neck?

Yoko:...Yes

Me: And you remember when Hiei got mad and I sicked all of those Hiei fans on him?

Yoko (looking really nervous): Yes

Me (smiling): And I can do other things to you as well, you do know that right?

Yoko (looking really scared now): ...Yes...

Me: So what can you do to me if I decide to make you the victim?

Yoko (shaking): No idea now.

Me: Thought so. And Vix of the night, thank you for your review as well and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. But you might want to read my other ones first, before you continue reading this one. They are kind of long and they don't have the best grammar in the world, but some people have liked them and it might help you make sense of what is going on in this story.

Well everyone who is reading, don't be shy, I would like to hear what you think of my story even if you think is the worst thing you ever seen. Either than that Jaa mata!


	3. First Day on the Road

**First Day On The Road**

When the team had gotten back they only had four hours to sleep. So they quickly took out their packs and ate so they wouldn't have to forced to eat anything the demons would make, and starve in the end when they wouldn't eat it. They went to their places to sleep on the ground and went to sleep. When Nakada went into the tent something didn't seem right as she walked in. She looked at Yoko and saw that his back was towards her but she felt hot when she had been cold not that long ago. Knowing she was making a mistake but very tired and knowing she would need her rest she lay on the ground and closed her eyes exhausted.

Yoko then turned around in the bed and looked at her with anger in his eyes as he watched Nakada sleep on the floor. He sat up and went over to her and picked her up and carried her to his bed. _I will allow her to go out on these walks, or whatever what ever she does outside, since I know now she will come back. But I won't let her get away with it without sleeping in my bed after she comes back!_ Yoko laid her gently under the furs and moved in behind her holding her close. Nakada's body stiffened and he looked at her. _She's still asleep but her body still stiffens, well she will eventually grow out of that. Huh?_ Before he knew what happened Nakada gave a little sigh and relaxed against him completely.

It was Yoko's turn to stiffen now. Unsure about what to do, but he eventually relaxed and then he stiffened again as she turned around and laid her head against his chest. But she gave a slight yelp and moved it away from it as if he had somehow hurt her. Yoko checked her out (not that way so get your head out of the gutter!) to see if she was all right. When he saw that nothing was wrong with her he began to wonder why she had made a sound like as if she had been hurt. _Nothing is wrong so why did she yelp when she pressed her head to my chest? Wait a minute…why do I even care? SHE IS JUST A WROTHLESS NINGEN THAT I'M GOING TO USE FOR ONE SEASON. Baka ningen onna. _He thought as he held her close. _Though she is quite warm and this is kind of comfortable. But why does this feel so familiar?_ He closed his eyes and he felt Nakada try to lay her head on his chest again but she drew back and yelped again. He looked at her and began to move his hand across his chest to see if there were any sharp objects, or stuff like that, that was hurting her because he wouldn't be able to sleep she kept on yelping.

Satisfied that there was nothing there he held her close again. He was about to go to sleep when she laid her head on his chest and she yelped again. Getting a bit grumpy he just took some fur and placed it between her and his chest. He waited and yet again she laid her head on his chest but this time she didn't yelp. Happy he held her close and went to sleep feeling quite content with himself.

Four hours later Nakada woke up and she found that someone was holding her and she was so warm. The feeling of being in this person's arms was so familiar to her that she snuggled in closer to the person that was holding her. In doing so she accidentally moved the fur that was covering the thing's chest and she began to hear the most horrible sound she had ever heard. It hurt her ears to listen to it as she tried to figure out what it was. Finally she couldn't take it anymore as she opened her eyes and pushed as far away from the thing as she could and gave cry.

Yoko woke up when he felt Nakada push him away and he also heard her scream. He opened his eyes and saw that he was against the wall and Nakada was staring at him after she had somehow remembered to put on her sunglasses. She looked at him horror stricken as she finally found out what the horrible sound was. It was Yoko's own beating heart that was making the dreadful noise.

"Nakada what's wrong?" he asked out of concern, his eyes even showed he was concerned. But Nakada knew it was all a lie. She could hear the difference between a good heartbeat and an evil heartbeat. Yoko's heartbeat was horrible and unbearable because he had killed when it was unnecessary and he enjoyed it and many other horrible things.

Yoko sat up on the bed and was about to go towards her when she said, "Stay back!" in her own language but Yoko understood what it had meant.

He looked at her and stood still for a second feeling like this or something like it had happened before, "Nakada what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She just stared at him._ He acts like he knows I can speak his language._ Yoko began to take a step towards her but she took a step back, "I said stay back!" she almost yelled. _What am I doing he wont listen to me even if he knew what I was saying._ After she thought that she saw Yoko lunge for her and she turned to run but he caught the end of her leash and held her still. She looked at him with a dagger like glare; "Let go of me!" she hissed and almost growled as she tugged her chain.

Yoko held on tight and walked up to her wrapping the chain around his hand each time he gained a little extra. Nakada tried to get away as he got closer but she couldn't with out telling she was stronger then him. When he was close enough he took hold of Nakada's hand in an iron grip and then he took the other and wrapped her hands behind her back.

Nakada was up to Yoko's chest so he had to look down at her while she tried to look away, "Look at me," he commanded in a low voice but she disobeyed. "I said look at me," this time a little harsher and but she didn't look at him. Angry he took hold of both of her hands in one of his and grabbed her chin, none to gently, and forced her to look at him in the face. She turned her eyes away from him so she wouldn't look at him but he could see a tear running down her face. For some reason his heart began to hurt and he felt something but he couldn't name it.

But his anger at her disobeying him took hold and he struck her in the face. She turned her head but she didn't turn it back to glare at him like the first time he had struck her. She just kept her head like that and when he loosened his hold a bit she kneed him where…the …sun…don't…shine and he crouched over yelling and cursing as she took her leash and ran out of the tent hurrying into the forest. She didn't care where she was running; she just knew that she needed to get away from him.

Kuronue ran into Yoko's tent and saw him on the floor and he tried his best to suppress his chuckles, "Umm…what…happened?" he asked holding his mouth to show he was wasn't smiling.

Yoko glared at him as he slowly stood up, "What the hell do you think? She kicked me! Go out and find her right now! Take all the men we have to find her!" _She will pay dearly for this._ Yoko thought as he stood straight and walked out of the tent and saw the rest of the team including Jennah sitting by the dead fire trying to make sure they wouldn't get stepped on.

He growled and went over to them and DJ saw this. "I'm going to tell him that we can speak his language and I don't care what happens. I want to know what happened."

"DJ no," Rebekah said trying to hold him down, "He isn't ready yet. He can't know now right now."

"But I want to know why my sister ran out of the tent and into the woods," he protested, "I promise I won't let anything bad happen and I won't tell him anything else…please."

They all looked at each other and nodded reluctantly. When Yoko was finely close enough, DJ stood up and spoke the fox's language, "What did you do to my sister?" he asked and Yoko stared at him startled, "Yes I can speak your language, we all can. We just didn't have anything to tell you then. Now WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!"

Yoko went to strike DJ but he dodged it and grabbed his neck, "I said I want to know what you did to my sister. Not I want a fight I know I will win," he said dangerously with a hint of venom.

Yoko grabbed DJ's hand trying to get him to let go but DJ wouldn't and soon the whole camp saw them and watched to see what Yoko would do. He stared at DJ for a second and smiled, "If you are so confident in thinking you can defeat me then why don't we settle it with a fight. You win I'll tell you what happened as best I can and when I win you tell me all of your secrets that you obviously have hidden from me," he said with the smile on his face.

"So be it, "DJ said letting go of his Yoko's neck, "It's an anything goes match with only one round. If you lose you lose and no rematches…do you except?"

Yoko grinned and nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way," and he took out his rose whip and got into his fighting stance while DJ just stood still waiting for anything. _This match will be over so fast his head will be spinning._ Yoko thought evilly to himself.

Nakada was in at tree not far from the battle scene watching all that was going on. _DJ why do you have to be so stubborn? I know you won't lose…but what if you give away a little more then you're supposed to in this match?_ But she didn't do anything as she sat on her branch and watched.

Yoko stood their transfixed thinking of away to start the fight. Then he whipped his rose whip at DJ and he just stood their and at the last possibly second…DJ took hold of the whip and pulled it away from Yoko's grasp and started to work with it. Yoko stood their looking at his hand where the whip had been and then back at DJ, who was now working it skill fully.

He was barley dodged the attack DJ had made against him by jumping, and had to twist around in the air to dodge another attack as well. The other demons began to go at DJ but Yoko gave them a warning look, "I don't need any help. He just took me off guard. So stay back and let me finish this on my own." The demons looked at him and stepped back and continued to watch the fight. Yoko looked at DJ and smiled, "You are very good," he smirked with a little tilt of his head, "This might actually be an interesting match. But in the end you will lose, there is nothing you can do." _Foolish child. _Yoko thought to himself quietly. _He should be playing games or other things, not battling a match that he knows he will lose. _Yoko smiled and used his demon speed to appear behind him. DJ immediately swung the whip behind him and wrapped Yoko up into it.

The thorns cut deep into Yoko's skin and he gave an agonizing yell of pain. DJ just looked at him and walked over to the struggling fox, "Now do you give?"

Yoko stared at the little boy, that reached his stomach, with pure hatred in his eyes and confusion, "Your enjoying this aren't you boy?"

DJ looked hard at Yoko, "No, actually I'm not, because if you had just told me what you had done to my sister then this wouldn't have been necessary."

Yoko looked hard at DJ, "Humph you should begin to enjoy it. Not many people can take me down. Actually you're the first, so you should be happy with what you are doing to me. Proud that you actually caught the great Yoko Kurama when others, many others, have failed to do so," he said with a smile.

DJ tugged the whip and made Yoko wince but he didn't yell this time, "I am not like others and I am most definitely not like YOU! SO STOP THIS MEANINGLESS CHATTER AND TELL ME IF YOU GIVE OR NOT!" Yoko stared at the boy who had the other end of his whip and looked down in defeat. There was a loud gasp from all around them as the demons saw their leader accept defeat from a mere child and Yoko winced in humiliation.

The whip loosened as DJ walked up to him and let go of it. Yoko opened his eyes and looked at the ground. _Beaten by a mere child in front of my band! _He closed his eyes and continued to think._ How could it have ended so quickly and badly? _Yoko looked at DJ who was gently unwrapping the whip from around him. He lowered his head in humiliation and was silent the whole time DJ unwound the whip from him showing the many deep holes in his skin from the horns on his whip.

When the wipe was off of Yoko, the fox fell to his knees. DJ spoke gently as he knelt by the fox demon, "If you weren't so over confidant then you wouldn't feel this much humiliation. I fought merely because I wanted to know what happened to my sister. Not because I wanted to prove myself like you were."

Yoko looked at the boy in hatred, "Shut up all right? You win so don't rub it in just because you now know you can defeat me in a battle, but it won't happen again I assure you that," he hissed and stood up but fell down again from the amount of blood he had lost but he found he was being held up. He glared at the person he thought was DJ and found that it was Kuronue.

"Come on lets get you into the tent and then you can tell DJ what happened," he said with a smile and he helped him into the tent followed by DJ. Yoko turned around and yelled, "Well what are you waiting for? Find the girl before another demon does!" And there was a scramble around the camp again like as if nothing had happened and everyone but Yoko forgot the fight. The fox demon had lost consciousness after his wounds were bandaged up so DJ stayed at his side the whole time. Nakada in the mean time let herself get caught and she was dragged back to the camp.

After everything was packed they all started to walk to the Forest of Doom with Yoko tugging Nakada's leash even when she wasn't trailing. He blamed her for his loss, so he treated her worse and wouldn't lighten up. But Nakada wasn't thinking about that. She was to busy staring at his ears and tail trying her best not to laugh.

Finally Yoko saw she was trying to suppress her giggles and his tail flexed in anger and it looked like she was having a harder time to hold in her giggles now as she covered her mouth, "Would mind telling me why you are trying to keep yourself from giggling onna?" She glared at him and stopped but didn't answer.

"I asked you a question," he said stopping and looking hard at her, "I know you can speak my language so don't play dumb with me." He tugged her chain that made her bump into him and he wrapped his arms around her holding her close and looking at her hard.

She could hear his ugly heartbeat and she winced as she tried to get away from him and she turned her hearing down which they had all learned to do at Grenka's. But Yoko held her still looking at her, "Will you let go of her? She can't stand the sound of your heartbeat," Jennah said as she walked up to him.

Yoko looked at her confused, "What do you mean by that?" He asked as he still kept a hold onto Nakada.

Jennah sighed, "She's sensitive to that kind of stuff. When she hears a soft smooth heartbeat then she can listen to it without any problems. But if she hears a loud corrupted heartbeat like yours then her ears hurt and she won't be able to listen to it. Lacey is more sensitive then her but still."

Yoko stared at her and then down at Nakada who was still trying to get away from him. Then he noticed that she was pushing against his chest to let her go. It would have been more affective if she had placed her right hand over his heart but she seemed to refuse to, "Is she also sensitive to emotions or things close to that by touching the place over the heart?"

He looked at Jennah and she nodded, "Yes, she can easily be overwhelmed by them and…tell the difference between a good person and an evil person. If she gets to over whelmed…well we don't know what happens because she can most of the time control it. It is harder for her to control it though when the person is…" she looked down.

He glared at her, "Finish it," he ordered coldly and Nakada gave a whimper when his heart started getting worse and she began to get weak.

Jennah looked at her friend in the fox's arms but Yoko barely even noticed. The violet haired girl glared at him, "When the person is mostly evil."

Yoko looked at Jennah and then at Nakada, who was barely even conscious now. He let go but still held the chain, "We don't have time for this, we have to be a good distance in the forest before nightfall," and they continued their march. Nakada looked at him and saw that there was something different about him but she couldn't place her finger on it. It seemed like he had been hurt by what he had just found out. But Nakada shook her head thinking that it was impossible.

On the way through the forest Nakada wouldn't stop looking at all of the different plants that were around them in amazement. Yoko looked at her and smiled a bit when he saw her staring and smiling at all the different plants. _It seems she's a plant lover._ He thought as he continued to watch her. But he almost tripped when she stopped and had a serious look on her face, as did the rest of the team looking around trying to find something.

Yoko and the rest of the demons began to search all over the place for some kind of unusual energy but they couldn't find anything. Yoko made a sound of discouragement and Nakada pushed him to the ground and covered his mouth with her hand. He glared at her and she pointed to the place where they had just been. He looked and saw that there was a bamboo rod embedded in the ground right where he had been.

He gulped and looked at her but all she did was make the sign for him to be quiet and he nodded. They all walked as carefully and quietly as they could out of the area. Then they noticed that when it had been quiet, sounds of the forest finally came to life. The whole team gave a sigh of relief showing that it was all right and they smiled.

Jennah walked up to Nakada and they high fived each other in happiness that they had all actually survived that. When Lindsey had walked up they hugged while Yoko looked at them unable to understand why they had done that. He shrugged it off as a human thing and pulled Nakada with him to try and find someplace to camp for the night.

Everyone was just to tired to do anything that night so when they had eaten and the team had agreed to not train tonight, since the place was obviously to dangerous, everyone went to sleep. Nakada and Jennah went into the tents with Yoko and Kuronue while the rest of the team was outside.

When she and Yoko were inside the tent, Yoko sat down on the bed of furs for a second wincing from the wounds DJ had made that morning. Nakada looked at him and sighed as she went over to him and began to unwrap his bandages. He looked at her and pulled away, "What do you think you are doing?" he asked looking at her with pure hatred. She pointed at the blood soaked bandages and he looked at them. He looked at her and growled, "They are fine. I have faced a lot more dangerous and painful things then this in my life." Nakada crossed her arms, leaned on one leg and looked at him hard. He looked right back knowing what she was thinking, "Why do you all of a sudden start caring about me?"

She looked at him but she didn't answer only shrugged and he just stared at her. He knew his wounds needed to be cleaned and re-bandaged, but he wasn't so sure about her letting her do it. He tried to see her eyes when he looked at the glasses, but couldn't. Then he sighed and looked down, "I just wanted you to answer a simple question that was it."

Nakada looked at him and went to his side looking at him to see if he would let her help him a little. He gave no indication she was there as she started to undo his bandages again. When they were off she saw the amount of damage that was done to him and she tried to hold in her surprise. She went out to get some water and when she returned she came back with the bandages cleaned and Yoko still hadn't moved. She also had a small basin of water and a cloth in it. She began to clean his wounds from the dried blood. When she was done she took the clean and surprisingly dry bandages and began to rewrap them around his wounds again.

The whole time Yoko didn't make a move was when she needed him to lift his arms. When she was done Nakada lay down on the floor like she had done last time. Yoko finally made a move and looked at her handy work. He saw that job was done quite well. He looked at the girl on the floor and took some extra fur from his bed and gave her some to sleep with. But she only glared at him through her glasses and ignored the fur completely. Yoko looked at her angry, "Why do you ignore something you should be great full for? Your friends don't have any fur to sleep with and keep them warm. You should be great full that I am giving you some." Nakada glared at him and turned around still ignoring the fur. Angry and not to be refused, Yoko walked up to her trying not to wince and crouched down behind her with his arms over his knees, but his butt wasn't on the floor, "Can you at least tell me why you are ignoring it?" Nakada pointed outside but didn't look at him because she had her sunglasses off. Yoko looked out to where she was pointing to and saw that she was pointing to her friends.

"I see, you don't want to be covered by the fur because your friends aren't as well…am I correct?" Nakada nodded and laid on her arm ready to go to sleep. Yoko looked at her confused not taking the hint, "Why do you care if you get fur and they don't?"

Nakada began to think of away to answer him without talking but couldn't, "Because they are my friends and I don't want the benefits that they can't have," she answered in a whispered voice that he could barely hear.

Yoko stared at her, "I thought you humans were a lot more cold hearted then this and greedy," he said still staring at her.

Nakada sighed wanting to get some sleep but she knew the faster she answered his questions the sooner she would be able to go to sleep, "There are some humans who are like that and there are some that aren't. It just depends on what other people believe in and how they were raised," she was really tired now but Yoko had one more question.

"Do you hate me because I like to kill other people and steal?" Nakada's eyes widened and she put on her sunglasses and looked at Yoko.

He was serious about this question, she could see it through his eyes, "I guess I am angry at you for doing all kinds of terrible things for enjoyment and with out thinking and striking me. But I don't know enough about you to know whether I want to hate your or not. So far I'm not really in the mood to know anymore things about you because I will admit it, I am scared of finding out more about you that could make me lead to hate you and even more."

"So what you are saying you don't want to hate me? Why?" Yoko asked, still not seeing that Nakada was tired.

The girl sighed, "Yes I'm saying I don't want to hate you because, your heart might sound horrible but…don't get angry all right? I'm just telling you this because you asked the question and I'm answering it," he nodded and she continued, "but there is a little part of it that is bearable to listen to. But you are ignoring that part so it's hard for me to hear it. Why I don't want to hate you I don't know, for some reason I feel something familiar when I'm around you and I don't know what it is. It's almost like I've met you before and Kuronue as well. That's all I can tell you…so why don't we both go to sleep because my guess is we will need our energy for tomorrow," with that Nakada lay down on the ground and went to sleep instantly with Yoko staring at her.

He looked at the girls outside and went to one of the storage tents and took out some extra furs for the team and laid one on each of them. When he got back to his tent he saw that Nakada was now covered with the furs he had given her with a smile on her face. He felt his heart lighten a bit as a smile appeared on his lips. _I got to stop letting this girl get to me. But I guess a few furs for her friends are all right._ Yoko went to his bed and went to sleep.

Hey everyone! Thanks for the review Shoulder Monkey! I've been thinking about that riddle you gave me Shoulder Monkey and the only thing I can think of is your house. I highly doubt that is the answer and when I do find out...I bet I will feel really stupid afterwards. In the mean time...Everyone please review !


	4. Natasha Gets Kidnapped

**Nakada Gets Kidnapped**

Nakada woke up to someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw that it was still dark out and she grumbled as she put on her sunglasses and looked at Yoko, "Why are we up so late?" She asked as she got up and noticed that he had hold of her leash and he growled as he tugged it, "All right, all right I'm up," then Yoko covered her mouth with is hand to keep her quite.

Nakada looked at him curiously as she stood and followed Yoko as he practically dragged her behind the tent and into the woods. Nakada kept up with his pace as it quickened and they soon lost view of the camp, "Yoko aren't we going to wait for the others?" She asked as he continued to pull her through the woods and all he did was growl.

Nakada watched him carefully seeing that something wasn't right with him but she didn't know what, "Your not Yoko are you?"

The fake Yoko stopped and looked at her with a grin, "Very perspective of you my dear," and he began to change into a tiger demon with long, orange, waist length hair, deep blue eyes and a pair of tiger ears sprouting from his head. She looked behind him and saw a tiger stripped tail coming out of his tailbone. His skin was pale and was lined with stripes, "My name is Reado the shape changer, I can take the shape of anything or anyone," he looked at Nakada and grinned, "I have just saved you from Yoko Kurama."

"What do you mean saved?" she asked not sure what he was talking about and not wanting to know.

"Yoko would have used you as a toy for mating season. He always rapes ningen females and if they survive his heat through out the season, he gets Kuronue to kill the female humans he makes 'love' to," The tiger demon went over to Nakada and took out some lock picks and unlocked her shackles and her collar.

Nakada stared at him, "He really does that? How am I supposed to believe you? I just met you," she was a bit tired from being woken up so early but her mind was beginning to work properly.

"In my village, far from here, there are tons of female women like you that have been rapped by him. After that demon rapped those women, had told Kuronue to kill them. Kuronue would instead secretly take them down to my village to be safe. They will tell you I speak the truth, but we have to hurry before the camp wakes up," and he took her hand but she wouldn't move.

"What about my friends? They are still back there along with my little brother," she turned back when she heard Yoko yell.

"No time for that now, Yoko has already woken up. I promise you we will go back to get them tomorrow night, but we have to go before Yoko and the other demons catch our scent," Reado tugged at Nakada's hand again and she finally gave in and followed him deeper into the woods.

With Yoko

Yoko woke up soon after Nakada had left with Reado and when he didn't see her in the furs he had given her he looked all around for her. He saw that her friends were there so she couldn't have left with out them so he went back to his tent and he caught the scent of a tiger demon. Angry he gave out a mighty yell in anger that something had been stolen from him right under his nose.

Kuronue burst into the tent and saw that Yoko wasn't happy, "Yoko what happened?"

"Some tiger demon stole Nakada from me while I was asleep. Wake up all the demons and send them in parties start searching for Nakada and that demon."

"What happened to my sister this time?" Yoko looked behind him and saw a not to happy DJ with his arms crossed over his chest, "If you have done something to her…"

"I haven't done anything to her this time DJ," Yoko interrupted him; "She was stolen by a tiger demon while we were sleeping.

"Oh this is just great!" he said rolling his eyes up to the ceiling, "Well unless the tiger demon ties her up or gives her a good reason not come back she should," he said and went outside.

Kuronue went out and followed him outside looking not that happy. For some reason he seemed a bit worried, "DJ wait!" the boy turned around and looked at him, "What if she was given a good reason? Would she stay with the tiger demon?"

He looked at him for a while, "Depends on what he had to say and if he could prove it," DJ said crossing his arms across his chest, "But she would never leave without us," he continued. He looked at Kuronue in the eye and lowered his sunglasses a bit but not far enough for Kuronue to see the colour, "Why do you worry about this Kuronue? Do you think she won't come back?'"

Kuronue looked at him and fidgeted a bit, "She might, I don't know if I know the tiger demon or not but, if I'm right about the tiger demon then I don't think she'll come back."

"Why Kuronue?" Kuronue looked behind him and saw Yoko looking mighty suspiciously, "Why wouldn't she come back? She told me last night that her friends and little brother mean more to her then anything. So why wouldn't she come back? They can be our bait for her and this tiger demon if she wants to come back for her friends."

"Well I never thought of using her friends as bait I guess I was wrong," Kuronue said as he looked at him in the eye.

"Yes, I guess you were. Kuronue I might be able to be beaten in a fight by that child but I have more knowledge then he will ever have and don't you forget that." DJ mumbled under something under his breath and Yoko looked at him, "What was that boy? You want to say something against it?"

"Yes I do," he said and ignored the frantic motions to stop from Kuronue who was behind Yoko, "You might be smarter then me, but only in some area's. I know more about my sister then you will ever know. I also know what hydraulics, radioactive fluids, the difference between chemical properties and physical properties, what calculus is and how to solve it, and many other things that you have probably not even heard of. I graduated from school and college well before my other classmates and I could surely beat you on a science test or anything like that, just like I had beaten you in that fight that we had."

Yoko glared at the DJ with knew hatred in his eyes. He didn't know what hydraulics was or what it was meant by radioactive was, but he knew how to steal and how to look after his crew. There were more important things in life (he thought) then knowing all this babble that DJ was talking about, "Your right DJ but do you know how to take care of and lead people?" he smiled knowing the answer was no.

"I said you are smarter then me in some areas not all. And why do you ask a question you already know the answer to?" DJ turned around and Yoko used his speed to appear in front of him.

"And where do you think you are going?" he asked with an evil grin.

"Where do you think? Why don't you use that empty head of yours and carefully look at the angle I'm going," Yoko looked at him furious at him saying he had an empty head.

He grabbed his neck and glared down at him, "I would watch that tongue of yours. I just might decide to cut it out of your mouth." Suddenly Yoko felt something cold and sharp at his neck. He turned his head a bit and saw a blade.

"Do that Yoko and you might find yourself headless," he recognized that voice and turned around to see Nakada holding Trigger Tiger in her hand.

Nakada had decided not to go with Reado until a certain time. Plara told her that she was supposed to be with Yoko and this band of thieves, no matter what, and she was planning to do so for now but not very long. Yoko looked at her and the sword and brushed it aside, "You don't have the guts to take a life and I know you wouldn't take mine even if you did. Though I am glad to see you are safe," he said and she saw in his eyes that he was.

Trigger Tiger turned back into a hair clip and fastened it to her hair, "That might be true Yoko but if I needed to I would kill you without hesitation and don't you forget that. I care for my brother and my friends and if they are hurt by anyone," she stepped a little closer to him, "there will be hell to pay," she whispered and it wasn't her usual voice. This voice held warning and showed that she would do what she was saying without hesitation.

Yoko's eyes widened at her words, "You are a brave girl to be talking to me like that or maybe very foolish," he smiled, "But I can't allow you to go around with that sword of yours. I must have it to see you don't try to kill anyone," and he motioned for her hair clip.

She smiled and she took her hair clip and dropped it in his open hand. Yoko looked at it and then a bright flash came from the hair clip and it turned into a sword with a gun handle and pulled away from him, "Apparently Trigger Tiger doesn't want to be in your position. Don't worry I won't hurt anyone with her. I haven't so far and I don't plan to unless I have no choice," Nakada took hold of Trigger Tiger and it went back into a hair clip again and she put it neatly in her hair. "Also, I can't kill anyone until I'm eighteen so, you don't have to worry about anyone dieing by my hand." She looked at every one of her friends and brother and they nodded to her. She nodded and turned to Yoko, "Or by anyone of my friends hands or my brother, they can't kill until they're eighteen as well,"

Yoko stared at her in anger but he nodded, "Fine come on we have a long way to go before we get to our hideout," Nakada nodded as well and Yoko took her leash (she had put it back on along the way,) "I know you won't wonder but I want you to be by my side so I can keep my I eye on you," all she did was nod, "So your not talking to me again?" she just nodded, "Well at least that will keep your mouth shut." After the camp had been packed up they began to move on deeper into the forest not knowing what dangers they were supposed to face…and the plan Nakada and Reado had made.

Along the walk Yoko noticed that Nakada was rather quiet even quieter then usual, "Is something the matter?" he asked looking at her. She looked at him surprised but shook her head. She looked at him and tilted her head as if to ask why he was concerned, "You seem quieter then usual…is it about the tiger demon?" she raised her hand and tilted it from side to side. He looked ahead of them, "You don't have to worry, I won't let him steal you twice."

She looked at him wide eyed but he just kept on looking straight ahead, "If he tries to steal you again…I will kill him," she looked at him surprised and tripped over a root. Tripping over that root, though, was the best thing, because she narrowly escaped getting struck by a bamboo rod as it zoomed over her head.

Thank you to whom ever gave me my klutziness. She thought as she saw a rod go straight for Yoko and pulled her leash so he was pulled down as well.

He wrapped his arm around her as did all the other demons with the rest of the team, "Don't worry they will stop soon. They're flying above us so they shouldn't hurt us." He held her close and for some reason and they began to feel like they had done this before. To Yoko's surprise Nakada didn't try to move away from him at all, what she did was get closer to him. She lay there keeping her concentration on the bamboo rods tensed up ready for any rod that might decide to strike them.

Then she saw it…the rod was heading straight for Kuronue, "KURONUE WATCH OUT!" Kuronue looked up and saw the bamboo rod. It was heading straight for his head as he moved taking, Jennah with him and they dodged the rod completely. After that the rods stopped flying and they all slowly started to get up looking around as if waiting for some random bamboo rod that was left to fire at them.

"GET OFF OF ME BELTON!" Came a loud voice behind them and they turned around to see DJ trying to get away from under a snake demon.

Belton finally got off of DJ and walked away a little with his hands up as if to protect himself from something dangerous. "Sorry, but I was only trying to protect you from the rods!"

DJ glared at the demon, "For your information I can take care of myself!" as he walked toward the snake

"Okay children! Break it up!" April said she got in front of the two, "Seriously, going at each other like a pair of old married couple."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" the boy and the demon said at the same time, looking at April and it almost seemed there was fire behind them.

April turned and ran behind Sophie and peeped over the girl's shoulder with a smile on her face, "Oh nothing of importance…go along fighting if you want to, don't mind me!" she said as she ducked behind Sophie's shoulder.

Kuronue smiled at the little act and then looked at Jennah, "You all right?" he asked looking worried.

"Yes but what about you," she looked at him and saw his cheek was bleeding, "The rod skimmed your cheek," she said touching it wiping away the blood.

"It would have a lot worse though," Yoko spoke up looking at Nakada as she starred at Kuronue.

"Jennah," she looked at her and she took something out of her pocket, "Rub this on his cheek," Jennah went over and took a leaf from her and rubbed Kuronue's cheek. He winced a little as she did but when she brought back the leaf his cheek was healed.

Yoko looked at Nakada, "Where did you get that leaf?" he asked looking at her.

Nakada looked at him, "I found some by the camp and I remembered what they could be used for," she lied. Truth was she had gotten it from Reado and some other things as well.

Yoko nodded believing her, he turned around and looked at the crew, "Lets keep going," and they started to go but not after Yoko had unlocked Nakada's shackles. She looked at him confused, "I really don't think you need these."

Nakada looked at him and felt a pain of guilt as he took the shackles, collar and leash off of her. They began walking further into the forest and Nakada hung her head low looking at the ground. Yoko didn't notice as they continued to walk to a river connected to a rather large pond, and set up camp. He looked over at Nakada and saw that she was making the tent the way she had seen him do it. She was done in a few minutes and then went down to the river and looked down into it as she sat down her legs curled at her side. He followed her and sat down beside her his legs crossed looking at her.

She gave no indication that he was there so he went to take her glasses of. She instantly stopped his hand, "I thought you would know by now not to try and remove my glasses," she spoke looking into the river.

"I just want to see your eyes," he spoke looking at her.

"You can't, not until I can transform into a different form," she spoke still looking at the water.

"What do you mean by that? I saw your eyes that night we met so why can't I again?"

"…I'm not sure how to say this but the team and I have been going through a lot of training over the past two months and our eyes show it."

"Um can you simplify that?"

"No."

"Okay then what did you mean by transform into another form? Is that what you are trying to do now?"

"No, it just happens and it will happen the same time with the rest of the team. As for anything else I can't tell you."

Yoko looked at her and touched her face that she instantly shed away from, "I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

"How can I trust you?" she asked still looking at the water.

"I thought by giving your freedom to be with your friends and do other things would be enough," he looked at the river as well and then laid down on his back his head on his folded hands.

"It has, just not enough for you to touch me. Letting you sit this close to me is what it has given you and even that is a big thing."

"Because of what I am?"

"Because of what did the first time we met and what you said the second time," she answered as she crouched by the edge of the river.

But Yoko didn't notice as he winced, "Right you could understand my language then." He looked at her a bit curious at what she was doing, "What are you starring at anyway?" he asked.

She smiled, "Get behind me and you will see," she said. He did and she brushed her hand through the water and pushed a huge fish out of the water.

He looked at the fish and then at Nakada, "I didn't see that so how did you?"

"I struck where my instincts told me to," she said looking at Yoko.

He smiled as the rest of the camp looked at the fish as well and saw it was quite big (the fish was safe to eat so they ate it that night.)

Yoko looked at Nakada as she slept soundly in her furs with a smile on her face. He laid on his side, elbow on the bed and his head on his hand. _How can I get her to trust me? And why is it I feel like she is going to leave again only this time willingly? Have I been to late to gain her trust? Wait a minute why do even care if I gain her trust?_ Yoko laid his back on the bed and looked at the ceiling his hands over his face and then laid them at his side. _She is making me go soft. I have got to stop letting her get to me._

With that Yoko went to sleep and Nakada opened her eyes. Nakada was a telepathic so she had heard all of Yoko's thoughts and she looked at the ground. _I guess the team and I should get together and make plans on what to do._ She went outside and talked to the team about what Reado had talked to her about, but only the plans, not about Yoko raping women.

The next morning Nakada woke up and saw Yoko had again carried her to his bed. She stirred trying to get away from him but he held her tighter, "I don't think we need to go anywhere for a while," he whispered into her ear.

Nakada's eyes widened and she also noticed she wasn't wearing her sunglasses, "Yoko, if you don't want to break the trust I have given you, then let me go."

Yoko opened his eyes and laid his cheek on her head, "But you are so warm and this is so comfortable…just a few more minutes?"

Nakada closed her eyes, "Yoko…please. I want to be able to trust you, but what you are doing is breaking it."

He just held her closer and sighed, "Do you know how many vixens would love to be in your place right now?" he asked using the phrase he used with all the other girls he had rapped or try to get into his bed.

"Then why don't you go to bed with them instead?" she asked getting angry.

"I don't see any vixens around here Nakada…I just see you," he said with a smirk.

That was it, she had tried but he insisted on being a hentai and a jerk. She backed away from him a little, "See this," and she punched him in the stomach.

He let go of her, surprised by the attack and she jumped out of his arms took her sunglasses, put them on and walked outside, "HOLD ON YOU!" Yoko yelled as he came out of the tent, fuming mad and grabbed her arm, "Who gave you the right to hit me?" he asked looking at her.

She pulled her arm free, "Who gave you the right to sleep with me?" she asked questioning him now.

"I asked you first!" he said threateningly. The whole camp was quiet as they watched the fight.

She glared at him, "I warned you," she began but he struck her.

"You never warn me…NEVER! IT'S I WARN YOU!" She looked at him her cheek starting to turn black and blue. She didn't answer him as he took a step closer to her she stepped back, "Come here!" he ordered but she said nothing and disobeyed him. "Oh so you want to disobey me now huh?" He ran up behind her and went to strike her but she held her hands up crossing her arms over her head and blocked the attack. Surprised Yoko didn't do anything but then he found himself kicked in the side and heading right towards a tree and bashed right into it. He looked at her his hand pressed to his side, "So you have been keeping you strength a secret to me. I wonder how many other secrets you keep."

She didn't say anything, "Oh so we got the silent treatment going on again? I don't need you words to tell me that you are angry." She still said nothing not knowing what she had gotten herself into and trying to find a way to get out. But while she was thinking Yoko was attacking she narrowly dodged his attack and stood by the river. He ran at her and she stayed as she was and he pushed her into the river but she took him along with her.

They both came out of the water soaking wet only Nakada had a smile on her face while Yoko was just sour. Everyone laughed and Yoko looked at Nakada while she just smiled as she turned around and dove under the water playing in it like a little kid. Yoko stood there not being able to understand her total mood change as he watched her play. Then she went over to her brother and splashed water onto him. DJ laughed as he covered his face and took his shoes and socks off and jumped into the cool water. The rest of the team followed this and soon they were laughing and having a good time in the water splashing each other. Yoko and the other demons were so puzzled by the sudden change of scenes that they weren't sure what to do, or what happened. It happened so fast, one minute Nakada and Yoko were fighting and the next; the whole team was having a wonderful time in the water. Yoko was the first to catch up with things and he got out of the water. When he did the rest of the demons got out of their trances and smiled at how silly the team looked swimming in the water.

Taking the chance, Yoko went into his tent to change and get dry. When he came out again he stopped in tracks. His eyes were wide when he saw all of the demons in the water with the team having a great time and having lots of fun. One demon a black wolf demon swam behind Nakada picked her up and threw her to a deeper part of the river. She came up with a big smile laughing, "Falser! That is so unfair!"

"Ah, all is fair in love, war and fun," he said with a smile.

Nakada smiled with a nod, "As long as no one gets hurt in the fun," she ducked under the water swam up to him jumped out of the water spraying him.

Yoko couldn't help but feel jealous when he saw her swim close to Falser. He ignored the feeling and he looked around seeing Jennah and Kuronue also swimming together splashing. Kuronue opened his wings ducked into the water a little and began to spin around spraying everyone in ranged. He wasn't wearing his hat and Yoko saw that it was on the shore laying on a rock. He saw everyone playing and having a good time while he just stood there not being able to see why they were having fun. The team was made up of humans yet the demons and humans were playing with each other, having loads of fun during the process.

Nakada turned around and saw him. She smiled, signalled him over to join them. When he was at the edge of the bank she smiled as she looked up at him with her sunglasses still on, "Listen don't take our fun away right now…why don't you come in again?"

"I just dried off," he said looking at everyone.

"Well that was your fault. Back in my world there was this one summer and you could not keep me dry even if my life depended on it. Every time I dried off I would usually get wet again."

"Yeah well I'm not you," he said sitting stubbornly on the edge of the river.

Nakada shook her head, "And people say I'm stubborn…well then see ya," and se dove into the water splashing Yoko a little.

Yoko stood up a little angry and went to his tent to get it ready to go. He put down the rest of the tents as well while everyone was in the water having a good time. He looked behind him when he was done and saw that everyone was playing a game. Someone would say Marco but the person had their eyes closed and the rest would say Polo. He sat by the river and watched as Rebekah tagged Kuronue and he ended up having to close his eyes and swim and walk around the river shouting Marco while everyone else said Polo.

He sighed a little thinking maybe he was too quick to answer Nakada about not going into the river to swim with them. He watched as the game played out and soon everyone was too tired to play anything. The everyone walked out and dried themselves in the sun.

Yoko felt like there was someone behind him and he looked around to see Nakada looking at him, "You missed a great game Yoko."

"You all started mixing up the name," he said looking at her.

"Yeah, you would to if you kept on saying Marco or Polo," she looked up and saw all of the tents were down, "I see you were busy yourself."

"As soon as everyone is dried off and had something to eat we will be on our way again." Nakada looked at him and started laughing a little. He looked at her annoyed, "Why are you laughing now?" he asked.

She covered her face with her hand to stifle her giggles and looked at him, "To think, all of this fun started because you carried me to your bed. But you were so stubborn that you missed out on it and took down the tents instead of joining us."

Yoko looked at her, "There are better things to do then to have fun," he said looking at her.

Nakada shook her head, "Yoko everyone needs to have fun in there life sometime. If they don't their life becomes gloomy and boring."

"I don't get bored," he said looking at her.

"That is because you kill other people for your fun. But what we did for fun was get into some water and play." Nakada got up because she had been sitting and climbed a tree.

Yoko looked up at her and shook his head. _I will never understand her._


	5. Yoko Gets Perverted and Kuronue sees Jen

Yoko Gets Perverted And Kuronue Sees Jennah's Eyes

They had been walking for two weeks now, and Yoko would hurt Nakada during the walk because she had disobeyed him in some things or he would get angry. But she wouldn't do anything when he hurt her except maybe occasionally slap him. Little did they both know they were slowly starting to have feelings for each other. Yoko more slowly then her, and he would hit her because he didn't understand what was happening to him.

Nakada on the other hand would sometimes catch herself having strange dreams about the whole team running from a girl that had stolen their parents and Yoko was with them along with Kuronue. Though she would always shake them away and forget about them until she had them again. Nakada, though, had spoken to Reado and changed their plans, but he would go to her if she needed any help at all.

Yoko would sometimes take Nakada into his bed after she had come back from what he thought were her walks and cover his chest with some furs so she could sleep peacefully. Nakada would then usually slap him in the face and call him a hentai and he would hit her in return but not as hard as he usually did.

That night they had stopped by a waterfall to rest and wash up. Nakada went down to the waterfall to take a bath (after telling Kuronue.) When she got there she took off all of her clothes and her hairclips. When she was in the water she looked at her arms and saw the many bruises Yoko had given her and knew there was some on her back and front as well from when he had hit or kicked her there. She used some of her spirit energy to warm up the water but it was draining since heat was connected to fire and fire wasn't one of her elemental friends.

After she had warmed the water she began to wash the dirt and sweat from her body and settled down as she looked at the full moon that was out. She smiled and closed her eyes taking her glasses off and the sound of the thundering falls lulling her to sleep.

Back at the camp Yoko told Kuronue he was going to have a bath as well and Kuronue smiled and nodded his head. When he left Jennah walked up to Kuronue and kissed him on the cheek (they had gotten really close during the two weeks,) "Now what are you smiling at now?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Yoko has just gone to take a bath," he said as he lowered his head and kissed Jennah on the lips. She smiled then her face began to fill with worry.

"But didn't Nakada go to take a bath as well?" a glint of mischief appeared in his eyes, "Kuronue don't you think Nakada will hit and slap Yoko so hard he would wish he was dead? And think of what he would do after she did?"

Kuronue instantly looked as worried as she did as they looked down the path Yoko had taken to get to the waterfall. He turned his head towards her and said very quietly, "Oops."

When Yoko had reached the waterfall and was in the water he wondered why it was so warm but he ignored it and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water. Then he heard someone singing and he stood up and looked around trying to find the source of the singing. He then waded out further into the water and saw Nakada on the other side of the rock still naked and singing with her eyes closed.

Yoko looked her up and down and he felt something slide down from his nose and he wiped his hand from under it and it came back with blood. His nose was bleeding as he silently cursed as he held it and turned around. Then the singing stopped and he turned around to see that Nakada was staring at him with her sunglasses on and her mouth wide opened. Then, she suddenly got angry and slapped him as hard as she could and yelled.

Back at the camp everyone heard Nakada yell, "HENTAI KITSUNE!" Jennah, Kuronue and the whole team and band were sweat dropping like mad.

"How far away was the waterfall again?" Jennah asked a bit worried.

Then a few minutes later they heard a certain fox demon running up the hill yelling at a very angry Nakada who was chasing him with a towel wrapped around her, "LISTEN Nakada I'M SORRY OKAY? I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HAVING A BATH IN THE WATERFALL!" But Nakada wouldn't listen as she ran faster giving away her secret of super speed and appeared in front of Yoko giving him a hard encounter with her hand as he ran into it and she slapped him.

He fell to the ground and held his jaw as he looked at her in surprise at how she had gotten in front of him. He was so surprised there wasn't any room for him being angry, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW! YOU COULD HAVE LOOKED AWAY WHEN YOU SAW I WAS THERE OR AT LEAST GOTTEN OUT OF THE WATER! NOT LOOK AT ME LIKE A PAIR OF MINDLESS BOY CHILDREN LOOKING AT A NUD MAGAZINE FOR THE FIRST TIME!"

Yoko covered his ears and turned his head. Then he heard giggling and looked at Nakada and saw she had turned around and was trying to hold down her giggles. Before he could say some thing though everyone began to try and hold down his or her giggles, "What's so funny?" Yoko asked clearly confused.

Nakada took a hesitant glance behind her and continued to giggle but trying to speak at the same time as she turned her head back around, "Yoko hehehe I'm wearing hehehehe a towel hehehe but you're not hehehehe wearing anything hehehehehehehehe," he looked at her wide eyed and then he looked down and saw that what she was saying was true.

She had somehow gotten the towel while he just ran away from her, not thinking of where he was going or that he was completely naked! He instantly got up and ran to his tent to get an extra set of clothes while Nakada went to the waterfall to get dressed and get her stuff. But the rest of the team just fell to the ground laughing as hard as they could not being able to hold it in no longer.

Yoko didn't show for supper that night, he was to embarrassed to show after what had happened. After she had finished eating though Nakada took a plate and filled it with almost everything there and took it to his tent. Before she went in she asked, "Yoko may I come in? I got something for you to eat," she heard a growl for her to go in and she did.

She saw Yoko there with his back towards her sitting on the bed. She set the food beside him but didn't look at his face, "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I got you a little bit of everything," she looked at Yoko and he didn't say anything.

She sighed and turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her down so she was laying across his lap and he looked down at her in hatred, "Every since you and your team came here I have been humiliated and embarrassed in front of my crew. If this continues I'll lose their respect because of it," his grip on her arm tightened but she didn't wince, "I don't want this to happen again, understand?" she didn't say anything, "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Nakada closed her eyes and winced, "How could I have prevented those things from happening? You challenged my brother, you ran away from the waterfall naked with out thinking of fighting back or at least getting a towel for yourself…" she stopped as Yoko hit her across the face and then when her back was turned he raised his claws and brought them down on her back.

She gave a small scream and glared at him but before she could do anything she felt a chill role down her spine and then she heard Jennah scream. She turned around and went outside with Yoko right behind her. What she saw made her and Yoko stop in their tracks. There in front of them was Jennah holding Kuronue close to her with her glasses off and Kuronue on the ground breathing rather hard with Jennah's sunglasses in his hand.

"Quick someone get me a blanket or something to cover him up!" Nakada ordered and some fur appeared in front of her. She took it and looked at the person who was holding it. It was Yoko with a serious look on his face but she had little time to do anything as she ran up to Jennah and Kuronue and placed the blanket of fur over him.

"Don't worry Kuronue," Jennah said as she stroked some of his stray hair away from his face, "It will only last until the sun goes up and then the pain will go away," Jennah held Kuronue close to her laying her head on his and closing her eyes.

"Jennah what happened?" Nakada asked as she sat close to her and stroked some hair away from her face.

Jennah looked up and sniffled a bit, "Kuronue and I were sitting together eating, then he told me to close my eyes. I was curious at why he wanted me to but I still did. Then I felt something lift over my ears but I ignored it and thought it was the wind. Then Kuronue told me to open my eyes and when I did…" she didn't say anything because her face was now in Kuronue's hair. Kuronue wrapped his arms around her and held her close with much wincing in the process and covered her with the fur and laid her down beside him.

"Hey don't worry it doesn't hurt that much…and it's not your fault," he said as he laid her head on his chest, "Don't worry about me okay?"

Jennah shook her head no as she gripped his black vest, "I can never stop worrying about you Kuronue, and it is my fault that this happened to you. If I had told you about what happened to the first person I look at with my bare eyes…this would never have happened," she cried into his vest and he held her close trying to calm her down.

"Nakada what happened to your back?" Nakada gulped when she heard Rebekah's voice. Soon everyone was looking at her back.

"It's nothing really I just had an accident," and she ran into the forest right to the waterfall with the whole team except for Jennah following her.

"What did you do to her this time Yoko?" Kuronue asked trying to sit up but Jennah pushed him back down.

Yoko glared at him, "I punished her for what she did to me what do you think?"

"What did she do this time? Was it because she made you run into the camp naked?" Yoko nodded, "Well don't blame her for that blame me. She told me she was going to the waterfall and have a bath. I didn't tell you about it when you said you were going to have a bath as well. So if you want to blame someone blame me," Yoko stared at Kuronue in bewilderment, "I didn't know what was going to happen until Jennah gave me a pretty good view of what would happen, but by then you were almost at the waterfall so I couldn't have stopped you."

Yoko stared at Kuronue and then at his clawed hand that still had her blood on it, "So what you're telling me she didn't deserve to be punished?" Kuronue nodded.

"She had done nothing wrong except call you a hentai and chase you up the hill. Your fault if you didn't fight back or at least look where you were going."

"Your wrong," Yoko said as he Kuronue, "She could have just decided not to chase me and settle with slapping me. Or she could have gone behind a rock or swim behind the waterfall. But no she had to slap me AND chase me."

"You still could have fought back or did one of the things she had said while she was chasing you around the camp," there was a round of an agreement and Yoko, who was now fuming, walked stiffly into his tent and that was the end of that.

That night Yoko woke up when he heard Nakada outside and he waited for her to go into the tent. He had an apology all ready in his mind for her. He felt kind of stupid actually thinking of doing this but Kuronue and Nakada were both right. He could have done something either then what he had done. Yoko kept on waiting for Nakada to come into the tent but she never did. He heard easy breathing outside far from the tent so he got up to see why she hadn't gone in yet. He opened the flap of the tent and saw that Nakada was sleeping with her brother and friends.

Anger weld up in him and he went over to Nakada and woke her up putting his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't make any sound. He motioned for his tent and she glared at him. He then noticed that she wasn't wearing her sunglasses but it was to dark for him to see her eyes. She moved his hand away from her mouth and shook her head no, "I won't sleep in that tent of yours anymore," she said as she put her sunglasses on, "To much happens there that doesn't get shown or heard out here. And each time I go in there I come out with a new bruise but I can easily hide them. But I couldn't hide the scratch marks you made on my back. I won't go in that tent Yoko and that is that."

Yoko stared at her with wide eyes and then he glared at her and grabbed her arm, "You will go into my tent whether you want to or not," he pulled her up and began to drag her off to the tent.

"Yoko stop! I don't want to go in there! Stop!" She didn't whisper and so she woke up her team and the sleeping demons, but before they could do anything Yoko threw Nakada into the tent and she landed on the furs.

"I don't care what you want or don't want. I want you to sleep in here and you will do that," Yoko stepped closer to her, his hands erect getting ready to claw and she saw that, "I will teach it to you the hard way it I have to."

He raised his hand and went to claw her but Nakada had, had enough of this secret stuff. If she was going to keep her secrets then she would get brutally abused in the process. She took hold of his hand and twisted it behind his back. He knelt down to the ground and gave a grunt, "So you do know a few fancy moves," he said as he glared at her behind him, "To bad they won't work," and then she saw his eyes turn red and his heartbeat began to beat a loud, ugly, unbearably rhythm, "Because I know you weakness."

She winced and whimpered a little as she covered her ears and tears fell from her face while all Yoko did was laugh manically while he started to stand up. Nakada stared at him and turned her hearing completely off and sent a blast of wind his way and blew him out of the tent.

Everyone stared at were Yoko had landed and saw Nakada walk out of the tent. Her silver blue tinted hair flying all over the place and her spirit energy was out of control as they began to be pushed away from her. Her sunglasses were off and they all could see her eyes were nothing but icy blue and on her forehead, a third of a moon appeared. Yoko shook his head trying to clear it and then he sensed a very powerful energy near by. He looked behind him, his eyes no longer red and saw Nakada looking straight at him. He stepped back a bit and squinted his eyes as a gust of wind blew past him as he tried to look at Nakada. He stood up and got ready for anything.

She smirked, "Not a very good idea Yoko," she said coldly and he was on the ground shivering uncontrollably. He looked up at her only to be kicked in the face and then punched in the stomach. He flew back into a tree and when his back hit it, blood came out of his mouth. He kneeled on the ground as more blood came from his mouth and he wrapped his arm around his stomach and leaned on the other his head almost touching the ground when he was done. He felt Nakada near and looked up to see her standing there, her eyes still nothing but ice blue, even the pupils, and her hair flying all over the place. She erected her hands and her nails grew into long sword like claws.

Yoko stared at them in terror and his band tried to help him but the team kept them back, "She won't kill him! But if you interfere she wont hesitate to make you feel more pain then you have ever felt in your life," Sophie said holding back a demon and they all stopped.

"She's right Yoko," he looked at her fear still evident in his eyes, "I won't kill you…because you already know I can't…not until I'm eighteen. But that is not the reason, instead I will leave a mark on you that will heal instantly but you will be cursed. When ever I want you to be hurt by the mark it will reopen and start bleeding again."

Yoko floated into the air his hands above his head crossed and he was turned around. He tried to struggle out of the magical grasp but couldn't. He sensed Nakada was raising one of her hands and he turned his head around, "Nakada I know this isn't you," he said calmly but everyone could hear the fear in his voice. She stopped for a second her hand in the air looking at him confused. He continued to look at her never breaking eye contact, "I know you are not like this Nakada. I might not know that much about you but I know this isn't you at all. The way your acting, it is like as if you are someone else and not yourself. I know I pushed you into this all because I wanted you for my own personal reasons."

Nakada pointed her finger up and made a twirling motion and Yoko turned around but he still couldn't move. She walked up to him and she herself floated up and looked into his eyes as if trying to find something, "Nakada," she looked at him and he said something no one would never have thought he would say, "I'm sorry."

Some life seemed to have gone back into her eyes and some of the hatred seemed to leave as they began to look a little more normal, "You mean that Yoko?" she asked, "You really do mean that even if I wasn't going to mark you?"

Yoko saw her claws retract and he looked at her noticing her hair wasn't blowing all over the place as she started to settle. They both began to float to the ground and Yoko was able to move again. He looked at Nakada and smiled as he gently cupped her face. She stiffened but relaxed a very little bit as he spoke, "Yes, I do mean that."

Hearing that Nakada covered up her spirit energy again and closed her eyes as she swayed and fell unconscious into Yoko's arms with the moon disappearing from her forehead. Yoko just stood there with Nakada in his arms unable to believe that so much spirit energy had come from her. He began to stroke her face a little and then he saw DJ and the rest of the team in front of him looking rather surprised.

"I doubt she will remember what just happened tomorrow," Lindsey said looking at Nakada in Yoko's arms. Then she glared at Yoko, "She wouldn't have had to give away that secret if you hadn't put her in danger. You had put her in even more danger making her go into her truest form because she can't control that when she is angry. Your just lucky you aren't dead or marked like many other people and demons would have been. How you managed to talk her out of it is a surprise to all of us. No one has been able to do that," she walked up to Yoko, "Though now that you all know that secret your memory has to be wiped of it," before Yoko or anyone could do anything the whole team, except for Nakada and Jennah, touched all of the demons temples, except for Kuronue's, and they all fell unconscious forgetting everything that had happened. After all of the demons had been put to sleep and put into their beds. They carried Yoko and Nakada in the fox's tent and they went to sleep.


	6. Yoko's Secret Desire

**Yoko's Secret Desire**

Yoko woke up before the sun began to rise with a splitting headache as he looked around and tried to figure out where he was. Then he saw a figure on the floor sleeping. Wondering what it was, he went over to it and saw it was a girl. Then he remembered that Nakada slept in his tent and he also remembered that she had chased him into the camp butt naked. He growled a bit and raised his claws to strike but they stopped in mid air as she made a sound and turned around. He froze for a second and watched to see if she would wake up. When she didn't he growled and was about to strike again he noticed she wasn't breathing.

He took her in his arms and began to slap her face gently and then she finally started breathing again as she started to stir and he gave a sigh of relief. _That was close. I wonder why she stopped breathing._ He found himself stroking her hair away from her face and then caressing it. His fingers stopped at her lips and he began to have the oddest feeling like he had done this before. _I wonder if she would notice._ He wondered as he lowered his face over hers and slowly closed his eyes.

He was just about to kiss her when she woke up and quickly put her glasses on and pounced on him. He opened his eyes and looked at her in anger. She just hissed at him, "Never try to kiss me when I'm asleep. On second thought don't try to kiss me ever."

"I wasn't going to kiss you, I thought you were suffocating," he told her glaring at her trying to see the colour of her eyes and failing.

"Well what do you think I'm supposed to do under water when I don't know I'm sleeping?" she hissed at him again.

Getting angry he made a move and was on top of her holding her down and she did nothing against it, "Well maybe next time when you really are suffocating, I won't waste my time in trying to get you to breathe," he growled at her.

"At least that would get me away from you," she said glaring at him through her sunglasses.

They stayed like that until Kuronue entered the tent letting the sun in and it hit Yoko right in the eyes and his headache wasn't gone either so he hissed in pain, "Kuronue! Shut that damn flap!"

Kuronue did and held in some chuckles, "It's not what it looks like," Nakada said as she glared at him and then at Yoko, "And it never will be, not if I have something to do about it," she sat up and walked out of the tent purposely widening the flap of the tent so Yoko's eyes would hurt.

He followed her out and held his head as he walked out into the sunshine, "You did that on purpose!'" he yelled at her.

She turned around and stared at him, "Wow and here I thought you didn't have a brain. Just let me tell you this, if you hadn't been drinking like the rest of these guy's last night," she pointed to all around her and Yoko saw that the whole camp except for her the team and Kuronue were all having headaches, "You wouldn't be having these headaches."

Yoko went up to her and held her wrist in an iron grip, "I'm not sure about the rest of the camp but I assure I didn't drink last night. I don't take drugs or alcohol for any sort of reason." She looked at him as if he was crazy, "What are you staring at this time?"

She shook her head and turned around tugging her hand free from his grasp, "Absolutely nothing," she said as she went up to a tree.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" he asked yelling at her, "HEY I DIDN'Y SAY YOU COULD LEAVE! GET BACK HERE!" Yoko yelled pointing to the ground in front of him.

"And risk being hit again? I don't think so," she said as she reached up to a branch and pulled herself up and started to climb, "I'd like to go one day without adding another bruise to my collection thank you," and she climbed as fast as she could up the tree.

"I'LL GIVE YOU MANY MORE BRUISES AND MAYBE SOME CUTS TO ADD TO YOUR COLLECTION IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Yoko yelled as he ran over to the tree, "I'M GIVING YOU TIll THE COUNT OF THREE FOR YOU TO COME DOWN HERE OR I'LL DRAG YOU DOWN MYSELF! ONE…TWO…TH…" before he could finish Nakada jumped form the tree and landed with all of her weight on his shoulders which made him hiss and kneel down.

She jumped off of his shoulders and turned around to look at him, "You told me to come down," she said as he got up, "You didn't say where," she turned around and went over to his tent with a content smile in her face as she began to put it down and pack it up.

Yoko was still standing there with his hands on his bruised shoulders glaring at her. But when she turned her head he caught a glimpse of her lips and his eyes stayed locked to them._ I was so close in finding what they tasted like. Oh well maybe next time. _He rubbed his shoulders and closed one eye. _Good thing I didn't give her high heel shoes like I wanted to. But that would have made her complain too much. And I'm also glad she didn't want to wear them anyway._ Yoko began to think about the trip so far. They still had a long way to go to get back to their hide out. They could have taken the easy way but that would have taken two whole years. This way took one year but it was very dangerous, only an animal demon like most of his band could barely survive it.

He went over to Nakada who was now done of packing the tent and was placing it on her back like a backpack. It might have been a big tent but when packed up correctly it was quite small. When he reached her she gave him one look and stepped up to him, "You can hit me when ever you want now," he looked at her surprised, "We might as well get this over with since I know you are going to do it sooner or later."

She braced herself for anything that might come and the whole camp went silent. No one had ever asked that before, "There is no time for that right now I need you intact for today since you can sense the traps in this forest," he turned around to end the conversation but Nakada ran up in front of him.

"That didn't stop you the day we started the trip or the other times you hit me. And the others can sense for traps just as well as I can, maybe even better."

Yoko stared at her not believing what she was saying, nor did the rest of the band, "Do actually enjoy these punishments?" he asked and he meant the question.

She held a hand to her mouth and started to try and hold in her laughter and failing as she kneeled down on the ground along with the team. And poor Yoko along with his crew just looked at them as if the had all gone crazy. Yoko though was having a harder time though because he had asked the question to her and here she was laughing her heart out while holding her sides. He was sweat dropping like mad as his ears flattened down to his head and he tilted his head looking at her while scratching the side of his head with a clawed finger.

Finally they all settled down and she looked at him with a smile on her face but it was more like a shy smile and he thought he had seen before. She got up and repositioned the tent and looked at him, "No Yoko, I don't enjoy the "punishments" as you would call them but is there anything wrong with asking for it or not? Because here I am asking you to get it over with and you have that stupid look on your face along with the rest of the demons. And the look gets stupider as you see us laughing as if you never seen anyone laugh before in your life. Honestly no offence but there has got to be something wrong with you," she giggled again and rejoined the team.

Jennah had her glasses off because now since Kuronue had tricked her into seeing her eyes she couldn't hurt anyone anymore…that way at least. They walked off to where Yoko had said they were going last night hand in hand or arm around shoulder. Leaving all of the demons blank faced and confused as all get out, "Well," Kuronue said as he walked up to the still stunned Yoko, "At least they went the right way," then he began to chuckle.

"What are you chuckling about?" Yoko asked looking at him still confused.

"She's right," Kuronue said and Yoko looked at him as if he had gone mad, "We all did look like kind of silly and coming to mention it," he said looking a bit serious, "I don't think any of us have heard a real actual laughter ever sense we became cut throat thieves. The first time we all had heard real laughter was when we were all playing in the river a few weeks ago." There was a sound of agreement around the camp.

Yoko looked at Kuronue and then back at the direction the team had gone in. He hadn't heard real laughter, minis the time at the river; ever sense he became a cutthroat thief as well. Sure he had heard it from his band and himself but that kind of laugh was hollow and evil. What he had just heard was laughter that was full of life and was good-natured. It had been over two hundred thirty-nine years sense he had heard that kind of laughter.

He sighed and looked around, "We had better catch up to them before they get lost," and there was another round of agreement that went around the group of thieves and they walked into the forest deep in thought about when the last time they had heard laughter like that. And they would occasionally smile as they thought of how they must have looked.

Yoko was in deep thought and didn't notice that he had wondered away from the others until he finally looked up and didn't see anyone around. He began to call out to them but there was no answer, "K'so where did they go off to?" Yoko wondered. Then he heard a twig break behind him and he turned around and saw Nakada looking at him with her glasses off showing her ice blue eyes.

"Nakada what are you doing with your glasses of?" he asked quickly turning around so he couldn't see her eyes.

Then he felt her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Yoko," she said as she moved in front him and looked at him straight in the eye, "I looked at some kind of animal back there so I could stop wearing those sunglasses," she was close too Yoko's face and he noticed it.

He took her hands off his shoulders and placed them at her sides, "What are you doing Nakada?" he asked his voice a little bit above a whisper.

She pouted but then she smiled, "Isn't this what you had always wanted Yoko?" she asked stepping a little closer to him, "To be loved by someone that would love you as who you are and not try to change you? To be loved by someone who would always be there for you to support you and help you get through the toughest of times? I can hear your thoughts Yoko and I know you want this."

She caressed his cheek and he leaned into her hand as he closed his eyes. What she said was true, he did want to be loved by someone. Someone who would love him for just being him and not caring what he did for a living. Kuronue had been wrong that night they had first met Jennah. He wanted to have true happiness and have someone to truly love him. He looked at Nakada and saw that her eyes were full of love as she looked at him and he cupped her face, "But what about my heart Nakada? Wouldn't it hurt you?"

She placed a hand over his heart and smiled, "I can easily turn down my hearing Yoko," she looked at him and saw that there was surprise on his face and she touched his lips, "There are tons of things about me you don't know Yoko, I like to keep my secrets."

He smiled against her fingertips and held her closer in a possessive kind of way and smiled, "I want to find out all of them."

"I want you to take me Yoko, but not here. I saw a beautiful place not that far from here that would be perfect," she took his hand and showed him where the place was. He was so happy he didn't care where he was going. But what he didn't know was that this creature was not Nakada but a beggin. A type of demon, that would lure an unsuspecting demon into its lair to breed. The beggin population was mostly made up of female species very rarely you would see a male beggin. But what Yoko was about to find out was that beggins bred differently then any kind of human or demon.

Yoko: -...I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE ME THE ONE TO CARRY THE KID!

Me: ...come on Yoko...it isn't that bad you know.

Yoko: HOW COULD IT NOT BE BAD! I'M A MAN! MEN AREN'T SUPPOSED TO GET PREGNANT!

Me: Oh come on Yoko. In some _fanfics_ it is Kuwabara or Hiei that get pregnant! And I thought a little change was in order. Also you kind of deserve it.

Yoko: 00 HOW DO I DESERVE IT! WHAT HAVE I DONE IN MY LIFE THAT MADE ME DESERVE THIS!

Me: 00 - Oh Yoko, how do thee deserve this treatment? Let me count the ways.

One you deserve it for being a cut throat thief

Two you deserve it for being a rapper

Three you deserve it of being a player

Four you deserve it for being a

Yoko: 00 - OKAY I GET IT! You don't have to count all of my faults you know. I do have some good one. (_smirks)_

Me: 00 and they would be?

Yoko (goes up to authoress): Why don't I show.

Me: 00 ah…three you deserve it for being a player?

Yoko (anime fall down): -

Me: Well anyway, he doesn't know the full brunt of his punishment. He will see and you all will see in the later chapters.

Me: Je ne !

Yoko: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!

Me: heh heh. sorry this document won't let me make faces!


	7. Yoko Makes Love to A Beggin

**Yoko Makes Love To A Beggin**

When the demons had just caught up with the team, they were out of breath because they had to run to try to catch up with them. Jennah went up to Kuronue and held his hand with a smile and he smiled as well. Then Nakada looked around and saw that Yoko wasn't around, "Hey where's the beater?" all of the demons looked at her confused at what she meant. Nakada sighed and said again, only this time so that they could understand it, "Where's Yoko?"

Everyone looked around and saw that Yoko was nowhere to be found; "This doesn't look good," Lindsey said as she looked around, "Nakada why don't you get a book on this area?" she asked her.

Nakada nodded and took her bag hairclip away from her hair and turned into her bag, which looked very much like a brand new light blue gym bag. She put her hand in it and asked to have a book on the area and what kind of potential dangers there were or demons. Her hand came up with a hard covered book and she sighed as she looked through the pages and got to the demons that lived in the area.

"Here's a demon called a beggin," she said pointing to a demon that looked like a human girl with green skin and green hair. They all looked at the picture and she read allowed, "The Beggin is a plant demon that lures any unsuspecting demon to its lair to mate, tricking it with his most deepest and dearest desire. The beggin population mostly ranges of female genders. Rarely do you see a male beggin in the population. Male beggins are very different from female beggins because they go out and search for a mate that they will care for and cherish above their own life. A female beggin, on the other hand, stays in the Doom Forest looking over it's own territory. When a male wonders into her territory, she will make his deepest desire come true and then breed with him when she lures him to her lair." Nakada stopped as her eyes widened as she read the last bit.

"What's the matter Nakada?" Kuronue asked looking at the look on her face but when he looked at the words he was discouraged to see that he couldn't read them, "Is there something dangerous about a female beggin breeding?"

She slammed the book closed, "I'm not sure," she put the book into her bag and it changed into a hairclip. She quickly put the hairclip in her hair and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on something. A small breeze blew by her. She opened her eyes and said, "Don't go anywhere," and with that, she instantly ran towards where the beggin had met Yoko.

Back with Yoko and the beggin

Yoko still hadn't realized that he was with a beggin. The place she had taken him was indeed beautiful, with a huge tree in the centre with its trunk opened up looking like a bed…or a nest. The sun shown through the leaves and it made like a little light show making it just perfect.

The Beggin took hold of Yoko's hand and pulled him to the trunk of the tree, "Come Yoko, I want this so bad," and he complied as he followed her with a smile on his face.

They climbed into the trunk and he moved on top of her and held her close to him by wrapping an arm around her waist, "I want this as well," he whispered into her ear as he began to un tuck her T-shirt (little thing Nakada doesn't wear what Yoko wants her to wear anymore and the beggin wears what she wore that morning) as the demon heat began to envelope him.

The Beggin complied as he took the shirt off and she turned around and caught her lips with his as they kissed passionately. As they kissed Yoko began to unbuckle her bra and she began to untie his sash. When the bra was off he smiled as he lay on top of her and kissed down her neck. She threw his sash away and she pulled his shirt off. Yoko began to unbutton the beggin's jeans and then unzipped them as well. The beggin lifted her head up giving the kitsune better access to her neck as she placed her hands on his head pressing him closer to her.

They worked the other clothes off until they weren't wearing anything. Yoko kissed the beggin down her neck to her breast and suckled on it while his messaged the other with one hand and her butt with the other. The beggin moaned as she grabbed his head and caught hold of his silky hair, "Yoko," she whispered and he smiled as he moved to the other breast switching hands only this time, instead of one hand messaging her butt it did something else. The beggin bucked when she felt the kitsune's hand touch her tender spot.

Yoko chuckled seductively against her breast making it tickle her and she giggled a little. He raised his head and looked at her. "Ticklish are we?" he asked looking down at her and dove for another kiss which was given. Two of his fingers went up her entrance and rubbed against her making her moan. He moved his mouth to her cheek and then to her ear, nipping it at times, "You taste so good," he whispered huskily into her ear.

She suddenly gave way and spilled all over his fingers and he smiled at her. He raised his hand to his mouth and started to lick it and she watched him in pleasure. _He is well practised. He is most definitely better then the others._

At that moment Yoko was laying above the beggin with his legs on either side of her and leaning on his right arm while his right hand was drinking up the liquid on his fingers. He moaned a little when he was done and closed his eyes lowering his face to her ear. The hand he had been licking laying on her thigh, "So good," he purred out and dove once again for her mouth. She opened it without him asking and he took the opportunity instantly diving into it hungrily.

Back with Nakada

Nakada was at the place where Yoko and the Beggin had first met and she looked around for any kind of clue, footprints, broken branches but she found none. She closed her eyes again and took off her sunglasses trying to calm herself down. Then a small breeze blew by her again and she put her sunglasses back on and ran to where the Beggin's lair was.

Back with Yoko and the beggin

Yoko was still on top of her, laying on his forearms, which were situated on either side of her head getting ready to go through her entrance. He looked at her with worry on his face and asked, "Do you really want this Nakada?" he asked looking straight down into the beggin's eyes.

"That depends…do you want to be a father?" she asked looking serious and she was. If he didn't want to have children then the mating wouldn't go right. This beggin just happened to be the mother of four hundred children and she loved all of them. But it was time to end her life.

Yoko smiled and kissed her on the lips, "With you as the mother, yes," and the beggin smiled.

"Then yes, I do want this, and I will never stop wanting it," she wrapped her arms around Yoko's neck and he smiled as he slowly eased himself into the beggin. The beggin smiled as she felt Yoko enter her and a tear fell from her eyes.

Yoko saw the tear and he wiped it away looking worried, "I don't meant to hurt you…" the beggin pressed a finger to his lips.

"These are tears of joy Yoko, not pain," she said with a smile and to finish it off, "Yoko I want you to say my name and tell me that you want to have a child with me."

He smiled as he stroked her face little beads of sweat rolling down his face from the heat. He kissed her, "Nakada I want to have a child with you," he continued to stroke her face, "And I want us to always be together. I don't care if you're human or not. You are the first person, besides Kuronue, who has ever really cared about me. You actually love me despite what I have done to you."

The beggin smiled as she felt Yoko get out of her, having done his job, and she could feel his little men inside her, "That is what I wanted to hear Yoko. Go to sleep now I will watch over you. You will always have someone to love you and care for you no matter who or what you are."

He smiled and held the beggin close, "Please never leave me," he said before he went to sleep.

She looked at the fox and sat up little and stroked his ears gently, making him purr a little. She smiled as she looked at her hand making it translucent and then dipped it inside her stomach. She took it back and in her hand were two small glowing specks in the palm of her hand, "Be good you two. Don't worry, I know this man won't hurt you and the girl that he loves might still be young, but she will make sure he doesn't do anything bad to you and will be a good mother. I love you, and this man and his love will as well. He will have a little family to love him and I hope he will love them back." With that she smiled and then turned Yoko on his back and placed the specks on top of stomach an inch under his naval. They stayed there for a little while and then disappeared under the skin. Yoko groaned a little, squeezing his eyes tightly in his sleep and clinched his teeth, lifting his upper lip up a little as if in pain, showing his fangs, but he soon settled back down. She stroked the side of his face, "On the third kiss from her they will grow. Don't worry Yoko, your desire will come true," she lowered her head and kissed his stomach feeling weak after what she had done as she sat back up.

Just then Nakada came into the view and looked at the beggin and Yoko, both nude in the bed like tree. She started at them and the beggin stared at her, "Take care of them," was all that she said as she lay back down and closed her eyes, never to open them again.

Nakada looked at Yoko and stared at his naked body. Her eyes went lower, from his head to his chest to his stomach but she caught herself before she went any lower and shook her head. She looked up and spoke a loud, "I am going to have to do a lot of research aren't I?" she asked to no one in particular.

When Yoko woke up he saw that he was in tent, fully clothed except for his top. He winced a little and placed his hand on his stomach, feeling a little different but he didn't know how or why. Nakada came into the tent with her sunglasses on and he looked at her for a second. He smiled when he saw it was her and sat up, "Ohayou Nakada," he greeted in a voice that she had never heard him use before.

"Well it is actually night time but ohayou to you too Yoko. How are you feeling?" she asked seeming a little worried.

He smiled as he stood up, walked over to her, took her hand and hooked his index finger under her chin so he could tilt her face up at him, "I am feeling great Nakada…now that I know," he lowered his head and kissed her on the lips.

She was so surprised she didn't act as she felt his lips on hers. She relaxed as the feeling of familiarity washed over her and she closed her eyes, letting him kiss her. Yoko stopped the kiss and looked at her with a worried look, "Are you all right?" he asked and she tilted her head to the question. Seeing her confusion he explained, "You are wearing your sunglasses when you already looked at something, and you kissed differently this morning while we were making love."

Her eyes widened and then struck him once again, "HOW DARE YOU THINK I WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I'M ONLY FIFTEEN!"

He looked at her confused, holding the side of his face and also feeling a little hurt, "Nakada…we had sex this morning at the bottom of the tree that looked like a bed remember?" He looked at her and he saw that realization dawned on her.

She looked down at the ground, "Yoko…that wasn't me that you had made love to," he looked at her surprised as he lowered his hand showing the red mark on his face. She looked at him, "That was a beggin…a kind of demon that can show a male his desires that she chooses to breed with. She tricks him into making love with him using his deepest, and dearest desire. She had bumped into you when you were separated from the group and took you to her lair to breed, like she had done to other men before you."

She looked at Yoko and saw a pained look in his eyes which he instantly hid, "Where is she," he asked his voice turning back to normal and she could hear his heart start to turn into that evil beat as he turned around.

She looked down at the ground, "She…died shortly after you went to sleep. She was probably around thirty thousand years old and a beggins body can only handle a specific number of times to have sex before they die." Yoko's eyes widened when he heard that and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. She saw him do this and walked up beside him, "Yoko?"

She lightly touched his shoulder and he reacted by turning around, clawing her cheek in the process. She looked at his eyes and saw that there was anger and hatred in them, "You killed her didn't you?" he asked and she looked at him her eyes wide. He looked at her and stepped closer to her, "You killed her for some reason didn't you? Why did you kill her?"

"Yoko I couldn't have killed her!" Nakada explained, "You know that I can only kill people when I'm eighteen! Until then I can try to kill humans and demons but I wouldn't be able to because they would just come back. If I slashed your head off, you would still be alive and all you had to do was connect your head and it would be like as if it never happened."

"I don't believe you!" he growled as he walked up to her and took hold of her wrist and pulled her close to him, "I don't believe a single word you say. She actually cared about me and you had to go and take that away from me!" He looked at her up and down, "I never want to see you anywhere near me again." With that he threw her out and faced his back to the flap of the tent.

With Nakada

Nakada hadn't fallen on the ground when she was thrown or shoved out of the tent. She had only stumbled, but didn't look at the tent and walked aimlessly around the ground. Falser saw her and then looked at the tent where Yoko was. _What did he do to her now?_ He wondered as he walked off to follow Nakada before she hurt herself with her walk into the night.

* * *

Yoko: How come I have a feeling that I have to carry more than one child? (Looks to authoress but doesn't see her anywhere) Nekeana? Oh I see, you are hiding from me. Well I will be able to find you...and when I do...you are so going to pay for what you did. (Leaves room)

Me: (Comes out of closet) well that is it for this chapter I still have a few more that I will be posting up for today, but I am coming to the part where I am making some corrections. Oh and Shoulder Money jst got your review...that one was good! At first I thought it was onl one thing, that was the trick to that riddle. Pretty good one, my mom also liked that one as well. But here's one for you, it kind of a mean one. How do you make a full grown man do sit ups?

Well until next time Je ne!


	8. I'm Sorry

**I'm Sorry**

Yoko couldn't get to sleep that night. He sat up in his bed of furs and looked at the spot on the floor Nakada used to sleep on. He sighed and shook his head. _No she killed the beggin! She killed the only person who actually could have loved me._ He looked down and got up from bed and put on a shirt. _I can't get to sleep now I have too much on my mind. _Yoko wandered outside the camp a little while until he came across a place that looked familiar. Then he remembered that this was the place that the beggin and he had made love. He looked at the tree and saw that the body was still there, only instead of looking like Nakada, the beggin looked like her true self. She looked like a young green maiden with dark green waist length hair. He walked over to her and gathered her up onto his lap holding her head close to his shoulder looking to see if there were any wounds or signs of how she died.

When he found none, he looked at the beggin and stroked her face. _You were the only one that had ever cared about me._ He thought as he leaned his head side ways so his temple was on the beggin's forehead.

There was a small flash of light and Yoko saw the sprit of the beggin in front of him. He smiled but it disappeared when he saw her face. It looked like she was in pain and was really sad, "Why do you come back to my dead body?" she asked, "And why is it you hurt the girl that cares about you more then you know despite the slaps you get from her and also the beatings that she gets from you? She was telling you the truth about not being the reason why I died and because of that she was punished."

"Beggin," he began but she stopped him.

"Sara," she said.

He nodded, "Sara, Nakada doesn't care about me at all, when I kissed her…" he stopped talking as his eyes widened with realization. When he had kissed her, he felt her surprise and her tension, but she had relaxed after a short while.

"Exactly Yoko, she does love you, and she has loved you for some time but hasn't realized it yet. Yoko, she is your true love, but you have pushed her away and hurt her."

Yoko looked up at Sara and gently placed her body into the bed-like tree trunk. He looked at Sara, "Sara if she is my true love then she won't be pushed away that easily."

She nodded, "That might be true, but you have been hurting her for long time before this and you know it. Pray that it isn't to late," with that she disappeared leaving a smiling kitsune behind. He rushed back to the camp to find Nakada, but couldn't find her anywhere and he began to worry. He picked up on her scent and followed it.

With Nakada

Nakada had been walking for sometime until she came to pond and sat beside it, "Now a pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking around at this time of night." She looked behind her, surprised, and saw Falser looking at her. He smiled as he walked up to her and sat down beside her, looking around them, "This time, and this place actually," he looked at her and she smiled a little before she looked back into the pond. He sighed but then he saw her cheek and the claw marks on it.

With Yoko

At that moment Yoko came in but before they saw him he jumped into a tree, where they couldn't see him and listened. He watched as Falser reached out to Nakada's face and gently turned it so he could see it. Yoko suppressed a growl as he watched him touch her but he instantly stopped when he heard him speak, "He hurt you again didn't he?"

Yoko looked closely and saw that Nakada's left cheek had been clawed with his claw marks on it. He winced a little as he looked at his claws and saw that they still had some of her blood on them, "My tears have healing powers so it's nothing really," he heard her say and he looked up at her surprised.

"Nothing?" Falser almost yelled, "Nakada he clawed you again, and this isn't the first time he has hurt you. He has beaten you numerous times when…"

"When I disobeyed him," she interrupted him. They both looked at her as she shook her head from his grasp and looked at the pond, "I disobeyed him, slapped him and I had no right to do that. It also seems that since I'm living, that is also a problem for him," Yoko looked down trying to fight back the huge lump in his throat.

"You don't mean that Nakada," Falser said stroking her hair a little, "Yoko doesn't like anybody practically, and you can't blame him for that." He turned her face to him; "Actually you can but still…don't let that get in your way. Why do you care so much about what he thinks of you anyway?"

She looked down, "Promise not to tell anyone?" he nodded, "I-I-I fell in love with him," Yoko looked at her shocked but he smiled and Falser looked at her stunned.

"You feel in love with that monster?" he asked not believing it.

"Yoko isn't a monster!" she protested defending Yoko and he looked down not believing her, "He is a person that has no doubt had a hard life and a hentai at the same time. That doesn't exactly make a good combination for a girl. But Yoko is anything but a monster Falser, and I never want to hear you call him that again. There are times when he is so sweet and you know my sensitivity to his heart right?" he nodded and Yoko continued to listen with his head down. "Well his heart isn't always evil. Sometimes there are days when he only acts mean but his heart tells me that he isn't. You had better not tell anyone about that as well."

"But Nakada what he did to you…!"

"I will just have to find someway to…get my heart back," she said looking down and Yoko held on to the branches tightly when he heard her say that, trying to fight down tears.

"Well, I think I can help you out there," Yoko and Nakada both looked up at him. He hooked his index finger under her chin and brought his face close to hers. Yoko growled a little and Nakada seemed a little surprised as he got closer to her face. She looked at the ground tired and sighed, but before anything could be said or done Yoko turned into his spirit fox form and jumped from the tree.

He attacked the youkai brutally and Falser turned into his wolf form and attacked just as fierce, _"What's the matter Yoko,"_ Falser asked in Yoko's head, _"Can't stand to see your little beating toy kissing another man?"_

"_SHUP UP FALSER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I LOVE HER AND I WILL NOT LET HER BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!"_ Yoko got on top of Falser and dug his teeth into his neck making him yelp.

"_You have a strange way of showing that you love her. Clawing her, beating her, making her feel like she isn't wanted by the person she loves."_ He pulled his back leg up and clawed Yoko.

"_SHUT U…"_ Yoko was silenced when he felt a blast of energy hit him, sending him through two trees and straight into a boulder. He yelped the way a dog does when it is hurt and looked up to see Nakada sitting over Falser, tears streaming down her eyes and onto his neck, healing the fang marks he had made. Yoko stared at the way she held Falser close as the wolf changed into his demon form. His heart hurt so much when he knew she had attacked him and he saw her looking like that with Falser instead of him.

"Are you all right Falser?" she asked stroking his face sniffling a little.

He took hold of her hand, "Thanks to you Nakada," he looked around and saw Yoko looking straight at him and he was suddenly scared. What scared him was the look of pain in the kitsunes eyes, but it wasn't from his injuries. At first he thought it was but then he saw that the fox was looking at Nakada and the way he was watching Nakada care for the wolf demon. He took one more look and he turned away as Nakada looked up at the fox.

He took a few steps, limping a little, then he turned his head around to look at them before ran off. _I was to late._ He thought as he closed his eyes, running to the camp trying to prevent tears from falling. _I pushed her away to many times and now I have lost her forever._ He went into his tent and laid down on the furs, on his stomach as he turned back into his to legged form and remembered when she was first kind to him.

Flashback

Everyone was just to tired to do anything that night so when they had eaten and the team had agreed to not train tonight, since the place was obviously to dangerous, everyone went to sleep. Nakada and Jennah went into the tents with Yoko and Kuronue while the rest of the team was outside.

When she and Yoko were inside the tent, Yoko sat down on the bed of furs for a second wincing from the wounds DJ had made that morning. Nakada looked at him and sighed as she went over to him and began to unwrap his bandages. He looked at her and pulled away, "What do you think you are doing?" he asked looking at her with pure hatred. She pointed at the blood soaked bandages and he looked at them. He looked at her and growled, "They are fine. I have faced a lot more dangerous and painful things then this in my life." Nakada crossed her arms, leaned on one leg and looked at him hard. He looked right back knowing what she was thinking, "Why do you all of a sudden start caring about me?"

She looked at him but she didn't answer only shrugged and he just stared at her. He knew his wounds needed to be cleaned and re-bandaged, but he wasn't so sure about her letting her do it. He tried to see her eyes when he looked at the glasses, but couldn't. Then he sighed and looked down, "I just wanted you to answer a simple question that was it."

Nakada looked at him and went to his side looking at him to see if he would let her help him a little. He gave no indication she was there as she started to undo his bandages again. When they were off she saw the amount of damage that was done to him and she tried to hold in her surprise. She went out to get some water and when she returned she came back with the bandages cleaned and Yoko still hadn't moved. She also had a small basin of water and a cloth in it. She began to clean his wounds from the dried blood. When she was done she took the clean and surprisingly dry bandages and began to rewrap them around his wounds again.

End Flashback

Yoko pressed his head to the furs, his eyes tightly closed willing himself not to shed a tear but then he remembered when he had first clawed her.

Flashback

She sighed and turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her down so she was laying across his lap and he looked down at her in hatred, "Every since you and your team came here I have been humiliated and embarrassed in front of my crew. If this continues I'll lose their respect because of it," his grip on her arm tightened but she didn't wince, "I don't want this to happen again, understand?" she didn't say anything, "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Nakada closed her eyes and winced, "How could I have prevented those things from happening? You challenged my brother, you ran away from the waterfall naked with out thinking of fighting back or at least getting a towel for yourself…" she stopped as Yoko hit her across the face and then when her back was turned he raised his claws and brought them down on her back.

End Flashback

He remembered all the things he had done to her never thinking about what he was doing or the fact that Nakada was in a way caring about him and then began to start to fade away.

Flashback

Yoko went up to her and held her wrist in an iron grip, "I'm not sure about the rest of the camp but I assure I didn't drink last night. I don't take drugs or alcohol for any sort of reason." She looked at him as if he was crazy, "What are you staring at this time?"

She shook her head and turned around tugging her hand free from his grasp, "Absolutely nothing," she said as she went up to a tree.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" he asked yelling at her, "HEY I DIDN'Y SAY YOU COULD LEAVE GET BACK HERE!" Yoko yelled pointing to the ground in front of him.

"And risk being hit again? I don't think so," she said as she reached up to a branch and pulled herself up and started to climb, "I'd like to go one day without another bruise to add to my collection thank you," and she climbed as fast as she could up the tree.

"I'LL GIVE YOU MANY MORE BRUISES AND MAYBE SOME CUTS TO ADD TO YOUR COLLECTION IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Yoko yelled as he ran over to the tree, "I'M GIVING YOU TIll THE COUNT OF THREE FOR YOU TO COME DOWN HERE OR I'LL DRAG YOU DOWN MYSELF! ONE…TWO…TH…" before he could finish Nakada jumped form the tree and landed with all of her weight on his shoulders which made him hiss and kneel down.

She jumped off of his shoulders and turned around to look at him, "You told me to come down," she said as he got up, "You didn't say where," she turned around and went over to his tent with a content smile in her face as she began to put it down and pack it up.

End Flashback

He then winced when the pain in his stomach started up again. He sat up and took his shirt off and looked at the wound Falser had in flecked on him. There were four deep claw marks about three inches above his naval. He looked at them and saw the small amount of blood coming from it and he looked at the blood as if intrigued. He gently pressed his fingers to one of the claw marks and stared at the blood on his fingers. His eyes caught sight of his own claws and he stared at them as well. _I don't want to hurt anymore._ He thought in his mind as brought his clawed hand to the side of his waist where no one would see it and clawed himself. He looked down and saw the new wound and the blood coming down from it. He smiled a little. _I don't want to be hurt anymore._


	9. What Are You Doing To Yourself?

**What Are You Doing To Yourself?**

During the past week Yoko didn't seem to have changed much and no one seemed to notice…the other things. Though Nakada would always be cold and no one would know why since she would mostly be cold when some one was hurt or being hurt. Yoko said it was probably the forest giving her a forbidding feel. But if that were true she would be feeling hot instead of cold. Falser couldn't look at Yoko fully and Yoko couldn't look at him at all. Nakada didn't sleep in Yoko's tent anymore; instead she slept outside with her friends, not noticing the painful stares Yoko gave her when she wasn't looking.

That night everything was settled and everyone was sleeping, except a certain kitsune. He stared out of the flap of his tent and looked at Nakada as she slept with her friends. His eyes stared at her with so much pain and he closed them as he turned around and went to his bed of furs. He looked at the ground in front of him where Nakada used to sleep as he took out a small jagged dagger from his cloth belt and took a bowl of water and dipped his arm into the water. He winced a little as self in flecked wounds appeared, with some still bleeding. He looked at them, his eyes blank as he took the dagger and cut a place he hadn't marked yet. The stuff that was on his arms, chest, back, face, legs and somehow on his neck, was a simple mixture, made to hide and slowly heal wounds that he had made.

With Nakada

Outside Nakada began to shiver uncontrollably until she finally woke up and looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of place until she looked at Yoko's tent and she became even colder. She stood up and started to gently walk towards the tent not wanting to make a sound.

With Yoko

Yoko placed the last of the paste on his arm when he caught Nakada's scent near the door and he quickly hid the dagger under the furs before she opened the tent flap, "Are you all right Yoko?" She asked gently and he looked at her, a little happy that she cared.

He nodded as he looked at her, "Yes, I'm fine Nakada," his left ear flicked and Nakada walked over to him to see if he really was okay.

"Do you mind if I make sure?" she asked gently and he shook his head.

"No, I don't, but you wont find anything wrong with me," he persisted as she sat behind him and gently pressed her fingers to his bare skin. He tried his best not to wince or show any amount of pain as she touched the deep wounds on his back he had told his plants to make.

"Does this hurt Yoko?" she asked watching him carefully and he looked at her with a small smile to hide his pain.

"No Nakada, it doesn't," he said, his voice normal as his left ear flicked and she gently took his arms and did the same thing. When she was going to do the arm that had the fresh wound he stopped her by taking her hand. He looked at her eyes, "Nakada…your worry is greatly appreciated but there is nothing wrong with me," his left ear flicked.

She looked at him unsure and then sighed looking down, "I'm sorry to have bothered you Yoko," she said as she got up and went to leave but he took her hand to stop her. She turned around and looked at him, "Is there something wrong Yoko," she asked.

He looked at her and then shook his head and smirked a little, "No, goodnight," he said and she stared at him before smiling herself.

"Goodnight Yoko," she said and went out to the rest of the team.

He watched her leave and looked down at the ground feeling a little alone as he held his arm that had acquired a new injury and still hurt as went over to his bed. He sat down and stared at the flap, "I…I love you Nakada," he said and then looked at the floor as he began to lie down. _Why didn't I say that when she was here?_ He sighed and went to sleep.

During the next few days

Yoko still hurt him self and Nakada would go in and check on him to see if he was all right. That night when Nakada was done checking Yoko she sat on the bed and looked at him. She looked like she wanted to say something but she didn't know how to word it properly. Yoko stared at her and asked, "Is there something wrong Nakada?" he asked looking at her carefully.

She looked up at him surprised and shook her head, "No I was just wondering if you…could let the team sleep in tents or something like that since the weather is getting cold." That was part of the reason but she couldn't bring herself to ask the rest.

He looked at her and then cupped her face so she would look at him; "I see nothing wrong with that. I can ask the other demons to take in your friends and brother. My guess is though, you would want to be with Falser wouldn't you," he asked looking at her and she saw that his eyes were showing a little hurt.

"No I wouldn't," he looked at her shocked and she smiled at him, "Didn't you hear? Falser and April have a thing for each other. I caught them kissing yesterday before everyone else was asleep. Anyway I could never be with him…once he tried to kiss me and I was going to stop him before a wild silver fox with four tails appeared and attacked him. I was actually wondering if you would take me in…" she realized what she said and then looked at him surprised and so was he. She turned and looked at the floor, "That is if…I mean…what I meant to say…you don't really have to…it's up to y…" Yoko lifted his finger to her lips to shush her.

"I would really like that Nakada," he said looking at her and resisted the urge to embrace her, "You can sleep here tonight if you want."

She stared at him and smiled. She couldn't resist the urge and embraced him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He winced a little when she held him tightly but he still held her close as well and leaned his head against hers a little. He had one hand wrapped around her back while the other was gently stroking her hair. She broke away after a while and looked at him smiling as well as blushing like mad, "That was for agreeing to help us, but since they can't go into the tents tonight, then I won't sleep in here tonight. Is that all right with you?"

He looked at her and nodded, "Yes, it's all right."

So for the next few days the team were to sleep with the demons and Nakada would sleep in Yoko's tent. One day while she was setting up the inside of the tent, she came across the dagger Yoko used to cut him self with. There was still blood on the blade and she was scared to know whose blood it was. Yoko entered the room and she looked behind her a little worried as she put the dagger back to where she thought she had found it and smiled a little, "Hey Yoko, I was just getting things done in here."

He looked at her a little worried, "Thank you Nakada, but next time, I'll do my own bed. I prefer to arrange my stuff the way I want them."

She looked at him and nodded, "O-okay Yoko," she said and left the tent. When she left Yoko sighed closing his eyes and then went to his bag where Nakada had put the dagger. He looked for it in the pocket he had always put it but it wasn't there. He looked in a different one and saw that it was there with Nakada's scent on it. He looked back at the tent flap and then back at the dagger in his hand. _Please say she didn't figure it out._ He said as he put the dagger away.

That night Yoko went to take a bath in a near by hot spring. He looked around to make sure no one was looking as he took his clothes off. He went into the water and dove bellow the surface as Nakada came down as well. She saw Yoko's clothes at the side of the pool and turned to leave as he came up from the water. The scent of blood flowed through the air and she instantly turned around and he saw her as well. Nakada was somehow able to hold back a scream when she saw all the wounds he had caused. She covered her mouth and he looked down in shame, his ears flattened to his head.

For a moment they didn't say a thing, and then he became aware of the scent of tears and a sniffling noise. He looked up and saw Nakada was kneeling on the ground with her hand still over her mouth and her eyes tightly shut as she cried. He quickly got out of the water, put his pants on and went over to her, holding her close. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down as her forehead leaned against his chest.

Finally she began to speak, "Why Yoko?" he looked at her and she wiped away her tears and looked at him, "Why did you do this to yourself?"

He looked at her and then at his arm, finally realizing what he had been doing to himself during the past few days, as if he was waking up from a bad dream. He looked at her and shook his head, "I can't remember why Nakada," he said looking at her. "All I remember is fighting Falser when he was almost about to kiss you, and then you attacking me. I ran back to the camp when I realized I had lost you because I had pushed you away and beaten you too much."

Nakada looked at the kitsune surprised, "Y-Yoko."

"Nakada, I am so sorry for everything," he said. He gently stroked her face, "Falser is right," she looked at him confused, "I really am a monster. I…" but she covered his mouth with her finger.

"Shhhh," she said stroking his face a little, "I told Falser that I knew you weren't a monster and do I really have to tell you?" She smiled a little playfully but it disappeared and he didn't like that at all.

She looked at him but before she could say anything he spoke, "Nakada I'm sorry that I accused you of killing Sara but I thought she was the only one that had ever loved me and cared about me. Then her spirit visited me and said that you cared about me and…" he had to stop because the look on her face made him too scared to continue.

She cleared her throat, "Yoko…I…" but he sat up and looked at her covering her lips to silence her, not wanting her to continue that sentence because he knew it wouldn't be good.

"Nakada please," he said gently looking at her and cupping her face, "Please…I was an idiot, I was a jerk, I was everything you want to call me I know that but…"

This time she covered his mouth with her finger, "Yoko, I do care about you, but I can't be with you right now."

"…Why Nakada," he asked, hurt as he looked at her, "Why can't you be with me? I care about you so much," he asked stroking her face while trying to keep back tears.

She took his hand and held it in her own, "Because you can still get angry so fast, that is all it needs for your heart to return to the beat it had when we first met. You know how weak I got when I was too close to…"

"But Nakada," he argued getting just a little angry with what she was deciding, "I don't get that angry around you anymore do I?"

She turned her head so he could see his claw marks that were still there and not fully healed, "Yes you do Yoko."

He looked at her cheek and gently cupped it, moving his thumb gently over the marks, "But now that I know you care about me, I wont be that angry anymore with you." He looked at her, his eyes pleading and he saw in her eyes that she was trying to resist, "Nakada please…don't do this."

She looked at him and another tear fell from her eye running over her clawed cheek and onto his thumb, "Why don't you just leave her alone and give her some space Yoko?" Falser suggested from behind them. Yoko looked at him surprised and in anger at the same time, "Can't you see that _you_ _are_ hurting her? She knows that you can still get angry easily and it won't matter if you are angry with her. She is doing this so she can be with you and not worry about you killing her when you are angry in the end."

Yoko's anger instantly rose as his heartbeat became ugly again as he listened to Falser's accusations. Nakada winced when she heard his heart turn horrible again. He saw her wince and calmed down instantly realizing that what Falser was saying was true and he looked down. There was silence for a few minutes and then he looked up at Nakada, "Listen…I will agree to this if you promise to wait, and not go with anyone and you stay in my tent. You won't wake up to find out that I carried you to my bed." He looked at her and stroked her face, "Is that all right with you?"

She looked at him smiling and nodded, "Yes it is."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly and she returned the embrace. They drew back and he looked at her, stroking her face, "Then lets get back to camp and get some sleep."

She nodded as they began to stand, "But let me help your wounds heal," he nodded.

When they got to the camp and were in Yoko's tent.

Nakada asked Yoko to sit on the bed and take his shirt off while she got something from her bag. He sat down on the bed and watched as Nakada took something from her bag that looked like a bottle of some kind. She sat on the bed of furs behind him and put some of the stuff that was in the bottle on her hand. She then dipped her fingers in what seemed to be some kind of clear cream and placed it over the wounds on his back.

He winced when he felt the cream on one of the partially deep wounds on his back and then on others. After the cream was almost gone from her hand she began to rub the stuff into his skin as gently as she could. Yoko held his breath and clinched his hands into fists as he felt her do this, "Are you almost done?" he asked after a while.

Nakada didn't say anything then looked at him, "It has to be done well or the wounds won't heal the way they are supposed to. This is all my fault," she said as she continued to rub the stuff on his back. Yoko turned his back away from her and looked at her in the face.

He reached out and cupped her face in such a care that she had never felt before from him but only once, so by reflex she flinched at the sudden touch. He looked at her and he spoke gently as if she hadn't done anything, though he still felt a little hurt, but he knew the reason why she had flinched, "If anyone should be blamed it is me because of the way I had treated you. I pushed you away and hurt you so many times that when I finally realized that you cared about me…it was to late. When Falser clawed me and I saw the blood…something just snapped. I don't _ever_ want to here you blame yourself."

She looked at him and nodded a little, "O-okay then," she managed to stutter out. She then smiled, "Let me finish the rest of your wounds and then we can both get some sleep." He nodded as he turned around and she finished his back. She did his arms next and then she told him he could do his chest, sides, legs, neck and face. She noticed that he hadn't wounded his stomach at all, "Yoko?" he looked at where she was sitting on the ground in front of him as he did his left leg, "Why didn't you cut up your stomach?"

He looked at her and then back at his leg, "I don't know. For some reason it seemed important for me to not injure that part of my body, even during what I was going through."

She looked at him and then he gave a sigh showing that he was done. She smiled and took the bottle away from him, "By tomorrow your deep cuts will probably look like scrapes or scratches and the others will look like nothing was there or red marks." Nakada went over to her bag, put the bottle away and went out to wash her hands.

When she came back Yoko was sitting on the bed looking at her. He stood up and walked over to her lifting her chin up. She allowed him to do that as she looked up into his golden eyes while he just stared at the sunglasses she still had on. He slowly began to lower his head, closed his eyes and gently placed his lips on hers. She stiffened almost instantly but she relaxed and closed her eyes as well. She placed her hands on his chest and he placed his own on the sides of her waist.

Yoko broke the kiss and looked down at her, "What was that for," she asked looking up at him.

He smiled a little and caressed her face, "For you to know I will always care about you, since it is obvious that you care about me. Maybe someday it will grow into something more…I'm hoping it will."


	10. It Begins

**It Begins**

It had been a few weeks since that talk and Yoko had kept to his word about making the demons take in the team and making sure he would keep his anger in check. Also, believe it or not, he also wouldn't carry Nakada to his bed at night so that was a bonus. (Though some would say the anger part was the bonus but that wasn't for her. Think about it, if he carried her to his bed and he was angry…not a good thing.) At the moment they were walking through the seventh swamp not at all liking the smell. Nakada had her hand covering her nose, as did all the rest of the group…then she cracked, "THAT IS IT!" Everyone looked at her afraid, even Yoko was a little scared as he stepped back from the sudden out burst. Nakada took her hairclip bag and took out eighteen triangle shaped bandannas and a bottle of sweet scented perfume, "I hope none of you are allergic to perfume," she warned as she sprayed the perfume on the bandannas. She passed it on to everyone and they tied it around their faces and they sighed with relief when they smelled the perfume and couldn't smell the swamp.

Yoko looked at her and smiled under the bandanna at the ningen onna who was putting away the perfume and attached the bag to her hair when it turned back into a hairclip, "And I have issues?" He asked, "Why didn't you do this in the first seven swamps?"

She looked at him and smiled right back at him while they continued walking, "It didn't bother me then. But one more swamp, and around twenty more nerves gone in a snap. Usually it is only my brother who can do that…or you," she added covering her mouth, under the bandanna, a little when she said that. Yoko looked at her, when he realized what she said and he laughed a little as well.

In the middle of the group

"You know," April began to say to the rest of the team Kuronue and Falser, "I think they are actually starting to like each other."

They looked ahead and saw the two laughing a little, "That, or the perfume has gotten to them," Falser suggested a little creped out that Yoko was actually laughing a real laugh, "He has never laughed that way before."

"Well my guess he has never met a girl like Nakada before," Sophie said staring at the two. They all nodded and continued to walk on.

Later on at night

When they finally settled down for the night, they made a campfire and sat around it. Nakada remembered the first time they had done this as she looked around. No one was running around being chased by demons or being tied with their wrists behind their back. April was sitting closely to Falser and he had his arms wrapped around her smiling as he held her close. Coming to think about it…he was the only one who hadn't taken part in the chase. She looked at Kuronue and Jennah and saw that they were holding each other as they looked at the fire. Jennah was laying her head on his chest holding him close while he held her close laying his head on hers.

Finally she looked at Yoko who was just staring at the fire with a blank stare. He would occasionally look up and she knew he was looking at the other couples. She sighed and sat a little closer to him, so that if he wanted to he could wrap his arm around her. He looked at her for a second as she looked at the fire burning. She saw him lift his hand a very little bit but then he placed it back down unsure and looked at the fire. _I hate it when men do this. Why is it that men always have to be the same?_ She sighed at this and remembered what she had learned about beggins.

They're really wasn't much but what she did find out was rather surprising. Like there were rarely any males in the beggin race, but if you did see one and he fell in love with you, he would be with you for life. When you died he would die as well. Also they would suck up a fertilized egg from the womb of their mate and he would carry the child instead of the women. _That would make life so much easier for a woman._ She thought with a smile but it disappeared, _I haven't finished the book the bag gave me, so I wonder what else I will learn. It doesn't say what will happen to a male and a female beggin though. I guess that since there are so few males, people would think they would me more interesting then the female population._

Yoko looked at her and saw that she was a little tired and when he looked at the rest of the group he saw that they were all tired as well. He stood up and looked around, and when he had gotten everyone's attention he spoke, "Lets get some sleep tonight and we will continue tomorrow. Every demon take one human into his tent and for the ones that have the girls…I expect them to still be virgins tomorrow," there was al little chuckle around the group even the members of the team had to giggle a little as well.

Yoko smiled, but in a way he was serious as he and Nakada walked into his tent. Nakada was about to resume her place on the floor where she had placed some furs for a bed, but before she sat down Yoko took her hand, "I want to talk to you for a second." She nodded and he led her to his bed and they sat on it looking at each other with Yoko still holding her hands and looking at them as if trying to figure out what to say. He looked at her for a second and then looked down, "I am trying to get better with my anger Nakada," he began in a calm voice and she knew what this was about.

"Yes, I know that, but there has been nothing happening around here to prove that your heart won't turn back to it's original beat when you do get angry." She responded to his unasked question as she leaned over a little to try and see his eyes.

He looked at her and then held her close and she did the same, "Do I have to wait until we get out of this cursed forest for you to be with me?" He asked, his chin lying over her shoulder and his eyes closed holding her close.

She drew back a little, or at least tried but he held her closer and pressed his eyes to her shoulder. She sighed as she stroked his hair and tilted her head sideways so it leaned against his, "Yoko, you have done so many evil things and enjoyed doing those things and your heart reflects that. You take pleasure in other peoples pain, and you have yet to understand it isn't your anger that turns your heart evil. When you are angry then, it is almost like a door opening to the evil. You have to learn to regret what you have done and hate it."

He pulled away looking at Nakada and stroked her face, "How do I do that Nakada," he asked looking her, his eyes pleading her to tell him how.

She stroked some of his hair away from his face and looked into his eyes, her own filling up with tears, "I don't know Yoko. I was raised in a way that was different from the way you were raised in. But I do know that sometime in this forest you will regret."

He saw a tear fall from her eye onto cheek and he wiped it away and looked at her, "Then, can I at least kiss you so it will be like a promise?"

She smiled and shook her head, "What am I going to do with you? You do know that if I let you kiss me it will only make the temptation grow?"

He smirked, "I can control it…but can you? You have to admit I am not that bad of a kisser compared to other boys you have probably kissed."

She smiled and then looked down at the ground then looked up at him with one eye closed, "Can I tell you a secret that really isn't a secret but still it is a secret to me and it would really surprise you and make you wonder why it is a secret?"

He shook his head and held a clawed hand to his temple and then looked at her, "Uh…yes?" he answered but not sure if it was the right answer.

She looked at him and smiled, "You were my first," he looked at her surprised and she continued to smile with a blush on her face, "It's kind of funny really, you, the thief, stole my first kiss," she said with a smile and looked at him. "The only man I ever kissed on the lips was my dad, and my brother to freak out my mom. But that was a family kiss not that kind of kiss. Also I have had only one boyfriend and that wasn't serious…the rest were blind dates and I didn't kiss any of them…okay the boyfriend was on the cheek but not the lips."

He smiled, "I never would have guessed," he said and then looked at her, "So about my question."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes moved in close to him and pressed her lips to his. He was surprised at first and his eyes went wide but he slowly closed them. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back as they laid down on the bed. Nakada placed her hands on his chest clutching his top that he hadn't taken off yet.

They broke apart both, too sleepy to do anything as Yoko took the fur and wrapped them both in it. Nakada smiled a little and muttered before she went to sleep loud enough for him to hear, "Hentai."

He smiled and held her close, "Through and through," he smirked as he held her close.

With the team

Everyone was outside of Yoko's tent, each trying to get the other to go and look at what was happening inside. April was out voted and went to go look to see what was going on inside. She quietly walked over to the tent and opened the flap a little to look inside. What she saw was Nakada and Yoko in each others arms and she smiled as she turned and left. The whole team looked at her, this included Kuronue and Falser, and she smiled as she said, "I do believe we have a couple in there."

The next morning

Nakada was the first to wake up and she saw that she was in the arms of Yoko. She looked up at him not at all mad and she saw his sleeping face. She smiled as she moved some of his hair away from his face. _I won't get mad at you this time._ She said in her head and slowly began to get away from him and out of the bed. She took the book she had been reading from her bag and went outside, away from the camp to finish reading the last few pages.

A few minutes later

Yoko woke up a little cold and moved to bring Nakada closer to him, but she wasn't there. He sat up and looked around for her but couldn't find her anywhere. He sighed and looked at the ground as he sat on the edge of his bed. _She's probably angry with me again._ He thought as he began to remember what happened last night.

Flash Back

"I am trying to get better with my anger Nakada," he began in a calm voice and she knew what this was about.

"Yes, I know that, but there has been nothing happening around here to prove that your heart won't turn back to it's original beat when you do get angry." She responded to his unasked question as she leaned over a little to try and see his eyes.

He looked at her and then held her close and she did the same, "Do I have to wait until we get out of this cursed forest for you to be with me?" He asked, his chin lying over her shoulder and his eyes closed holding her close.

She drew back a little, or at least tried but he held her closer and pressed his eyes to her shoulder. She sighed as she stroked his hair and tilted her head sideways so it leaned against his, "Yoko, you have done so many evil things and enjoyed doing those things and your heart reflects that. You take pleasure in other peoples pain, and you have yet to understand it isn't your anger that turns your heart evil. When you are angry then, it is almost like a door opening to the evil. You have to learn to regret what you have done and hate it."

End Flashback

_How am I supposed to do that?_ He thought as he wrapped his arms around his stomach as it began to hurt a little. _Damn cramps._ He thought as he leaned over wincing a little but ignored the pain for a little while. _How am I supposed to regret and hate what I did? I killed many humans and demons for the pure joy of it. How am I supposed to turn that around and start hating it?_ He thought about this some more before he noticed that his cramps were getting worse as he laid down on the bed and curled up. He soon realized that he wasn't having any kind of stomach cramp at all. _What's…happening…to…me?_

With Nakada

Nakada was finishing up her book when she read the last part.

For the female side of the species to have their young they must need a male counterpart. The female lures the male to her lair or nest and makes love to the male she has captured. It doesn't care much about what happens to the male unlike the male side of it's species but in some way does care if it gives the male her last egg or rarely eggs. When the female gives away her last egg or is killed the child or children are then not able to grow. Not until the male that carries the child kisses another women three times and she accepts it or kisses him. After the third time they have kissed the child begins to grow, slowly at first. It gathers energy from the male and then the womb that the beggin had given the male begins to grow and mature so it can hold the child. The child then grows and then is born in nine days after the third kiss. If the male has more than one egg than the time period is double or tripled. This is both painful and will only seem the male is having cramps at first. Though the pain will grow and not stop until…

Nakada continued reading and then got up shivering as a chill ran up her spine. She stood up and ran to the camp. Everything seemed to be fine but, the chill came again and she ran into Yoko's tent to see him in a tight ball of pain.

With Yoko

Yoko didn't hear Nakada enter the tent as he kept on trying to understand why his stomach hurt. He felt a presence beside him and he looked up to see Nakada. She wrapped her arms around him holding him close and brought him into a sitting position, "Yoko come on you have to get up."

Yoko's Pov

"I…can't," I protested hunching over from the pain that didn't seem to want to go away.

"Yoko please, you have to get up…I'll help you," she said as she tried to help me up. I got up as best as I could and a mirror appeared, but it didn't show our reflection. Instead it showed the room of a house that looked like some kind of huge bedroom. I stared at it and Nakada pulled me with her and we easily went through the mirror. I crouched over kneeling on the ground as I felt more pain and Nakada kept on urging me to the bed. Finally, some how we got there and I could feel Nakada take off my shirt but I barely even noticed, I was almost unconscious due to the pain. My eyes were tightly closed I made my teeth clinched. I made a grunting sound from the pain. My hands held onto the sheets of the bed as the pain got worse and I gave a cry of frustration, feeling like the pain in my stomach would never end. I wrapped my arms around my stomach again but I already knew that wasn't going to work. Then I felt Nakada holding me close in the bed, making me lay on my side.

"Hold me close Yoko," I heard her say as I felt her wrap her arms around my waist. I looked at her and saw that she had taken her shirt and bra off. She was completely topless and holding me close to her.

"No Nakada," I said, "I-I can't without hurting you in the process and I have done enough of that already."

"If you don't Yoko you will die," she said and I stared at her for a second. She looked up at me and I saw her pleading to me with her eyes. For a second I noticed that her eyes weren't covered and I couldn't help but stare into those ice blue pools filled with worry, "Please Yoko," she pleaded for the first time.

I slowly unwrapped my arms from my stomach and held her close making sure not to hurt her too much. I felt her hold me closer and I did the same as the pain in my stomach worsened. I dug my face into her hair squeezing her but she didn't seem to notice as she continued talking to me, saying that everything was going to be all right and the pain would end soon. I kept on hoping that the next second it would end but another second gone along with another. I opened my eyes as I lifted my head from her hair to look at her for a second. She looked at me as well as she held me closer to her. I clinched my teeth and closed my eyes, I wanted to scream in pain but I couldn't as I grunted.

Then all of a sudden I felt someone's lips on mine. I opened my eyes to see Nakada had lowered my head and had moved up onto the bed a bit and was now kissing me. I couldn't feel the pain for a moment as I closed my eyes and held her close, placing a hand gently on the back of her head and kissed her back. We broke for a second for some air and I looked at her as she laid her head on my chest. It was then that I realized that she had her ear right over my heart. I moved away a bit so she wouldn't hear it and she looked at me for a second as if wondering why I had done that.

"No Nakada, my heart will hurt you remember?" I asked and she smiled.

She laid her head over my heart again as she continued to smile, "Just don't get mad and your heart won't hurt me or my ears." I looked at her and smiled as I held her close as well, my chin on her shoulder fitting snugly into it as if it was made for that purpose. It was then that I realized that she fit perfectly against my body as if we were both made for each other. The way I could lay my chin on her shoulder and hold her close while she wrapped her arms around me, placing her hands on my shoulder blades and lay her head against my chest…I smiled as I thought about that. She was shorter than me but she still seemed to fit against my body.

I turned my eyes to look at her and I could faintly see a smile on her lips and I smiled as well. I held her close, not wanting to ever let her go and ruin this moment. It was then that I realized that my stomach didn't hurt and again I smiled while still holding her close.

* * *

Well another chapter and some new reviews! Yeah! In answer to the riddle Shoulder Monkey it is really a bad joke, the answer is, you put a flicker inbetween his legs!

Me: Well see you all next time! I might be updating again today, but I'm not sure. My parents want me to be active this summer and other things so we'll see. I'm still hiding from Yoko!

Yoko: NEKEANA! WHERE ARE YOU?

Me: Eepp! Well je ne everyone! Got to hide! _(hiding)_


	11. What You Cant See Cant Kill You

**What You Can't See Can't Kill You**

Yoko's Pov

I woke up and saw that I not only was I alone but my eyes were covered. I sat up quickly and raised my hands gently to the wrappings around my eyes and tried to find away to unwrap them. Then someone took my hands and lowered then, "Nakada?" I asked unsure.

"Yes Yoko," she answered and I sighed a bit, "Yoko you can't take the bandages off until a few days. But we are going to have to stay here for at least eighteen days"

_Eighteen days? EIGHTEEN DAYS?_ "Nakada how are we going to tell the rest of the band where we are?" I asked her.

"They are in here as well Yoko don't worry. They actually aren't in this building but they are in this world. But they don't know what happened. The team told them that they must have triggered a trap or something and they believed it," she said calmly while still holding my hands.

"What do you mean by this world?" I asked again not liking the feeling of being blind as I gently took hold of her hands.

"That is a secret," she said and I sighed. I was just about to say something more when a growl was heard…and it was loud! I could feel myself blush as I wrapped my arms around my stomach and I could hear Nakada try to stifle her laughter, "Why don't we get you something to eat before you ask anymore questions?" I nodded and I could feel the bed lighten up a bit as she got up. She hadn't left the room, I knew that because I could still smell her scent in the room and I was thankful she was there. Then I began to smell something else, something good and my mouth watered. I could feel the bed sink again and I knew she was with me sitting on the bed.

I looked at where I thought she was and she began to speak, "Okay I have some food here that might be different from what you are used to but don't worry," I nodded and she told me to open my mouth and I did. I felt some cooked meat in my mouth that I never tasted before, but it was good all the same and it was greatly appreciated. After awhile she gave me something to drink and placed it in my hand so I could drink it without her help.

After I was finally done I laid back onto the bed placing a hand on my stomach wondering how much I had eaten. The bed lifted a little, showing Nakada had left and I just continued to lay on the bed completely blind to the world, "Nakada?"

"I'm right here Yoko," I heard her say, not that far, and I sighed.

"Why do my eyes have to be covered?" I asked looking in the direction her voice had been coming from.

There was silence for a little while and then she began to speak, "Well it is because you looked at me in the eyes last night," I felt the bed lower again and Nakada took my hand, "The way to cancel the pain out was to cover your eyes and make blind to the world which is quite ridicules if you ask me. The reason why we didn't do this to Kuronue is because we didn't have the time to wait until we could take the bindings away from his eyes."

I thought this over for a second and pulled her down so she was lying on top of me. I felt her head on my chest and I gently pressed my hand to her head so she wouldn't raise it and wrapped my arm around her and tilted my head so my cheek was lying on top of her head. The strange feeling of familiarity swept over me and the other strange feeling of Nakada fitting against my body came to me as well. I felt like going to sleep but I didn't want to right at that moment.

"Yoko do you want to move around a little?" she asked and I looked at her and nodded. I could at least try and get a lay out of where I was. I let go of her and she got off the bed and I could here her footsteps on the floor going to my side of the bed. She uncovered me and took my hands and I held hers tightly as I sat up. I had to admit it though; it was kind of scary being blind and not knowing where everything was. I stood up and Nakada took my arm and wrapped her other hand around my back to my other shoulder and steadied me up bit on my feet.

"Don't worry, I won't walk you into a wall or door," she said and I had a feeling she was smiling and I smiled as well.

"I trust you," I said. I sensed her surprise and I looked down at her with a smile, "You seem surprised."

"I really don't want to go there, Yoko," she said and I knew the reason why, so we stopped. For what seemed like twenty hours in just one I became somewhat familiar with the room we were in. Eventually I didn't need her help as much to walk around the room but I was glad to sit on the bed again. I was so shaky that I felt like I was going to break down.

Nakada sat beside me and wrapped her arms around me and I leaned into them, "That was very good for a first try," she said but I didn't believe it. My stomach felt heavy and I felt like I was going to be sick. Nakada moved some hair away from my face and she began to speak, "When I first blind folded myself, even with the help of my friends and even with how careful they were I kept on bumping into stuff and tripping."

I looked at her and smiled, "Why did you get blind folded?" I asked.

I heard her laugh a little, "Well it was mostly so that we would learn to work with each other and learn how to trust each other. But I learned how to see even when I was blind and I taught the others how to do that as well. Hey, you all right Yoko?" I wasn't sure right about then if I was all right or not. I pressed my hands to my stomach feeling a bit more nauseous then before. I felt Nakada help me up and walk me somewhere and then she gently kneeled me in front of something and placed my hands on the sides of it and lowered my head. I instantly began to throw up into the thing and she held my hair back so it wouldn't get into my face and held me close at the same time.

When I was done she helped me back to the bed and laid me down on it. I felt so tired all I wanted to do was sleep, "Yoko just go to sleep," I heard Nakada say, "I'll be right here if you need any help," I instantly fell asleep while Nakada covered me back up with the blankets.

Nakada's Pov

I looked at Yoko as he went to sleep and went to the bathroom and flushed the toilet he had thrown up in. I went into the bedroom again and sat on the bed beside Yoko and looked at his stomach. _I know I should tell him but I don't want him to kill them. And I don't want them to die and if he wants them dead, they will. But I cant him because he has to find this out himself. _I lifted my hand a little and gently pressed it to his stomach. He didn't wake up or stir and I relaxed a little. I began to feel something under my hand and I smiled, _"Don't worry I will make sure he doesn't kill you."_

Normal Pov

Nakada heard a beeping sound, which surprised her as she quickly took her hand away from Yoko's stomach. She looked at her computer and sighed as she went over to it and turned on the monitor showing the team there, looking at her. She didn't have to tell them what had happened, they already knew because they had bags themselves with books in them that she had read, "How is he doing Nakada?" Jennah asked looking a bit worried.

"He is doing quite fine actually," she said with a smile but she couldn't keep up the fake smile for long, "I just hate keeping this from him. He does have a right to know and you know that."

"Yes but Nakada, you know as well as I do that he has to find out for himself and you know that if he denies them… well you know," April said looking into the monitor.

"Yes I do know. But when he does find out, he wont be happy and he wont listen to the reason why I didn't tell him." Nakada placed her head in her hands and tried to hold back tears.

"Listen, you look tired. Why don't you just go to sleep? My guess is your going to need the rest," Rebekah suggested looking worried, "You know we'd be there to but…"

"I know, I know," Nakada sighed, "It's supposed to be a sacred moment…where do they come up with these stupid ideas? And how is it we remember them or think them up like as if it is really important at the last minute?" She sighed again and looked at the monitor, "Well see ya later guys."

"See ya!" they all said and the monitor went black. Nakada looked at Yoko and sighed as she went over to a couch and laid on it looking at Yoko as she fell asleep.

Yoko tossed and turned in his bed and then sat bolt right up sweating like mad. He tried to see something either then darkness but there was nothing. He raised his hands to his face and felt the wrappings around his eyes and remembered that Nakada had put them there. Then he realized that Nakada wasn't in the bed with him, "Nakada?" he asked trying to find her. He listened intently and he could hear someone breathing evenly. He turned his head in the direction the breathing was coming from. It was coming from the couch and he recognized the scent as Nakada's and sighed. Yoko tried to remember if there were any obstacles along the way to the couch and there wasn't. He slowly got out of the bed and carefully walked over to the couch. He stretched out his hands and felt the arm of the couch and lowered them a bit and felt Nakada's hair. He smiled a little as he kneeled down in front of her and gently began to try and see her through his fingers as he gently caressed her face. She stirred a bit and he froze as he lifted his hands from her face, "Hmm…is something wrong Yoko?"

"No just wondering where you were," he said while still kneeling on the floor in front of her. Nakada sat up on the bed and helped Yoko sit on the couch.

They were quiet for a second and Yoko spoke up, "I guess I ate a bit to much," he said and he felt Nakada lean against him and he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and for some reason Yoko sensed she was worried about something, "Nakada you seem worried…why?" he felt her stiffen a bit and he looked down at her.

"There is something important you have to know, but you have to find that out on your own. If I tell you…then you will die," Yoko was surprised by what she had said and looked at her. He felt her dig her face into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him and he could smell salty teardrops, "I can just tell you that your stomach will hurt every day and will feel weird for awhile. But, please don't get angry with me," Yoko held her even closer.

It was then that he noticed that Nakada had changed a lot ever since he had met her. She used to have such fire and spirit, but now her spirit was broken and she had some how lost the fire. Yoko mentally sighed, he knew he was the reason why for it. He had hurt her so many times when she disobeyed him and sometimes to just hurt her. He held her close as he whispered, "Hey don't worry, I won't get angry at you," Nakada lifted her head up and he smiled, "But can you do me a favour?"

"Depends on what it is," she said and he smiled.

"When I first met you, you had a wonderful spirit and quite an attitude to boot," he heard her chuckle a little and he continued to smile, "But now only when I get you angry, or something close to that, you go back to normal. If it isn't to late, I would like you to go back to normal self and stay that way." Nakada looked at him for a second and he continued, "I want you to fight back if I do something to you that you don't want or don't like. Not just stand around and not do anything," Yoko raised a hand and tried to find her face. When he did his noticed it was lowered so he hooked his index finger under her chin and raised her face up a bit, "Do you think you can do that?" he asked.

If Yoko could see, he would have seen that the glint of fire that had gone out some time ago was back in her eyes and she had a grin on her face, "I think that can be arranged kitsune," and she began to play with a little bit of his hair and Yoko smiled, "But remember you asked me to and there is no going back."

"I wouldn't have it any other way…Kitty," Nakada looked at him surprised.

"Okay the name can stay but you don't say it in public," Yoko chuckled a bit and crossed his heart.

"I wont, but don't get angry if I accidentally let it slip," Nakada laughed and wrapped her arms around him again and then let go.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" she asked as she led him to a little table. He sat down in one of the chairs, "I'll get a kind of food that you can eat by yourself and won't need my help. The only catch is you have to eat it with your fingers."

"I'm fine with that," Yoko said and Nakada went to her bag and took out a big box of pizza and set it on a coffee table next to the table they were eating from. She set four pieces in front of Yoko and led his hands to them. He felt the shape of the triangle pizza and licked his fingers when the sauce got on them and then took a piece and carefully bit into it. It was hot but it was good.

"How is it?" Nakada asked after he had emptied his mouth and he smiled.

"It's great, you humans do know good kinds of food," he heard Nakada giggle and he chuckled as he took another bite into the pizza. After awhile they were both done. Nakada put the dishes away into her bag, when she did they disappeared. Yoko was sitting in his chair placing a hand over his stomach thinking. _I have got to stop eating like that or I'll throw up again and I will get fat._ He sighed and felt Nakada beside him and he turned his head when she took his hand.

"Do you want to go back to the bed Yoko?" she asked and he thought for a second.

"Only if you stay with me lying right beside me this time," he said with a smirk and finishing it with a, "Kitty."

Nakada got angry and slapped him hard across the face yelling, "HENTAI!"

Yoko rubbed his cheek as he sat on the ground, "K'so you hit hard girl," he said.

"Well you wanted me to be like the way I was and here I am doing what you wanted. I warned you, remember that," she said as she walked over to Yoko with a smile on her face. _But I'm going to have to stop doing that…for now._

Just when she was close enough though, Yoko reached out and took her hand, pulling her down on top of him. She looked at him as she laid on top of him and his head tilted in her direction with a smirk on his face that oh so suited him and the situation. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her down securely, "Yes, I guess I did ask for that," he raised his hand to her face and traced it with her fingers, "You seem a bit hot," he ginned as he said this and Nakada didn't like that grin very much.

She hated it even more when she felt him raise his hand to her head and gently rolled over so he was on top of her. He kept one hand under her head to make sure it didn't hit the hard floor and another on the side of her head so he wouldn't lay all of his weight on her. Nakada began to breath a little harder and she asked, "Yoko, w-what are you doing?"

He gave a sly smile that fitted him so well and she was thankful that his eyes were covered…well almost thankful.

"I'm just wondering if you let me try and find your lips with mine," with that said, she almost stopped breathing and placed a hand on his head and… turned him over so she was on top of him. But made sure her weight wasn't on him and that his head didn't hit the floor.

"What if I don't want to?"

He rolled her, "Then I would wonder why since you kissed me last night with your top naked. You have also kissed me other times."

Again with the rolling, "I couldn't help it. I had to hold you close like that because if I didn't you would have died. I just kissed you because you needed your mind off of something. And knowing how much of a hentai you are, I knew that would work. So you see I couldn't help it or stop it. As for the other times…you kissed me and made promised kisses."

Roll, "Well why is it you don't want me dead and why didn't you just leave me to suffer? Sama only knows that you hate me enough and I've hurt you enough to make you want to."

Roll, "That might be true but my parents taught me two wrongs don't make a right, and you have gotten better after the little amount of time. There is also the thing about your band and what they might think. You also know that I care about you too much now to let that happen."

Yoko rolled again and they were against a wall. Yoko made sure they couldn't roll the other way. He looked at her trying to think of something to say, "Well I have rolled you to the wall and you have stumped me, I guess that would make it a draw and no one wins," he heard Nakada give a little chuckle and he smiled. He got up and steadied himself a bit and reached out a hand to her. He felt her take it and he smiled as he helped lift her up, "Well I don't know where we are so could you please lead me back to the bed?"

He heard her giggle as he felt her take his hand and wrap her arm around his waist and lead him to where the bed was. When he was there he sat on it and raised his legs so he could lie on the bed. He felt the bed go down a bit as Nakada sat on it, "Yoko I'll be out of the room for a little while okay? I won't be long; I just have to make sure nothing can get into this mansion. There may not be demons in this world but there are monsters."

Yoko looked at her for a second and nodded, "It's all right, I can't have you around twenty-four seven." He felt her lie down on him and wrap her arms around him. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her as well and laid his head on hers for a second. He let go of her and she got off the bed and he heard the door open and then there was a click. He sighed a bit and tilted his head to the ceiling thinking about random things. After awhile Nakada still hadn't returned and he was getting a bit worried and turned from side to side.

He turned to lie on his back again and knew he had to get some sleep but couldn't. He placed a hand on his stomach when it began to hurt a little. _Great, that's all I need, cramps._ He ignored the pain for a while and then noticed that the pain was getting worse. He laid on his side; his arms wrapped around his stomach and clenched his teeth.

As the pain continued to get worse he used his mind to try and find Nakada. He found her in a battle with all kinds of monsters at the bottom of the staircase trying to keep them back. He watched as she fought and was utterly amazed at how she could move about to dodge and attack the monsters. Then she looked back up the staircase and looked worried. She then turned back and spread her arms out, looking like she was sacrificing herself to something. Suddenly as the wind picked up she disappeared and a tornado appeared and blew all of the monsters out the door. She appeared quickly, ran to the door, locked it and ran up the staircase. Yoko then felt Nakada at his side on the bed and he became conscious to what she was doing.

He listened to her and felt her take off his shirt but he didn't notice because again of the sudden rush of pain he opened his mouth and gave a strangled cry. Then he felt Nakada hold him close, "Yoko hold me close," he did and laid his forehead into the crook of her neck. He felt her stroke his mane and he tried to concentrate on that but his stomach hurt more. He felt Nakada lift his head up from her shoulder and then felt her kiss him. Yoko couldn't feel the pain anymore as he gently pressed Nakada closer to him and he kissed back. Like the last few times when he had kissed her, Nakada felt like she would melt into his kiss and be nothing but water. She held Yoko close as he gently turned over and pulled her on top of him. She didn't resist at all, but she was uncertain about what he was doing. He licked the bottom of her lip asking for entrance and she became a bit worried and unsure. He gently nipped at her lip and licked her teeth a bit and she gasped. He took advantage instantly and explored her mouth and he heard her give a slight moan, it was hardly heard and he had to strain his ears to hear it. He smiled and then turned on his side still holding her close to him as he broke the kiss. She held him close as well, but this time she was the one that pressed her head to the crook of his neck and they both fell asleep.

That night Yoko woke up and found that Nakada was still in bed but he wasn't holding her and was slightly away from him on the bed. He moved a little so he was behind her and touched her shoulder gently. She stirred a little but didn't wake up and he smiled. Then he pressed the hand to his stomach as it began to feel weird and he sat up. He noticed that his stomach was a little bigger but not by much and he got angry. _I have got to stop eating so much! I'm getting fat! But why does it feel like something is moving around inside me? _He pressed both hands to his stomach a little harder and he began to breathe a little faster as he began to feel like there was something solid in his stomach and it was moving.

Nakada woke up and saw that Yoko was pressing his hands to his stomach and was breathing rather hard. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "What's the matter Yoko?" she asked worried.

He turned his head towards her and she could see little beads of sweat running down his face, "There is something…moving around inside me Nakada," he said trying his best to make sure that his voice didn't quiver. He looked down as he felt them move around again, "What's wrong with me Nakada?" he asked while still pressing his hands to his stomach.

Nakada held him close and pushed his head down so it was in the crook of her neck and held him close, "I can't tell you that Yoko, without you dieing in the process. All I can tell you is that, in seventeen days they will come out but, you will still believe alive." She lifted his head up and looked at his covered eyes, "So you don't have to be afraid okay? There is nothing wrong with you Yoko it's just…the beggin did something to you before I could reach you."

"The beggin?" Yoko asked, looking at her and then he remembered all that she had told him.

Flash Back

"Then yes, I do want this, and I will never stop wanting it," she wrapped her arms around Yoko's neck and he smiled as he slowly eased himself into the beggin. The beggin smiled as she felt Yoko enter her and a tear fell from her eyes.

Yoko saw the tear and he wiped it away looking worried, "I don't meant to hurt you…" the beggin pressed a finger to his lips.

"These are tears of joy Yoko, not pain," she said with a smile and to finish it off, "Yoko I want you to say my name and tell me that you want to have a child with me."

He smiled as he stroked her face little beads of sweat rolling down his face from the heat. He kissed her, "Nakada I want to have a child with you," he continued to stroke her face, "And I want us to always be together. I don't care if you're human or not. You are the first person, besides Kuronue, who has ever really cared about me. You actually love me despite what I have done to you."

The beggin smiled as she felt Yoko get out of her, having done his job, and she could feel his little men inside her, "That is what I wanted to hear Yoko. Go to sleep now I will watch over you. You will always have someone to love you and care for you no matter who or what you are."

End Flash Back

Yoko snarled a bit as he remembered that day, "She did this to me!" Nakada let go of Yoko and backed off a bit as she heard his heartbeat get worse and covered her ears, trying to turn down the volume but it didn't work. Yoko didn't notice this as his eyes began to glow red from behind the wrappings and closed eyes. _She did this to me when she tricked me into making love to her!_


	12. I Can KillThem When I Want To and You Ow

**I Can KillThem When I Want To and You Owe Me**

Finally after a few minutes Yoko calmed down and noticed that Nakada wasn't holding him anymore. Worried he began to move his head around as if trying to see her. He tried to listen for her but he couldn't here anything and that made him a bit worried, "Nakada?" he called out uncertain, "Nakada are you here?"

Taking a chance he raised his hands to the wrappings around his head and slowly unwrapped them. When they were off, he had his eyes closed and he slowly began to open them. His eyes fluttered open and then closed at the light. He sighed and opened his eyes again, but this time he kept them open and squinted them. He didn't feel any pain that was close to the kind he saw Kuronue go through and he was mentally happy. But that was short lived as he looked around for Nakada. It didn't take long to look for her though because she was laying on the bed looking like she was sleeping but there was a little blood coming from her ears. (Another thing Nakada woke up during the night put another shirt on and got back into bed with Yoko.)

Flash Back

They broke for a second for some air and Yoko looked at her as she laid her head on his chest. It was then that he realized that she had her ear right over his heart. Yoko moved away a bit so Nakada wouldn't hear it and she looked at him for a second as if wondering why he had done that.

"No Nakada, my heart will hurt you remember?" He said and she smiled.

She laid her head over his heart again as she continued to smile, "Just don't get mad and your heart won't hurt me or my ears."

End Flash Back Yoko's Pov

After remembering that I went over to her instantly and held her close, but made sure her head wasn't near my chest, just in case. I placed two of my fingers on her neck and found a pulse, but it was weak and she was hardly breathing. I gently slapped her face talking to her. Finally she took a deep breath of air and I sighed. I couldn't believe the measure of relief I felt.

Nakada's Pov

I slowly began to open my eyes. My ears hurting like mad and I had a splitting headache. I registered that someone was holding me but I didn't know whom and my vision was sort of blurry so I couldn't see the person either. I couldn't remember anything after I had told Yoko that the beggin had done something to him. Then my vision came into focus and I saw Yoko looking at me with worry in his eyes and holding me close. He looked relieved as he held me closer and laid his forehead on mine. It was then that I realized that his eyes weren't covered and I looked at him gently placing my fingers just under his eyes, "I see you took your bandages off," he smiled and closed his eyes for a second and opened them again but they still looked worried as his smile disappeared.

"I am so sorry Nakada," he said and I looked at him confused.

"Sorry? For what?" I saw the surprise in his eyes and he raised his hand to my ears and began to gently stroke them.

"I got angry and you were too close to me remember? When I finally gained control I noticed that you weren't around and I tried to find you but I had to take off the wrappings. When I saw you, you looked like you were sleeping but there was blood coming out of your ears and you were barely breathing." When he said that my eyes widened and I remembered everything.

Normal Pov

Nakada looked at him, but before she could do anything he held her close his head on hers, "I'm sorry Nakada please don't get angry."

This surprised Nakada as Yoko laid his head on hers. _Why is he acting like this? He has never acted like this before,_ "Yoko I'm not mad at you but please stop acting like this," he looked at her confused, "You are scaring me when you act in a way that I know, but shouldn't know, isn't you."

He looked adown at her and smiled a little, "You don't have to be worried Nakada. It's just I have never really had anyone to care about me like you have except maybe Kuronue but he is a friend. You let me know verbally and physically that I have done something to you that you don't like." Nakada smiled and so did Yoko but then it disappeared as he felt whatever it was inside him move and he pressed his hand over his stomach and looked at it.

"Are you all right Yoko?" Nakada asked as she sat up and got off his lap.

He looked at her and smiled a little, "Yeah I'm as fine as can be expected. But if Sara wasn't already dead, I swear I would strangle her for whatever she has done to me."

Nakada looked at him not pleased and a little worried, "Well that is kind of in away childish to say. At least you aren't going to die.

Yoko wrapped both of his arms around his stomach and looked at her, "How do you know that?"

Nakada looked at him then at her folded up hands, "Well, I was able to run into you two before she died. She told me to 'take care of them' and I had no idea what she meant. So over the few weeks, I would read any book I could about beggins in my free time. I usually only found out about what happened to the male population. I suppose that since there are rarely any male beggins, people decided that they should write about them and forget about the females. On the day…your cramps started to hurt, I was reading the end of the last book I had on beggins and well…this is what I found out."

Yoko stared at her, not sure what to think or what to say. Finally he spoke, "So you are telling me that I won't die at the end of this…but I will be humiliated?"

Nakada looked at him, "I don't know how you would be humiliated. The team told the group that you had gotten sick and I was taking care of you here. My friends made a world mirror and sucked them and the rest of your group into this world but they are at least hundred miles away form here."

Yoko looked at Nakada and laid back onto the pillows of the bed, "Well, I guess that is a believable lie." He looked at Nakada, "Could you tell me what you learned?"

Nakada shook her head, "I don't know why but, in one of the books I read, the first and last time a man went through and was told what to expect before what would happen, happen and not find out on his own, he somehow died."

"Can you at least tell me what she did to me?" she shook her head, "Can you tell me what is growing inside of me?" she shook her head. He was getting a little angry, "Is there anything you can tell me that I don't already know so I can get a little more a glimpse what I am facing?"

Nakada winced when she heard Yoko's heartbeat turn back to it's horrible beat again, "Yoko you are going to have to find out about your situation on your own. I am allowed to tell you why something's will happen when they do or if you figure something out. But I am very restricted with the information Yoko."

Yoko didn't like his situation, "Nakada, please, there must be something that you can tell me," she shook her head and he got up and began pacing to think. He looked at the ceiling and tried to think, "Okay then if I am going to have to find out things on my own then I'm going to have to think about this." He looked at her, "Can you tell me if I'm wrong or not?" she nodded. "Okay."

He began to think and after a short while he said, "Well if there is something growing inside of me then it has to be a baby so does that mean it is a baby Beggin?"

"Close but it isn't a Beggin," she answered looking at him, "If the Beggin had stayed a live then yes it would have been a Beggin."

"But what is it now?" she looked at him and looked down. He sighed, "Okay hit a limit there." He thought for a few more minutes, "You said that it will come out in eight days does that mean it will be small?"

She nodded, "It will have small growth spurts so it can form properly and there won't be that much difference but the baby will take some of your energy to do that. So it will be painful. But that isn't the problem," Yoko stared at her, "That day the beggin died, I told you she had died because she had, had sex to many times right?" Yoko nodded, "Well I wasn't telling the truth. The reason why she died was because she had given away her last egg. But the strange thing was, she did something, most beggins normally don't do when it comes to their last egg." Yoko listened intently, even though he knew he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear. "The beggin…didn't have one egg left…she had two…and she gave them both to you." Yoko stared at Nakada with wide eyes as swallowed as he sat down on the couch. She went over to him touching his shoulder a little and he stiffened, "Yoko you aren't going to die if that is what you are thinking."

He got up and walked away from her, "Listen I appreciate you trying to help me, I really do despite what I have done to you, you still try to help me. But I don't need your help or comfort right now I just want to be alone." _I especially don't need or want her comfort. That would show that I am getting weak. She was right, what I did when she woke up was definitely not like me. Everything I do around her isn't what I really do._

Nakada had heard that and she looked down, "If you don't want me around then just say so instead of thinking that. I wouldn't want you to feel or seem like you weak."

Yoko looked up at Nakada and saw her get up and walked to the door. But when she opened it he used his demon speed and ran in front of her slamming the door shut, "How did you know that was what I was thinking?"

She jumped back a little and looked at him, "I'm a telepathic, just like you are, why would you care?"

He looked at her questioningly and leaned down looking at her straight in the eyes and spoke coldly, "Never go in my head again." She looked at him surprised and he took hold of her chin roughly, "There are something's in there that you may not like."

She moved her head away and glared at him, "Well SO-ORRY but I wasn't in your head. I can't help but hear thoughts that aren't deep or blocked. So far, you have been keeping your mind blocked out to me very well and I haven't tried to push it. But you didn't have your mind blocked up so I couldn't help but to hear your thoughts."

"You could have told me this a while ago," he spoke again but this time it was dark and his true side was starting to show as she looked at him and his heart began to turn ugly.

She winced but looked at him, "That was a secret Yoko. I thought that now I could trust you with it, without you going all crazy."

Yoko looked at her and then turned around, walking away looking at the ceiling, laughing a little but she knew it wasn't one of joy. H e looked at her and saw that he was smiling his eyes were squinted as he looked at her, "Why am I not surprised? Another secret that! Why all the secrets?" he looked serious then, "It was a secret about your language, it was a secret about what happens when the first person who looks into your eyes is enveloped when pain, what is happening to me is practically a secret and you know what?" she looked at him, "Your secrets are doing more harm then good! My guess is that if you tell me what is happening to me what the things are that are inside me I won't die."

She looked at him plainly, her back to the doorknob not wanting to be here since he was getting angry, "Yoko, we keep secrets for a reason! There are something's about us that even we don't know about. So it is better not to tell you anything. My guess is, if you had listened to Kuronue about us and believed him, you would know more about us then we do by now. But no…you had to think that he was just dreaming it so intensely and he was dreaming it every night."

Nakada was getting upset now and she looked at Yoko who had not made a move but had listened to everything, "What is happening to you isn't one of our secrets but you will die if I tell you what is happening or you don't find out on your own," Nakada grabbed the doorknob and turned it running out into the hallway.

Yoko ran right after her and grabbed her hand before she could run away, "You are not running away from me Nakada. Not until I get some answers."

Nakada looked at him and saw that his eyes were beginning to glow red, "Yoko all I can say is that if you want the children that are growing inside of you…dead it might be the worst thing that you have ever done. But I guess you have killed and destroyed enough families in your life that the lives inside of you wouldn't really matter." Nakada hesitated when she said if he wanted the children in him dead. Truth was, she didn't want them dead at all.

Yoko glared at her, "What I have done in my past is of no concern to you. So what if I want these children in me dead. But that is only if, because I noticed you hesitated." She looked at him startled and he smiled as his heartbeat got worse, "I see if I want it dead then they will die won't they?" she didn't say anything as she looked at the floor, "WON'T THEY?" he yelled and tightened his grip and his eyes glowed red.

Nakada screamed when Yoko's claws cut deep into her skin and his heartbeat was beating the horrible beat it had when she had first meet him only louder. She couldn't take it anymore as she punched him hard across the face and ran away. Yoko hit the wall and fell down unconscious.

A little way back inside of Yoko

Inside Yoko there was a little baby girl and boy growing inside of him. They were half demon and half human and were very small. They listened to the argument that was going on outside, _I wonder why there are people outside arguing._ The little girl thought.

"_Maybe they're our parents."_ Thought the boy who held his little sister closer to him. _"Can you hear them?"_

The little girl shook her head, _"No, but I can feel their emotion and hear only mummers. Can you brother?"_

The baby boy nodded, _"Yes I can understand them, but they don't sound very happy."_

The boy listened to the conversation as the girl became scared of the angry emotions all around, "If you don't want me around then just say so instead of thinking that. I wouldn't want you to feel or seem like you're weak."

"_I wonder who that is She sounds familiar…"_ The boy thought allowed and the girl looked up at him.

"_Who sounds familiar brother?"_ The little girl asked looking up at her brother.

"_A woman outside, she sounds familiar."_

"How did you know that was what I was thinking?"

"I'm a telepathic just like you are, why would you care?"

"Never go in my head again. There are something's in there that you may not like."

"Well SO-ORRY but I wasn't in your head. I can't help but here thoughts that aren't deep or blocked. So far you have been keeping your mind blocked out to me very well and I haven't tried to push it. But you didn't have your mind blocked up so I couldn't help but to hear your thoughts."

"You could have told me this a while ago"

"That was a secret Yoko I thought I could trust you with without you going all crazy."

The baby began to hear some one laugh and she didn't like the sound as she curled up into a little ball but she continued to listen to the conversation, "Why am I not surprised? Another secret that! Why all the secrets? It was a secret about your language, it was a secret about what happens when the first person who looks into your eyes is enveloped with pain, what is happening to me is practically a secret and you know what? Your secrets are doing more harm then good. My guess is that if you tell me what is happening to me what the things are that are inside me I won't die."

The boy instantly went still. _My sister and I are inside the man? But he sounds so angry he doesn't sound like someone who would love us._

The bay girl curled up into a tight ball against her brother, _"B-brother? The emotions from one of the people are really angry and scary."_ The boy huddled closer to his sister, trying to block out the voices while she tried to block out the feelings. But neither of them could do this as the feelings and voices continued.

""What is happening to you isn't one of our secrets but you will die if I tell you what is happening or you don't find out on your own." The two babies then felt like the person they were in was moving around and stopped.

"You are not running away from me Nakada. Not until I get some answers."

"Yoko all I can say is that if you want the children that are growing inside of you…dead it might be the worst thing that you have ever done. But I guess you have killed and destroyed enough families in your life that the lives inside of you wouldn't really matter."

"What I have done in my past is of no concern to you. So what if I want these children in me dead. But that is only if, because I noticed you hesitated. I see if I say I want it dead then it will die won't it?" there was silence, "WON'T IT?" the little boy and girl shook a little when they both heard the voice get angry and the little girl almost cried when she heard someone scream in pain. She and her brother huddled closer together, both of them glad that they had each other.

The babies shook with fear now that they knew they were in someone that didn't care about them. But they also knew that there was someone outside the person they were in that cared about them both. Then realization dawned on the little boy "_That woman sounded like the girl who had spoken to us earlier!"_

His sister looked up at him when she heard this,_ "Oh what happened to her?_

"_Don't worry little ones,"_ the babies went still and listened, _"Yoko is just angry, when he cools down he will have a clear head."_

"_Who are you?"_ the baby boy asked confused.

"_Someone who cares about you. Now just get some rest and things might be a little better when you wake up."_

"_O-okay," _both of the babies said as they huddled together and went to sleep.

With Nakada

Nakada sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned against a tree. She was in a huge greenhouse that looked like an indoor forest but she didn't care. She looked at her arm that was still bleeding and moved her other hand over the wound. An ice blue mist came from her hand onto the wound and it healed. She sighed as she lifted her hand seeing that the wound was healed and leaned her back against the tree. This was her little Haven when she wanted to be alone. As of now and right then she most definitely wanted to be alone. She looked up into the leaves of the trees and sighed,_ Yoko is scaring the daylights out of the little babies inside him. Our little babies. When the beggin died after she gave him her last egg, she was no longer the parent. But Yoko and I are now because I'm the only girl who kissed him three times or let him kiss me three times. I do care about him a lot though, ya I hurt him but that is because he asked me to do it and he was hurting me as well._ Nakada looked at the stream that was moving past her, the sounds of nature making her feel at peace and happy as she smiled.

When she was finely feeling calm she walked out of the greenhouse and went to the living room and went to sleep on the couch.

With Yoko

Yoko woke up and groaned a little as he began to try and sit up leaning his back against the wall. His head was now clear and he wasn't angry anymore as well. He didn't know why he was on the floor or why his jaw was broken though. He suddenly felt kind of sick as he began to sit up and pressed a hand to his stomach and the other to his mouth as he ran into the bedroom, into the bathroom and somehow guessed right as he began to vomit into the toilet.

When he was done he sat on the floor, his back against the tub and then noticed Nakada wasn't around anywhere. He also noticed that his hand felt kind of dry and his looked at it. His eyes widened when he saw that there was dry blood on it and he remembered what had happened. He pressed his hand to his stomach when he felt whatever it was inside him move and he sneered. _She doesn't want whatever it is inside me to die._ Yoko thought for a second. _If I am ever going to even try to get a shot at her I have to make sure that these things stays alive. But…she is the one that will have to take care of them. I won't even look at them or have anything to do with them._ With that in mind he walked away to try and find Nakada.

He found her in the living room lying down on the couch sleeping soundly. He walked over to her and sat at her feet and waited for her to wake up. A few minutes later she finally woke up and looked up to see Yoko staring down at her. She instantly sat up and pressed her back to the arm of the couch, "What do you want now?"

He just stared at her looking like as if she hadn't done anything, "You said before that I wont die when this is over…right?" She nodded wondering what he was thinking, "If you want them than you can keep them. But I don't want anything to do with them…I don't want to know what they are, what they look like, I don't even want to know the names that you picked for them."

Nakada stared at him shocked but she nodded her head in understanding, "If that is what it takes to keep them alive then…fine."

Yoko pressed his hand to his stomach when he felt a sharp kick and he leaned over, "You owe me," he said looking up at her.

She nodded and looked down as she sighed, "Fine." She looked at him and sighed, "I don't know how you are talking with that broken jaw. Here let me heal it," her hands cupped his jaw and she instantly healed his jaw.


	13. Getting Sick and Eating To Much

**Getting Sick and Eating Too Much**

Yoko woke up the next day after he had taken a long explanation on how the things worked around the place. He stretched a little and looked behind him to see that Nakada wasn't with him. He sat up and looked around to find her, but he was distracted by the smell of something delicious downstairs. He put his top shirt on and snuck down to the kitchen to find Nakada, making a rather large breakfast. He smiled as he walked behind her and snaked his arms around her waist making her stiffen instantly, "Something smells good."

Nakada stayed stiff not sure what to say but her mouth answered for her, "I hope it tastes just as good. There's some pancakes made already cooked on the table." Yoko smirked and closed his eyes while he nuzzled her neck making her stiffen even more. He finally went to the table leaving her alone to resume her cooking. He mounted a stack of pancakes on his plate and began to eat them. He soon found that the pancakes had blueberries in them and smiled as he watched Nakada continue to cook.

After breakfast Nakada went to wash the dishes but Yoko stopped her, "They can stay there for now," He purred into her ear.

_Is this the real Yoko? I can't believe I fell in love with him!_ "Yoko if I don't do the dishes now I'm going to have to do them later and then the food will be really hard to wash off."

Yoko looked at her disapprovingly as he turned her so that her back wasn't to him and wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. Nakada heard his heart beat that horrible sound and winced as she closed her eyes and turned her head. The fox grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, "Then soak them and do them later," he said with a smirk. But his smirk didn't stay long as his eyes closed and his face looked like he was in pain.

He made a sound and let go of Nakada as he placed one hand on the table and the other he pressed to his stomach. Nakada took her top clothes off along with his and held him close until the pain had stopped and he leaned against her. When the babies had finished their growth spurts, Nakada instantly pushed Yoko into a deep sleep and put their tops back on. She some how managed to carry him up the stairs and onto the bed where he laid peacefully.

She went back down stairs, did the dishes and went to her little haven in the greenhouse and sat under the tree by the stream like she had the other day. She calmed her mind from what could have happened if the babies hadn't started growing, and thanked the babies and God that they had.

Yoko woke up a few minutes after Nakada had sat down in the greenhouse and his attitude was not at all better. It wasn't better still when he covered his stomach and placed a hand over his mouth. He ran to the bathroom, heading straight to the toilet and started to vomit. He felt someone comforting him, but he couldn't turn his head to see, even though he already knew whom it was. When he was done he looked up to thank Nakada but saw she wasn't there or anywhere in the room. He looked at the sink and saw a glass of water and slowly drank it feeling a little better but still feeling a little sick.

He went over to his bed when he was done and lied down on the bed, his hand over his stomach trying to get the sick feeling out of it when he smelled something good a couple hours later. His stomach rolled, did a turn over and just plainly made him sick so he had to rush to the bathroom again and vomited once again. Only this time there was no comfort or glass of water. But he took the empty glass from before and filled it with cold water from the sink. When his stomach had settled a little he went downstairs and there was a lunch ready and waiting form him. Some dishes were on the rack dripping dry, showing Nakada had probably already eaten and cleaned up the dirty dishes. He sighed as he looked at the food and his stomach did another flip as he ran to the closest bathroom and vomited again.

He sighed and went back to the still waiting dinner feeling much better as he began to eat what he could…which was a lot. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes his head tilted up to the ceiling as he felt the babies move around inside him not exactly doing well to his full stomach. He groaned as he thought in his head. _These things are going to make me throw up once more if they keep this up. _Yoko placed his hand over his mouth and over his stomach. _To late._ He ran to the bathroom again and…well…you know.

With Nakada

Nakada sat in her little haven after she had eaten and washed what dishes there were. She waited until it was the most appropriate time to go and wash the rest of the dishes. Like maybe…at night? She sighed as she looked up at the trees branches to look at its leaves. She knew she was asking for trouble when she agreed to look after the children without his help. But…she wanted to at least free her conscious that she had at least tried to save them.

She looked down at the ground and a tear fell from her eyes. _Who am I kidding? I'm still trying to get the handle of my own powers. I can't possibly look after a child, much less two babies, while I'm still training! _Nakada held her knees to her chest and silently cried into them not noticing a certain fox demon watching her.

Yoko's Pov

I watched Nakada sit there against the tree her legs against her chest with her arms wrapped around them and her head against her knees. I knew that she was crying from the scent of tears and the way her shoulders shook. Deep inside my ice frozen, dead heart, as some people have called it, I felt…pity for some reason. She already knew her fate and I couldn't do anything about it. _No. _I thought to myself shaking my head as I sat down at edge of a tree. I laid my arm over one brought up knee while the other leg lay straight on the ground and I pressed my hand to my stomach. It wasn't that I couldn't help her…it was that I wouldn't.

I looked back at her and saw that she had fallen asleep with her back against the tree. I sneered at her as I thought. _If she loves them more than me…than she can just continue crying her eyes out! I am not going to take part in the life of our children._ I stopped for a second and thought over what I had just thought. _Did I just think…our children? No I didn't, and whatever these things that are inside me, living inside me, and everything…they…are…not…MY CHILDREN!_

I looked back at Nakada and saw that her back was towards me. My body, of it's own accord, stood up and went over to her. I gently touched Nakada's back, wondering why I was doing this as I began to turn her and slowly, as to not disturb her and took off her shirt. A thrill went through me as I began to think I wanted to take her. But when her T-shirt came off I saw that this was not the reason when I left her bra alone. I turned her on her side and saw the claw marks I had given her a long time ago.

My eyes widened when I saw the marks had healed the best they could, but they had stayed as a scar now. I remembered I had caused that scar when I was angry because she had embarrassed me in front of my band. My hands shakily put the shirt back on her as I tried to hold in the new anger of what I remembered. I wanted to slap her, hurt her, and do anything to cause her pain. I had forgotten my feelings toward her when we kissed and when she slept with me. I stood up and walked stiffly to the bedroom.

Normal Pov

Nakada woke up instantly when she heard a roar of anger come from inside the place that made her more scared then she ever thought she could have been. At that moment she had committed herself to training hard with her abilities and read on what to suspect when the babies would come.


	14. Time To Watch TV and Talk

**Time To Watch T.V. and Talk**

It had been four days since Yoko had seen Nakada but she still helped him whenever he needed it and was there for him when the babies had there growth spurts, but never really see hear or talk to her. Yoko hated the babies more then ever with every passing day as he felt them move around inside him, kicking him or sometimes punching him. Right now he was watching T.V., which he remembered how to use thanks to Nakada, when they had that little tour. Yoko suddenly smelled lilacs and he turned to the entrance of the living room to see Nakada with a book in her hands heading to the kitchen. As he looked her over he noticed that she seemed to have taken a bath, since her hair was wet and was the source of the lilac smell. But he sensed a change in her, but he didn't know how. She seemed a little more proud, knowledgeable and graceful as she walked towards the kitchen, no doubt to make supper.

He sighed not really in the mood for anything since his stomach started doing summersaults at the very thought of food. Just before she went through the kitchen door he called, "Why don't you come into the living-room instead of going into the kitchen?" Nakada stopped in her tracks when she heard the voice of the person she had been trying to avoid. She turned around and saw Yoko with smirk and a gleam in his eyes that reminded her why she was avoiding him.

She closed the book and starred at him, "I was thinking of fixing us both something to eat." She said trying to find a reason to get away from him.

He closed his eyes his left arm on the top of the couch, his right hand holding the remote and a grin kind of smile on his lips as he shook his head. He returned back to watching T.V., "Well you can make something for your self then. The mention of food makes me feel sick right at the moment." Nakada stared at him then down at the ground as she nodded and began to walk into the kitchen but not before Yoko had said, "I would like it if you would join me in watching some T.V. when you're done with everything in there."

She turned around, staring at him, but said nothing as she just nodded and turned to leave for the kitchen where she fixed herself a small supper. Not in the mood for that much food either as she read the book she was holding and waited for her supper to finish cooking. When she was done eating and washing the dishes and her teeth, she had taken the tooth brush and tooth paste out of her bag, she looked at the door in front of her knowing she would have to go and join Yoko on the couch. _What did I ever see in him?_ She thought she was walked out the door. _Ever since the day he found out that…there were two babies inside him, I get this feeling of dread and my body is constantly alert. I would normally be happy that he is being nice to me but…there is just something not right about the way he is acting._ Nakada sighed. _Might as well get it over with._

Yoko saw her come out of the kitchen and smirked when he saw her walk over to him and sat on the other side of the couch. He continued to smirk at her antics she made towards him, to try and fight him. He saw at least the bright side to his…situation, "I see you took a bath." She didn't look at him at all but she nodded showing she was listening. He scooted over to her so that his arm could reach her hair, "I would like take one as well."

She looked at him and nodded as she stood up and he did as well after he had turned off the T.V. He followed her up to their bedroom and to the bathroom. Nakada started running the hot water into the large tub and Yoko watched as she explained some of the soaps and conditioners he was to use, but she was rather blunt about it. When she was done she left him to his bath, but not before he told her to stay in the bedroom and wait for him in there.

Nakada waited inside the bedroom reading the book she had in her hands and also keeping an eye on the closed door that led to the bathroom. She had left him some boxers, pale jeans, white socks and a white sweatshirt. When Yoko came out of the bathroom he was wearing that and she knew it as she continued to read. He walked up to the bed and got onto it, laying right beside her and watched her read her book. He looked at the words but was somewhat discouraged when he couldn't read it.

"What are you reading?" He asked staring at her waiting for her answer.

She didn't look up from her reading, "A book," was all she said.

"What kind of book?"

She sighed, "A book to teach me things I will have to know soon."

"Like?"

She closed her book, after putting a bookmark in it, and set it on the bedside table. She looked at him with a not so happy look, "Do you want talk about something in particular?"

He looked at her and smirked, "I was just trying to start a friendly conversation with you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "But honestly I don't mind talking like this much."

Nakada instantly stiffened as he held her, "Yoko…your heart," he instantly let go of her.

"I'm sorry," he said looking at her, "I thought it had begun to get better. I'm not angry at you for any reason…or at anything else for that matter," he turned her head to him. He looked into her eyes and smirked, "Are you lying to me?" He took her hand, "There is only one way to find out," he pressed it to his heart and Nakada winced as she tried to pull away.

"Yoko, please," Nakada said as she began to get weaker as he kept her hand firmly placed over his heart.

"Only if you promise you will stay by my side all through out our stay here, unless I give you permission to leave," he said.

She looked up at him, her head on the pillow to weak to hold it up anymore, "I…promise," she whispered out and he let go of her hand. He smirked at her as he began to go to the door so he could leave the room. He was stopped when he heard Nakada cry a little and he turned around to see her back towards him. Her hand was over her mouth as she spoke, "You never really did care about me." Yoko stared at her with his eyes wide and she continued, "At the hot springs, while we kissed…that was all just a lie. You played me like a fool and…I…fell for it."

Yoko instantly ran over to her and tried to take her hand to comfort her, but when he reached for her hand, his hand went through hers. He looked at her and saw she was transparent, "Nakada…what's happening to you?" he asked his voice etched with concern.

She looked at him but her eyes were dark and cold towards him, "Don't act like you are concerned about me Yoko. I can just make myself go through things or people," she said this as if it was no big deal.

He looked at her and deep down, his heart hurt a little as he sat on the bed beside her, "But…I am concerned about you. I…"

"Just shut up," Nakada whispered not looking at him, "I don't want to be fed anymore lies." Nakada stood up and walked to the door, "If you're hungry you can follow me to the kitchen or I could stay here."

The fox just stared at her then at the ground, "A little something to eat wouldn't hurt. No guarantee I'll be able to hold it down though," he said with a smile. But as he looked at her, he saw she wasn't smiling or anything as she became solid and turned the handle of the door. He sighed and followed her down stairs, she always looked back to make sure he wasn't too far behind.

Nakada made some beacon and eggs and Yoko slowly ate them as she returned to her book. Yoko would look at her from time to time, knowing that he had went over the limit when he had pressed her hand over his heart. But why was is it his heart was starting to get worse again? He made a small sound of surprise as he felt one of the babies kick him once again. He then knew why. _These things are making me evil again so she won't want to be around me! She will love these things despite what they are doing to me. She loves these things and will hate me if I don't gain control! If I kill them then there is no hope of her ever loving me. But if I don't…_ Yoko silently began to eat his food with a little but more force in thrusting his fork into his food then was necessary.

Nakada noticed that Yoko was practically using his fork like a dagger against his innocent food. She mentally sighed, wondering if Yoko was ever going to let up on this. _Why do I care if he keeps on acting like this? He doesn't really care about me. He was just playing me like a fool…he never really cared about me._ Nakada sat up and Yoko looked at her, "I have to go."

"Go where?" he asked as he watched her leave the kitchen.

She turned around and looked at him, "You know, go, as in use the bathroom."

"Oh!" he exclaimed a little surprised. But before he could say anything else Nakada was out of the kitchen heading towards the bathroom.

Nakada sat on the side of the tub as she looked at the white marble floor. She let her mind drift to thoughts and memories about what had happened. Until she stumbled onto a memory that made her even more sure that Yoko was only using her.

Flashback

Yoko looked at Nakada as she slept soundly in her furs with a smile on her face. He laid on his side, elbow on the bed and his head on his hand. _How can I get her to trust me? And why is it I feel like she is going to leave again only this time willingly? Have I been to late to gain her trust? Wait a minute why do even care if I gain her trust?_ Yoko laid his back on the bed and looked at the ceiling his hands over his face and then laid them at his side. _She is making me go soft. I have got to stop letting her get to me._

With that Yoko went to sleep and Nakada opened her eyes. Nakada was a telepathic so she had heard all of Yoko's thoughts and she looked at the ground. _I guess the team and I should get together and make plans on what to do._ She went outside and talked to the team about what Reado had talked to her about, but only the plans, not about Yoko raping women.

The next morning Nakada woke up and saw Yoko had again carried her to his bed. She stirred trying to get away from him but he held her tighter, "I don't think we need to go anywhere for a while," he whispered into her ear.

Nakada's eyes widened and she also noticed she wasn't wearing her sunglasses, "Yoko, if you don't want to break the trust I have given you, then let me go."

Yoko opened his eyes and laid his cheek on her head, "But you are so warm and this is so comfortable…just a few more minutes?"

Nakada closed her eyes, "Yoko…please. I want to be able to trust you, but what you are doing is breaking it."

He just held her closer and sighed, "Do you know how many vixens would love to be in your place right now?" he asked using the phrase he used with all the other girls he had rapped or try to get into his bed.

"Then why don't you go to bed with them instead?" she asked getting angry.

"I don't see any vixens around here Nakada…I just see you."

End Flashback

A tear fell from Nakada's eyes as she remembered that and knew that at that time he had been playing with her. She remembered something else that might prove that he was only playing with her.

Flashback

"Your not Yoko are you?"

The fake Yoko stopped and looked at her with a grin, "Very perspective of you my dear," and he began to change into a tiger demon with long, orange, waist length hair, deep blue eyes and a pair of tiger ears sprouting from his head. She looked behind him and saw a tiger stripped tail coming out of his tailbone. His skin was pale and was lined with stripes, "My name is Reado the shape changer, I can take the shape of anything or anyone," he looked at Nakada and grinned, "I have just saved you from Yoko Kurama."

"What do you mean saved?" she asked not sure what he was talking about and not wanting to know.

"Yoko would have used you as a toy for mating season. He always rapes ningen females and if they survive his heat through out the season, he gets Kuronue to kill the female humans he makes 'love' to," The cat demon went over to Nakada and took out some lock picks and unlocked her shackles and her collar.

Nakada stared at him, "He really does that? How am I supposed to believe you? I just met you," she was a bit tired from being woken up so early but her mind was beginning to work properly.

"In my village, far from here, there are tons of female women like you that have been rapped by him. After that demon rapped those women, had told Kuronue to kill them. Kuronue would instead secretly take them down to my village to be safe. They will tell you I speak the truth, but we have to hurry before the camp wakes up," and he took her hand but she wouldn't move.

End Flashback

But she had thought he had gotten better…especially since he had met the beggin. Nakada looked up at the ceiling and began to wonder. _Just what was his deepest desire?_ She felt a chill run up her spine and went to try and find Yoko. She eventually found him in the music room on the small balcony. She saw he had killed one of the monsters that populated this world.

With Yoko before he left the kitchen

When Yoko had finished up his food and put the dishes in the sink he had decided to walk around the place and his feet led him to the music room. He closed the door behind him and turned around to see a guitar on a stand beside a stool. He went over to it and picked up the instrument and sat down on the stool. His fingers seemed to have known how to tune the guitar as they did that on their one will. When he was done he moved his fingers over the strings making the guitar play and the music moved all throughout the room as he softly sang a song that he never heard of but seemed familiar to him. (I made this song so you can criticize it because it isn't that good.)

What is this pain I feel?

Will it ever stop?

It started just about when you left

Can you tell me why

I always see myself cry myself to sleep at night

Darling I need you by me

Darling I need you by me

Darling I need you by me so I can make it through the night

We had some bad times

And we had good times

We had some horrible times

And we had some wonderful times

There was a time when time didn't seem to matter

When you were by my side

Now I find myself looking at the clock

Wondering when you'll be home again

What is this pain I feel?

Will it ever stop?

It started just about when you left

Can you tell me why

I always see myself cry myself to sleep at night

Darling I need you by me

Darling I need you by me

Darling I need you by me so I can make it through the night

Darling I need you by my side…so that I can make through the night

'Guitar music'

Can't you see these tears I cry?

They are all for you

Showing you I need you by me

Showing you I need you with me

Showing you that…I love…you

'Guitar Music'

Now I know what this pain I feel is

Now I know it will never stop

I know why it happened when you left

You don't have to tell me why

I always see myself cry myself to sleep at night

Darling I need you by me

Darling I need you by me

Darling I need you by me so I can make it through the night

And now I know why

It is because I love…you

Yoko's fingers moved over the stings one last time and he placed his hand over them and then bowed his head as his breathing became slightly faster. He felt the babies move around inside of him, and for the first time he smiled as he placed his hand on his stomach. He looked up and saw that there was a balcony outside and walked over to it after he had put the guitar back onto the stand. The balcony was small but he didn't mind as he folded his arms on the railing and leaned on it. He looked all around and saw forests and open grasslands. He also saw that the mansion was positioned near the sea. He heard something above him and he saw that there was some kind of scaly blue bird with four wings and it's skull showing. Yoko backed up a bit as he brushed his hand through his hair and took out his rose, turned it into his rose whip and attacked the bird. It was sliced and died instantly as it fell to the ground. Yoko looked around in the sky and couldn't find any more dangers.

"This whole world is filled with monsters," Yoko turned around and saw Nakada standing there leaning against the frame of the door with her arms crossed. She walked over to the fenced part of the balcony and looked around, "It is both beautiful and dangerous at the same time."

Yoko looked at her and then looked at the ground to see many creatures at the bottom of the place, "Nakada I…"

"Don't," she interrupted him. He looked at her but she kept her eyes to the ground, "I don't trust you anymore Yoko. I did trust you before, believe it or not and I had actually thought I was in love with you. But now I don't and I know I wasn't in love…I was just being tricked. I also won't believe another word that comes out of your mouth. Come on, I'll do the dishes and you can get to bed. I promise when I'm done with the dishes, I'll go back up to the bedroom."

Yoko watched her leave and went to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. He pulled the covers over him as he laid down on his side thinking over what Nakada had said.

Flashback

"Don't," she interrupted him. He looked at her but she kept her eyes to the ground, "I don't trust you anymore Yoko. I did trust you before, believe it or not and I had actually thought I was in love with you. But now I don't and I know I wasn't in love…I was just being tricked. I also won't believe another word that comes out of your mouth."

End Flashback

Yoko lowered his eyes and wrapped his arms around his stomach as he felt the babies kicking him again. _If I didn't know better, I'd say these kids are angry with me for some reason._ He smiled a little at this but then he began to think about Nakada. _If she doesn't want to trust me or believe me then…I'll do the same. I'll just stick with what I know right now, and when these kids come out, I won't care about her or them at all. But…did she really fall in love with me? Did I mess everything up?_ Yoko heard the door open and looked behind him to see Nakada as she lay down on the couch.

He sat up, "Listen," she looked at him, "Since you already know that I don't want anything to do with them then I'm going to make sure I don't. I'll give you your own tent that way, you can take care of them and I won't accidentally look at them or hear them complain. I have no doubt you can make sure that happens."

She just looked at him and nodded, "I can also do that to the other tents if you want. The only thing you would hear inside the tent is if someone knocked on a wooden block outside the tent beside tent flap. No sound would go in or come out of the tent unless there was a fight happening inside."

Yoko shook his head, "That is fine."

Before he went back to sleep he heard Nakada say, "Thirteen days left before they comes out."

Yoko sat back up because he was already lying down, "Thirteen days? That long?"

She looked up at him and nodded, "Yes"

Yoko looked at her as she laid down and he did as well, thinking about what she had just said. But before either of them could get some sleep the babies began to grow again so they had to do the usual routine. When the babies had stopped growing Yoko held Nakada close, not letting her go.

"Just stay with me tonight, I won't do any harm to you. I don't have to hold you but, please, just stay in my bed tonight."

She looked up at him and sighed as she moved away from him and raised her hand to her ear and laid down on it closing her eyes. He smiled and moved so he was behind her laid close to her. _I'll ignore her when we leave._


	15. Marking and Animal Forms

**Marking and Animal Forms**

Jennah and Kuronue were in a bedroom by themselves. Kuronue was trying to get Jennah to calm down, "Jennah what's wrong?" he asked trying to get her from shaking and then she would stand up and walk around in circles a few times and then she would sit down again.

"I don't know Kuronue I just feel all kinds of energy and I don't know what to do with it all. It might have to do with the full moon. It was full last night but this never happened before. I just feel like I have to do something with all of this energy but I don't know what," then Kuronue couldn't take it anymore as she paced around in a circle again.

He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Well can you at least stop circling around the room you're making me dizzy," then he felt her arms wrap around his waist as he continued to hold her, but he didn't take notice of it since she usually did that anyway. But what he did notice was he began to feel her mouth kissing his neck and licking a bit of his chin inviting him to kiss her, "Jennah," he said with some strain, "What are you doing?" he asked as he lowered his head a bit and she began to kiss his cheek and nuzzle it at times.

"I'm trying away that both of us might like to lower my energy a bit," then she moved away and looked into his violet eyes with her violet eyes as well, "That is if you think you will like it," she said a bit worried that he might say no.

He placed his hands under her jaw and began moving his thumbs under her eyes, "A demons heat can be very dangerous Jennah I don't think your body will be able to take it if I don't stop myself in time."

Jennah pouted when she looked at him, "I'm sixteen, just like I was in your dream and if I could survive it then I can survive it now," she said still pouting.

"But Jennah that was a dream it didn't really happen, and I don't want to take the risk in hurting you," he said concern written all over his face and in his voice.

She looked down, "Your right, but I want to do it so bad and not wait until you think my body is strong enough to with stand your heat. I'm a lot stronger then I look and you know that. We'll only do what we did in our dreams."

"Our?" he looked at her curious and she smiled.

"Yes, I've dreamt them to. Please Kuronue just this night and then we can do it all the way when you think I'm ready. You won't hurt me, and I know that, so you are going to have to trust me like I trust you," Kuronue looked into her eyes and then lowered his head unable to take it any longer. She was willingly doing this and practically begging for it as well. He felt his lips connect with hers and they kissed so passionately as he licked her lips like he had done the first time they had met this time she smiled and opened her mouth to allow him entrance.

Soon before anyone knew what was happening they were on the bed taking each other's clothes off. Jennah was working on taking Kuronue's vest off while he began to take off her black tank top. When they separated for some air he pulled it over her head as she took his vest off. Kuronue saw that Jennah was wearing a bra and his fingers desperately wanted to unhook it but he knew that would be going a bit far. So he just began to slip her pants down, careful not to take her under-ware along with it as she did the same with him hoping that he was wearing something under them and thankfully she saw there was.

"I didn't want to cause you discomfort and, I know this is a little to much information, but there a lot more comfortable then wearing just pants."

Jennah laughed and kissed him and when she stopped, she raised his head and looked at him with love and lust filled eyes, "Your right, that was a bit more information then I needed to know but hey," she lowered her head, "I love you for just being you and telling me the truth doesn't hurt either. But I might be able to get some from my bag that might be a bit more comfortable."

Kuronue flipped her so he was on top of her and he lowered his wings so that they covered them up and no one could see what was happening. He lowered his head and enveloped her mouth with his. He didn't even have to ask as she gave him entrance into her mouth and he took it without any hesitation.

After a while they had to separate to get some air and Jennah wrapped her arms around his neck smiling with happiness in her eyes as she looked at him, "This is no dream for sure and I know that because this feels more real then reality it self," she looked at him and he looked back into her eyes that were the same colour as his own, "So neither of us have to worry about waking up from our dreams ever again because we will be there for each other no matter what happens"

Kuronue smiled and captured her lips with his but this was quick and when he broke it, he looked at her and smiled, "You don't know how long I've waited to here those words from you," then he looked at her neck and she saw that.

"Did you dream about me marking you Kuronue, after you had marked me?" she asked and he looked at her and nodded. Jennah smiled showing small sharp fangs and he smiled as well.

"You want to do it right now?" he asked looking at her getting ready to mark her.

She smiled and nodded, "Now and no sooner," he smiled as he lowered his head and began to try and find the place he had marked her in his dream and he found it instantly.

He moved her hair away and said, "I'm sorry if this hurts," and he bit into her neck on the left side and she gave a small gasp of pain just like she had done in her dreams and held on tightly around his neck. Then she noticed his hat was still on and his hair was still up. When Kuronue eased his fangs out of her neck he licked up the blood that fell from her neck and looked at her, "I'm sorry that I hurt you Jennah"

She put her finger on his lips and hushed him, "Don't say such things, I know you would never hurt me on purpose, and I barely felt any pain, just pure pleasure that you have marked me as yours."

He looked at her and smiled as he turned over so that she was on top of him and he closed his wings over her, "It's your turn Jennah," he said with a smile, "claim me as your mate."

She smiled as well and took his hat off and for once he didn't mind as she took his favourite hat off. Then she put his hair down and moved her hand down the back of his head moving his black hair as well, "As I remember it you were like this when I marked you in my dreams," he smiled and nodded. She began to kiss along his jaw, and then sent little butterfly kisses along his neck on the left side. She found the exact place where she had put her mark on him and she lifted her head making sure there was no hair on the spot and spoke, "I'm sorry if this hurts," she lowered her head and breathed onto his neck some cold air which numbed it a bit and she sank her teeth down on the exact spot she had in her dreams. Kuronue felt her fangs in her neck but no pain and he held her tightly, covering her with his wings. She eased her fangs out of him and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Don't say anything, because I felt no pain. Just happiness knowing that this isn't a dream and this is really happening," he held her close and pressed his face into her hair. Jennah felt him shake and she could smell salt as tears silently flowed from his eyes, "I never thought this would happen. I always kept on thinking Yoko was right and I should give up but my dreams kept on reacquiring and I just couldn't give up on you."

Jennah held Kuronue close and turned so he was on top of her and he lowered his head to the crook of her neck. She stroked his black hair tilting her head so that it was leaning against his and some tears fell from her eyes. She tried her best to calm him down, "Don't worry Kuronue I'm here now in your arms…and wings, and nothing is going to change that," she smiled and giggled a bit.

He looked at her confused, "What are you giggling at?" he asked.

"Oh nothing…Batman," and she had to cover her face at his expression on his face as he finally clued in. Batman was what she had called him in their dreams.

He started laughing as well and soon they were both laughing, "You know," he said wiping tears away from his eyes, "I never did give you a nickname," he turned so they were sleeping side by side and she got up so he could lay his wing under her and when she laid back down he wrapped his arm and other wing around her. He looked at her and she looked at him and they both smiled. He moved his hand over her face gently tracing it with his fingertips and then stroking it with the back of his hand, "How about Catwoman? It isn't much but that's what you were in your third animal form," he thought remembering her animal form.

She smiled and closed her eyes gently wrapping an arm around his back and laid a hand on his chest as she laid her head over his heart and listened to it beating, "Anything you call me is just fine by me," she chuckled, "Even Catwoman, but only you call me that and no one else."

"That's fine by me," he said and they went to sleep, and as they slept Jennah changed into her animal form and in other rooms the other kids were running around chasing things. But soon they fell down on there beds exhausted and went to sleep as well.

Next Day

When Kuronue woke up the next morning he saw Jennah in her animal form and looked at her with wide eyes. Jennah had violet lion ears coming from her head. She had a tail that was violet and her fangs and claws were sharp she looked alike a violet lion demon. She also had little claws on her fingers and if Kuronue looked closely at her open mouth he could see a neat pair of small fangs. Jennah's skin had a bit more colour but not that much. She looked like a purple lion honestly.

He smiled and began to gently stroke some stray hairs away from her face and she stirred. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Kuronue, "Ohayo gozimasu Batman how are you this morning?"

Kuronue smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, "Ohayo gozimasu Catwoman I think I know why you were so full of energy last night. You were changing into you animal form," Jennah instantly woke up and looked into a bureau mirror on the right side of the bed. She saw herself and a pair of violet panther ears sticking out at the top of her head. She looked at her hands and saw her claws and her tail landed on her lap. She looked at him and he smiled, "Just as I remember it."

Jennah smiled but then it vanished what about the others? The band doesn't know about there animal forms," just as she said that they heard screams from the others coming from there rooms and they looked at each other running into the hall and saw the everyone running out of their room to see what was the matter. The whole team was out of their rooms as well and in their animal forms.

Lacey had talons on her hand and her hair was white with some pink tints and she had wings connected on her back with pure white feathers that also had pink tints. Her skin was a bit tanned and her glasses were off showing her pink eyes. Lindsey had pure white hair and looked a lot like Lacey only her feathers were white and her eyes were silver. Sophie looked like Lindsey and Lacey only her feathers seemed looked like gold dust had been spread on them. And her eyes were like Yoko's only fierier with sparks in them. All of the girls also had fangs that were as sharp as daggers.

April and Rebekah had golden loin ears and a golden lion tail with claws and fangs as sharp as knives. Their hair was also golden and their eyes were as well. There skin looked fairly tanned but still showing some brightness and hints on white.

D.J. had yellow eyes and fangs with incisors filled with venom. His skin looked somewhat scaly and green. His hair was all smoothed out and seemed to be longer and gelled as it stuck to his head. When he talked he did with a slight hiss and his nails had also grown into claws.

Kyle looked like the bird girls but only a little bit more like a falcon with dark green hair, eyes and feathers. He also had sharp talon hands and fangs as well.

All of the demons looked at them wide eyed and mouthed, "I think we are a bit to late," Jennah said with a smile and so did Kuronue.

"What in the world happened last night?" April asked unable to stop playing her new tail, "I was all energetic last night and I woke up looking like this!"

"So was I," the others said in union.

"Like I said that was probably the reason you had so much energy last night was probably because you were changing into your animal form. And it seems to be the same with the rest of you only now we can see your eyes without anyone getting hurt." Kuronue looked at the team along with the rest of the band but the band was sort of having perverted thoughts going through their minds.

"Kuronue, Jennah I just have one thing to say," the couple turned towards Kyle who was trying to stifle his laugher, "Nice under-ware." The couple looked at him and then they looked down at what they were wearing and so did everyone else. And indeed they were wearing nothing but their under-ware (Jennah was wearing her bra and under-ware.) They instantly ran into their rooms with everyone else trying to stifle their laughter as well.


	16. Talking To Your Kids

**Talking With Your Kids**

The night before the team turned into their animal forms

Nakada was in her haven, also having the same problem as her friends where they were. She told Yoko she was going somewhere to lose her extra energy and he had nothing against it. Instead of wasting her energy by running around, she trained her hardest that night. _Where is all of this energy coming from?_ Nakada wondered as she continued to train with the plants that kept on making her attack and defend. Suddenly another element decided to join in with the train her, air, which wasn't an easy thing to look out for since the plants were also giving her a hard time. But since she had the extra energy, she was able to attack and both defend against the two elements.

Finally she suddenly became exhausted like as if she had a sugar high that decided to quit on her just them. But the energy quit couldn't have happened at a worst moment. A wind whiplash was heading right towards her and so were tree branches heading right towards her. She didn't have enough energy to dodge the attacks, let alone do anything else as the elements came at her…and hit her. Nakada's eyes went wide as she felt pain shatter through out her body. No sound left her lips as she kneeled down on her knees; the top of her body was straight as she looked at the ceiling of greenhouse.

Everything was silent, the wind and plants had stopped attacking her as Nakada fell to the ground. There were wounds all over her body, blood was coming from them, not in large amounts but still. The wind through the trees seemed to make a sad noise as Nakada laid down on the ground, not moving. _Shout_. She thought, not able to move. _Should not have over done it too much._ Nakada winced as her eyes began to fall. But then an image of Yoko appeared in front of her eyes and her eyelids shot up. _No! I am the only one who can help Yoko through what he is going through._ Nakada grunted as she slowly got up and walked slowly to a stream and sat down at the edge. She winced as she placed her hand into the water and dug her other hand under the loose earth. Her hands began to glow a bright blue as she leaned against a tree's trunk and closed her eyes. "_Thank you for sparing some of you energy Water and Earth. I will be all right now. I will some how make this up to you."_ With that, Nakada closed her eyes and went to sleep as the two elements gave the girl what energy they could spare to help her heal her wounds.

With Yoko (before Nakada got hurt)

Yoko sat on the bed, looking out the door that Nakada had just gone through. _Where did her sudden energy come from?_ He thought as he closed his eyes sighing. He raised a hand to his face and rubbed his index finger and thumb against his closed eyelids. _Energy is something I lack though. These kids really are a bother. Why do females enjoy being pregnant again? There is nothing but hunger cravings, heat flashes, vomiting, and you barely have any energy at all._ Yoko stood up and walked over to the bed and turned the sheets on the bed so he could lie down in the bed. Before he went to sleep he placed his hand on his stomach as he felt on of the babies kick him and he smiled. _Another thing to add to the list of bad things with being pregnant: baby, or babies, kicking, punching and plain down moving around. Though I'm starting to get used to that, it is still creepy though._ For some reason, Yoko continued to smile as he turned on his side, wrapped his arms around his stomach and went to sleep.

Inside Yoko (that just sounds so wrong in so many ways. Though who am I kidding! What I am doing to Yoko is completely wrong )

"_Okay brother, daddy's asleep,"_ the little girl said as she looked at her brother.

The little brother looked at his sister, _"Okay then, if he wants to know what is going on with him and what we are, then we are going to tell him."_

"_You know what brother?"_

"_What?"_

"_Daddy's emotions aren't as angry as they usually are. I wonder if that means he likes us now!"_

The little boy thought for a second, _"I doubt it sister, mommy is probably keeping his anger down in some way. No doubt that when we are done with what we are going to do, he will have the same anger you usually keep feeling."_

"_Ohhhh! Why does daddy have to be so angry all the time? Is it because of us?"_

"_I don't know, but we are going to tell him what we know, even if it isn't that much."_

The little baby girl huddled close to her brother, _"Let's do this now than."_

Outside Yoko in his dreams

Yoko was walking around in a forest that he didn't recognize. He continued to walk, hoping he would find something that looked familiar. After a while he stopped to rest and he heard a voice, "DADDY!" he heard a little girl's voice call out.

He looked behind him and saw a little four-year-old girl running towards him and jumped up into his arms, "WHOA!" Yoko practically yelled as he caught the little girl. When he caught the girl, she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. Yoko looked down at the girl and was amazed that he couldn't make out her face or what she looked like. "Do I know you little one?"

The girl looked up at him and he saw a blurry face, but he could also make out a little smile, "Not yet you don't, my brother and I are here to tell you what we can about what is happening to you."

Yoko looked at the girl as he put her down and he kneeled so he was able to look at her, "What has been happening to me? You mean the two babies that are growing inside of me!"

The little girl nodded, "Yep, I'm one of those babies, my brother is the other one," she pointed behind Yoko and he turned to see a blurred vision of another child, about the same age as the little girl, standing a few metres away from them. Again, all Yoko could see was the mouth of the figure. This person wasn't smiling like the little girl.

Yoko looked at the figure and then at the little girl, "You said you are one of the babies inside of me right? Along with your brother?"

The smile of the little girl seemed to get brighter, "Yep! We can't make our selves seen clearly to you for two reasons. One is that we haven't properly formed yet so we don't even know what we look like. The other one is that we only have enough power together to show you this much of ourselves in this form!" With this, the little girl wrapped her little arms around Yoko's neck and sighed as she held him close, "It is nice to meet you daddy."

Yoko was just too stunned to react as his arms reflexively wrapped themselves around the little girl, "We don't have enough time to do these things sister," the boy said behind Yoko. Yoko turned around and stood up as the girl let go but still stayed close to him, holding his pant leg sense she was too short to reach up to his hand.

Yoko didn't seem to mind as he looked at the boy, "How can you tell me what is happening to me, if what happened started before you could even think?"

The boy looked at his sister, she shook her head, "He's not angry yet, just curious and a little unbelieving." Yoko looked down at the child and she smiled, "Outside of this dream, I may not be good at hearing and listening to voices as my brother, but I am good at sensing emotions."

Yoko nodded and then looked at the boy who began to speak, "How we know about what is happening, neither of us know, we don't even know all of it. All we know is how we came to be, what we are, and why it is taking so long for us to grow. Should this information satisfy you?" Yoko looked at the boy and nodded the boy started. "First is to tell you that we came into being when the beggin placed us inside you somehow, that is how we got inside you. My sister and I started growing when mommy kissed you or let you kiss her three times. If she had resisted your kiss or you resist her kiss, than that wouldn't have worked. Why we started growing is because your body knew that you needed to kiss someone three times for us to grow some how. Sense you kissed three times mommy, your body thought that she would be our mother so it automatically started the process of our growing, again I don't know how that works."

The boy stopped just encase Yoko had any questions, he did, "So what you are telling me is that you have two mothers?"

The girl giggled, "No," he looked down at her; "We have one mommy and one daddy, when the beggin died,"

"She was no longer your mother, like Nakada had said," Yoko remembered while his eyes became wide at remembering that. _So she was telling the truth. But that can't mean that these…children are also mine as well…it can't be! I refuse to believe it!_

The boy speaking again brought Yoko out of his thoughts, "What we are is not that hard to explain really. Since you are a fox demon and mommy is a human, we are half demon and half human. Every time we need to take energy from you, we also have to take energy from mommy as well in equal amounts. This, as you already know or are figuring out, is why you and mommy need to hold each other closely with your tops naked so we can get energy from both you and mommy."

The boy stopped talking and Yoko asked his question, "Does that mean that Nakada also feels some pain as well when we are holding each other?"

The boy looked at him, "She may feel some pain, but I'm not sure. We do need her energy like we need yours to make us complete." Yoko nodded and nodded for the boy to continue, "The last is why we are taking a long and short time to grow. If the beggin had given you my sister or I, the process of us growing would only be nine days instead of eighteen. Why it is shorter then normal babies, I don't that but every time there is more than one egg implanted into a male, then the time it takes to grow is doubled or tripled, it depends on the amount of eggs the beggin implants into a male. This is because it take more energy to supply for twins, like my sister and I, then it does for a single baby."

The little boy stopped talking and Yoko closed his eyes going over all of this information and letting it sink in. _It all makes perfect sense, but…I have never seen Nakada feel the same pain or any pain at all when she is holding me. And what these children say about us being their parents is absolutely absurd!_

A tug on his pant leg brought Yoko's attention to the little girl at his side. She was smiling again as she spoke; "I can't wait to meet you outside of this dream daddy! Even though my brother and I will forget what happened here, or what happened while we were inside you, I will still you that you are my daddy!" With that the little girl hugged his leg and Yoko's eyes widened a little as he instantly stiffened.

Before he could say anything about the matter everything started to become blurry, "We have to go now daddy." Yoko looked at the boy and saw that he was closer to him than he was before. For some reason, Yoko kneeled to the ground and the little girl instantly took that chance to wrap her arms around his neck, holding him close. The boy looked at him as Yoko held the little girl close. Then, the boy moved and wrapped his arms around Yoko's neck and held him close, "I love you daddy."

The little girl huddled closer to the kitsune and said, "I love as well daddy."

Yoko was just to stunned to say anything as he held the two little ones close and he closed his eyes thinking. _I really do wish these two were my real children._

End Dream

Yoko sighed as he woke up and faced the ceiling. He placed his hand on his stomach and smiled a little. _I wonder if that was just a dream, or was that really the two little ones inside me? If it was, they are very powerful to have accomplished what they did._ He looked at the digital clock beside him and saw that he had been asleep for at least two hours. _I wonder were Nakada is._ He got out of the bed and put some day clothes on and went to try and find Nakada. Yoko figured where she was as he left the bedroom to search for Nakada. She always seemed to find comfort in the greenhouse part of the house; he could also believe that she used that part as a training ground. When he walked into the greenhouse, he was instantly hit with the smell of blood. Blood that he recognized.

He ran to where the blood was coming from and saw Nakada sitting by the stream. Her hand was still in the water and her other hand buried in the soil, both glowing blue. "Nakada," Yoko said as instantly ran towards her, trying to figure out what to do when he saw all of the wounds.

Nakada opened her eyes when she heard Yoko's voice and smiled a little, despite the pain, as he got closer to her, "Hey…Yoko."

Yoko kneeled down to her and looked at her, trying to figure out what to do and what was happening to her, "What happened to you Nakada? And…why are your hands glowing?"

Nakada had her eyes closed as she listened to him speak, "I was training both the air and plants, but when I was going to dodge one of their attacks, m energy boost gave out and I couldn't move away fast enough. Why my hands are glowing is because I asked the Earth and the Water to spare some energy for me so I can heal, and they are."

Yoko stared at Nakada; he knew that she just gave away a little secret she had been keeping from him. She seemed to have the ability to talk to the elements somehow. He sighed and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close to him, trying not to disturb her hands. He placed her head at the crook of his neck and wrapped his other arm around her front to her shoulder. He put his head on hers as she began to smile, "So what you are saying is you can talk to the elements? My guess that is another secret of yours you didn't mean to tell me."

Nakada continued to smile, feeling safe, protected and warm in the kitsune's embrace, "I'm tired of keeping secrets from you Yoko, I'm tired period but…I'm done keeping secrets from you. I hope I can trust you with them."

Yoko looked down at Nakada for a second and smiled as he held her closer, "You can trust me Nakada."

Nakada sighed again, but before she went to sleep she said, "Than when I have enough energy, I'll show them to you." To Yoko's surprise and happiness, Nakada snuggled closer to him and fell asleep in his arms.

He smiled as he held her close, closing his eyes. _Finally_. He thought. _Finally I will be able to learn more about her and she won't have to keep her secrets hidden from me. Is this a step in the direction of her love? I hope it is._ And with that thought, Yoko fell asleep.


	17. Time For Some Info And A Fever

**Time For Some Info And A Fever**

When Yoko woke up, he saw that Nakada was still sleeping in his arms, but her hands were no longer glowing. He took a deep breath of air and stretched as much as he could without disturbing the girl. He was so stiff with many kinks in his muscles. He looked back down at Nakada and smiled as he moved a stray hair from her face and continued to look at her. Then he noticed something he hadn't before he was still somewhat asleep. The person in his arms was not Nakada, but a tiger demon. The demon had the same hair colour as Nakada, but that was the only difference.

On the top of the demon's head were a pair of white striped tiger ears, and her face was white as well with two black stripes on either side of her cheek. Her arms were bare showing the skin was also pale and had black stripes along her arms as well. He soon noticed that the tiger demon was wearing the same clothes as Nakada and they were just as battered up. Something caught his eye beside the leg of the demon and saw a white and black striped tiger tail.

The demon sighed and stressed her legs out as she covered her mouth as she yawned. She looked up at Yoko and smiled at him, "Morning Yoko," she said as she snuggled closer to him. Yoko instantly stiffened and the demon looked at him puzzled, "What's the matter Yoko? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

The tiger demon smiled and Yoko noticed that the demon in his arms sounded like Nakada, "Nakada?" he asked a little uncertain.

The demon smiled showing a pair of neat white fangs as she placed sharp-clawed hand on his chest, away from his heart, "Who else do you think it is Fox Boy?" the demon asked with a little chuckled.

Yoko relaxed a little as he started the creature proclaiming to be Nakada; "I guess I should start calling you Tiger instead of Kitty from now on."

Nakada looked at him slightly confused then had a shocked look on her face as she turned away from Yoko and looked down at the tail that was protruding from her tail bone. She cautiously touched it and held it in her hand, her ears twitching slightly and she slowly raised her hands to the top of her head and felt her ears. She then moved her hands in front of her face and examined them. She smiled, and looked back at him, "Remember back at the lake after you had taken my shackles and collar off?"

Yoko looked at her, than at the ceiling of the greenhouse and then back at her nodding, "You said something about transforming into a different form." Yoko looked back and Nakada in realization, "Is this what you were talking about?"

Nakada smiled as she went back to admiring her new form, "The team and I actually call them growth spurts. Now for a few more years, until we're eighteen, we will have these certain growth spurts."

Yoko hooked his index finger under the girl's chin, and turned her head towards him. She looked at him confused and all he did was stare back into her eyes. "I never really did get a good look at your eyes before," the fox said as he continued to hold Nakada's chin. The girl's eyes suddenly took on a startled look as Yoko continued to look at him. He smiled, "The beggin didn't even come close to copying your eye colour, your eyes are like priceless jewels." The kitsune began to smile as he wrapped his arms around Nakada, "Of course though, I think you are most definitely the most priceless jewel that I have ever caught."

Nakada just sat there stumped as she let Yoko holder. Then she smiled, her smile soon turned into laughter. Yoko let go of her to see why she was laughing and she instantly fell backwards with her back on the ground, laughing like there was no tomorrow. After a few minutes she stopped and wiped her tears from her eyes and looked at the dumb struck fox, "I don't mean to be rude, but that is the most corniest thing I have ever heard."

Yoko stared at her, and then he smiled himself and chuckled a little as well. Then, that chuckle turned into a gasp of pain as the two babies began to grow up again. He wrapped his arms around his stomach as Nakada quickly took off her top clothes. She quickly went over to him and took off his sweater, which was really hard, and held him close.

When the babies were done growing, Yoko held Nakada close as he tried to regain his breath. When he regained it, he noticed that Nakada was breathing rather hard as well. He looked down at her and saw that Nakada really was breathing quite hard, as if she had been running eighty miles an hour for two hours none stop. He raised a hand to her forehead; he instantly drew it back, she was burning up!

"Nakada!" Yoko said, unable to know what to do. He picked her up in his arms and ran to the bedroom.

When he got to the bedroom, he set the fevered girl on top of the covers of the bed and went to the bathroom. There was a sound of a faucet running and soon it was silent. Yoko walked into the bedroom and set a cold wet face cloth on top of Nakada's head.

Nakada was still breathing rather hard as she seemed to be in a fevered sleep. Yoko moved some hair away from her face and wondered what he could do to help bring down the fever. He brushed his hand through his hair and found something in it. When he looked at his hand, he saw that he had a tiny seed in-between his index finger and his thumb. His eyes went wide as he quickly thought up a plan and went down to the kitchen.

With Nakada in her dreams

Nakada was lying on a bed in a dark room that was filled with the colour black. The sun was up and Nakada looked like she was dead while she was on the bed. Death then came in to the room and sat on the bed beside her. In some stories, Death was a beautiful woman or a skeleton woman or a disfigured woman. In others it was a man that looked like he was wearing a blue mask with blue hair and black cloths. But the truth is there is more than one Death and the one that was on her bed was the beautiful death.

"It seems you got here on time Nakada," Death said to her, "A few more seconds and you wouldn't have made it," Death pressed to fingers to Nakada's neck and she wasn't surprised when she found that her skin was cold nor that there was no pulse. Nakada still had her cloak on, for she just fell on the bed when the sun had resin, "I know you can hear me even in your death sleep. I just want to tell you that you are allowed to go back to the Signs and tell them what you have done just like last time. I will allow you to wake up for only a few minutes to talk to you." Death put her hands over Nakada's eyes and they began to glow an icy blue colour.

When Death lifted her hands, Nakada took in a deep breath of air and woke up. She sat up and looked at Death "I don't think I could ever return to the Signs, Death," Nakada looked sad as she started to talk, "Yoko is done reading my diary, and, I don't know how the others will react when they find out that Caralama is my daughter and not April's. April will most definitely be shocked," a few tears fell from her eyes and Death gently whipped them away.

"But what about Yoko? I thought you loved him," Nakada looked up at Death and glared at her.

"I love him more than I would love any other man! But I don't know if he loves me!" Nakada's voice was uncontrollably cold and her breath could be seen as a white smoke as she talked. Death being used to the cold didn't shiver. Normal people would have died hearing Nakada speak like that.

The silver blue tinted haired girl began to grow pale, and her moon pendant began to lose its glow as Death began to speak, "Yoko does love you and so do many others. You can stay here as long as you like Nakada but for now you have to sleep. The sun is up and the spell I put on you to wake you up is wearing off. Sleep now and don't dream but be aware of your surroundings," Nakada fell onto the bed again and her eyes closed as she stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating and the glow her pendant gave off, faded.

No Dream

Nakada woke up to Yoko shaking her a little, looking a little worried. When he saw she was awake, he sighed and smiled as he put a glass of something on the bedside table and lifted her up so her head was against his shoulder. "Glad to see your awake," he began with a smile. He reached for the cloth on her head and took it off. He then placed his hand on top of her forehead. Nakada stared at him as she felt his cool hand on her burning head and wondered why she felt so weak and tired.

Yoko didn't look so pleased as he placed the back of his hand to both of Nakada's cheeks, "Your fever hasn't gone down at all." He reached for the glass he had put on the table and set it against her lips, "You should drink this, fast."

Nakada stared at him, then started to drink the greenish, purple liquid as fast as she could. She almost gagged on the liquid as she continued to drink the horrible stuff. It felt and tasted like she was drinking liquefied dirt as it slowly went down her throat. When Yoko took the glass away, she coughed and shook a little as she stuck out her tongue.

The fox couldn't help but smile and chuckle at her antics, "It may taste like it is going to kill you, but it actually a medicine to try and help bring your fever down and help you regain some of your energy."

Nakada looked at him with eyes that could make the strongest person in the world fall down to his knees. To Yoko it made him shiver and be thankful that she was still a little weak to do too much damage to him. "I don't like you right about now, I hope you realize that."

Yoko laughed a little as he set the glass on the bedside table again and stroked a few hairs away from the teenager's face. Nakada sighed and began to close her eyes as he began to speak, "I do realize that, and I am quite thankful that you are too weak right now to do too much to me."

Nakada smiled, "Just because I am weak right now, doesn't mean I can't hurt you." She opened her eyes to look at him, "It is only because of them that I won't do anything." With that said, she relaxed into Yoko's arms and went to sleep.

Yoko watched Nakada sleep in his arms. _She looks so peaceful when she is asleep. You would never know of the troubles she faces when she's awake._ Yoko's eyes widened when he felt one of the babies kick him, he placed his hand over his stomach by reflex. That was when he realized the he didn't have his sweater on. He looked at Nakada and saw that she didn't have her top clothes on as well. Yoko gulped, as he began to feel hot all of a sudden. He instantly looked away and thought. _Bad Yoko, stay down. If your rape her, than she will never forgive you._ He took a few calming breathes and went to the bureau drawers. He pulled out the top one and took out a bra. He went to the middle drawer and pulled that out to get a blue t-shirt. He went over to Nakada with the pieces of clothing and carefully started to dress her.

When the clothing was on her, the fox settled Nakada under the covers and walked to another bureau to get himself a sweater. When he had the sweater on, he went over to the couch and watched Nakada sleep. He instinctively wrapped his arms around his stomach and leaned back against the couch. He thought of random things until his mind came across the dream he had had during the night. He looked down at his stomach. Even though there were twins growing inside of him, and the few days he had been here with the twins having their growth spurts, if he wore a big sweater, or a baggy sweater, the bulge in his stomach would be barely noticeable.

He leaned his head back against the top of the couch and sighed as he looked at the ceiling. _Were the two children I saw in my dream last night, really mine…no! Even though what they said does make sense, these…babies inside of me can't be my children._ He sighed and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, he looked at Nakada and saw that she was still sleeping in the bed. _Is her catching this sickness just a coincidence? Or is she really giving up some of her energy as well when the babies have their growth spurts? Giving away her energy may have made her body weak enough to not beable to fight off certain diseases._ Yoko sighed as he bowed his head and closed his eyes. _Why am I thinking like this? There is no way these kids are Nakada's and mine! She just got sick because she can. There is no other reason._

"Yoko?" The fox's ears instantly perked up at the sound of his name and looked to see Nakada sitting up and looking at him with a worried expression on her face. "Are you okay? You seem rather troubled."

Yoko smiled as he stood up and walked over to Nakada, "No more than usual Nakada." He placed his hand on top of Nakada's head as he sat down beside her and sighed, "Your fever seems to have broke at least."

Nakada smiled as well, "Whatever was in that stuff you gave me worked. I'm feeling much better now."

Yoko stared at Nakada with a smile still on his face, "That's good to hear."

The teenager nodded, "That also means, that I'm able to share with you what I know about myself, the team and our powers."

Yoko stared at her; "You can do that right now? But isn't it going to take a while for you to tell me all of that?"

The tiger demon looking girl smiled at him, showing off her neat, white, sharp fangs, "Well if I talked about it…yes. I even might forget a few things as well. But I know a way that I can show you all of that information, and still not tell you about your situation."

Yoko just stared at her, unable to comprehend what she was saying, and gave a logical, "How?"

Nakada continued to smile, "Trust me," was all she said. She gently placed her fingertips at Yoko's temples and brought his face to hers. Yoko obliged as he felt his forehead connect with Nakada's and they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

After a few seconds, nothing happened. All of a sudden, Yoko started to see flash backs of scenes of life he had never went through. There were brilliant flashes of scenes coming and going before his eyes so fast that, he couldn't see what was happening. Finally, after a couple of minutes Yoko and Nakada both passed out. Yoko was on top of Nakada.

When Yoko woke up, he found that he had somehow gotten into the bed with Nakada and was holding her close. The girl's head was over his heart and was holding onto his sweater tightly, as if she felt safe in his arms. Yoko moved back a bit, but still had a hold of Nakada, and looked down at the girl's sleeping face. She had a smile on her face as she snuggled closer to Yoko. He smiled and moved some of her hair that had fallen over her face.

He continued to smile until he realized that, he was starving! Yoko thought back to the last time he had eaten and realized, he had eaten anything since supper the other night. He looked at the clock and saw that it was past lunchtime. _That would explain why I feel so hungry._ Yoko seemed to remember how to make a dish of something he had never seen before or heard of, but he suddenly had a craving for it. He looked back at Nakada and sighed, not really wanting to leave the warm bed and the comfort. _But I have to eat something soon. The dish I can make is a rather big one. Who knows, maybe there will be enough left for her._

With that he got out of the bed carefully, so as to not wake Nakada, and went downstairs to the kitchen. There he got all of the ingredients he needed to make what he wanted. He began to cook the course he wanted as if he had down it many times. While he was cooking, he couldn't help but to eat a few things that weren't really important, I mean he was really hungry.

As he just put what he had made in the oven to cook, Nakada came into the kitchen and looked at him. Yoko closed the door to the oven and set the timer. He looked at Nakada and smiled when he saw her, "I have no idea what I'm cooking. When I woke up, I realized I was starving and suddenly knew how to make this, and had a craving for it."

Nakada smiled as she leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed, "That is expected to happen, since I did share with you everything I know that I was allowed to. That would include recipes and maybe even a few memories. But it will take some time for the information to come up. You can dream it, certain things may trigger it, like your hunger, or it will come out on it's own."

Yoko sighed as he leaned against the counter beside the stove, "Well, I guess that makes it easier to some degree." The babies moving made him think of the dream again and he looked at Nakada, "Nakada," she looked at him. He sighed as he looked at her, "I was wondering, even though I told you I want nothing to do with them, these babies, is there one boy and one girl? Or are you not sure?"

Nakada stared at him, completely surprised, "Umm…yes. There is one girl and one boy, but why do you ask?"

Yoko looked down at the ground, "No reason, just wondering," after he said this, Yoko's left ear flickered. Suddenly, Yoko remembered something that wasn't his memory.

Flashback

It was the day before Nakada had begun to stick to Yoko. She and him were in the bedroom and she had placed an unconscious Yoko into the bed. Yoko saw it all happening through Nakada's eyes as she placed the blankets on top of the sleeping Yoko. When she was done she sighed and sat at the edge of the bed, beside the sleeping fox. _How long am I going to keep this up?_ He heard a voice say in his head. He wondered where the voice was coming from and why it sounded like Nakada's when realized that it was her thoughts he was hearing.

Yoko watched as she moved some of his hair away from his face and caressed his face as well. _I love him so much yet, I can't be with him because of his anger and because he intentionally hurts me. Why is it so hard for him to regret what he has done in the past? For some reason he seems to be always angry at something…why? Is it me? Did I do something wrong? I mean, I am keeping my distance away from him but…that is so I won't go unconscious again. But…the would explain why he hurts me. Or is he angry with the babies? They aren't born yet and he is angry with them? I guess that is understandable sense he is a man and he shouldn't really be going through this…but…it just seems a little unfair to blame them. If anything…he should blame me for not being there in time to stop the beggin or walking away before the girls and I left the camp that day._ Nakada sighed a bit and Yoko could hardly believe what he was hearing.

She was actually blaming herself what he was going through? _And she loves me?_ He thought as he watched Nakada continue to caress the sleeping fox's face.

_I wonder._ Nakada's thoughts began to say. She looked at Yoko and then placed her hand on top of his stomach. Yoko instantly saw something else. He saw two baby foetuses huddled together. He could barely make out that one was a boy and the other was a girl. It was after a few seconds that he realized he was seeing what the two babies inside him looked like at that time moment in time.

As quickly as the vision came, it left. To Yoko, Nakada seemed to be smiling as she kept her hand on his stomach. "I had thought that you two were a boy and a girl." Nakada lifted her hand from Yoko's stomach and started to caress Yoko's face again, "I wonder if he would notice."

_What is she talking about?_ Yoko thought. Then he realized that Nakada was leaning toward the sleeping him. Her eyes closed and that was all Yoko saw.

End Flashback

"Yoko?" Yoko snapped out of his trance to look see that Nakada was looking at him. She seemed worried for some reason, "Are you okay? You seemed a little dazed."

The fox continued to stare at her, than he smiled, "No, I'm alright. I was just looking through one of your memories."

Nakada looked at him uncertain, "Which one?"

Yoko continued to smile as he walked over to her, "This one," he gently took her hand into one of his and placed it on top of his stomach. He then hooked his index finger under her chin, so she was looking up at him, and slowly leaned over. His lips were hovering over hers, "I don't blame you, and…I love you, too." With that, he closed the gap between their lips and gently kissed her.

Nakada's eyes went wide as she felt Yoko kiss her. Her eyes began to flutter closed as she felt the babies inside Yoko move around. She was sure she knew which memory he had seen now. She felt Yoko's other arm wrap around her waist and she just sank into the wonderful feeling.

"_I have just saved you from Yoko Kurama."_ Nakada's eyes instantly opened when he heard Reado's voice. _"Yoko would have used you as a toy for mating season. He always rapes ningen females and if they survive his heat through out the season, he gets Kuronue to kill the female humans he makes 'love' to."_ Nakada instantly broke away form Yoko and turned around with tears in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm sorry Nakada," she heard Yoko say behind her. "I didn't mean to hurt you if I did."

Nakada looked at Yoko and he saw the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks, "Yoko…I once believed you loved me. Than you turned around and hurt me. I can't keep going through things like that."

Yoko stared at her as he tried to figure out what to do. "Nakada, I…" he didn't know what to say. Everything seemed to stop, time seemed to stop, as if waiting for what he would say. Even the little ones inside of him stopped moving. Yoko stared at Nakada, trying to figure out what to say. But before anything could be done or said, the timer went of to show that what was cooking was done.

When the timer went off, that seemed to single everything that it was also time to start moving and working again. It also seemed to be a sign that Yoko didn't have the time anymore to give a good reason for Nakada to believe he really was in love with her.

* * *

Hey everyone I'm back! Listen, the reason why I wasnt' able to update for a while, well I have a good reason. My computer is connected to my dad's computer, and the only way I can get on the internet on my computeris through my dad's computer. Something was wrong with the roter(sp) so I couldn't get on the internet through my computer. But I also may not update this story again for another long while. My first stories seriously need some fixing so I am going to fix them up. Don't worry to people who are still reading them and this at the same time. I am still going to have them posted and not take them down, like I did the first time, but that was to try and get people to read them again as well as to fix some mistakes. So...yeah...don't worry about that.

Either than that...nothing else is new...but I would like some reviews if that is all right. I really am appreciating your reviews Shoulder Monkey, they are basically the main reason why I am still bothering putting my stories on the net and notjust type them on mycomputer without putting them on the net. THANK YOU!


	18. Trying To Get Along

**Trying To Get Along**

Yoko woke up from a little nap and turned around in the bed to see Nakada had fallen asleep on her couch. He looked at her while lying on his side and his face lying on his hand while the other was in front of his face. He lowered his eyes and tuned on to his back shaking his head and placed his hand over his face, with his elbows in the air. _I've got to stop thinking like this. If I find away to get Nakada to trust me again, then I will be able to be with her. She is scared of me hurting her, but how can I hurt the person I love the most? Of course! Because when I get angry, everyone is in danger._ Yoko laid his arms at his side and continued to look up at the ceiling. He sat up for a second with his legs over the side of the bed and placed his hand over his stomach as he felt them kick and hit him over and over again. _Okay what is wrong with you two now?_ He wrapped his arms around his stomach and began to think. Yesterday was when he and Nakada had that talk. _Yesterday…how long have we been here? Let's see…I think we have been here for at least seven days. These kids are supposed to come out after eighteen days of growing, so that means in eleven days…they are going to be born._

Yoko felt a hand on his back and looked behind him to see Nakada floating above him, "WHOA!" He fell off the side of the bed and he heard laughing on top of the bed.

He sat up and saw Nakada still floating on her back laughing and holding her sides. Then he noticed she wasn't breathing as she continued to laugh and bent her back as well. Finally she made a squeak and was quiet again until she made another squeak. Eventually she got Yoko started and he laughed as well as he laid down on the ground laughing like there was no tomorrow.

When everyone was done laughing they were both on the floor their backs against the bed with smiles on their faces, "Since when can you fly?" Yoko asked turning his head over to look at her as his arms hung over his crossed legs.

She looked at him with a smile, "Well I learned while I was still…" she turned her head and looked at the wall, the smile gone from her face.

His smile disappeared as well, "While you were still what?" he asked as leaned forward a little to look at her.

Nakada looked at him, "It really doesn't matter right now," she said with a small smile.

Flashback

Yoko was seeing things happen through Nakada's eyes once again. She seemed to be in her little haven, training or really meditating. _What is she doing?_ Yoko thought. Nakada seemed like she meditating, but her eyes were open, and her breathing was calm. Then Yoko saw that they were lifting into the air.

"Yes! I finally got it!" came Nakada's voice as she uncrossed her legs and started to fly all over the place. She instantly stopped when she heard something and hid in the trees. Yoko somehow knew that Nakada was masking her scent for some reason. Then the other Yoko came through the woods, he seemed to be searching for something.

"I know I heard her around here somewhere," the other Yoko said as he looked around, his ears twitching. The Yoko that was having the flashback knew that the other Yoko was also sniffing the air. The other Yoko sighed, "My mind must be playing tricks on me." The other Yoko turned around, and just as he was about to leave, her hunched down to the ground in pain.

End flashback

Nakada was still sitting beside Yoko as he came back from the flashback, "Another memory?" he stared at her and nodded.

She smiled and started to get up, but Yoko took hold of her hand stopping her and looked at her, "I'm…sorry," he said.

She looked at him surprised, "What are you sorry for?" He continued to look at her as he cupped her cheek and then began to move closer to her face, "Yoko…" she whispered when she saw what he was going to do, "N…"

"Hush," he whispered back placing a finger on her lips. He moved in closer to her face and they both closed their eyes as he touched her lips with his own. The kiss lasted a little while but not as long as Yoko would have liked.

Nakada broke it and instantly got up saying, "No," and walked away from him to the wall. Her hand was over her mouth while the other was on the back of her hip.

Yoko looked up at her and could faintly smell the scent of tears as she placed her hand that had been on her mouth on the other side of her hip as she looked up at the ceiling and then folded her arms. Yoko stood up and walked over to her and gently touched one of her shoulders. She turned around instantly and he saw the tears in her eyes and the tears running down her face. He wiped away the tears on her face and then embraced her tightly and laid his head on top of hers. Nakada resisted the urge to embrace him back until he said, "I'm sorry I hurt you the way I did. Please forgive me…I won't ever do it again." He waited for her answer and then she slowly raised her arms and wrapped them around his torso as she dug her face into his chest. He smiled as he stroked her long hair and laid his cheek on her head.

In the Living room

Yoko was sitting on one side of the couch while Nakada was sitting on the other and looked at her hands on her lap. "All I want to know Yoko," she said suddenly, "Is why you don't want to know anything about these children."

Yoko looked up at her and stared at her for a while before sighing, "How do you think it would look, if anyone found out about what I am going through? I know they wouldn't know because no one is going to tell…but…" that was all he could think of. Truthfully he couldn't think up a good reason why he didn't want to know anything about the child.

"Your just embarrassed by your mistake and now you think that your mistake is going to show in those kids?" Nakada said as she still continued to stare at her hands.

Yoko looked at her again, "Yes," was his simple answer.

"How old are you Yoko?" she asked out of the blue.

He looked a her, "365…why?"

"Then in all of your life…have you ever thought that a child, much less a baby could bee seen as a mistake? And if it was, how would it show through them?"

He stared at her and saw she was trying to trap him as Nakada stared at the ground, "It depends on the situation," he began as he leaned back against the couch. He closed his eyes, "If a family already has too many children and they had another…that child would probably be a child made out of a mistake and it would show through out it's life."

"Now that is where you are wrong," he looked at her, "A child like that isn't a mistake…but something worse." He stared at her for a second, waiting for her to continue. She turned her head and looked at him straight in the eye, "A child like that is an unwanted child. A child not wanted by it's own family and that is worst kind of child yet…because it isn't shown any love or barely any love."

Yoko looked at her, "That is why you want these children," she looked startled, "You want them so they doesn't become unwanted children, children that has never felt love."

She looked at him and then looked straight ahead, "I guess…I never thought of it that way," and Yoko smiled easily seeing a way out of this.

"Then when we get back to the hide out we can make sure they get a good home with good parents that will show them the love they need and we can make sure they stay together, and check up on them."

"NO!" she yelled instantly standing up and looking at him scared, "It isn't as simple as that Yoko! It isn't what you think it is at all!"

"Then help me to understand Nakada!" he practically pleaded as he stood up and walked over to her and took hold of her hands, "Help me to understand why you want them."

She looked up at him, "I…can't tell you until they are out Yoko," she said looking down at the ground tensing up waiting for whatever blow might come to her as she remembered the last time.

Yoko looked at her and sighed as he tilted his head to the side, "I understand," she looked up at him surprised and he smiled. "Thought I was going to hurt you again? Or at least get angry?" She nodded and he held her close in a tight protective embrace, "I promised you I wouldn't hurt you again and I mean to stay to that promise."

A while after that they were back on the couch only side by side, but still not talking. Nakada looked at him and sighed, "Yoko I have to tell you something." He looked at her and nodded, "You remember when I was stolen from the tiger demon?" Yoko growled but he nodded. Nakada got up and sat in an empty chair away from him, "Well he had told me some things about you, like you were going to hurt me and my friends. Actually he said you had rapped human women during mating season and that you were going to do that to me. He had said that we would come back for my friends and my little brother at night but I didn't want that. He and I had then made a plan for me to return to you and then if anything became to horrible to manage we would call him and he would take us away. After a while we had decided that running away from you wasn't going to do anything, and we were told that we were supposed to stay with you, so we did. Right now…I am glad that we didn't go." Nakada looked at Yoko and saw that his eyes were wide and she sighed, "You can yell at me, hurt me or what ever you want, but just don't hurt my friends or little brother."

Yoko sat there for a second and then he stood up walking over to her. She tensed up getting ready for anything when he was in front of her. He took her hands and pulled her up, hooked his index finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. She looked at him and what he did next surprised her. She found herself being embraced by him tightly once again, this time though it was different. She was shocked at his reaction that it took a while to sink in what he had just done while she was slowly raising her arms up and wrapping them around him as well.

Yoko spoke to her gently and to her it sounded like he was happy and relieved, "Thank you so much for staying…I doubt I would be able to get through what I'm going through right now if you had left. Heck I'd be dead by now if you had left. I had always felt that after you had came back I would lose you again only the next time, you would have left willingly instead of having to be forced." He raised his head and looked at her and caressed her face that still showed she was still shocked. He smiled, "Also thank you for telling me the truth."

Nakada smiled, "I think I'm loving you even more than before…I got hurt Yoko," he smiled.

"Well…you're not being tricked," he said as he touched her face and leaned his forehead against hers.

She continued to smile at him, "I knew that what Reado said was a lie," he looked at her confused, "About you rapping women. I know you can be heartless at times but…even you can't be that heartless."

Yoko looked at her and then, "…Of course not…I mean…why would I do something like that? The beggin is the only woman I have ever been with…either then you," his left ear flicked.

She looked at him curious, "Then what about that comment you made the day after I was stolen? After you had taken me to your bed again, you asked if I knew how many vixens would have loved to have been in my place."

Yoko looked at her for a second and remembered all the female demons, not only vixens he had bedded. Then he smiled and touched her face, "What I said was true Nakada," he said while still cupping her face, "But not only would have the vixens been wanting to be in your place but every kind of female demon. They practically flock around me where ever I go…but I ignore them most of the time," his left ear flickered.

Nakada stared at him, "Most of the time?"

He continued to smile, "Well my ears are kind of sensitive to sound, so I sometimes can't help but to catch the sound of their voices really."

"So…you have never been intimate with a woman and never rapped a woman before?" she asked him one last time.

He sighed, "I," he said while holding her closer, "Have," he lowered his head, "Never" he looked deep into her eyes, "Been intimate…with another woman…except the beggin," his left ear flicked as he lowered his head all the way and kissed her.

Nakada looked up and smiled at him, "I'm going to believe you Yoko," she said looking up at him, "But I want you to know something, but I'm going to have to ask you something first," he tilted his head and nodded, "Do you feel the same way I feel about you?"

He looked at her while still holding her close, "Depends on how you feel," he whispered, "I have never felt this way about anyone in my life before. I do really believe I am falling in love with you."

She smiled as she looked up at him, "Then that only leaves me to say one thing and I hope you will take it to heart." He nodded, "Love can almost never survive without honesty. And honesty is very important to me…I want to be able to tell you the truth without having to worry about what you are going to do. In return I would like you to tell me the truth and not lie to me about something." Yoko stared at her and he felt a little twinge in his heart that he had never felt before, "Do you understand what I am saying Yoko? I'm not saying it isn't going to be hard with the twins coming…but I at least want to know that I can trust you."

The fox demon stared down at her and had a little difficulty smiling as he held her close around her waist, "I understand Nakada…and maybe…well…who knows what the future has in store for us. But you are right," he led Nakada to the couch and they both sat down. Nakada leaned against Yoko and held him close. "If you don't want to give these twins up and I don't want to have any part in the life of their…it is going to be hard."

Before anything could be said the baby began to grow again and they went through their little ritual while still sitting on the couch. When the baby had stopped growing Yoko stared down at the teenager in his arms and he smiled, "Why don't we sleep here tonight?" She looked up at him as he began to lay down bringing her with him.

"But we are both still topless," she began to argue.

"I won't look," he said with a smile.

She looked at him unsure of what to do but finally laid her head down on his bare chest and closed her eyes. Yoko took hold of the blanket that was on the top of the sofa and pulled it down on top of them.


	19. Acceptance

**Acceptance **

The next day, Yoko woke up to find that Nakada was still on top of him, sleeping. One side of her face was over his heart, so she could hear it, and both of her hands were brought up into lightly clenched fists on either side of her face. Yoko smiled as he moved some hair away from her face. He had one hand on her back that he was moving up and down. His fingers soon found four long bumps of some kind under the blanket on her skin. Curious to know what they were, he gently lifted the blanket to show off her newly acquired white with black-stripped skin. He looked over her shoulder and saw that under his hand, were the four long scars his claws had made. Her injuries she had sustained the night she had transformed were all gone, but these scars remained. Yoko placed the blanket back on top of Nakada as he began to hold her close, and dug his face into her hair.

Nakada moved a little at the movement and woke up. She yawned a little and covered her mouth with the hand that was the closets to her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked up to see the golden eyes of Yoko. She smiled as she folded her hands on top of each other, on the fox's chest, and laid her chin on her folded hands. For some reason, I wouldn't know why, Yoko was instantly reminded of a cat laying on top of a person, looking exactly like that.

"Ohayoo gozimasu Fox boy," Nakada said as she gently flexed her claws in and out.

Yoko seemed to force a smile as he continued to hold the girl, "Ohayoo gozimasu Kitty, did you sleep well last night?"

Nakada sighed as she closed her eyes and stretched as much as she could while she was on top of the fox, "I slept well," she seemed to meow out. She then looked at him straight in the eye, "What about you? You seem awfully worried the morning."

Yoko stared at her, then he moved four of his fingers along the scars on Nakada's back and she seemed to stiffen as he made this movement. The fox sighed as he started to talk, "I…I am so sorry that I gave you these scars Nakada. I truly didn't have any right to do that to you."

Nakada smiled as she looked at him, "You are beginning to regret your actions Yoko Kurama," the teenager seemed to purr out when she spoke the r's in Yoko's full name.

Yoko stared at her for a second, than he began to smile as he realized what that meant, "Does that mean…I will be able to be with you soon?"

Nakada smiled a little while she closed one eye, "Well, that means that you are getting somewhere at least." She saw Yoko start to frown and she sighed, "It is nothing to be ashamed of Yoko," he stared into her eyes, "I never expected you would ever be this far so soon. Even after what you did…to me not that long ago."

Yoko sighed as he held Nakada closer and placed his face into her hair, "Come on, lets get dressed, you can go first, I promise not to look."

After they had gotten dressed, they sat down on the couch. Yoko had his arm wrapped around Nakada's shoulders. Nakada didn't mind at all as she snuggled closer to him and held his hand. The fox sighed as he leaned the sighed of his head against the teenagers, "Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to hold you like this?" Nakada gently shook her head as she closed her eyes, "Ever since I first kissed you."

Nakada looked up at him startled, and then looked sad, "And I just went and hurt you. It's seems that, no matter how much you hurt me, I end up hurting you more, both, physically and emotionally." The fox stared at the person he loved more than anything in the world. He couldn't find a way to talk to her after what she said, "I'm so sorry Yoko," the girl said as tears filled her eyes.

Yoko instantly wrapped both of his arms around the girl and felt her cry into his chest, "Hush Kitty," he said, using the nickname; "I forgive you, if you forgive me for hurting you."

Nakada looked up from the kitsune's chest to stare up at him, tears were still falling from her eyes, "Of course I will forgive you Yoko."

Yoko smiled as he heard this and wiped her tears away and held the side of her face in the cup of his hand, "Than please don't cry. When you start crying, I have no idea what to do." Nakada smiled a little as she relaxed into Yoko's hand. Suddenly, a ringing sound came from the phone and Yoko brought Nakada down as he covered her with his body. Nakada couldn't help but to laugh, "It's all right Yoko it won't kill you. I had forgotten to tell you how a telephone works actually."

She got up from the couch and went over to the phone and raised it to her ear, "Hello…oh hi Jennah…no everything's fine hear, Yoko just found out what a phone is," Yoko could faintly hear Jennah and the other girls on the other side and he tilted his head in confusion. After awhile Nakada said bye and hung up the phone and turned to Yoko, "I guess you want to know what this is as well?" The curious fox nodded and she sighed as they both went to the kitchen, to get some breakfast, while Nakada explained about the telephone the best way she could.

When she was done explaining they had finished eating and were back in the bedroom. Yoko was staring at her wide eyed after what he had just heard, "So that is how you humans communicate?" he asked and she nodded.

"There are other ways, like e-mail and chat lines on the computer. Humans have found ways to communicate with people on the other side of the world without having to leave their own home."

Yoko stared at her and then laid down on the bed on his back, "And here I was thinking demons are superior to humans but you have so many electronics, that now I am uncertain."

Nakada looked at the computer, "Well I still think you demons have a better life in some ways," Yoko looked at her but she didn't seem notice, "I mean most humans sit in front of a T.V. all day watching shows that aren't real and have violence in them. When children watch that kind of stuff it encourages them to also be violent in some ways. Kids and teenagers though sit in front a T.V. or computer game for hours and yet they aren't getting smarter. Older humans usually work in stupid places doing nothing but bend metal to make carts or other things just to make a living." Nakada looked at Yoko and he saw that she didn't understand what she was talking about, "Believe me you'll somehow understand some day, but on a scale from one to ten which has a better life demons or humans I'd say that demons are a little bit higher then humans."

Yoko sighed and looked at the ceiling, "How could we be better then you?" he asked not looking at her, "You have all of these luxuries to make your life easy, happy and probably safe. While here in demon world this kind of technology is only available in high tech buildings that the band and I steal from. Most demons here live to steal and do wrong things. Other demons live honourable lives and don't steal anything, or not do any wrong and yet they still get hurt."

"And you think life in the world where the team and I are from is heaven on earth?" Yoko looked at Nakada wondering why she was getting angry, "There are people in our world that are starving because they don't have enough money for a small bit of food. There are other people that don't like other kinds of people just because they look and/or act different. There was this one man somewhere in the 1900's named Hitler, I don't what his first name was but he wanted to get ride of one specific kind of human. He wanted to get rid of them just because they were called Jews and because of their religion, also he may have done it because there were so many of them, I'm not sure about that idea. There was also once a country, actually many places in the world, that made another kind human slaves and thought they had no rights or anything just because their skin was black or a different colour. There are many other faults humans have done just because they found someone different and they are still happening."

Nakada was close to tears but she didn't want to cry in front of Yoko again, so she ran out of the room and slammed the door shut, "Nakada wait!" Yoko called but it was to late, she had already left. Yoko was sitting on the bed looking at the door and thought over what she said. _I guess she is right, but shouldn't she be grateful for what she has and leave it at that? She is one of the lucky ones and she should be thankful that she isn't one of those people starving in the streets._ Yoko looked at the door awhile longer and then stood up, _I know she probably wants to be alone right now but…_

Yoko looked all around for Nakada and followed the scent of tears, occasionally coming to a wet drop on the floor. Then he got to a room he recognized as Nakada's haven. He walked into it and followed the scent of tears Nakada had been crying since he couldn't find her scent at all he remembered from the flashback he had that she could hide her scent. He soon heard someone crying and saw a small blue plant with dew on its leaves that looked like tear drops. It was very beautiful but the strange thing was he could hear it crying. There was a trail of them heading in a certain direction that looked like a trail. Curious he followed it and soon found Nakada sitting at the base of a tree trunk. She was leaning her back against the trunk of the tree with tears falling down her face in streams.

Yoko quietly walked over to her and sat beside her without her noticing. He gently placed a hand on her face and she instantly looked up at him surprised. He cupped her face with one hand and wiped away her tears with the other. She didn't do anything against it. When he had wiped her tears away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder holding him close. Surprised Yoko didn't know what to do at first but he wrapped his arms around Nakada and began to stroke her hair while leaning his head against hers a little. He didn't want her to cry because it hurt him and he didn't know how to help someone who was crying.

"Hush hey it's all right don't worry," he said calmly while she still cried into his shoulder. Yoko didn't know what to do so he just kept on sitting there trying his best to comfort her. After a few minutes Yoko noticed that her tears were slowing down a bit. He lifted her head a bit and looked at her eyes wiping her tears away, "Why don't we just try and stay away from topics such as that," he suggested and she nodded. He smiled and looked around at the place, "So what is this place called because I have never seen this part before."

Nakada smiled and giggled a bit but she was tired from crying, "It's where I go when I want to be alone. Any kind of place that has pants and is somewhat quiet and only has the sounds of nature is a haven to me. But this part of the greenhouse seems more different and special."

Yoko looked at her, "Why is it you would prefer the simple things in life compared to expensive things?"

She looked at him and he saw she was thinking, "I don't know Yoko," she answered, "There's not much in my world that I want and what I do want is almost impossible to get."

"Like?" Yoko asked.

"Like acceptance," Yoko looked at her confused as they went over to the stream and sat on some rocks, "When I mean acceptance I mean for people, humans and demon alike, to just accept things for the way they are. Accept people for just being whom they are no matter what they look like, how they act, what they believe in and/or what they are. If people just accepted other people for the things that make them different then all of our worlds would probably be a better place and people wouldn't kill other people. That's one of my greatest desires."

Yoko looked at her and thought for a second and then, without meaning to blurted out, "Do you accept me?"

Nakada looked at him for a while and he just stared at the ground thinking he knew the answer. He and Nakada were on separate stones and she quietly got up and went over to his stone and wrapped her arms around him. Yoko looked at her surprised and saw that she was smiling, "Yes I do accept you," she said and added, "Even when you get angry. I'm mean, if I didn't accept you, I wouldn't love you." Yoko smiled and she saw his tail wag a little and his ears move toward her as he listened to her. She reached up and started to gently scratch behind one ear and he closed his eyes and purred, "Most of the time I don't see these ears or your tail. I see you as I would any other person," Yoko opened his eyes slightly and looked at her with a smile.

"You know, it is sort of the same thing with me. I mostly see you as a demon that looks like a human and not a human who has special abilities. When you look like this, it makes it seem more real." Nakada smiled and let her hand fall from Yoko's ears, which was a great disappointment to him.

"Well that is new, but, do you trust me like I trust you?" Yoko looked at her surprised and she smiled, "Yoko I do trust you that, is another thing that is important to me. Trust. If there were no trust in the world, then there would be no love or friendship. That is why I trust you Yoko, and I know you wouldn't lie to me unless it was for a good reason. That is also why I had told you about Reado," he looked at her, feeling guilty for some reason as she talked to him with the smile on her face.

Yoko managed to put a smile on his face and looked held her close, "I do trust you Nakada and I will never try to break your trust for me."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Then she looked up at him, "Do you want to stay here or do you want to go somewhere else?" she asked and Yoko thought for a second.

"I see no reason going back to the living room," he said and she smiled and nodded.

They both stood up and walked a little bit before Yoko stopped and stood still. Nakada looked at him worried and went over to him, "Yoko what's wrong?"

But before Yoko could say anything he was kneeling on the ground his arms wrapped around his stomach as he felt the twins began another one of their growth spurts again, "Their…growing…again," he said through breaths and leaned forward his head almost touching the ground. Then he felt his shirt was off of him again and he felt Nakada beside him holding him and trying to get him to turn towards her. Finally she did and held him close and Yoko slowly wrapped his arms around her as well. Soon the pain was gone and Yoko was completely out of breath and he somewhat leaned on Nakada for support, "I'll be glad when they are out," he said as he slowly stood up.

"Well if things go as it should that might happen in ten more days, but what time they decide to be born on that day is uncertain," Yoko looked at Nakada but her face was expressionless and her eyes looked like she was thinking about something. She looked at him and sighed, "We will both have to stay in the bedroom to wait until it starts. But it won't be easy Yoko, and it will be more painful then you think."

Yoko looked down at Nakada and hooked his index finger under her chin and lifted her face up, "I trust you will be there Nakada and will try everything you can to try and help me."

She took his hand that was still holding her chin up and looked at him, "I will try my best."

"I just have one question Nakada," she nodded, "Why are you still holding me?"

She looked angry then but she also began to blush, "Two reasons, one you are holding me as well and I'm still topless!" Yoko winced and closed his eyes.

"Sorry, good enough reasons," and he let her go while his eyes were still closed and turned around. He saw his shirt on the ground not that far away and went to pick it up. When they had left the greenhouse, Nakada told Yoko to go into the living room and she would be there in a few minutes. Yoko sat on the couch he and Nakada had slept in that night and closed his eyes. _How am I going to go through with this? She said I wont die but what is it that is growing inside me? All I know is they are babies and one is a boy and the other is a girl. What was in my dream couldn't have possibly be them, that hadn't properly been formed then or now. So they couldn't have had given me that dream._ Yoko sighed and looked at the ceiling. Then he heard something and saw Nakada come in with a huge bowl of popcorn.

"I usually find that a good movie and a bowl of popcorn lightens up the worst of moods. Just please don't get angry if I choose a movie that has lost of comedy and little violence," Yoko smiled and nodded. Nakada went over to a shelf full of movie tapes and picked one out to watch. It was "The Pink Panther" and she put it in the VCR and started the movie.

She sat down beside Yoko and he wrapped the blanket around her like the he did the night she confessed to him about Reado only this time she relaxed into his arms with the popcorn on their lap. Half way through, the popcorn was almost done and Nakada was having a hard time chewing what was in her mouth and holding down giggles with a smile on her face. Yoko was almost the same way and they had to set the popcorn in front of them so it wouldn't end up on the floor. Nakada leaned against Yoko her hand covering her face and holding her side while Yoko wiped some tears away from his eyes and wrapped an arm around her.

At the end of the movie they were sitting on the couch and a sleeping Nakada was beside Yoko both under the blanket. He wiped some hair away from her face and cupped it for a second and her eyes fluttered open and looked at him. He smiled as he held her close, "Want to stay down here again?"

Nakada was just too sleepy to reply as she snuggled closer to Yoko, making a little meowing noise as she went back to sleep. Yoko smiled as he gently turned onto his side, so Nakada was in between the back of the couch and Yoko. He laid down on his side and held her close as he went to sleep as well.

* * *

Okay now, this is another chapter done and I have a few things to talk about.

1. I was wondering if you people want me to continue the story for through out the next ten days in the story, or if you only want me to skip to the day before the twins or born.

2. Thank you for the reviews Shoulder Monkey, Vix Of The Night, and the newest person to have given me a review, Blackie-Chan ()(sp). But I would like to know what you mean by what you said in your review Blackie-Chan. But all of your reviews are greatly appreciated.

Monkey and Vix Of The Night, I'm not sure what it is that is near, under or on your beds, but if it is a demon, or worse Yoko! I'm not here because I'm am still running from him!

Yoko: I WILL FIND YOU AND EXACT MY REVENGE ON YOU NEKEANA!

Me Sweat drops: well, _gulp_, see you later, I hope. Oh and sorry for any mistakes.


	20. A Movie Before The Big Day

A Movie Before The Big Day

Again a few days had passed, now the couple had stayed at the…well I guess you could call it a mansion, there certainly were enough rooms and space to call it that. Yoko and Nakada tried to stay with each other as much as possible before the twins were born, the fox would usually have flashbacks of Nakada's memories, and would suddenly know one of her secrets and know how she did them. When Nakada wasn't training, Yoko let her do that alone, they mostly stayed in the bedroom, or the living room. But there were times when they would go to different places, but they would visit the music most often. Yoko seemed to have a knack with playing the guitar and sometimes he would sing as well, Nakada would always love that.

That's what they were doing now actually. Both of them were in the music room after they had had their breakfast. Yoko was strumming on the guitar as he sat on a stool, and Nakada was sitting right beside him, listening to him play. The fox played one last note on the instrument and stopped. He looked up at Nakada and saw she was smiling, "I still can't believe that you never knew how to play the guitar, and still don't."

Yoko smiled at her as continued to hold the guitar on his lap and smiled at her, "Well I'm telling the truth, every time I hold it, I seem to know how to use it, and know a song as well." He looked out at the balcony, where he had stood one night and had gotten attack by a creature.

"Didn't you sing a song the night I told you I wasn't going to trust you?" He looked up at Nakada, wondering how she knew that.

"…Yes, but that was a sad song, I highly doubt you'd want to hear it," he said as he stared at her.

She sighed, "I want to hear it Yoko, any song you sing or play is wonderful, you can always play a happy song after words."

Yoko sighed as he closed his eyes and remembered back to that night. His fingers began to play the first notes to that song, and he began to sing.

What is this pain I feel?

Will it ever stop?

It started just about when you left

Can you tell me why

I always see myself cry myself to sleep at night

Darling I need you by me

Darling I need you by me

Darling I need you by me so I can make it through the night

We had some bad times

And we had good times

We had some horrible times

And we had some wonderful times

There was a time when time didn't seem to matter

When you were by my side

Now I find myself looking at the clock

Wondering when you'll be home again

What is this pain I feel?

Will it ever stop?

It started just about when you left

Can you tell me why

I always see myself cry myself to sleep at night

Darling I need you by me

Darling I need you by me

Darling I need you by me so I can make it through the night

Darling I need you by my side…so that I can make through the night

'Guitar music'

Can't you see these tears I cry?

They are all for you

Showing you I need you by me

Showing you I need you with me

Showing you that…I love…you

'Guitar Music'

Now I know what this pain I feel is

Now I know it will never stop

I know why it happened when you left

You don't have to tell me why

I always see myself cry myself to sleep at night

Darling I need you by me

Darling I need you by me

Darling I need you by me so I can make it through the night

And now I know why

It is because I love…you

Yoko moved his fingers over the strings one more time then placed his hand over the strings to stop them from vibrating. He looked up and saw that Nakada was still smiling, but there were tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall down. Since she was beside him, he reached over and cupped her cheek, "I told you it was a sad song."

Nakada leaned against Yoko's hands and closed her eyes, letting a few tears drops fall, "I know, but I'm still glad you sang it." She opened her eyes; "It shows how much you do love me through that song."

Yoko smiled as he wiped the tears away from her face, "Then lets see if I can sing a happy love song for you," he said as he drew back his hand and started to think of something to sing. Soon, his fingers began to move over the guitar to a song that had a kind of happy exciting start, and he began to sing.

**There's a woman in my heart**

**She's the only one I'll love**

**And she's the only one for me**

**Every time I look at her**

**I don't know what to say**

**My legs turn to jello**

**And I can't help but stutter**

**There's a woman in my heart**

**She's the only one I'll love**

**And she's the only one for me**

**Every time I try to talk to her**

**And tell her I love her**

**All that comes out is umm uh umm**

**Instead of I love you**

**There's a woman in my heart**

**She's the only one I'll love**

**And she's the only one for me**

**One of these days**

**I'll tell her how I feel**

**But all I can do sing it out loud**

**I sing out loud**

**I love you**

**I love you**

**I LOVE YOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!**

Yoko quickly brushed his fingers over the strings of the guitar, making some happy notes, then stopped. Nakada smiled and laughed when she heard the song. Yoko looked up at her and smiled as he put the guitar down at its stand and sat there, looking at Nakada.

Nakada smiled as she looked at Yoko. The fox could clearly see love behind those tears of happiness, love that could only be for him. "That was wonderful Yoko," she said as she wiped her tears away and sniffled a little.

He smiled as he stood up and stood close to Nakada, he cupped her cheek in his hand, "I am very glad you like it." The fox lowered his head and kissed Nakada gently on the lips. When they broke apart, Nakada looked at him, than at the top of his head, "Umm, Yoko?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering for a while, could…could I touch your ears? I promise I won't hurt them!"

Yoko stared down at Nakada with his wide, than he smiled and laughed a little. He covered his mouth to try and hold in his laughter as Nakada smiled as well. He looked down at her after he had gained some control over his laughter, "If you promise not to be too hard."

Yoko leaned forward a little so Nakada could reach his ears. The teenager, through her newly acquired white skin, began to blush a bright pink as she raised her hand to his ears and began to rub them. The fox instantly purred as he felt Nakada's fingers gently giving his ears a very pleasurable rub. The teenager couldn't help but to smile as she watched Yoko close his eyes, sigh and seem like he was in pure bliss. She had never seen him like that, and he seemed even more strained when he found out about…well…you know.

After a while, Nakada stopped rubbing the fox's ears. Yoko was a little disappointed that she had stopped, but he also tried to wake himself up from the wonderful experience. He looked at her and smiled, "That was wonderful, but I wonder if you would be able to do the same thing to my back?"

Nakada couldn't help but to giggle at this, "Well, let's go back to the bedroom and see what I can do about it."

They walked up to the bedroom and Nakada told Yoko to lie on his stomach on the bed. (I have seen pregnant woman, with the stomach, lay down on massage tables. So I highly doubt it would hurt the twins.) Yoko did this, "Okay, I am going to start off by turning into a small cat alright?"

Yoko looked at her for a second and only saw a grey cat with black stripes, "Okay, animal form, cat, I guess that makes sense." He turned back around laid the side of his head on top of his folded arms. He felt Nakada walk onto his back, up to his shoulders, and back down to the middle of his back. Yoko couldn't help but to smile as he felt her do this to him.

Then Nakada got off of his back and he began to feel hands on his shoulders, giving him a pleasing massage, "Where did you learn to be so gentle?" he asked.

She was surprised by this question and shrugged, "I guess I gained the skill as I grew up. I mean my mom was gentle to me when I wasn't bad, so I could help to pick it up as well." Yoko opened his eyes Nakada saw something there in his eyes when had spoken of her mother. She looked at him a little, "Yoko is there something wrong?" she asked.

He looked at her and smiled a little, "No, there is nothing wrong."

Nakada started to move the palms of her hands up and down his back and he smiled a little, "You are practically spoiling me you know that?" he asked as he laid his chin on his folded arms.

Nakada smiled, "Hey I just like to do this sort of thing. But it couldn't hurt if you loosened up a little, you're so tense."

Yoko smiled, "You always have to be on your guard in Makai," he simply said as he loosened up a little and Nakada continued the massage.

"Yes but this isn't Makai and I have to be careful if your stiff. I might end up hurting you more than help you."

Yoko opened his eyes and looked at the headboard of the bed and she saw that he was thinking. He moved his head so his face was on cheek and he turned his eyes so they were looking at her, "I guess it would be little compared to what I have done to others. What I am going through right now…this is little compared to the others that I hurt and killed."

Nakada looked at him and stopped the massage when he sat up. He looked at her and then looked at the ground, "Yoko…I will admit you probably have done horrible things in your life but that was in the past. You should be looking into the future and think if you can do anything about it." She looked at him and then they both started laughing, "I am so sorry but that sounded so corny I can't believe even I said that. And I have said corny things before."

Yoko looked at her and smiled, "No offence, but, yes that did sound corny, but you are right." Nakada looked at him, "I have caused so much pain, and enjoyed it. I mean, I am beginning to regret it but, well…you know by the sound of my heart beat." Yoko looked at Nakada, and he seemed to be looking at her in a funny way, "Nakada?"

"Yes?"

"How can you hear and feel my heart beat? A demon's heart doesn't give off a beat, so you can't feel it or hear it?"

Nakada stared at him for a while than she smiled, "Maybe to normal humans and demons, but to people like me and my friends, we can hear a heart beat, and feel a heart beat. All it takes is to have that someone alive, it doesn't matter if that person's heart is just there and doesn't beat."

Yoko stared at her for a second, than, like many times before, bent over in pain from another one of the twin's growth spurts. Nakada took her and Yoko's top clothes off while Yoko laid his body fully down on the bed. Nakada held Yoko close when she was done taking off the clothes. As soon as she stared to hold onto Yoko, she felt her energy being ripped from her like many times before. She held the fox close and bit her lips so she wouldn't be able to make a sound to indicate she was in pain.

When the growth spurt was over, they both stayed lying down on the bed, both exhausted from the loss of energy. Yoko quickly recovered from the spurt and looked at Nakada, she seemed to be rather tired. He pressed his hand to her forehead and saw that it was hot again, "Not another fever! This is the forth one!" Yoko sat up and set Nakada down under the blankets of the bed.

The teenager made a slight sound and opened her eyes to look at him, "Why do I have to be so weak?" she said as she looked up at him from squinted eyes.

Yoko stared at her with wide eyes as he gently pulled the bed blankets over Nakada's chest and up to her shoulders, "You, are far from weak," he said as he leaned over Nakada and stroked her hair, "You are one of the most strongest women I have ever seen. You have done things to me, made me feel things I never thought I would feel, you are also making me able to regret what I have done." He smiled, "And you have also, somehow, convinced me to keep the twins that are growing inside of me and hurting me every day, not to mention also causing me great discomfort, you are able to convince me to keep them alive."

Nakada smiled as she closed her eyes and started to purr when she felt Yoko stroke her ears, "Thank you for saying that Yoko," she opened her eyes, "But I really should start making lunch."

Yoko shook his head, "You rest here. I'll go downstairs to make lunch for the both of us." With that said, Yoko kissed her on top of her head and got off the bed taking his sweater with him as he went out of the room.

On his way to the stairs, Yoko put on the sweater. _I guess, when I thought I wouldn't be to big a long time a go, I shouldn't have thought of that. Not even this baggy sweater can now conceal that I am huge._ Yoko walked into the kitchen, and started to make something to eat for him and Nakada.

While he was cutting some vegetables up, he began to think for a second. _This is the forth time Nakada has gotten a fever after one of the twins growth spurts. Is she even going to be even able to take care of them and have time for me as well?_ Okay, he somehow managed to forget about the dream so that means he also forgot about the part about Nakada's energy being drained as well._ My guess is that if and when she asks for help from her friends, she would need to take that time to get some rest for herself. From what I can understand from these…visions of her memories, she hasn't fully learned about her powers. She can do so much now, and she still needs to learn so much more. What she has learned here in her free time might have helped her to pass her friends. But I highly doubt they have just been sitting around for the past couple of days like I have. I guess that, when we go back to our own world, I will have to start training and exercising to gain back what I have lost through my stay here…OWE!_

Yoko closed one eye as his hand with the knife slipped and cut his finger. He looked at the small wound and saw a small amount of blood come from it, "You should be more careful Yoko."

He turned around and saw Nakada, with her top clothes on, looking at him with a small tired smile on her lips, "You should be in bed," he said as if he was her mother or father. Either one, kind of didn't sound good in his situation at the moment.

"That little nap was what I needed," she said as she walked up to him and took his hand to see that the cut was no longer there, "I guess you can heal quite fast when you have small wounds."

Yoko looked at her and saw that she was still quite drained, "Why don't you sit down? I'm almost done with lunch."

She looked at him and nodded, "If there is nothing I can do, but I hate feeling useless." She walked over to the table and sat down as one of the chairs.

Yoko smiled at her as she sat down on chair and walked over to her and leaned over the seat. He gave her a gentle kiss when he turned her head, "You are anything but useless."


	21. Happy Birthday Three Times

Happy Birthday Three Times

When Yoko woke up the next day he saw that Nakada was on the couch reading a book. She was dressed in some clean clothes and he smiled at her, "Morning Kitty," he said. She looked at him and smiled as he sat up from the bed.

"Morning Fox Boy," her smile disappeared as she closed her book. He looked at her, wondering why she seemed a little nervous. She looked up at him, "Do you know what day it is today?"

He looked at her and wondered why she said that. When he felt the twins move he knew what she was talking about. He wrapped his arms around his stomach as lowered his eyes and then looked at her, "If I know what you are talking about then, I do know what day it is."

Nakada placed the book she was reading beside her and looked at him, "How are we going to do this?"

"You mean how are we going to be together when I don't want any part of the life of these children?" She nodded and he sighed, "I don't know Nakada…but you never know what the future has in store for the…four of us."

There was silence for a little while that was broken by Nakada, "We are going to have to stay here." He looked at her and nodded, "I'll go downstairs the kitchen and bring up some breakfast.

When they had eaten a little, they sat apart from each other. Yoko was lying down on the bed and Nakada was sitting on the couch. The fox looked at Nakada letting his mind wonder and it wandered to what was he going to do after the twins were born. _Maybe Nakada and I could have little meetings together when she isn't taking care of the twins. She could also get someone from the team to look after the kids like I was thinking yesterday. I mean she shouldn't be too tired in taking care of the twins. She also won't be alone in taking care of them, she has her friends to help her._ Yoko looked back at Nakada and sighed. He sat up and walked over to the couch where she was sitting, obviously deep in thought.

When he sat beside her, she looked up at him startled, "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

He smiled a little and wrapped his arm around her and held her close, "No, there is nothing wrong Nakada," he placed his head on top of hers and continued to hold her close.

"Are…are you scared?" she asked.

He opened his eyes and sighed, "A little," his left ear flicked, "But, I'm sure you know what to do…my guess is that is what your were reading about before we came here to this place, and when you were hiding from me."

She looked at him and nodded her head, "Yes, I was reading about it. But that was the only way to see what the beggin had meant by 'Take care of them.' Those were her last words before she died and I didn't know what she was talking about. By the time I realised that not only was I reading about what happens to a male beggin but I was also reading about what happens to males who breed with female beggins, it was too late to do anything. You and I had kissed three times so there wasn't much I could do except take you here. When I was hiding from you, I trained, looked up on how to take care of babies and, yes, also about what to do and what will happen when it is time for twins to be born."

Yoko took a breath as they all waited. After awhile, Yoko began to smile as he thought of something and he also chuckled. Nakada looked at him confused and he turned his head to look at her, "All this time, I have wanted these kids out of me, and, now that this day has finally come…" Nakada stared at him as the fox stopped talking. Then she realized that Yoko was shaking a little. He drew back his arm, which had been around Nakada's shoulders, and wrapped his arms around himself as he continued to shake a little. The smile had left his face as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down, "Now that it is the day that they are going to come out, I was lying when I said I was a little scared." He opened his eyes, looking at the floor as he leaned over, "The truth is, I…I haven't been this afraid in a long time."

Nakada stared at him as he continued to shake, surprised that Yoko had actually confessed this, and that he was really scared. She instantly scooted closer to the fox and wrapped her arms around him. Yoko leaned close to Nakada as he continued to shake. The girl had one arm wrapped around the fox's chest; the other arm was stroking his long, silver mane. "Hush, it is going to be all right. You aren't going to die, and I will be here for you through the whole thing. You don't have to worry Yoko." Nakada started to rub Yoko's ears to try and calm him down, "I will always be here for you when you need me."

Yoko stopped shaking when he felt Nakada rubbing his ears. He closed his eyes as he sighed and leaned against Nakada, feeling a lot calmer and fell asleep.

Dream Yoko's Pov

I seemed to wake up from a dream, with an even deeper hatred for something called the Dark Signs than I thought I could have for anyone or any thing. My head moved without my command and I looked around and saw that I was in a room. There were shackles on my ankles and my wrists, forcing me to stand up. I sighed and looked down at the ground closing my eyes, another thing my body did without my consent. It seemed that I was no longer in control of my body. Then I heard the door open and "Hello Yoko I see your awake," My body shuddered as I heard her voice and then she came into view. A woman, with long black hair and icy black eyes, she seemed familiar. She was smirking, "Still thinking about her and them? Well don't you think that if they really did care about you, they would have come for you by now? It has been three weeks since my messenger stole you form the mansion. Why don't you just give it up? They don't care about you but I…"

I started to cough hard and uncontrollably. The woman was beside me instantly, rubbing the front of my throat to my chest in an up and down motion. I felt so sick as she whispered meaningless words to me and kept on rubbing my throat and chest. Then she started rubbing my stomach and pressed a canteen of water to my mouth, trying to make me drink the water in it. I knew she had drugged it and strongly. The smell was so strong it made me gag as she kept on trying to press the canteen to my lips while I kept on turning my head, or my body did anyway, so she wouldn't be able to. For some reason though I knew she was going to do something to make me drink it but I didn't know how.

Finally she stopped and I looked at her as she smiled at me. Before I could do anything she punched me in the stomach and grabbed my hair and forced my head up with the same hand and taking advantage of my mouth being open, she forced the water down my throat. I choked on the water while trying to gain control of my body as it kept trying to spit out the liquid and coughing some of it back up. Finally, my body seemed to give out and couldn't resist anymore as she kept on forcing the drugged water down my throat. Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach like a thousand needles were being jabbed in it. I felt the pain go through out my body and I leaned forward as far I could. The woman smiled at the pain I was in and kept on forcing me to drink the drugged water.

The pain was so horrible that I thought I would go insane and I began to think why Nakada wasn't here to help me, to be with me like she promised she would. I also began to worry about the twins for some reason, I didn't know why. Was the liquid hurting them as well? But then, somehow through the pain, I noticed that there was no movement in my stomach at all. Had they been killed? But then I also noticed that I was slimmer than I should have been.

That was my last thought as pain shot from my torso and through out my body. When the canteen was empty she took it away from my mouth and took out the keys for my shackles and unlocked them. I kneeled on the ground wrapping my arms around my stomach as I just felt nothing but pain. She "helped" me to the bed and waited for the pain to stop. I could barely move as the pain continued. Every movement I made just brought more pain and inside my head I was yelling with pain, but my body refused to make a sound.

Then, it stopped all together, but my body wouldn't move anymore. All I could do was watch helplessly as the blacked haired woman crawled into the bed with me and covered me up with the covers. This had happened to me many times before, and I didn't want in to happen again. I tried with all of my might to move my body, but it wouldn't listen to me anymore as it just stayed still. The woman began to lower her head to my face and began to kiss me fully on the lips and this time my body couldn't stop her as she entered my mouth and explored it.

It was then that I realized, that there must have been some kind of paralysing drug in the liquid she had given to me. I could feel her taking off my clothes as she began to lower her decent and hissed for some reason. She didn't seem pleased with something she had found. When all of my clothes were all off, she smiled at what she saw and I hated the way she was smiling. I hated it even more when I noticed that she was taking her clothes off as well and my body took control over the only thing it could. It closed my eyes. I felt her bare skin against my own and I felt like I was going got be sick.

The woman laid herself on top of me, but didn't crush me as she started to rape me. One of her legs was in between my own as her hands laid on my chest and she continued to lick and kiss all over my face. My body shuddered as I felt one of her hands go down farther than it should have, and started to hold me. She chuckled as she felt me shudder under her, and heard me take in an intake of breath. She began to stroke me, and rub me as she worked her mouth down to my chest.

She kissed most of my chest as her other hand went up to my ears and began to scratch them. I was beginning to wonder if it really made a difference if my eyes were closed or not. The way she touched my ears, it wasn't as gentle as Nakada's, it was hard, and it hurt.

Her hand began to move down from my head as she went down as well, and her mouth began to move down farther. My body held my breath as I knew and it knew what was going to happen next. She placed her hands on either side of my legs, as she positioned herself in between them. This woman somehow gave me the impression of a viper just about to strike.

I could feel her eyes on me; I just hope my body wouldn't decide to open my eyes. My body gave out a gasp as I felt the woman put me inside of her mouth and started to suck. Her teeth touched me at times as she continued what she was doing, until my body finally gave away into her mouth. I could her chuckle as she got what she wanted and I could feel the vibrations from her mouth.

She finally stopped, and with a harsh rub to my ear she started to dress herself and than me. I still had my eyes completely closed, trying to forget and ignore the way my body was feeling after the treatment she had put me through. Then she "helped" me back to my shackles. That was when my eyes finally opened, and as she looked at me, she smiled.

My body seemed to try and say something, showing that the paralysing drug was wearing off, "What was that Yoko? I didn't catch that," the woman grinned evilly.

I looked at her straight in the eye, glaring at her so hard, that the woman seemed afraid for a second. But the fear was instantly gone, "Nakada and the others will make sure you rot in hell," I whispered dangerously and all she did was smile.

"Your probably right, but they are going to have to find us first now wont they? Until then, I will keep having my little fun, and when I'm done with you, your favourite old, blind, partner Yomi wants to have his fun with you. I promised him that after two weeks of this I could let him have you. So that means this is going to happen to you for sixteen more days and then you are all Yomi's and Shura's. Just like the Nakada's vision showed. But that is when you can at least get a break from being shackled to the wall. Of course that depends on how your new cellmates will treat you. They don't exactly like demons that well," and with that the woman left, laughing all the way out, leaving me in my pitiful state.

End Dream Pov

Normal Pov

Yoko instantly woke up from his dream and jumped back from Nakada, still thinking he was back at the cell. "Yoko," he snapped his head to the source of the voice. He saw Nakada, standing there beside the couch, looking worriedly at him, "What's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?" Before he could say or think of anything he gripped his stomach and kneeled to the ground, closing his eyes tightly.

Nakada instantly went to him and held him up. She helped him over to the bed and took his shirt off, "Yoko you have to remain calm…please."

He looked at her as she began to take her shirt off and he looked up at the ceiling, "This isn't a dream? Am I really here?" he asked.

She looked at him as she stopped reaching for her bra hooks, "Yoko…this is no dream." She moved over to him and placed his head onto her lap. _He is only going through contractions right now. I don't have to hold him while being topless right at this second._

Yoko looked at her as she stroked his mane and he breathed a little easier as the pain stopped for a second. He sighed as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. He could still feel the woman's skin, lips and tongue on his skin. Nakada continued to stroke his mane, then she began to gently scratch behind his ears, "What did you dream about Yoko?"

Yoko opened his eyes and looked at her, "I dreamt…that I was being raped by a girl with long hair and black eyes. She forced me to drink something, and then my whole body began to hurt. I tried to move, or do something, but…my body wouldn't listen to me, and seemed to have a mind of it's own. Then, neither my body nor I could move at all. The woman took me to a bed and raped me there."

She looked at him and stroked away some hairs that were sticking to his face due to the beads of sweat that were rolling down his face. She wiped the hair and sweat away from is face, "Don't worry Yoko, that was just a dream. You're safe now," she smiled, "Though, I think your circumstances could be a bit better." Yoko looked at her and couldn't help but to laugh at the truth in her words. He grimaced again as he rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around his stomach as another contraction came and went.

Nakada covered Yoko with the blankets of the bed and gently turned him around so he could face her, his head was still on her lap. Yoko's eyes were closed as he tried to regain his breath and calmed down. He opened her eyes and she saw pain and fear in them. "You have to stay clam Yoko," she said as she reached out above Yoko and took hold of a facecloth. She started to dab it on his face, "If you don't, then it will hurt more than it should."

Yoko grimaced, trying to fight the pain despite what she had said. She moved her hand to his cheek and lowered her face, "Maybe this will help." She lowered her head all the way and touched his lips with her own. For a second the fox didn't do anything, but he slowly raised his hand to her head and pressed her down, closing his eyes in the process. While his eyes were closed Nakada took her bra off and then gently moved to his side, under the covers, so she could hold him close, wrapping her arms around him.

They broke for air and he smiled as he held her close, laying his head on her shoulder, "Thank you."

Nakada stroked his silver mane of hair and laid her ear on his shoulder, "You needed it."

A few hours later of pain, and quite a few pretty words from Yoko, Nakada spoke again, "What is going to happen next will hurt a lot, I won't lie to you, but it will only last for a few seconds and they will be out. But I am going to have to give you some of my energy so you won't be too weak," Yoko nodded and held Nakada as she held him close as well, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Yoko closed his eyes and waited for anything. After a while nothing happened as he held Nakada close, still remaining calm somehow. Then he clenched his teeth together and closed his eyes, tightly as a new kind of pain washed over him. It was like it had been in his dream, and he yelled out in pain. There was a flash of light and he felt like his stomach was opening, but yet not, and something was coming out of him. He and Nakada both backed away from each other a little, and the pain Yoko was just feeling went away instantly and he laid his head on Nakada's shoulder completely exhausted, sweat running down his face. But he could feel his energy rising and he began to get stronger but then the energy stopped coming. He knew Nakada had given him some of her energy but he still ended up passing out, hearing the sound of crying.

Nakada let go of Yoko when she as satisfied that she had pushed him into a far enough sleep. She looked in between them and saw two, red, crying, babies. The red was blood that had come with them. Nakada gently, somehow, picked them both up, trying to sooth them a little. The babies stopped crying and looked at her as they opened their eyes. Nakada gently turned around so that the babies could see the sleeping fox, "That's your daddy little ones." Nakada went into Yoko's mind and found what she was looking for. She brought the tiny babies close to her and held them close as she got off the bed and turned around. She closed her eyes, concentrated on something and all of the blood was gone, along with the placenta that Nakada had previously detached from the babies earlier.

Nakada smiled and looked at the babies in her arms, "Your name will be Dianna," she said to the baby girl, "And yours will be Calan," she said to the baby boy. The babies gave that silly laugh babies' have and tried to reach for her. She dodged the little hands and smiled, "I'm going to have to clean you two up and dress you before your daddy wakes up."

When Nakada was done cleaning and dressing the twins, (descriptions will be done later. All I will tell you is that the babies are just a smidge smaller than Nakada's arm. Finger tips to elbow to the baby's heads and toes,) Nakada went over to two cribs that had appeared and put the babies into each one. Then she went to her hairclip-bag and took out a piece of paper. Her eyes widened as she looked at it with babies in their cribs, "Dianna, Calan…you two are born on the same day I was. November 28th only you were born at nine-thirty. Two pieces of paper appeared in front of Nakada and she stared at it, a little startled.

She looked at it closely and saw that it was a birth certificate with everything filled out except the names of the father and mother of both of her children. She thought this was familiar as she said something, " Mother of Dianna…Bara…Kurama…Nakada Alene Bates," it was filled out. She continued, "Father of Dianna Bara Kurama…Yoko Kurama." That was filled out as well and it appeared on a card and both went into a pouch of the bag where they wouldn't disappear. She then looked at the other birth certificate and said, "Mother of Calan Kitsune Kurama, Nakada Alene Bates," that was filled out, "Father of Calan Kitsune Kurama, Yoko Kurama," that was filled out as well.

Nakada looked at the sleeping babies and smiled as she held onto each of their little hands. She sighed as her smile disappeared and she reached into her bag to pull out a berry. The berry was blue and had silver stripes around it. Nakada stared at it for a while. _The book I was reading before Yoko woke up said that if a eat this; I will be able to…breast-feed the twins._ She looked at the twins as they slept. _ They can't survive without their mother's milk. Because they are sign children, the only milk they can have to survive is from their mother. If they don't have the milk that they need within five days, than they will die. Not even the bag can make the kind of milk they need._ Nakada looked at her little ones again and smiled as they moved a little in their sleep.

She looked once again at the berry in her hand and sighed as opened her mouth and ate the berry. After she swallowed, she instantly began to feel dizzy and fell asleep to the floor.

When she woke up, she heard Dianna crying a little. Nakada, felt like the bra she was wearing was tight around her chest as she got up and went over to Dianna and picked her up to try and calm her down. She saw that Dianna was sucking on the blanket she was in and Nakada remembered what had happened. She quickly, and gently, placed Dianna back into her crib and took off her top clothes. She then held Dianna and…well…you know. As she fed Dianna, she levitated a blanket around her so she and Dianna would have some privacy.

When Dianna had been fed and burped Nakada placed her back into the crib with a little white-laced curtain top. Dianna smiled at Nakada and raised her hands up to her and she took the tiny hands in her own. Dianna soon fell asleep back asleep and Nakada went Calan who was starting to wake up and did the same treatment to him. (My guess Calan wasn't complaining much!) After Nakada had put the little one back into bed, she took a quick, but relaxing, bath.

When Yoko woke up he felt different. He laid his hand on his stomach, on reflex, and he smiled when he found out why. He was his own person again, without anything growing inside him, kicking him, eating what he ate or anything of that matter. He closed his eyes sighing as he continued to smile. Then noticed something else was missing. He opened his eyes and saw that Nakada was nowhere to be found. He sat up and saw two cribs with Nakada sitting in between them looking inside.

The fox demon stood up and stared at her, "Is it over Nakada?"

The teenager looked up at Yoko and smiled, "Yes Yoko, it is over. The twins are out of you, and all three of you are quite healthy."

He looked at her and suddenly heard a baby cry coming from one the carriages and he stared at it as Nakada crouched down a little and hushed what was in side. Yoko watched as Nakada smiled into the crib and the crying sound began to lower. Yoko watched Nakada hush and whisper gently to what was in the crib and had a good guess of what it was and what was in the other crib as well. "Is…is that one of the babies Nakada?"

She looked up at him and nodded with a smile, "Yes it is Yoko, they are both…" she stopped and looked down with a sad face, remembering he didn't want anything to do with or know anything about his children. He already knew one was a girl and one was a boy, she doubted he would want to know that they were beautiful children.

"They are both what, Nakada? You can tell me if you want…I won't get angry as long as you tell me the truth, even if it is about them."

She looked up at him and then back at the beautiful babies in each crib. Both of them were smiling and playing with her fingers, as she had one hand in each crib. She looked back at him and smiled again, "They are both beautiful babies," she said with confidence and Yoko sat down. He wanted to see them and know that they truly were beautiful with his own eyes, but he looked away as he closed his eyes.

_Why is this so hard? I should be able to not think about them…I shouldn't have let her tell me they are beautiful children._

Nakada stared at Yoko and sighed as she continued looking at the babies. _Maybe I should have said you were ugly babies my little ones._ Nakada stroked Calan's face and the baby smiled. _But he told me to tell him the truth, and that is what I did._

Calan looked like he was about to cry, as if he had heard her thoughts and didn't like what he heard. Nakada picked him up as he began to cry. Yoko looked at them when he heard his child cry, "Is something wrong with…it?" he asked feeling almost ashamed that he didn't know which child she was holding.

Nakada looked at him; "I doubt there is anything seriously wrong with him. He might just have some gas." The teenager raised the child to her shoulder and began to pat and rub the little baby's back. A burp came from the bundle and there was no longer any crying, but giggling.

Yoko stood up and walked to the door, not looking at Nakada, but knowing she was holding the child close to her so he couldn't see it. He stopped at the door with his hand on the knob, "You don't have to be around me anymore Nakada," he said, remembering the little deal he had made with her in what seemed like a long time ago. He opened the door and closed it behind him.

Yoko still had his right hand on the knob as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. _I have to keep away from those children. Who knows what could happen if I actually loved them and started to treat them like my own? They came from me and I already made a point that I don't want to know anything about them. They aren't even mine._ Yoko thought as he walked past the music room and a stray thought wondered into his mind. _I wish they were mine though._

Nakada looked at the door Yoko had walked out of and then looked at her son. She sighed and held the baby in her arms, "Don't worry little one," she said holding Calan in her arms close to her, "I will find a way for him to fall in love with you, both of you. Now that you are no longer inside him then I can tell him everything that he wants to know. But that might take some time." Calan snuggled close to her mother and began to fall asleep as Dianna fell asleep as well.

Yoko sat in the living room on the couch with his arms on the top of the couch and his head pointed to the ceiling with his eyes closed. He knew something was missing in this picture and he knew what that something was. The babies were no longer inside him…or with him. He shook his head and placed his hands of his face. _I have got to stop thinking like this. The babies are with Nakada and not with me and that is how it is supposed to be._

'They are both beautiful babies.'

Yoko looked around and saw that Nakada was nowhere in sight and sighed. _I wonder if she was telling the truth…no I can't risk it._ Then he remembered something.

Flash Back

The boy speaking again brought Yoko out of his thoughts, "What we are is not that hard to explain really. Since you are a fox demon and mommy is a human, we are half demon and half human. Every time we need to take energy from you, we also have to take energy from mommy as well, in equal amounts. This, as you already know or are figuring out, is why you and mommy need to hold each other closely with your tops naked so we can get energy from both you and mommy."

End Flash Back

_Since you are a fox demon and mommy is a human, we are half demon and half human_. Yoko remembered the dream for a second and thought to him-self as he set his back against the couch and looked at the ceiling. Then a smile spread across his face as he closed his eyes. _I…I have a son and a daughter?_ He opened his eyes and continued to look at the ceiling as he remembered what Nakada said. _I have a beautiful daughter and a handsome son._ As Yoko closed his eyes again in peace, a stray thought just had to move right into his mind and stay there. He opened his eyes and sat up looking at the wall in front of him. _Those babies aren't mine at all. They're the beggin's, Sara's, daughter and son, not Nakada's and mine._ He sat back in the couch and looked at the ceiling once again. His eyes were blank, and showed no emotion as he felt the joy that was once in his heart disappear into nothing.

The phone suddenly rang and he jumped, still not used to the sound after hearing it a few times. Nakada ran down the stairs without either of the babies and picked up the phone in the kitchen. He looked at the kitchen door. _I wonder where the babies are…I doubt she would leave them alone._

When Nakada came back in he saw that she was carrying what looked like a little portable phone. Only this one was white and a bit thicker than a normal phone and smaller as well. She saw him and went into the living room with him. She sat on the couch and looked at him, "That was the gang," she began and he nodded. "I told them to tell a lie to the rest of your band that didn't know what is going on here. The lie was you had gotten separated from the band and I went to find you. When I found you we went back to meet up with the band but we ran into some demons that had the babies. They saw you and went to attack you after they had hidden the babies. You killed them and I saw where they had hid the twins. You didn't want to keep them but I did and we got into a physical fight. I ended up winning so now you don't want to know anything about the baby because you lost. While we were heading back to the group a mirror appeared in front of us and sucked us in. While we were here you contracted some kind of illness and it might have been contagious so we stayed here. They are also going to be here soon so we can start back on the trail to your hideout."

Yoko looked at her and went through the lie to see if there were any flaws but there didn't seem to be. He looked at her, "Why don't you get sick instead of me?"

She smiled, "Because you weren't going to take care of the twins since you wouldn't even look at them."

He looked at her and then down at the floor with his head in his hands. _That's right…I…hate…those…children._ He looked up from his hands and looked at the wall across the room. _Those children are creatures that should never be in my presence and are the most ugly things that the world has ever known. Nakada probably said they are beautiful because she wants me to love them._ Yoko began to picture the little baby girl and boy as horrible and disfigured children. He smiled at that, thinking that was what the twins looked like.

He began to feel a little better about the twins not being his children, but before anything could be done, the sound of a crying baby emitted from the little white phone. Nakada looked at it and ran upstairs and Yoko watched her go, knowing that it was a baby, or both of the babies, crying. When he heard her come downstairs he looked at saw that she was carrying the babies with her in one of those carriers that people have on to hold two babies against their chest, (it was showed near the beginning of Cheaper by The Dozen,) and he immediately turned his head. He heard the door to the kitchen open and close so he knew that the babies and her were in the kitchen.

A few minutes later Nakada came from the kitchen and looked at the fox, "Yoko," he looked at her and saw she wasn't carrying the babies, "If you want something to eat you can come in here. The babies are in a crib much like the ones upstairs, so you won't be able to see them." He got up and walked over to Nakada and went through the door. He saw some food on the table and for once he didn't feel sick as he looked at it.

Nakada took her spot at a table with a dish of food on it and he took his. The air around the place was very uncomfortable as they ate. Nakada broke the silence when she had emptied her mouth of food, "Yoko…there are still something things I need to tell you before everyone gets here." He looked at her and nodded, "Umm…well I guess should tell you that your body has not yet recovered fully from the twins being inside you. The womb that was implanted inside you when the eggs were implanted inside you as well is still there and in a few weeks it will start to break down. It will be painful, but it is supposedly supposed to be better than when the twins were having their growth spurts. The thing is, the pains could last up to an hour. After the womb has broken down it is used as energy for your body."

Yoko looked at her and thought over what she was saying as he slowly chewed his food looking to the side, but his face still looking at her. He swallowed after what seemed like hours in just a few seconds and looked at her, still looking like he was thinking. He blinked and took a breath, "How long will it take for the womb to be fully broken down?"

She looked at him and looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember what she read, "I think it should take at least three months, unless it was damaged in some way." She looked at him, "Then it would be longer and probably a little more painful."

He sighed as he put his fork down on his empty plate and thought everything over as he stared at his empty plate. He brought a hand his eyes and rubbed them with his ring finger and thumb; a little tired from everything that was happening. He looked at her and smiled a little, "Thank you for telling me this," he sat up and put his dishes in the sink and a cry emitted from one of the cradles and Nakada went over to the noisy cradle and carefully picked up the baby to calm it down. She made sure that Yoko couldn't see his daughter as well and he noticed this with a smirk on his lips as he left the kitchen. _That child must truly be ugly if she is so careful with concealing it._

As Nakada moved to the living room with the twins, the doorbell rang and Yoko went to answer it, and saw it was the whole team, "Well I guess the whole team became demon look a likes," he said with a smile as he let everyone in, "Nakada and the twins are in the living room," he said and the team rushed into the living room leaving the band there looking confused except for Kuronue. Yoko smiled and turned to Kuronue, "You didn't tell them about the babies Nakada and I found back in the Makia forest did you?"

Kuronue looked at Yoko, "No I didn't, it slipped my mind and the teams as well." Yoko smiled and walked towards the kitchen with Kuronue following him, wandering why he was going there. When they were in the kitchen Kuronue looked at Yoko sitting down at the table, laying his head in his hands. In the living room they heard little squeals from the girls in the living room showing that they had just seen little Dianna and Calan. Kuronue smiled, but as soon as he looked at Yoko, the smile left his face.

Yoko's hands were balled up into fists, clutching his hair during the process. Kuronue looked at his friend then at the door that led out into the hallway and went into the kitchen. The bat demon had somewhat of a conclusion of what was happening. He walked over to his friend to test his theory, "So…did you see them yet?"

Yoko looked up at him with a powerful glare, "Why would I want to see an ugly creature like the ones across the hall?"

Kuronue sighed as he scratched the back of his head and closed his eyes, "By the sounds of the girls, it sounds like they are pretty cute."

"They were probably screaming because they are ugly, not cute," the fox argued pointlessly. Suddenly he heard the girls in the living room saying how cute the twins were and he turned around in his chair to see Kuronue with the door open. He glared at Kuronue and he instantly closed the door, "Please Kuronue," Yoko said turning around in his chair. His head was down making his hair cover his face, arms at his side, and his back against the back of the chair. He took a breath as he spoke again, not looking at Kuronue, "Don't make it any harder than it already is. I keep wanting the twins to be mine but…I have to face facts. They aren't mine, and the only way I can make it easier is if I think they are ugly."

Kuronue looked at Yoko with a shocked face, "You mean you haven't asked Nakada yet who the twins belong to?"

"I know who they belongs to Kuronue," Yoko's voice was rising, "They are the beggin's son and daughter…not mine…not Nakada's…no ones'…but the beggin's," Yoko whispered the last part out, feeling like his heart was being torn to shreds.

Before Kuronue could interject, Jennah burst through the door with a smile on her face, "Hey you," she said as she grabbed Kuronue's arm, "I was wondering where you were. Come on, you have to see the babies."

Kuronue smiled at Jennah but looked up at Yoko who was looking at him with a smile, "Gone on." Kuronue looked at him and nodded as he walked out the door. When he was gone Yoko turned around with his back against the chair as he looked up at the ceiling.

In the living room

"How do we get back?" asked Doran, an eagle demon.

Rebekah spoke up, "There is a kind of mirror around here that can easily get us back into Makia. It should be in the greenhouse."

"All right but…now I know that this doesn't mean anything and has no point but what happened here and why weren't any of you with us?" Doran asked.

"Yoko was sick and I helped him recover as well as make sure the twins were far from him as well."

"That is another question I want to talk about," he asked looking at the twins who were still in Nakada's arms and she held them close protectively, "Where did you get the kids anyway? And where did you wonder off to?"

Nakada was about to talk when Yoko appeared, "I had my mind on some things and I didn't watch where everyone was going and wondered off from the group. When I noticed that I was gone from the group I began to call out. Nakada heard me and we started traveling back. Along the way, we came across some demons and they had the twins. I thought they might have had something good to steal and went over to them. When I got close, they started to attack me and I killed them. The twins were hidden behind a tree and Nakada heard them crying and took them out of the hole they were hidden in. Nakada wanted to keep them and I objected to it, saying we didn't have enough time. She settled the babies on the ground and I thought she was going to do as I said but she started to attack me and wouldn't let up until I said we could keep them. The rest is history, we some how ended up here and I got sick some how."

"You refer to the babies as if you don't know the names you have chosen for them." Doran continued.

Yoko simply answered, "I don't know and I don't wish to know their names. I don't want to know what they look like or anything that connects to them. It is still embarrassing that Nakada beat me, and those children would be a show of it. The only thing I know about the babies is, one is a girl and one is a boy."

Doran looked at him and smirked, "So the Great Yoko Kurama, King of Thieves was beaten by a human girl in fight he could have won?" he said with the smirk still on his lips.

Nakada gave the twins to Jennah and April s looked at Doran. Her ice blue eyes no longer holding warmth, but were as cold as ice. She began to speak and Doran shivered under the coldness of her voice, "If you want a fight then you take it up with me."

"My fight isn't with you," he said glaring at her.

"If you want to see how easily I beat him and/or how he could have lost, then it is with me," she said even more coldly and he began to shiver again his lips instantly becoming blue and his skin pale.

"Fine but don't use that voice," Nakada looked at him coldly and nodded.

They went to the bottom of the staircase where Yoko had seen Nakada fight off the monsters, _"Please be careful,"_ Yoko told Nakada and she smiled at him and gave him a wink.

"_Don't worry about me,"_ while he thought she was distracted, Doran flew at her at full speed and went to attack her. All she did was wait there and looked at him. Then she raised her hand and he stopped in midair. Everyone looked at them and Doran stared at her, reaching out to grab her, huge confused anime eyes popping out of his head. Then he started to move all over the place flapping his wings trying everything to get down or get at her. In the background Dianna and Calan were laughing at how silly Doran looked and the rest of the band had a hard time holding back chuckles. Nakada smirked and Doran stared at her, staying absolutely still, not liking her smirk at all. Nakada looked at him for a while and then her smirk widened showing her fangs and waved her hand aside and Doran flew right into a wall. The wall didn't break but Doran was knocked unconscious.

Nakada turned towards the rest of the demons still having that smirk on and looked at the rest of the demons, "If any of you make any more fun of Yoko or anyone else that was beaten by one of us, remember Doran." There was a nod from all of the demons and she began to look normal again, "Okay now it is almost lunch time girls, DJ, Kyle why don't we go into the kitchen for a little while and make a lunch. Then we can be on our way," Yoko nodded and everyone went into the kitchen with Jennah carrying Dianna and April had Calan.

The demons went into the living room, leaving Doran still unconscious on the floor. Yoko took a seat at a chair and they all stayed quiet. Then Theo a raccoon demon spoke up, "She sure can be scary when she's angry."

Yoko smiled and chuckled, "You don't know the half of it. She slaps just as good as she punches, there really isn't much of a difference," everyone looked at him as he smiled.

"You mean she will actually hit a sick person?" Theo asked wide-eyed.

Yoko looked at him surprised. He then realized what he had said and held his hands up into the air as if to defend himself and closed his eyes as he smiled, "No she didn't hit me while I was hear! But, when she did slap and punch me, they both hurt and I really didn't feel much of a difference!" Everyone of Yoko's band made and 'oh' sound or gesture he the fox demon laid back on the seat, placing a hand on the side of his face that always seemed to attract Nakada's hand and all was quiet again.

Soon, though, the quiet ended as the team came in with some food and they all began to eat. Doran had joined before the team had come in and kept on glaring at Nakada, but she looked like as if she didn't notice. Dianna wouldn't stop trying to grab Nakada's tail and kept on reaching to it with a grin on her face, but she was well hidden from Yoko's view. Nakada held Calan close to her as she watched Dianna try to grab her tail and let the little baby boy play with her fingers. Jennah was holding Dianna, she was sitting next to Nakada, both smiling and watching Dianna play with Nakada's tail. Yoko would occasionally look up and watch them play together but glared at the hidden babies and only saw the little hands of Dianna reaching for Nakada's tail, and the little hands that had a hold of her fingers.

Then Condor, an orange cat demon spoke up, "It's going to be winter soon and none of us know what the climate will be like in the forest. The babies might get horribly sick if it gets too bad," Everyone looked at Condor but he didn't seem to notice as he looked at the twins, "Maybe we shouldn't go today, maybe when the snows have passed we can go."

Nakada sighed, "Our team can work some magic to make sure…they are warm and safe. If the snow is to high for us to travel anymore or the winter is so sever then…" Nakada paused unsure if she should say this and give away another secret. She looked at the others and they nodded, "Then I can ask the earth to make an underground tunnel for us to stay in until winter is over."

All of the demons looked at Nakada and she just looked at the floor letting her tail go limp and Dianna grabbed it giving a good yank, "Ow!" Nakada said as she tried to pull her tail away from Dianna's grip and everyone laughed. She even joined in giggling a little at her own mistake and tickled Dianna a little.

"Well that is taken care of," Kuronue said and looked around, "Do you think we should get going then, and try to get some walking done before the winter snow starts up?" there was a round of agreement and they all started to go to the green house.

Sophie made a mirror appear a small distance away fro, them and they walked up to it, "Well it looks like what we were blown into," Doran said and walked up to it.

Lindsey sighed and went through it before anyone could say anything. She walked through the mirror and they could see her on the other side waving at them to join her. Soon everyone went into the mirror and they saw that they were a quite a few miles away from they had first been…bonus.


	22. You Are A Monster

You are a Monster!

In just five days of their traveling the wind had picked up and was cold. During the night snow had fallen until all of the tents were covered with so much snow so that they couldn't get out so Nakada asked the earth to make a tunnel for everyone to live in. The earth made many and the other members of the gang lit them up. There were hot springs and gardens in some caverns. There was a huge cavern where everyone kept there tents and slept at night.

On the night that they moved into the tunnels Nakada placed Dianna and Calan into their cribs. She made sure the twins were asleep as she looked down at them. She smiled at the little babies, "Don't worry, my little one," she said to the twins, "I will make sure that Yoko will know you are his own children…even if it kills me, because I know he hurts thinking you aren't his kids. I should have told him earlier but, he was just too busy and worn out." Nakada sighed and looked at Jennah and Kuronue, whom she asked to look after the little babies.

"We'll take good care of them if they wake up," Jennah said as she smiled at her friend with Kuronue's arms around her.

Nakada smiled and sighed, "Better now than ever," she said as she walked out of her tent and into Yoko's.

With Yoko

Yoko was lying down on his bed of furs, wide-awake, thinking about the twins and Nakada. He sighed as he turned to lie on his side. _I can understand why I can't stop thinking about Nakada, but why can't I stop thinking about the twins? Every time I see Nakada she seems to want to talk to me about something, but I'm just too busy to talk to her._ Yoko turned around when he heard the flap of his tent open and close. He smiled when he saw Nakada standing there with a little unsure smile on her lips. He sat up, "Nakada, nice to see you." He stood up and walked over to her and held her close, "I've been so busy that, I haven't had time to talk with you," he backed up and looked at her with a smile on his face, "And you seem to want to talk to me for some reason."

Nakada smiled as she looked at him. _It's now or never…why didn't I tell him back at the mansion while we were still alone?_ "Yoko, I have something to tell you that I should have back at the mansion, please don't get angry with it."

Yoko smiled as he looked at her, "I won't get upset," he promised as he led her to his bed.

Nakada smiled still unsure about herself as they sat down and looked at each other, "It concerns the twins," she instantly saw him stiffen.

"Why do we have to talk about it?" he asked, talking like as if it didn't matter to him as he took his hands away, "I don't want to have anything to do with that topic ever."

"Well you are going to have to," Nakada argued, "You remember when I told you I couldn't give them up? You asked why and I said I couldn't tell you until they were born."

Yoko, who hadn't been looking at her, turned his head to look into her eyes, "Yes, I remember, but what does that have to do with it?"

"Everything!" She said looking at him straight into his eyes, "You see they were the last eggs the beggin had, and when a beggin gives away her last egg she dies and…"

"Why do I have to listen to this?" Yoko asked a little irritated that he had to listen to what she was talking about.

"You have to listen to it because it is very important," she said looking a little worried. He looked at her and nodded a while later to show he was listening and she sighed. "When the a beggin dies after she has given away her last egg, or killed before the egg has a chance to grow, then she is no longer the mother of the child, it grows into…"

Again Yoko interrupted her, "So what you are saying is that the children in you tent are orphans?"

She looked at him, getting annoyed that he was interrupting her, "Will you let me finish?" he looked at her and then nodded sighing, wondering when she was going to get to the point. Nakada closed her eyes and continued to talk, "The children in my tent are not orphans, when…" she tried to remember what the air said the beggin's name was, "Sara died, the babies' parents were changed, like all the others that are like them. When you and I kissed three times…the twins became ours."

Yoko looked at her for a second and then down at the ground. He suddenly remembered the dream and hated the information even more for some reason. Then he knew, he was beginning to think that Nakada had implanted the dream into his head for this reason, "You…expect me…to believe…that?" he asked slowly with something in his voice that made Nakada tense up instantly. Before she could do anything she was on the ground, with her face hurting from the punch Yoko had just given her. She looked up at him holding her face with one hand, still lying on the floor. Yoko stood up, his bangs were covering his eyes as he looked at her, "Those…things that are in your tent are not my children…and I don't want them to be," his left ear flicked. He lifted his head to show anger in his eyes, "If they were, then they would be a half-breed, between human and demon. Children born that way are disgusting and treated horribly ever since they are born. What you said to me back at the mansion was, 'They are both beautiful babies.' And you think that that dream you gave me, of the shadowed children while they were still inside me, is also going to convince me otherwise, you are wrong!"

Nakada looked up at him and stood up lowering her hand from her cheek, that was now blood red from the hit, "They are both beautiful babies Yoko, and they are yours and mine…"

"Stop saying that!" Yoko almost yelled at her as he hit her down again, "Those children in your tent are not my children, and never will be!" Nakada was on the ground, not moving, as blood seemed to surround her head and soaked into her hair. Yoko's eyes widened when he saw this and instantly remembered his promise to her.

Flashback

"I'm sorry I hurt you the way I did. Please forgive me…I won't ever do it again."

End Flashback

Yoko looked at Nakada and instantly went over to her and picked her up and held her in his arms. He placed her head against his shoulder and moved some hair away from her face to show her bleeding temple. "Not again," Yoko whispered wiping the blood away, only to be replaced with more, "Not again," he repeated.

Nakada made a little sound and opened her eyes, "Y-Yoko."

"I'm here," was all he said before he was shot away from her and onto his bed.

He looked at her and saw that there was anger in her eyes, "Never go anywhere near me or OUR children." With that she disappeared leaving Yoko alone with his thoughts.

_There is no way in hell that those children are my son and daughter. Ever since those babies were growing inside me, Nakada has hated me. If I get rid of them and make it look like they disappeared and put the blame on one of the other demons in the group…yes._ A smile appeared on Yoko's lips as he began to plan. _Then I would have her all to myself!_

With Nakada

Nakada laid in her bed, looking at the ceiling of her tent, going over all of what Yoko's group had told her of what he used to do and everything, "He…he lied to me," she whispered tears appearing in her eyes as she laid on her side, "He…did it again…he tricked me into loving him! How could I have been so stupid?" She asked herself as she planted her face into her pillow and tears fell from her eyes. She cried herself to sleep this way and didn't notice a person walking into her room with a cloak on.

Yoko walked over to the cribs with the cloak around him to hide his face from view, due to the hood of the cloak. He looked into the cribs but was sure not to look at the 'disgusting' baby. He picked one up and put it in the basket he had brought. It looked like a one of those baskets you put babies in that has a handle, only this one didn't have a handle, and it was a wicker basket. He went over to the crib and did the same thing with the other baby. As soon as he had both of them in the basket, he took the twins and ran out of the tent into one of the tunnels.

The wind picked up and almost seemed angry for some reason, "Now don't ya go a doin anything ya will regret later there elements." Six figures appeared in the room after the voice was heard. One seemed to be made out of each element, ice, water, air, lightening, snow, and the last, plants.

"If you didn't notice you old gym bag," the male ice element said, "Yoko Kurama is going to kill his own children, we have to stop him before he gets away with the idea."

One of Nakada's hair-clasps unclipped themselves from her hair and turned into the bag she always used, "I have faith in that lad yet ya know."

"That faith," said the female wind, "Is going to get Dianna and Calan killed."

"Now I don't believe that," the bag argued, "I am a sure that that boy in a man's body isn't going to do what he is planning if he sees what his daughter and son look like."

"And how," asked the male lightening, "Are we going to get him to look at his children before he gets the chance drown them?"

"Listen, we just have to get at least one of the babies' crying and he might look at them out of surprise. After a while he might think that what Nakada was saying is the truth, and that dream he had was telling the truth as well."

"You're basing this all on a might," the male water element argued, steam coming from his body.

"I think we should try it," the female plant said with her thumb against her chin and held her elbow with the other, "It will prove to us if he really does have a cold heart. Water," water looked at her, "You can easily tell your water followers to move away from them and get out of their lungs before they die if he doesn't."

"Oh ya are the wisest of the lot Earth," the bag said.

Snow looked at him with no emotion on her face, "If he fails we are going to have to wait our turn to get at you and him after Nakada is done with both of you," her face did an anime drop, "After, before or during she gives us a piece of her mind as well."

Then everyone in the room also did an anime sad face drop while the bag had little sweat drops falling all over it, "Oh yeah," was all he said. He began to think about what Nakada would do when she found out, "Of course," he said with little unsure giggle, "She will get mad at all of us for thinking it even if he does succeed in proving he has a heart, coming to think of it and…she can have quite a temper when she's fuming mad. Scary doesn't even begin to describe it," all the elements shook their heads' and shivered a little at what lay ahead of them even if the plan worked.

With Yoko

Yoko kept on running towards a hot spring far from the cavern where everyone was sleeping. He heard something cry in the basket and he instantly stopped to look at the babies. His eyes widened as he looked at it as his feet unconsciously walked himself to the hot spring. He looked at the baby who was crying and stroked the baby's cheek a little to calm her down, "Nakada wasn't lying," he said as he watched the baby continue to cry. Soon her brother woke up and started crying, both of them hurting his ears like mad. The twins' hands were balled up in front of their faces and eyes tightly closed. "They…they are beautiful babies. Hush there little ones, hush." He said trying to calm the infants down.

The baby girl had pale peach skin and a small amount of brown hair with silver streaks in it. She looked like a very small human baby girl with pointy ears as well. The boy's skin was a little paler then his sisters, and his hair was silver with brown streaks. The twins hiccupped a little as they slowed down their crying and opened their eyes to show tears and to show that the girl's eyes were as golden as her father's eyes and the boy's was the same ice blue as his mother's. Yoko turned into a hot cavern and gasped when he saw their eyes, "You have to be my children," he whispered as he leaned against the wall and sat down. He smiled as he gently wiped the tears away, "You have the same eyes as I do and your mother's as well."

He looked up and saw that he was in the cavern where he planed to kill Calan and Dianna, "That's right," he looked down at her small forms and held the basket close as he reached in and stroked the babies' faces, "I'm not going to do that now…umm" he smiled, "What an idiot I am," he looked down at the children, "I don't even know your names. All because I didn't listen to your mother." Dianna looked up at him and laughed, "Hey," he said as he looked into her eyes, "Your eyes change colour, they're ice blue now." Calan smiled as well at his father, "And yours are golden."

"Aye, that is what happens when they are happy." Yoko stood up and looked at the hallway door, holding the basket close to him, to see…a floating bag, "When they're angry or sad, their eyes change into those two colours. Ice blue for Calan and gold Dianna, and if that don't prove that they're your children…I don't know what will."

"What in the world are you?"

"Well, Ice calls me an old gym bag, and Lighting calls me Baggy" the bag laughed out. "I just have a question for you laddie," Yoko looked at him and nodded, "Would you have believed Nakada that these children are yours if she had told you back at the mansion?"

Yoko looked at his son and daughter with sad eyes, "No I wouldn't ha…wait," he looked up at the bag, "Did you say that, my daughter's name is Dianna and my son's name is Calan?"

The bag chuckled a little and shook, "Yes I did, Nakada went into your head to find out what your mother's and father's name was, just for you."

Yoko smiled and looked down at Dianna, "My parents names," he breathed in a sigh and let it out holding his babies close to him, "I should have believed Nakada."

"To bad you didn't, and now it is too late," the basket that held the twins, disappeared from his arms and he looked up to see Nakada standing there with the baskets in her arms, cradling the babies close.

Yoko looked at Nakada with surprise and then snapped out of it, "Nakada, please, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you…"

"Just shut up," Nakada said still holding the basket close, "I told you, you are too late to change my mind. The worst part was, you came down here to drown our babies. I'll have to speak to the elements and Lucifer over here as well when I get back to the tent." Lucifer sweat dropped like mad and a small gulp could be heard from him.

"Nakada," she looked at Yoko, "Just one more chance, I promise I won't screw up again just…please."

Nakada looked at him with cold eyes, "I am through giving you chances Yoko, I want to give you another chance, but, you hurt me when you said you wouldn't, twice, you disowned your own children, you wanted them dead…"

"That was before I even knew they are mine!" Yoko almost yelled looking at her.

"So what you are saying is…even though I went straight to you to tell you the truth, forgave you for hitting me the first time, all you had to do was try to kill them and you would have known the truth? YOU BASTARD!" With that she kicked him in the face and he landed across the wall into the hot spring with a splash, still conscious but the side of his head was bleeding. "That isn't all Yoko," he looked up and saw that fuming was an understatement on how she was most likely feeling right now. She looked at him and glared, "How dare you," he looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about Nakada?"

"How dare you treat me like you actually care about me when you don't. Like you had done with other women?" She said looking at his even more shocked face, "What? You thought I would near find out? Doran told me everything and I went around asking everyone if it was true. And you know what I had found out Yoko? I found out that you had lied to me while we were at the mansion! You were involved with women before the Beggin, you bedded them and rapped, rapped humans!"

"Nakada, please," he practically begged, "I didn't care about them as I care about you. Aishitteru…"

"You love me?" Nakada interrupted him, "You lied to me! After all I told you about trust and honesty and how I felt about it! You lied to me…how many others were there Yoko that you lied about?"

He stared at her, his heart feeling like it was being ripped to shreds by her accusations and the fact that he felt like he wasn't ever going to be with her or his little girl or boy ever. He looked at the water, "I can't tell you."

"Why?" she said looking at him with angry eyes, "Because you want to lie to me again?"

He instantly got out of the water and gently held her by her shoulders looking into her eyes, "I never wanted to lie to you in the first place Nakada. I thought that if you knew what I had done…you wouldn't have loved me." He looked at the twins in the basket and closed his eyes, "I can't tell you because…there were too many. I took a special kind of plant to make sure that none of them got pregnant but when mating season came…the plant wouldn't work. The first woman I ever took was when I couldn't control the heat the season brought. After that, and I had took the plant, I…would take any demoness that wanted to lose her innocence to me or be in bed with me."

Nakada looked at him more shocked than she had ever been in her life, "What did you do to the human women that you didn't use the plant on?" He looked at her and she knew then, "You…you _killed them_!"

"Kuronue did actually but yes…they were killed," Nakada moved away from his grasp and clawed him across his cheek like he had done to her once, still holding the basket that carried the twins close to her.

His head was tilted to the side away from her, "I was wrong about you after all Yoko Kurama," he looked at her, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open, "You really are a monster. I can't believe I thought you were anything else…I can't believe I wanted our children to know you or you know them even in the slightest. I don't want them to know anything about you and likewise with you! I _hate_ you."

"Nakada please…" before he could say anything he was in his tent, neither Nakada nor the twins were in sight.

Flashback

"I was wrong about you after all Yoko Kurama. You really are a monster. I can't believe I thought you were anything else…I can't believe I wanted our children to know you or you know them even in the slightest. I don't want them to know anything about you and likewise with you! I _hate_ you."

End Flashback

Yoko's mouth was dry as he kept it slightly open, his eyes open from the mere shock of what she said about him, "I'm…I'm a…monster?" He looked at his hands and turned them to look at the back of his hands, always looking at his claws. His hands were shaky as he continued to look at them, "But all those times she said I wasn't."

Flashback

"You fell in love with that monster?" Falser asked not believing it.

"Yoko isn't a monster," Nakada protested defending Yoko.

End Flashback

Flashback

Nakada looked at the kitsune surprised, "Y-Yoko."

"Nakada, I am so sorry for everything," he said. He gently stroked her face, "Falser is right," she looked at him confused, "I really am a monster. I…" but she covered his mouth with her finger.

"Shhhh," she said stroking his face a little, "I told Falser that I knew you weren't a monster and do I really have to tell you?" she smiled a little playfully.

End Flashback

Yoko closed his mouth and swallowed as he laid down on his bed of furs with his hand under some furs under his head. The words, 'I'm a monster', ringing through his head. All that hour Yoko continued to lay down on the furs like that and stared out into space just thinking random thoughts. But those thoughts turned into the screams of the people he had killed, rapped and tortured. His eyes were unwavering as if he was calm, his body didn't even make a move. But in his mind it was total chaos.

Kuronue walked into the tent carrying some food for him and saw Yoko like this. He set the food on the ground and went over to him, "Hey Yoko," he sat on the bed of furs and shook his partner's shoulder, "Are you okay?" He sat him up and looked into his eyes but saw that there was a dazed look in his eyes. He shook him some more, "Come on Yoko wake up!" The fox didn't say anything as he kept that blank look. Kuronue looked at him shocked and ran out of the tent and got the team together as quickly as he could.

In Yoko's mind

Yoko was in a dark room standing still as he heard voices of pain and fear cry out at him. His head turned in all directions, his ears moving all over the place trying to find out where the noise was coming from. He heard a noise behind him and turned around to see a little fox demon child. He looked like a child sized Yoko and just stared at him, "Who are you?" he asked looking at him.

"I'm you, Yoko," the kit spoke out.

Yoko turned around when he heard a man yell out in pain and then looked at the boy, "You can't be me…you are just a kid."

"I am you Yoko," the boy insisted coldly and calmly just like Yoko. The boy moved a little and looked around as more screams emitted from the darkness, "When our parents were taken you stopped being me, and you turned into this," a mirror appeared in front of Yoko and he saw nothing.

"What am I supposed to see?" the fox asked irritated.

"Just wait," the mirror smoked a little and then showed an image and Yoko gasped backing away from the mirror.

The mirror's image was of Yoko, only his hair was black, his eyes were blood red and showed a shine of craziness and madness. Blood dripped down from the corner of his eyes and his mouth, which was in an evil smirk. Blood dripped down his arms as well… all of it looked like fresh blood. His skin was deathly pale and showed his bones. His claws were also covered in fresh blood and look jagged and long instead of at a neat point. His clothes were also dripping, stained with blood; there wasn't a shred of white left on them.

The real Yoko had one leg behind the other and one hand behind him and the other over his chest but not touching it. His wide eyes held horror as he looked at the image that starred right back at him. "This can't be me," he whispered still looking at the image.

"This is you Yoko…this is your inside appearance. This is what you look like in you heart, in your soul. This is what Nakada sometimes sees and hears when you are angry." The kit Yoko said looking at the image as he stood beside Yoko.

Yoko looked at his younger self, "But what about you?"

The kit looked at him, "I am what you were before you went into a life of crime." Suddenly the mirror disappeared and so did the darkness. The room seemed to spin as Yoko looked at the burning villages, his bedroom with another self of him in bed rapping a human girl. He watched another image of himself kill a family and even a baby that was no older then his own children.

Yoko closed his eyes and held his hands to his head covering his ears and gave a out a mighty loud cry of pain himself that joined in with the thousands others. He looked at the child and yelled at him over the noise of the other people, "I ONLY DID THAT TO SURVIVE! IF I HADN'T, I WOULD HAVE DIED A LONG TIME AGO! I WAS ALSO HURT MANY TIMES IN MY LIFE JUST LIKE THESE PEOPLE!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU HURT THEM JUST LIKE YOU HAD BEEN HURT?" His child self yelled back and suddenly the scene disappeared and another appeared with all of the people and children he had killed, looking at him. All disfigured or some of their body parts gone, "WHY IS IT THAT YOU HAD TO MAKE OTHER PEOPLE SUFFER THE WAY YOU DID? YOU ARE A MONSTER YOKO! I GREW UP TO BCOME A MONSTER THAT WONT EVEN TAKE PART IN MY OWN CHILDREN'S LIFE JUST BECAUSE THEY LIVED INSIDE ME!"

With that all of the humans and demons he had killed went after him. And since they had circled him, he couldn't get out. They attacked him furiously wanting to kill him like he had killed them and made him go through scenes that he had never wanted to go through again. In the end he was laying on the floor, blood coming from his numerous wounds, barely even breathing.

The little Yoko went over to him and kneeled down to him, just looking into his eyes. Yoko's eyes were blank and glazed but he was still alive as he laid on his stomach. His face turned laying on its side, his left hand was hanging uselessly at his side the back of it against the ground his palm facing up while the other hand lay in front of his face. The little Yoko looked at him in disgust as he took a dagger and two people turned Yoko so he was on his back. His arms were at his side as he watched the dagger rise over his heart. His mouth was open a little and he closed it as he swallowed, his Adam's apple going up and down in process.

He took a deep breath and then looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes whispering, "I am a monster…but I am a monster that fell in love with Nakada…and I do want to take part in my children life, no matter what anyone else says." Everyone looked at him, surprised. Even the little Yoko looked at him surprised, "And that is not a lie." For the first time in such a long time, a single salt watered tear slid down the side of his left eye and everyone starred at it. He opened his eyes and starred at the nothingness, "I just wish I could see them both right now…even if Nakada would look at me with nothing but anger and hatred and the twins wouldn't want to be anywhere near me."

The little Yoko just sat there for a second then looked at the dagger and went to plunge it into Yoko's heart. Yoko started at it, his mouth open as he breathed a little, then closed it along with his eyes. For a long time there was nothing, just silence and he wondered when they would just finally end it. He heard someone kneel next to him and pick him up and lean his head on their shoulder. He felt that person stroke his hair away from his face and he also felt his wounds start to heal.

He couldn't take it anymore, he opened his eyes to see Nakada looking at him as she used her energy to heal him. She wiped his bangs away from his face than caressed it a little but there was no smile on her face. That didn't stop him from smiling in return, "Thank you Nakada." Then the smile disappeared and his eyes looked far away, "I'm sorry."

She looked at him with coldness in her eyes, "It doesn't matter if you're sorry or not. The damage is done and there is no going back."

"No," he said and she looked at him, "There isn't any going back, but there is a going forward." He smiled a little despite the pain he was going through, no matter how gentle Nakada was in healing him.

"I don't know why you're smiling like that Yoko," Nakada said while still healing him.

"I don't know why either," he said, his voice a little rough due to his dry throat.

Yoko's ear flicked and she looked at it, "I should have seen it earlier." He looked at her confused, "Your left ear flicks when you lie to me."

He sighed, "I guess I can't hide anything from you then."

"This isn't a laughing matter Yoko," she said a bit angry, "I have seen that ear flicker many times, and it shows that you have rarely told me the truth." Yoko saw that there were tears appearing in her eyes and he sat up, seeing as his wounds were all healed. He held her close and she resisted, "No Yoko, not again, please don't trick me again."

"Nakada, I'm…" but before he could finish she disappeared. He stared at the empty space in his arms where she used to be, "I'm not trying to trick you, and I'm trying to get you to love me as much as I love you but…I always screw up some how."


	23. Dream and Spending Time With My Kids

Okay, I am not going to be updating for a while because school practically want to kill me. I am also thinking about going into the shcool musical, that is if they are going to have one this year. And I am trying to get a job to help me with getting some money for university. So the only time I might be able to update, is maybe at Christmas, I will try to update sooner, but I am not making any promises. I also haven't updated the story from this point of view as you have noticed maybe, but if you look through the chapters, my guess no one has read Trying to Get Along because I am pretty sure I made a mistake when I was downloading the chapters and I missed that one. So you might want to go through the stroy again, or just that chapter, and it might make more sence to you.

Shoulder Monkey, thank you for your review and I honestly don't mind if you don't mind my huge gaps a updating.

And Reeny thank you for the review, I haven't seen Hiei, and I doubt Kuronue is dumb enough to steal something from you. But what am I saying? He's a man! Sorry to all men who are reading this, but, you know it's true. I'm not saying that women don't make mistakes as well but...who is usually sleeping on the couch or in the dog house?

Well, bedtime, see you later hopefully.

**The Dream and Spending Time With My Kids**

It had been three days since that incident and Yoko was trying to find ways to get Nakada to talk to him, but she never seemed to be around. Right then it was nighttime. Yoko was lying down on his bed his hands folded under his head as he looked at the ceiling of his tent. He bit his lower lip, trying to figure out how to talk to Nakada and spend time with his children before it became to late. He sighed and closed his eyes. _Why is it I always seem to screw up when it comes to her? What will happen when we get out of this accursed forest? Will…will she leave me and take the twins with her? I hope it won't come to that._ Yoko laid down on his side, laying his head on one hand while the other hung over the side of his torso, and finally went to sleep.

Dream A few Years Later

Yoko was outside of his palace, leaning over a stone fence that looked out into his garden. He sighed and lowered his head; his ear flickered when he heard children screaming. He looked up and saw a little girl and boy, that seemed to be five years old, running from what looked like a demon, both of them holding onto each other's hands. The demon was clearly a snake demon, but also had a horn in the middle of its head and one on each of its shoulders.

Yoko jumped from the balcony and in front of the little kids, who were sitting on the ground crying against each other. The demon looked at Yoko and backed away, "Y-Yoko Kurama! I did not know these children were in your protection!"

Yoko stood there, silent, with the crying children behind him, "It does not matter if they are in my protection or not. You do not touch anyone or anything that is in my territory…or you pay the price."

"No! Yoko please!" it hissed out.

The little girl heard a noise and covered her ears along with closing her eyes as she huddled close to her brother, and continued to cry. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Yoko. He was kneeling down in front of her and her brother on one knee with his hand holding her shoulder and his other hand was on her brother's shoulder. He looked surprised when he looked at them fully.

Her hair was brown with silver streaks and went midway down her back; her brother's was silver with brown streaks at the same length as his sisters. Their skin was slightly pale with some colour. The girl's eyes were red and swollen from her crying, but what was really surprising was that her eyes were as golden as Yoko's. The boy's eyes, who had stopped crying some time ago when he had seen the fox, were also golden, but with some hints of ice blue. The girl looked at him and smiled, along with her smile her eyes turned ice blue, "Thank you mithter," she said and Yoko figured they weren't who he thought they were.

He smiled, "You're welcome little ones," he wiped her tears away, "Can you tell me why you two are alone?"

The little girl looked up at him and smiled, "We were looking for our daddy," she answered.

Yoko continued to smile, "What does your daddy look like?" he asked as he helped the little girl up and the boy let go of his sister, looking at the fox in awe.

The little boy looked down at the ground and folded his hands behind his back, "We don't know…we have never theen him," he looked up at Yoko's surprised face, "But mommy thaid he lives near here, tho we went to look for him."

"Tell me little ones," Yoko began to say after a while of silence, "What are your names?"

The little girl looked up at him, "My name ith…Dianna and I am five yearth old!" The girl said with a smile, holding up a hand with five fingers up.

"And my name ith Calan, I am the tame age ath my twin thither," the little boy said with a proud smile.

Yoko felt like his world was falling apart as he looked at the now found out twins. He kneeled down to them again, "T-tell me," he said in a shaky voice, "I-is…is your mother's…your mommy's name…Nakada?"

The little twins looked up at each other, than him with a smile, "I think aunt Jennah thaid that wath her name," they said at the same time.

End Dream

Yoko bolted up in bed, his eyes wide, cold sweat dripping down his face, and breathing rather fast. "What you just saw," Yoko turned to see the six elements that Lucifer were talking to, "Was what will happen if you don't try to get Nakada back," Ice said while folding his arms over his chest.

Yoko looked at the elements, "Who and what are you?"

"We are the leaders of certain elements! It doesn't take a fool to know which elements we rule!" Lighting almost yelled, with sparks shooting from him.

Yoko raised his hand to cover his eyes then looked angry; "If you are the leaders of the elements, then you should know that I am trying to do everything I can to get Nakada back! But she is never around for me to talk to her!"

"Then why don't you try to spend some time with Dianna and Calan…during the night?" asked Snow.

"What do you mean spend time with Calan and Dianna? They are always with Nakada! If I can't find Nakada then…during the night?" he asked as if he was listening wrong.

"Nakada, Dianna and Calan always sleep in their own tent which is right here in the this cavern." Water said looking at him, "We can tell you where, since she moved it…but she is here with the twins."

"Show me…please."

Yoko silently entered the tent that Nakada and the twins were sleeping in. He looked at Nakada and saw that she looked awfully tired while she slept. He walked over to her and saw that she had been crying due to her pink swollen eyes. He gently wiped the tears away from her face, "Come on laddie," Lucifer whispered appearing behind him.

"If I had known that this is what hiding certain information from her would do…I never would have hid it. I just thought I was doing the right thing," Yoko said as he gently kissed Nakada on the lips. When the kiss was done, he placed his forehead on hers.

"Come on laddie," Lucifer said getting anxious, "If you keep this up, then she will wake up and the plan will be ruined." Yoko nodded as he placed his hand on Nakada's forehead and moved her hair away from her face.

He stood up and went over to the twins' cribs and smiled when he saw his little girl and boy. He gently picked them up and like last time, put them into the basket he had brought. When they were in the basket, he ran outside to his tent, making sure not to make any noise, with Lucifer right behind him. He went into his tent and with the basket in his arms.

He placed the basket on his bed and looked inside as he sat down beside it. He smiled when he saw his two beautiful children inside. He reached one arm inside the basket and stroked each babies' face as they slumbered, "They are so beautiful," Yoko said as he sighed. His smile left his face, "If…if only I had listened to Nakada, if only I had paid attention to that dream."

"I am confused now laddie," Lucifer said as he floated over to Yoko, "You said something about Nakada implanting a dream into your mind while you were asleep to try and make you believe that these were your kids."

Yoko looked up at Lucifer while he still had his hand in the basket, "Yeah, I figured she did it, since no one else was around to do it. I dreamed about these two. Their appearances were blurry, and I could only make out their mouths. They said they were the ones making the dream, so that was why I couldn't see them correctly. They told me all that they said they knew about what was going on. It all made since, but I didn't want to believe it."

"Because what they said meant that you were their father?"

Yoko nodded, "A part of me always knew that were my kids…but…I didn't want them to be, because children who are born that way, are usually ugly and disfigured, also made fun of and not accepted." Yoko laid his free arm on the edge of the basket and them placed his chin on his arm, "I didn't want that for my kids, that part of me didn't want it anyway."

Lucifer…well…I think he looked at Yoko, and sighed, "You have two very strong kids to have done given you that dream Yoko."

Yoko instantly looked at Lucifer with a shocked expression, "How could they have done that? They weren't even properly formed, which was one of the reasons why I couldn't see them."

"Yoko, for all that I know, Nakada doesn't yet know how to implant dreams so she couldn't have done that. Also, babies can learn how to think earlier than people think they can. Babies can learn how to think even if they are still in the womb."

The fox stared at Lucifer, still not believing what he was hearing. He looked down at the children and a smile slowly spread across his face, "I can tell that these kids are going to be a handful than," he said as he started to stroke their faces again, his claws gently scratching at their skin.

"They are a handful now honestly," the bag said as he set himself down on the bed, "Believe it or not, you are doing Nakada a good deal of help by looking after them during the night."

"Why's that?" Yoko asked as he continued to stare at the twins' faces.

"Well, when they need to be fed, burped, or have their diapers changed, they make it known by crying and waking her up. This is probably the first night she will have a good night's sleep, with out them waking her up. Maybe after a while, the lass will come to realize that you are getting better, that you do want to be apart of your young'uns lives and that you love her as well."

Yoko smiled a little as he sighed and started at his children, "I wish I could believe that Lucifer," he said as he watched one of his children wake up, "But…so much has happened, and I have made some many stupid mistakes…" Yoko felt something wet on his cheeks and he raised his hand to see that tears were falling from his eyes. He couldn't help but to laugh a little as he wiped his tears away, "She has somehow made me able to cry again. It has been a long time since I cried." Yoko looked Lucifer, for some reason, and saw a camera shining out of the top of the bag. Yoko instantly looked suspicious, "What is that Lucifer?" Yoko asked.

"What? Oh this! Don't worry about it, it's nothing!" The camera instantly vanished and Dianna, the one who had been waking up, started to cry.

Yoko looked down at his daughter and gently picked her up, "Hey now, why is my little vixen crying? Huh? Hush, it's all right," Yoko held his daughter carefully in his arms, with her head in the crook of his elbow. He stroked her face and tried to sooth her and she started to suck on his finger.

"Why don't you reach into me? I think I know the reason why she is crying." Yoko looked at Lucifer and hesitantly reached into Lucifer's main opening. He grabbed a hold of something, and pulled out a bottle filled with milk. "Feed that to Dianna."

Yoko moved the nipple of the bottle to the little baby's mouth, trying to get her to take it. Dianna stopped crying for a second, and then she closed her mouth around the nipple of the bottle and started to drink. Yoko smiled as he held his little girl close as he continued to feed the little baby. "It is a good thing that Nakada gave me some of her milk just in case something like this might happen. Of course it was meant for her friends and not for you. Hehehehe she was blushing like mad when she used that pump though."

Yoko looked up from his child to look at Lucifer, "What do you mean by that?"

Lucifer instantly gained a huge sweat drop when he realized what he just blurted out, "Well…a-a…you see…um…well…"

"The only way a Sign baby can survive, is if it gets the milk from their mother," Air said as she appeared in front of Yoko and Lucifer.

Yoko looked at Air with a surprised expression on her face, but it was also confused, "But…the only way Dianna or Calan would have gotten her milk…was if she was able to breast feed. She can't be breast feeding since she didn't have the twins."

Lucifer gave a weak chuckle and Air tried to hide an embarrassed smile behind her hand, "Yes well," Lucifer began, "That would partially be my fault."

Yoko instantly looked at the bag, "How could it be your fault?" he asked. His face went pale as he began to think up some…rather unpleasant thoughts.

"OH! It's not what you think at all!" Lucifer instantly said when he saw the expression on the fox's face. "Nakada knew that she had to become able to…well…you know, but she couldn't without having a child. So she began to read about it, it was so funny to see her face, and she found out about a berry she could take. She took it, and…well…she is able to breast feed now."

Yoko sighed a little, then remembered another thing Lucifer had said, while he began to try and burp Dianna, "What do you mean that, she was blushing like mad when she was using the pump? Why would she want to use a pump?"

Air and Lucifer, both began to sweat drop like mad as they began to think about how to explain it to Yoko, but they were saved when…Dianna threw up all over Yoko's shoulder!


	24. One Last Chance

**ONE LAST CHANCE**

Yoko sat in the hot springs cleaning his two children, who were in shallow pools, as he laid, naked, in the lager hot springs. The water wasn't too hot for the twins; he figured that Water had something to do with that. He smiled as he watched Dianna laugh and splash in the little pool, her brother doing the same thing.

When he was done bathing them, he gently placed each one of them in the two-pouched kangaroo-bathing pocket. He held them close and felt the temperature in the hot spring he was in get a little cooler. He smiled as he held his children close and nudged the sides of their heads, gently, with his chin. He closed his eyes as he sighed, with his chin in between the two small heads of the babes. He opened his eyes as he pulled his head back to try and look at Dianna and Calan, "Do you two know how precious you are to me?" he asked them as he gently rocked them up and down in his arms. Unknown to him that there was a third audience member. He closed his eyes and laid his temple on the top of Calan's head, "You two and your mother mean more to me than any of you will ever know. I was a baka when I had denied you two and wouldn't listen to your mother."

He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, "Because of that," he looked at his children, "We can't be a proper family like we should. Everyday, I try and figure out how to tell Nakada that I have been taking care of you two the best way that I can. I try to tell her, how much I love the three of you and how much I need you. It is because of the three of you that I have regretted everything that I have done." Yoko chuckled a little, closing his eyes and then opening them again, "All the horrible things I have done, have gone and come back to bite me in the butt. B-U-T-T. Talk about bad karma. How am I ever going to tell Nakada all of those things and get her to actually listen and believe me? I have blown away so many chances that I have lost count of all of them. I probably wouldn't give myself another chance as well after all that I have done."

He looked at his children that were huddled against him as he held them close, "But for you two, and to try to mend your mother's heart, I will try, somehow, to get one last chance. Though, I highly doubt I will get that chance, and I'm not sure if I will be able to mend her heart. For I know, I will probably make it worse. She would no doubtable be better off with another man."

"But what if I don't want another man?" Yoko instantly stood up and looked behind him, holding the twins close.

Nakada looked at him with wide eyes, then instantly smiled as she turned around and covered her eyes, "Little too much skin Yoko," she said, trying to hold in her giggles as Yoko looked at her dumbfounded, unable to understand at all what was going on. The teenager turned her head to see if Yoko had done something to hide…well…to hide certain parts of his body that shouldn't be publicly seen, "For goodness sakes Yoko! Kneel down into the water or something!"

The stooped fox suddenly came back to reality as he sat back down into the water, "S-sorry Nakada," he said, still not sure on what to say.

Nakada turned around when she heard the water stop moving and smiled at him. She bit her lips a little to try to stop her self from smiling, but it was no use as a huge grin appeared on her face as she walking over to Yoko. She kneeled down laid down on her side as she looked at the kitsune's face. Her grin turned into a small smile as she raised her hand to Yoko's face and gently cupped his jaw.

Yoko sat absolutely still as she did this, unaware of anything that was happening. Not daring to hope that this was real in case it came crashing down on him.

Nakada continued to smile as she brushed her thumb along Yoko's jaw line, "I never would have thought you felt that way about me Yoko, or the twins. I always thought that, I was just another toy to you because I was a human. A human with special abilities but a human none the less. I never would have thought that you felt this way," Nakada's eyes shimmered with the love that had once been there for all to see, but had been replaced with hate and pain. The girl looked down as she took a breath and then looked up at him, "Yoko? Can I trust you…and I mean really trust you…can I really trust you not to hurt me again if I give you another chance? Because after this it's sayonara and I am never, ever coming back."

Yoko wrapped one arm around the back of the twins, to keep them safe, as his other hand went to the jaw of his love's face. He looked into her eyes, forgetting to stop himself from hopping as he stared into the girl's eyes. He let himself hope like there was no tomorrow, he let happiness, hope and love enter his heart. He let his eyes show his emotions as he stared into Nakada's ice blue eyes that were showing the same thing; only hers were lined with tears. Yoko pressed his forehead to hers as he closed his eyes and then opened them to look into her eyes again.

He wanted to kiss her, but he knew he had to say something to earn that privilege first. He took a breath, "You can trust me Nakada, and I won't ever hurt you ever." He saw the tears that were lining Nakada's eyes fall as he spoke, "I will tell you everything you need or want me to tell you, I well always tell you the truth, unless I am planning on giving you a very good, happy surprise." He moved from her face a little so he could gently wipe away his love's tears as his own suddenly began to fall down and a smile appeared on his face, "And if I ever intentionally, cheat on you, hurt you…I won't go cut myself up, I will go and kill myself without a second thought."

Nakada stared at his left ear, she smiled when she didn't see it flick and looked at him with a smile, and tears of happiness still falling from her eyes, "I love you so much Yoko," she said as she stared at the fox who had stolen her heart.

Yoko smiled as he let out his breath, that he had been unnoticeably holding. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side and captured her lips in a wonderful kiss that felt like they had been apart for way too long.

Calan and Dianna were asleep in cribs as their parents watched over them. Yoko wrapped his arms around Nakada from behind her and she sighed as she leaned against him. The fox looked at his love and spoke with a smile, "This has to be the best day of my life," he held the teenager closer. He looked at the twins, "I kept on wondering how to get us together like this, but I didn't know how." Yoko turned Nakada around in his arms and she looked at him with a smile on her face, "Not that I'm complaining, or trying to ruin the mood, but, why did you give me another chance?"

The teenager's ears twitched a little and tilted her head a little as she smiled, "You can thank the elements and Lucifer for that."

With that, she raised her hand and the fox could see a video camera Yoko had seen Lucifer have on the first day he had taken the twins to his tent. He let go of Nakada and took hold of the camera, "What is this contraption anyway?"

Nakada laughed a little as she watched Yoko fiddle with it, "You remember when we saw people on T.V. back at the mansion?" Yoko looked at her and nodded, "Well, the way they are able to be on the screen is that they are recorded by video camera's like this one, only more advance in some ways." The kitsune looked at the teenager with wide eyes, "The Lucifer tapped how you treated the twins, what you said and everything. The elements tied me down to the ground in order for me to watch it."

Yoko stared at Nakada and, without remembering the sleeping twins, he yelled, "THANK YOU ELEMENTS AND LUCIFER!"

Nakada clamped her hand over Yoko's mouth to shut him up, but it was too late, the babies woke up and started crying. Nakada turned to look at Yoko with a glare in her eyes. The fox stared back at her and smiled as he closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head, "Ha ha…opps?" Nakada sighed and sweat dropped.


	25. Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

A few days later, everyone had settled down and was starting the long wait for the winter storms to pass. Yoko and Nakada still hadn't told anyone that they were in love yet, only the humans knew. But that was the way they liked it. Yoko never missed the chance to help with the twins or get to know more about Nakada, the same was with her. She still had a hard time trying to fully trust Yoko again, but she was slowly on the track.

One day, when the couple were putting the twins down for their nap, Lacey opened the flap out of breath, "Hey everyone's out here playing Truth or Dare you two want to play?"

Yoko looked at Nakada and she explained what the game was about, "So are you up for a game Yoko or are you a scaredy fox?"

Yoko smirked and glint came into his eyes, "I believe Kitty the phrase is scaredy cat which, you being a tiger, are. I'm not afraid but…are you?"

Nakada smirked as well and stood up, "I'm not afraid."

"Neither am I so lets play."

"I'll just take the baby monitor with us so we will know when they are awake," the tiger girl said as she picked up the monitor and went outside after the other two.

When the three of them were out of the tent, they saw a small fire had been built and everyone was sited around it. Yoko and Nakada sat on either side of the fire and it looked like it was demons verses the humans. Everyone was grinning thinking about what they were going to make other people say or do.

Jennah stood up and took a little machine out of her bag, "I know there is supposed to be no electronics, but just in case someone has to do a truth question they will have to answer and put there hand on this. It beeps when the person is telling a lie and if it rings the person is telling the truth. Now," Jennah held her hands up over her head and an arrow appeared. The arrow started to spin and started to go faster. After a few seconds it started to slow down and it landed on Julio a fox demon, like Yoko, only he was brown and his hair went to his chin. Jennah smiled, "Julio, you go first ask anyone here whether they want to answer a question truthfully or do they want to be dared."

Julio had a grin on as he looked around, wondering who his victim was going to be. He looked at April and grinned, "April," she looked at him, "Truth or Dare?"

She smiled, "I'm not afraid dare me."

His grin got wider, "Kiss me for twenty seconds." April looked at him and her mouth opened a little and her eyes went wide. Falser looked at him with hatred and vengeance in his eyes as he heard him. Then she glared at him; "Oh and you have to sit on my lap with your arms around my neck." Falser had to try and to stop himself from standing up and strangling Julio.

April stiffly got up and then she smiled, _"Oh Julio is going to wish he never did that,"_ Nakada whispered into Yoko's head so only he could hear.

He looked at her, _"Why?"_

She smirked, _"You'll see,"_ April was had just sat on Julio's lap and wrapped her arms around him. Julio just grinned not knowing what kind of trouble he was in as he wrapped his arms around April's waist as well. The golden haired girl smiled and pushed Julio's head down to her face. After twenty seconds Julio screamed and April jumped away from him as he held his mouth.

Then he glared at April and shouted, "THAT BITCH BURNED MY MOUTH!" and he lowered his hands to show his lips were indeed burned.

"Well I guess she has hot lips for you then!" shouted Tolos another kitsune youkai.

April looked at Tolos, "I'm glad you think so Tolos because I ask you, do want to be dared or do you want to tell the truth?"

Tolos grinned at her, "Dare me."

April grinned and took out two pieces of gum, "This is gum, humans chew it just to chew something but they don't swallow it. These two pieces are different colours. I want you and Julio to take one and then kiss each other and switch the chewed gum in your mouths while your still kissing. And don't stop kissing until you have switched gum," they coughed on air and everyone started to laugh.

Nakada looked at Yoko_, "I told you."_

Yoko nodded covering his mouth with one hand to hide his smile, "_Yes you did. This game seems to lead to people making revenge because someone told them to so something they didn't like."_

Nakada nodded, _"That's how some people do it…excuse me that's how almost everyone does it."_ They both chuckled a little.

Tolos and Julio and just finished chewing up the gum and with April smirking and evil glowing in her eyes she said, "Do it."

The demons looked at each other and they slowly got closer together and then they lipped locked. Everyone was laughing as the demons hurried to try and push their piece of gum into the others. When they were done they instantly separated and started to spit like crazy and they glared at April who just gave a little smile and a wink.

Tolos soon got over the embarrassment and decide to look around for his victim. He looked at Nakada and smirked, "Nakada," she looked at him, "Truth or Dare?"

She thought for a second and then shrugged, "Dare me."

He grinned, "I dare you to…kiss me for twenty-five seconds without doing any harm to me or trying to get me back. You also have to sit in my lap with your arms around my neck. Just like April only you have to let me enter your mouth." Yoko's eyes were instantly red when he heard Tolos. He tried to control his anger and clenched his fists as he watched Nakada go over to Tolos and sit in his lap. He saw her wrap her arms around his neck and he wrapped one arm around her waist and pressed his hand to her head not knowing that he was in the danger zone right about then. Then he lowered his face and pushed her face close to his and there lips connected. Kuronue looked at Yoko and saw that his hands were bleeding from how tight they were clenched and his eyes were closed. He was shaking with anger and small growls emitted from his throat.

Kuronue looked at Tolos and saw that he had his tongue in Nakada's mouth and she looked like she was going to be sick and was having a hard time trying to keep herself from biting his tongue off. When twenty-five seconds were over Nakada instantly jumped out of his lap and ran away. Yoko looked at her and went after her but not after glaring at Tolos that made look like he had just seen death. (More like he had just escaped death )

Yoko ran after Nakada following her scent and found her in a tunnel, that was empty, throwing up. He walked up to her just as she was finishing and wrapped his arms around her making sure he didn't get any of his blood on her. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him as well, crying into his shirt as he began to try and hush her. Her cries were silent but he could feel his shirt become wet, smell the tears and she was shaking in his arms. He led her out of the room and sat down on the ground, legs crossed and her in his lap, "Hush don't worry, hey and no one else will do that to you again unless you don't want them to." She looked up at him, her eyes looked scared and a little pink and puffy from crying. He smiled, "Don't worry I'll wont kill him but I think I made a point before I left that he shouldn't have done that. He looked like he had seen death or something."

Nakada smiled and laid her head on his chest a bit tired and not wanting to do that much but stay there with him, "I believe you."

Yoko smiled and then he thought of something, "Since we are alone, why don't we try to get to know each other more right here?" she looked at him, "The twins are asleep and someone can look after them. The demons are probably to scared to try and find us, I'm not sure about your friends."

Nakada smiled and closed her eyes for a second. Yoko thought she was asleep but then she opened then, "Well they are restarting the game again, so they wont be looking for as either. But why don't we go somewhere either then here?" Yoko nodded and they got up, but before they started walking Nakada looked at Yoko's hands and she noticed they were bleeding, "Yoko what did you do to your hands?"

Yoko looked at them as well and shrugged, "I can have a hard grip when I'm angry, as you already know."

Nakada shook her head placed her hands over the palm of his hands. She closed her eyes and her hands became ice blue. After they had changed colour, what looked like mist came down from her hands and onto his. When the colour and mist disappeared she opened her eyes and lifted her hands showing that his hands were healed. He looked at his hands and smiled as he looked at her, "You are a fighter and a healer?"

"And sometimes an entertainer but not the hentai way," she said with a smile as she took his hands and started walking through the tunnels until they came to a large hot spring. Nakada got out her bag and gave Yoko a pair of swimming trunks, "Here just take the rest of your clothes off and put those on like a pair of short pants. You can get changed over there." She pointed to a little room the earth had made and she went to one on the opposite side and put on an ice blue bikini.

When she came out Yoko was already swimming around in the spring and she smiled as she got in as well. Yoko turned around and saw the bikini she was wearing, "What in the three worlds is that? You look like your wearing a bra and underwear."

Nakada smiled and dunked her head and swam over to the other side of him and resurfaced. She turned to look at him, "It's called a bikini. Most human women wear these when they want to go swimming. I'm just wearing it so I can get a little bit cleaner then I would in a bathing suit. I normally don't wear these around people unless I have no choice."

Yoko smiled and nodded, "I can see the reason why. You usually are so…unrevealing when it comes to your body. And you make a point when you don't want to be touched in a certain spot," Yoko rubbed the place on his face where she always slapped him. They both smiled and then Yoko asked, "I know this is kind of sudden but you know that I have been with other women, but, have you been with any men?"

Nakada looked at him surprised and she looked up, "Well only once," Yoko stared at her, "It wasn't serious or anything just a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I mean I was only seven then so I didn't know that much or what to do," she looked at him and smiled, "The rest were just crushes and also a few blind dates."

Yoko looked at her confused, "What's a crush?"

Nakada sweat dropped, "Y-you have never heard of a crush?" he shook his head. Then ten more sweat drops appeared and she looked at the ceiling trying to think about it, "Well a crush is when you like someone very much. The only thing is, the person you have a crush on doesn't know you like them and you get kind of scared if they will refuse you so people usually keep it secret. That is about as much as I can tell you. Most of the crushes I've had were on people I didn't know. Just actors on T.V. that I thought were kind of cute. But mom always made fun of me with this actor named Orlando Bloom. He was playing the part of an elf and I thought he looked cute." Yoko smiled a little but he felt a slight pain in his stomach. Nakada turned to look at him when he began to wrap his arms around his stomach "You okay?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Yah I'm fine. My stomach just started hurting, that's all."

The teenager looked at Yoko with a worried look on her face. She moved next to him, "May I?" she asked raising her hand showing it had turned blue.

"I don't think I was injured in any way," the fox said with a smile, "It is probably just a cramp.'

"Or it could be the womb starting to break down. I just want to check and make sure." Yoko stared at her and nodded. He removed his arms from his stomach and Nakada placed her hand on it. Yoko twitched a little at the coldness Nakada's hand felt, but still let her do what ever she was doing.

He watched the girl close her eyes and tilt her head to the side. After a moment of nothing, she opened her eyes and her hand no longer felt cold, "It is the womb," she looked up at Yoko, "I can't do anything for the pain."

Yoko smiled as he held Nakada in a loving embrace, "Hey, it more uncomfortable than anything, don't worry about it."

After a while, they broke a part and Nakada began to swim a little. He smiled as he watched and began to rub his neck as it began to hurt a little, "Your neck sore too?"

He lowered his hand and nodded, "But it isn't that sore."

"Can I do something?" she asked as she swam over to him.

"What?" she smiled and turned him around and placed her fingers at the base of his neck. Her thumb was at the back of his neck while her fingers were on his shoulder. She began to message his shoulders and his eyes widened and then he closed them. Nakada heard him purr softly and she smiled.

"I'm guessing you are enjoying this?" she asked as she moved his hair over his shoulder.

He didn't look at her but he slowly nodded and said, "Yes I am…where did you learn to do this or is that a secret as well? I had forgotten to ask you the first time you did this."

Nakada chuckled a little, "My mom taught me the basics I became a bit inventive after a while," she began to rub his back with her knuckles in a soothing motion. She heard his purring increase "Is this all right?" she asked softly and he smiled.

"Do you really have to ask that question?" he asked and turned his head around a bit to look at her, "It feels great, I feel like I could fall asleep right now," he smiled and she did as well. Finally he turned around and looked at her, "You come with so many good surprises." He cupped her face a little and was leaning down for a kiss but he stopped and pulled back. He looked away and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Nakada…" she silenced him with putting her finger in his lips.

"Hush, don't say anything," she said quietly and she cupped his face and began to move closer to his face. Yoko didn't do anything to stop her, instead he lowered his head towards her. But neither of them noticed Tolos walking around the corner. But when he saw them he immediately hid behind the wall of the tunnel and watched as Nakada began to kiss Yoko and he kissed her back. His eyes were wide as he watched them not believing at all what he was seeing.

He blinked a couple of times thinking it was just his imagination but he still saw them kissing. _Doran will most definitely find this interesting._ Tolos thought as he turned to run back to the camp.

"Are you sure about this?" Doran asked with his back to Tolos. He had decided not to participate in the "Truth or Dare" game and was still in his tent.

"Yes Doran, I saw it happen with my very own eyes," the fox demon said with his head bowed.

Doran turned to look at Tolos, "You have done well my friend, and you are a very good spy." Tolos shuddered, "Don't worry, your family is still safe, and I am not going to tell anyone what you are doing. Pretty soon, Yoko is no longer going to be the leader of this camp."

"Yoko something is wrong with Julio and Tolos!" Kuronue said as he burst through the flap of their tent the next day.

When the couple and Kuronue got outside, they saw the two demons running around chasing each other. Yoko looked at Nakada, "This usually happens when a demon takes in sugar."

Nakada's eyes widened, "THE GUM! When they swallowed, the sugar that was in their saliva that came from the gum was swallowed as well!"

Yoko smiled, "Well that solves one problem now all we have to do is wait until the sugar high leaves then," Nakada smiled.

"I wonder how long that is going to take."

"I honestly don't know," Yoko answered he wrapped his arms around Nakada and pulled her aside just as Julio jumped from a tent and landed where they had been.

Nakada had been carrying Dianna and Calan in the two-pouched carrier (or what ever it is called) and they both woke up from their nap and saw the demon on the ground._ "What happened to him?" _Dianna thought to her brother.

"_I have no idea, but he looks kind of funny!"_The twins laughed at this thought.

"Is he okay?" Nakada asked and Yoko went over to him and him over.

"Well he's still breathing he's just unconscious and will be fine when he wakes up," Yoko looked up and saw his babies were awake and smiled, "They seem to finely have woken up."

Nakada looked at the twins and saw that he was right, "I'll go back into the tent. It is probably a little more safer in there for them then it is out here."

Yoko nodded and returned his attention back to Julio, "I'll make sure he gets back to his tent and tie him up so if he wakes up and the sugar high hasn't left him he won't be jumping around all over the place." Nakada nodded and went into the tent while Yoko went and tied Julio up and went after Tolos along with everyone else.

When Yoko went into the tent he saw a note and went over to it.

* * *

**Yoko**

**Went out to explore the tunnels for a while to see if the team and I missed anything. Took Dianna with me so don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can.**

**Nakada**

* * *

Yoko smiled a little and chuckled as he read it and placed it down on the table again. He went to his bed of furs and saw that his bed was kind of messed up. When he was done Doran came through the tent's entrance. Yoko looked at him as he sat down on his bed of furs, "Do you want something Doran?"

Doran just stared at him, "I was just wondering, how can you love a human?" Yoko stared at Doran with wide eyes.

_How did he figure it out?_ He thought, "When did you find this out?" he asked, his voice passive, not giving anything away.

Doran sneered, "You act like it is a common thing. What I find surprising is, not only did you fall in love with a human, but you fell in love with the human that has humiliated you more times than once."

Yoko continued to stare at the demon in front of him, "She has humiliated me on many accounts yes, but I have also hurt her on just as many. Nakada has forgiven me for what I have done, and I find that a miracle in itself. So I don't see why I shouldn't forgive her for what she has done to me."

Doran snickered as he folded his wings around himself, "A person like you shouldn't be our leader. You are getting too soft."

Yoko smirked, "So, is that what this is all about? Leadership? You know as well as I do that if anything should happen to me, Kuronue is next in line for leadership of this band."

Doran's composure never changed, "Yes, but he is getting soft as well. It is no secret that he and that violet haired girl are in love. He is getting soft, and like you, has made grave mistake in picking mates that are too weak and emotional. You and he have left an open door to be hurt, let's face it. Ever since those kids came here, this whole band has gone soft."

Yoko's eyes became cold, "I believe that this band has not become soft, but now has a heart. As for the people that Kuronue and I have picked, they are by far weak, and have not made us soft."

"Well, your eyes most certainly don't show that you have turned soft, but, I'm guessing that is the only thing that is left of Yoko Kurama, King of Thieves, and your other names. You have just become…weak." Something burst inside of Yoko, he did not like being called weak. _Got him._ Doran thought as Yoko came running at him at top speed.

Doran instantly opened his wings at a tremendous speed, and as they opened, sharp daggers flew from them, heading straight towards Yoko.

You know what people say about when a horrible moment happens and time seems to slow down? That is a bullshit lie. Yoko felt daggers pierce his body as he fell backwards from Doran. He just stared as he saw Doran laugh at his falling form. The great fox hit the ground and everything went dark.

When Yoko woke up the next day, all of his wounds were healed and he saw that he was in his tent. He took a deep breath and instantly saw Nakada in his line of vision. She looked worried for some reason and he smiled, "Now why are you worried Kitty?" he asked.

She instantly looked relieved as she kneeled down beside him and wrapped her arms around his chest and began to softly cry. "Never scare me like that again Yoko," she said through tears.

Yoko looked at her and placed his arms around her, wondering why she was so upset. Then it came back to him. He sat up and held Nakada close to him, looking around for Doran, "He's gone Yoko," Nakada said with her face still pressed to his chest, "The Elements killed him shortly after he had attacked you. They also tried to keep you alive until everyone and I came her to try and heal you. You are one hell of a lucky fox. Three daggers came too close for comfort at your heart."

The fox held the still weeping girl as he began to think about how lucky he really was. He had almost died, leaving his children and Nakada alone.


	26. Snowball Fight

**Snowball Fight!**

A few days after the incident, Tolos was caught for being Doran's spy, but once his reason had been seen, he was let off, but everyone was weary of him.

Yoko and Nakada were also getting closer to each other, really close. Right at the second actually Yoko was cupping Nakada's face and had leaned over closer to her face lifting it up so he could capture her lips in a kiss. Nakada wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as he wrapped one arm around her waist and continued to gently cup her face and push her down onto the bed. They broke apart and Yoko stroked her face, "Nakada do you know what marking is for a demon?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes and are you asking if you could mark me?"

Yoko nodded, "Only if you want me to."

Nakada smiled, "Well, since you asked so nicely and put it that way…how can I refuse? As long as you let me mark you back but," Yoko winced when she said that but, "What about the band? I thought you didn't want them to know yet. Don't you think they would notice a mark?"

Yoko smiled, "Let them notice. I will make sure they see my mark and I wont care what they say about it." Nakada smiled, a little shy smile and he began to understand, "Oh…let me guess you hate to be the centre of attention or even given a little attention?" she nodded and he smiled, "Don't worry about it. But here's my question before I start anything…do you want to be marked right now?"

Nakada looked at him and he saw in her eyes she was thinking. When she came up with her decision she said, "My father is so going to kill me and you if he ever found out but why not do it right now?"

Yoko smiled as he lowered his head and kissed her on the lips and then went down to the left side of her neck, placing little butterfly kisses here and there, sending shivers down her spine as she flattened her tiger ears to her head. When Yoko had found the perfect spot he moved her hair away from her neck and raised his face for a second, "I'm sorry if this hurts." He opened his mouth, showing his white fangs and dipped them into her neck. Nakada held on tightly to Yoko and her tail wrapped around his waist tightly. Yoko stayed in her neck a little longer and slowly raised his fangs out and licked some of the blood away and looked at her, "Nakada…"

"Hush," she said placing a finger on his lips, "Don't say anything…we both knew it wasn't supposed to tickle."

Yoko smiled and turned getting off of her, but taking her with him so she was on top of him. He winced because his stomach was hurting. Nakada looked at him, worry evident in her eyes, and "Don't worry Nakada, my own mistake but it is your turn now."

She nodded and smiled a little before she lowered her head and kissed him on the lips doing exactly what he had done, going down the left side of his neck. Yoko purred a little and she smiled as she felt his throat vibrate under her mouth. When she found the spot she raised her head moving some hair away from his neck and whispered, "I'm sorry if this hurts." Yoko wrapped his arms and tail around her as she breath on his neck, her breath could be seen as a kind of mist. When she thought his neck was numb enough, she opened her mouth and her white fangs were shown. She lowered her head to his neck and gently bit it. Yoko couldn't feel anything as she bit him. The only way he knew she was biting him was when he could faintly feel her fangs moving around in his neck so the mark would stay. She then started to lift her head and lick away what blood came from his neck, also bringing feeling back into it.

She raise her head and looked at him, "Did…"

This time Yoko put his finger on her lips and shook his head, "No it didn't hurt Nakada, I couldn't feel a thing." Nakada smiled as she slid off of Yoko and they both heard giggling. They're eyes widened and looked behind them and saw Dianna and Calan smiling and giggling, "What are the chances they saw us do that?"

Yoko looked at Calan and shook his head, "Slim to non. Good thing neither of won't remember it."

Nakada nodded and looked at Yoko holding him close, "I hope you know you can trust me now Yoko and you can tell me anything."

Yoko looked at her and smiled as he held her protectively, "Yes I do know that Nakada and I am glad. I hope the same is with you."

"It is."

"HEY YOU TWO!" Nakada and Yoko sat right up and looked out at Jennah and Kuronue who were standing outside the flap, "The team cleared most of snow away up top and everyone's going up to have some fun. You two coming?"

Yoko and Nakada both glared at the two. It was then that they knew that they shouldn't have gone in there. Jennah looked at Nakada's neck and saw a bite mark and looked at Yoko's neck and saw a bite mark as well_, "Uh oh, Kuronue they marked each other and we just came in."_

Kuronue looked at the their necks and saw that Jennah was right and gulped, "Ops well we just came down here to umpf…" before Kuronue could say anything Nakada threw a pillow at him that came out of nowhere right into his face.

"You can take Dianna and Calan, just make sure they are dressed up warmly," Yoko said placing his arm around Nakada protectively. Jennah carefully went over to the twins, took them and followed Kuronue out of the tent.

When they were gone Nakada looked at Yoko, "Why would they take the twins Yoko?"

He grinned, "Because I was thinking of doing something that they shouldn't see at her age."

Nakada's eyes widened, "Yoko, I'm only sixteen, I'm not ready for that kind of stuff yet."

Yoko looked at her confused, "Why? Most people lose their virginity before or at sixteen."

"Well I'm not most people, I would like to stay a virgin until I'm at least twenty or higher. Did you know that girls who are pregnant before they reach nineteen have a higher risk of dieing?"

Yoko looked at Nakada not believing what he was hearing, "I never knew that," he caressed her face a little, "I'm sorry, I guess I can wait for four years if you want. For now," he said as he sat up, "Why don't we go out side for awhile since we aren't doing that much right now," Nakada smiled and nodded.

When they were outside they saw that everyone was having a snowball fight, but Jennah was sitting in a tree taking care of Dianna and Calan, watching the game. She looked down and saw Nakada and Yoko there, "HEY EVERYONE! YOKO AND Nakada DECIDED TO JOIN US ANYWAY!" everyone looked at them.

Kuronue went over to them and smiled. He was wearing a black heavy snow jacket and walked over to them, "Glad you could join us. It's humans verses demons you two want to play?"

Yoko and Nakada looked at each other and smirked, "Are there any rules?" they said looking at Kuronue.

"Magic and flying are not allowed, don't get hit and don't aim for the face. Every time you get hit it is a point for the team the person hit you is on. If you accidentally hit a person on your own side then that is one point deducted. The game is over when it gets too cold, too many people are tired or it is time to eat."

Nakada looked at Kuronue who is keeping track of time?"

"Jennah has what you call a watch up there and will tell us when it is time. She is the only one who isn't playing. If someone wants to take a break then they go to her and take care of the twins while she goes and plays. The person who she is substituting is the team she is playing on whether it be human or demon."

Nakada and Yoko nodded and they went to find a hiding place. They listened and heard Jennah yell, "START!" everyone started throwing snowballs at each other. Yoko looked behind the tree he was hiding behind and saw Rebekah. He smiled as he picked up some snow made it into a ball and threw it at her. It hit her leg and she turned around dodging another snowball thrown by Yoko and smiled. She threw a snowball at him but he hid behind the tree and she missed.

He felt some kind of pressure on her his arm and heard something collide with it. He turned around and saw that his arm had been hit with a snowball. He looked at the source and saw Nakada there holding a snowball in her hand and tossing it into the air and then catching it again. She smiled as yelled, "GOT YA!" she laughed as she ran behind a boulder escaping a snowball being thrown at her. Then he felt something on his back and he turned around to see Rebekah had thrown a snowball at him when he wasn't looking.

He ran around her using his demon speed and threw a snowball her back and hit her, "PAY BACK!" he yelled and turned around to dodge her snowball.

The game continued on like this until Jennah yelled it was time for lunch. Happy, and with smiling faces, everyone went to the hole in the ground and back to the underground tunnels. The team got some hot foods from their bags and warm apple cider for everyone. After a while everyone began to wonder who won but they had been having so much fun, they forgot to keep track.

Julio spoke up, "It has been along time since I've had that much fun. I felt like a little kit again," everyone smiled in agreement. He looked at Rebekah, "You have a good arm Rebekah I think I'm beginning to breath again," everyone laughed as they remembered (because it was in front of everyone) that Rebekah had hit Julio in the chest and he had fallen backwards.

"I just have one question," Condor asked as he looked at Yoko, "Every time Nakada threw a ball at you she got you Yoko but did you ever get her?"

Nakada laughed and looked at Yoko, "Yes, but I had to climb a tree to get her and even then I barely hit her. I hit her boot as she ran away and that was the only time I did get her."

Nakada giggled a little as she continued to feed Dianna a bottle of warm milk, "But I think we all had fun right?" everyone agreed and got back to eating.

Nakada laid her head on Yoko's shoulder as she continued to feed Dianna and Yoko titled his head so his own was laying on top of hers. He was feeding Calan at the time. Judo, an ice demon who didn't have any animal demon in him, looked at them and asked, "What did happen at the mansion while we weren't there?"

Yoko looked at Judo and smiled, "Not that much but just enough," and everyone laughed a little so did Nakada as she sighed.


	27. Two Words Can Mean A Lot

**First Two Words Can Mean A Lot**

That night Yoko was holding Nakada close as he grunted a little, clinching his teeth together while showing them and his brows knitted together as he dreamt.

Dream

"DJ why don't we go to that lake down over there for some lunch?" she asked as she put away her camera.

"Okay but I want to stay up here for a little while longer okay?" DJ asked as he still looked out into the open area.

"Alright I will be down there getting ready. Oh that's it I'm putting this camera in my backpack down there!" Nakada was getting very frustrated because her camera wouldn't go into her backpack while she was in the tree. She placed the backpack onto her back and climbed down the tree like a cat.

When she was on the ground she kneeled down and started to put her camera back into her backpack. Yoko was watching her the whole time as she climbed down the tree and kneeled down. But he did not see the camera; She has good posture she will most definitely not have any trouble kneeling to me. He thought with a sly grin, "What are you doing here ningen?" Yoko asked in a voice meaning that he wanted to be heard and answered.

Nakada stood right up and looked around her searching for the source of the voice that had spoken in Japanese, "Where are you?" she asked also meaning business forgetting the camera in her hand. She spoke Japanese very well so did her brother who was listening in the tree.

"Look behind you baka ningen," she looked behind her quickly and saw a half bare chest covered with white clothe. She looked up and stared right into the golden-orbed eyes of Yoko.

Oh my god he is so cute! Wait a minute he has fox ears and a tail? Oh man is he really serious? She thought to herself trying to suppress her smile. Now Nakada was telepathic and so was her brother so she said to him with her mind, "Hey DJ what do you think about him?"

He grinned, "I think he looks goofy." Nakada couldn't hold it in any longer she let out a big smile and a little chuckle as well as she covered her mouth with her free hand.

Yoko stood there dumb founded as he watched her giggle at him. What is the matter with this onna? Does she not know who I am? I will teach her! With that he slapped her hard on the face and she fell backwards a few feet and hit a tree with her back against it, "Don't laugh at me you wench! How dare you laugh at me!"

"Nakada is you all right?" DJ asked from the tree.

"Oh I'm alright but he wont be soon!" "What's the big idea? Why did you hit me?" "DJ when you see a flash light hit him in the head okay?"

"Okay Nakada," he moved to another branch so he was above Yoko, as he was about to speak.

"You were laughing at me and you had no right to do that!" Yoko spat at her, "I will make sure I work you so hard you will be to tired even to sleep!"

"I was just thinking how silly those ears and tail were! Do you where them everywhere you go?" Nakada gripped her camera in her hand as she looked at Yoko.

Yoko was just getting angrier with her and he was also confused. Has she never seen a youkai before? Well I will personally teach her then! He held the neck of Nakada's shirt and looked closely into her eyes as his ears twitched with anger.

Nakada saw the ears move and she also saw the tail move as well and she let out her loudest scream ever, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yoko was not ready for it and he dropped her and stepped back under the branch DJ was under and flattened his ears to his head as he covered them with his hands and closed his eyes tightly as she still kept on screaming louder and louder at him.

Where is she getting her air? How is she able to raise her voice even louder? What is…Yoko's last thought was caught off as DJ fell out of the tree holding his ears and landed on top of Yoko. Is it raining ningens or something? He thought as he pushed the boy away bad mistake for two reasons. One DJ was still holding his staff so when he tried to push him away he got bonked on the head. Two Nakada was some how still screaming and when she saw that Yoko couldn't stand it and he moved his hands away from his head she screamed even louder.

So now Yoko's ears were bleeding from her screaming as he kept on covering his ears while he curled up in to a little ball while DJ's ears weren't bleeding but they were close, "Nakada stop screaming please!" he told her through there little private mental link. She instantly stopped screaming and DJ ran over to her and looked at Yoko who was still on the ground trying to recover from what just happened and breathing rather hard.

How is it she can be so loud and scream that long? He thought to himself.

"Those things are real?" Nakada asked as she pointed to Yoko's ears and tail with her voice still strong and ready for another scream. He looked at her as if not believing what he was hearing.

Her voice hasn't even been affected in the least from that scream. "Of course their real!" he said while trying to get up but fell forward again but someone held him up before his forehead hit a huge stone popping out from the ground.

"Nakada stay away from him!" DJ yelled as Yoko looked up and saw that she was holding him up.

"He needs our help DJ" Yoko looked at her not believing she was helping him. She held him up with his arm around her shoulder and her arm wrapped around his waist and she gave a little smile to him. She practically carried him to a tree and set him down by it with his back against the trunk, "I am so sorry for that but you don't just do that to people and I didn't realize that these were real," Nakada began to gently touch Yoko's ears to see if they were all right.

He instantly stiffened and got angry, She touched my ears! I don't care how loud or long she screams I will personally wring her little…again his thoughts were cut short as Nakada started to rub behind one of his ears to see if they were alright. She is so gentle and that feels so good where did she learn to be so gentle? He thought as he leaned in closer to Nakada so she could reach his ear a bit better.

She couldn't help but to laugh a little as Yoko leaned in closer to her and closed his eyes, "DJ go into my backpack, there might be something in there to help his ears but it might not be needed," she said as Yoko relaxed completely against her. His back was no longer against the tree but against her chest with his head on her shoulder. Hey! To far! She thought as she put her arm around his chest so he wouldn't fall over side ways and she was surprised on how hard it was. She could hear a faint purr come from the fox as he leaned against her more. He moved and made himself a little bit more comfortable and leaned his head against her chest.

ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT! NO MORE OF THIS FOOLISHNESS! Nakada instantly stopped rubbing Yoko's ear and let go of him completely. Surprised he fell as she got up and went to her backpack, which DJ had made no move to go to at all. All he did was lean against the tree far from the demon and tried to suppress his laughter while he had his arms crossed on his chest.

Yoko opened his eyes as he rubbed the side of his face that had hit the ground, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he yelled as she got out the first aid kit.

She turned her head around to look at him but her back was still toward him, "You were getting to close there! You had no right to lean against me that away!" secretly Nakada was sorry that she had stopped but oh well.

Yoko began to smell something nauseating. Ignoring it he continued talking as she walked up to him with a clothe in her hand, "Well you shouldn't do that to my ears! I won't lean against you if you don't touch my ears!" Yoko said in a matter of fact voice. He to though was somewhat disappointed that she had stopped. Why did she stop? If only I hadn't leaned on her she probably wouldn't have stopped!

Nakada heard that thought and smiled, "What are you smiling at now?" he asked, "You should never smile at a youkai and what is that in your hand? The smell is sickening," he asked as he leaned his back against the tree and looked at Nakada as she sat with her legs at her side.

It was then that he noticed that what she was wearing was sort of strange. She had blue jeans and a navy blue T-shirt on and a light blue sweater tied around her waist. Those are some odd clothes. He thought to himself as he looked at DJ and saw that he was wearing sweat pants and a T-shirt with a haunted mansion and inscriptions on the shirt but he couldn't read them. Foreigners.

Nakada had been somewhat distracted when he had in away said he was a demon. But remembering what she had in her hand she looked at it, "This might help the pain in your ears but I am going to have to put it over your mouth," she looked at Yoko and saw him looking at her with questioning eyes.

"You're lying," he said to her after a small while. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I just have one question for you," Yoko looked at her and when she opened her eyes he nodded, "What is your name. I know you must not be called demon around here,"

He looked at her hard again, "Its Yoko Kurama."

"My name is Nakada Alene Bates and my brother's name is DJ or Donald John Bates," she nodded and suddenly hands came from the back of the tree and grabbed his arms. He tried to resist and then he saw Nakada take the cloth and put it over his mouth.

Why is she doing this? he thought as he breathed in the nauseating smell and then everything went dark.

End Dream

Yoko sat up eyes wide cold sweat dripping down his face and he looked at Nakada and saw that she was still asleep beside him. He looked at Dianna and Calan and saw that they both were asleep holding their teddy bears tightly. He sighed and went over to his jacket, wanting to think about the dream outside.

The hole was still there as he walked outside into the cold night air. He jumped into a tree and leaned his back against it closing his eyes, thinking about what he had just seen in his dream. He began to think it was nothing but it looked so familiar when he heard someone jump on the branch he was on. He opened his eyes and saw (this isn't what happened so don't worry) Doran's ghost looking at him, grinning and stabbed him in the stomach and Yoko winced as Doran drew out the blade and licked it. Then he plunged it into Yoko's chest right through his heart.

(I repeat that wasn't what happened this is what really happened, I just had to write that.) He began to think it was nothing but it looked so familiar when he heard someone jump on the branch he was on. He opened his eyes and saw Kuronue sitting on the branch looking at him, "Now what are you doing up here so late at night sitting in a tree looking like you are asleep?"

Yoko glared at him, "That is none of your business. But why are you out here as well?"

Kuronue sat on the branch behind Yoko, "I had a dream that I had hypnotized Jennah."

Kuronue's Dream

Kuronue was looking around for Yoko when he saw a girl walking towards him He hid in the shadows and sneaked up behind her. He took off his pendant and tapped the girl's shoulder. She turned around and Kuronue began moving his pendant back and forth in front of her eyes. The girl didn't make any movement as she watched the pendant move from side to side as she went under it's control. When Kuronue thought she was hypnotized well he put his pendant back on and looked at the girl.

He gasped when he saw it was Jennah knowing who she was now (he was explained about everything from the Light Signs.) He stroked her face gently and set her down on the ground not believing she was here. He lowered his face to her but before he could kiss her but he heard someone coming. He cursed and turned to see another girl going towards him and he hid in the shadows. He heard the girl call out Jennah's name as he sneaked up behind her like he had done to Jennah. But this time she turned around and when she saw him she began to scream. Kuronue covered his ears and then flew up into the air, landed behind her and covered her mouth.

The girl bit his hand stomped on his foot elbowed him in the stomach turned around and kicked him right in the treasure chest. Kuronue leaned over a bit cursing as the girl looked at him and he saw that the girl was Nakada and he cursed even more. Nakada looked around and saw Jennah sitting on the ground still hypnotized. Kuronue got up but before he could do anything Nakada pounced on him holding his hands on either side of his head and wrapped her legs around his.

"What did you do to her?" Kuronue shuddered because he had let her voice go cold.

"I hypnotized her!"

"Undo it!"

"No!"

"I said un-hypnotize her you bat! Or you will regret the day you were born!"

"I don't care I wont un do it unless you tell me where Yoko Kurama is and what you have done to him!"

Nakada was about to say something when they heard Yoko's voice, "Kuronue…is…is…that…you?"

"YOKO? HELP GET THIS BITCH OFF OF ME!" Kuronue yelled back into the mist to where Yoko's voice had come from.

Nakada glared at Kuronue and he knew he shouldn't have said that, "BITCH? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH YOU BAT GUY!"

Soon everyone was in view and they saw Nakada had was holding a bat demon pinned to the ground the same way she had done with Yoko when he wouldn't wear the human cloths. Nakada looked at Yoko, "Do you really know this rude bat guy?" Nakada asked while looking at him.

"I don't know. The Kuronue I knew was killed during a robbery. If you really are the real Kuronue then tell me something only you and I would know."

The bat demon saying he was Kuronue couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Yoko you would know me anywhere wouldn't you?" Yoko just looked at him then Kuronue sighed and thought, "All right umm you slept and had sex or rapped a lot of human women that you had made into slaves and they are all dead because I had killed them?"

Nakada instantly looked at Yoko and his ears flattened down to his head. Yoko didn't want to tell anyone that because it was hard enough to gain their trust because he was a demon. They thought he was just a demon thief and they had accepted him for being that. Yoko looked towards Nakada and he saw tears in her eyes and he wondered why. Where he came from people were used to that. The whole team stared at him as well as if they were looking at a stranger and he felt rather uncomfortable under their gaze, especially Nakada and Lacey's. Lacey's gaze was one of hatred and disgust while Nakada's was one of utter disbelief.

He didn't know what to do as he felt like he was being examined, trailed, and everything near those line. He felt like everyone wanted to move away from him as if he was carrying some kind disease as he felt helplessly lost. He didn't know what he was feeling until it hit him with shear brutality…he was felling fear of what was happening. He wanted to panic reach out to anyone but he knew no one would help him and he still had some pride to make sure he didn't panic but Nakada spoke.

She looked at him in the eye and in a shaky voice she asked, "Is what he saying true Yoko? Have you done that? And is he the only one who knows?" Her was losing her grip on Kuronue and he did notice but he just looked at her wondering why she would ask him this.

The feeling of fear rose higher and it was all he could do to keep his hands from shaking. He wanted to reach out to Nakada and tell that it wasn't true and that this bat demon wasn't Kuronue. He wanted to tell them that what this bat demon was saying wasn't true at all and make everything better for him, "Yes, to all three questions but why do the first two that matter?" Nakada slowly got off of Kuronue so as to not hurt him but she could no longer look at Yoko.

"Okay Kuronue you have seen Yoko, he is all right so undo what you did to Jennah," Nakada said coldly and pointed to Jennah completely ignoring Yoko's question. Kuronue and all the rest of the team shivered uncontrollably at how cold her voice was. They could even see her breath as if it were really cold out. After Kuronue and the rest of the team stopped shivering he snapped his fingers and Jennah came to. When she saw Kuronue she screamed almost as loud as Nakada so the two demons were kneeling on the ground holding their hands over their ears. Nakada looked like she had no affect to it as the rest of the team kneeled down and she was the one with sensitive hearing.

Nakada felt like an empty hole inside and she couldn't hear or feel the anything. Then she looked at Jennah and noticed that she was still screaming. She went over to her and covered her mouth with her hand and said, "It's all right Jennah we are here now and I think Kuronue is on our side," Jennah looked at her a bit worried.

Kuronue looked at them and knew they were speaking through their minds and then Nakada stood up, "I will check tomorrow if he is with us or against us. I'm going into the camper if Kuronue is hungry he can have my share of the food I'm not that hungry tonight," Nakada then looked at Yoko and walked over to him. He instinctively took a step back but she didn't seem to have noticed as she walked up to him, "And as for why it matters whether you did those things our not. What do you think I am? What do you think most of the team is? Yoko we are girls! There are two HUMAN boys and six HUMAN girls. And what's more you wanted to make me a slave!" With that she slapped him hard across the face her nails digging into his skin a little and ran off with all the speed she had to the camper and went into her and Yoko's bedroom and took out her Diary after she had gotten dressed for bed.

Yoko stood there with his hand on his face that was beginning to redden from her slap and the call marks healing quickly thanks to his demonic healing abilities. He turned around and looked into the fog where Nakada had run into back to the camper. _Shoot!_ Was all that he could think.

End Dream

Yoko looked up into the clear sky and his breath was a bit ragged as a tear fell from his eyes and he quickly wiped it away, "I guess if that had happened she would have hated me."

"No, actually she wouldn't, you see, I had other dreams connected to that one and she never hated you. She was angry with you for a while a because of that and you read her diary along with me. But over time she began to forgive you. It was just longer then it should have because of the diary thing and you were the one that didn't tell her. In my dream you marked her, married her in the human way and did something called the Sign Mating Ritual."

Yoko smiled, "Nakada can be such a forgiving person at times."

Kuronue smiled, "Yeah Jennah and I couldn't help but to notice the marks on your necks," Yoko smiled as he touched the mark with the tips of his fingers, "Did you tell her what you did during mating season? Or are the rumours true that she found out herself"

He looked up at the sky, "The rumours are true, and I can't believe I didn't tell her. But, she still forgave me, and while we marked each other today we were doing the most stupidest ever."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Marking each other in front of the twins and they might have been awake the whole time."

They both laughed leaning their backs against the tree, "Well I guess that is pretty stupid," Kuronue said while wiping a tear away from his eyes. He looked behind him and saw Yoko had one leg hanging over the branch the other pulled to his chest with his arms crossed across his chest. He smiled, "But did you do it when we left?"

Yoko shook his head, "No, I was planning on it but Nakada said not until four years. She said that humans who are nineteen and under can die during giving birth to babies. But, I think she is worried I will try to rape another human women."

"No I'm worried that you would die during mating season," Yoko slid off the branch he was on but someone grabbed his hand to keep him from falling. He looked up and saw Nakada there holding his hand.

"Nakada! Don't scare me like that!" Yoko said as he got up onto the branch again. He looked at her, "What are you doing up this late anyway?"

Nakada looked at him as she crouched down on the branch her ears back and her tail moving back and forth, "Dianna had to have a diaper change and her crying woke me up, and Calan as well. I saw you weren't there so after I had changed Dianna's diaper, settled both of them done, I began to search for you."

Yoko smiled, "Well thanks for worrying about me. Why did you think I would die at mating season?"

Nakada looked down at the ground, "Because you told me that was why you had started raping women in the first place."

Yoko looked at her understanding now and looked at Kuronue, "Can you leave us alone for a second Kuronue?" he nodded and left. Yoko carefully pulled Nakada close to him and wrapped his arms around her holding her close, "Nakada I would never die now that I have marked you as my chotto. I won't be in as much heat as I usual am in and I would be able to survive it this time as well." Nakada looked up at him and he smiled, "You don't have to worry anymore about that." She smiled back and wrapped her arms around Yoko and they held each other tightly. He looked at Nakada and drew back a little, "Nakada, I have one question, do you know something about a kind of ritual called the Sign Mating Ritual?"

Nakada looked at him thoughtfully and shook her head, "It doesn't seem to ring any bell but it does sound familiar…why?"

Yoko shook her head, "Just something I heard," he shivered a little. "Come on, lets go inside before we catch a cold," she nodded and they went inside.

The next day everyone was up and around the camp fire and Nakada was taking care of Dianna with Yoko beside her taking care of Calan. Calan smiled. "_Now is the time to show our surprise since everyone is here sister."_ Calan held on tightly to Yoko and said, "D-d-d-da-da-dad-daddy," everyone looked at him surprised not that he had just spoken his first word but that he had called Yoko his father.

"Well it seems Calan thinks you his father Yoko," Theo said with a smile.

"Yes it would seem that way wouldn't it," Yoko asked looking at Calan and he smiled as Yoko held him closer, laying his head on his chest.

Then, Dianna huddled closer to Nakada and teenager looked at her, it still a little surprised her brother had spoken but inside she was smiling. Dianna smiled and began to speak again, "Mo-mo-mom-mommy," and everyone looked at her surprised as Dianna and Calan began to repeat their new words. But then they reached for their other parents and Nakada took Calan's little hand and Yoko, Dianna's. When this happened, Dianna switched from saying mommy to daddy, and Calan switched from saying daddy to mommy.

"I guess those two have adopted you both as their parents in substitute for the ones they lost," Condor said looking at the twins.

No one said anything this time the twins had practically taken the words right out of their mouths.

That night Yoko was holding Dianna looking at her still unable to comprehend what Dianna had just said. Nakada was sitting next to him holding Calan. Dianna looked at him and again said, "Daddy," with a smile as Yoko still held her close.

But this time he smiled and caressed her face, "Yes Dianna, I am your daddy and there is no one in this or any other world who can say or do anything to change that."

Calan, not to be out done grabbed Nakada's shirt and said, "Mommy."

Nakada held Calan up to her cheek and gently rubbed it with her own, "Yes, my son. It is so nice to be called that."

Yoko smiled as he looked at Nakada, "I think it is official, they are our kids, " he lowered his head, "And, no one is going to change that. They love us and we most certainly love them." He lowered his head even further and kissed Nakada on the lips…which was interrupted by Julio .

"Excuse me Yoko but…" he looked at them and saw them break their kiss. Nakada was blushing a little but you could barely tell the faint blush on Yoko's nose and cheeks.

"What do you want?" Yoko asked a little irritated that the kiss was interrupted.

"Never mind it can wait until tomorrow," he turned and ran out of the tent.

"You do know of course he is going to probably tell the whole camp about this," Nakada stated looking at Yoko.

He looked down at her and smiled, "Let him tell," and he kissed her again.


	28. Christmas

**Christmas **

Julio had told everyone but no one did anything or said anything against that. Ever since Yoko had spoken to Nakada she and the rest of the team were working hard on trying to find out about what the Sign Mating Ritual was. Plara had told them that they were Light Signs but they didn't know what a Light Sign was. But right now it was the night before Christmas and the whole team was up talking to each other, "Well I think we should celebrate it!" DJ said looking a them.

"Why don't we?" Sophie agreed, "Nakada can grow the tree outside and we can put the decorations on. We can get them presents from our bags but that is kind of cheap," everyone agreed.

"Well then why don't we give them presents that came from our own powers?" Rebekah thought.

"Yeah and give them a real feast and tell them why we celebrate Christmas? We can even do a few songs as well!" Lacey said clapping her hands together.

"Then it is agreed," Jennah and Nakada said, "We should start tonight come on!" they all went outside and started their work.

When the demons woke up, they heard singing coming from the surface. They put their coats on and went outside. What they saw surprised them all. The whole team was working on a huge evergreen tree and singing at the same time. Sophie was placing what looked like a glowing fireball that looked like a star on the top of it. Nakada and Jennah were spinning around and around the tree and every branch they passed some icicles were there. April and Rebekah were pointing to places on the tree and every place they pointed at, a soft light appeared. Everyone else was placing what looked like presents under the Christmas tree.

"What are you humans doing now?" Tolos asked as he watched them.

All they did was look at him and smiled as they looked at each other and then at the demons, "We're celebrating, what do you think?" Kyle said as he placed another present under the tree.

"Celebrating what?" Kuronue asked though this seemed familiar to him and Yoko.

"Christmas!" they all said together and the demons looked stumped.

"Christmas is a time for giving, love and getting together with family and friends," Rebekah said as she lit another spot on the tree.

"It is also supposed to celebrate a birth that happened at least two thousand years ago," Nakada said as she went over to Yoko, who was holding Calan and Dianna. She took Dianna and held her close, "The birth of Jesus Christ the son of God."

"Why are you celebrating that?" Tolos asked looking at the tree and the presents under it.

"Because Tolos it was said, in a place called Bethlehem along time ago on this same day all of the angels in heaven and everyone who was close to Bethlehem went to a manger to greet the son of God, Jesus." Lacy said as everyone sat on the grass that had been uncovered from the snow.

"Lacy why don't you sing The First Noel? That might explain it a little more." Nakada suggested and everyone agreed.

"Lacey smiled, "Okay then."

**The first Noel the angels did say**

**Was to certain poor shepherds in fields where they lay**

**In fields where they lay keeping their sheep**

**On a cold winters night that was so dear**

**Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel**

**Born is the king of his riel(sp)**

**They looked up and saw a star**

**Shining to the east beyond them far**

**And to the earth it gave great light**

**And so it continued both day and night**

**Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel**

**Born is the king of his riel**

**The star due north to the northwest**

**Oh Bethlehem it took its rest**

**And there it did both stop and stay**

**Right over the place where Jesus lay**

**Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel**

**Born is the king on his riel**

**Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel **

**Born is the king of his riel**

Everyone looked at her as she finished the song and she smiled. Then Gemini a fire demon asked, "All of that just for a baby? I know you said he was the Son of God but couldn't there have a better place to be born either then a manger?"

"No, because where ever Joseph and Mary went, all the hotels and inns were filled up. But one innkeeper took pity on Mary and said they could go into his manger for the night. And that was where Jesus was born."

"Mary and Joseph? Were they his mother and father?" asked Theo who was quite interested in the story along with the rest of the demons.

"Well Mary was his mother but Joseph wasn't his father God was his father," Lacey explained while the rest of the team went over to a tent to get things ready for breakfast. Lacey took out a bible, "Why don't I tell you the story?" everyone nodded and Lacey began to read the story. (No offence but I really don't want to right the whole story down to those who want to hear it but it is going to be kind of tiring and there may be people who don't want to hear it.)

When she was done, the rest of the team came from out of the tent to call out breakfast was ready. When they had finished their breakfast everyone went outside to the tree to see what presents they had gotten. Lacey reached under the tree and pulled out a present and went over to Yoko, "To Yoko Kurama from Nakada Bates."

He took it said thank you and looked at Nakada she smiled, "Aren't you going to open it?" Yoko nodded and carefully opened it and in it was another box only this time it was the size of his fist. With it there was a card. He opened it and read it.

I have been looking on this Sign Mating Ritual you talked about and so, for your present I want to start the ritual with giving you half of my heart crystal. Place it over your heart and press it to your chest. Then think about me and our love.

Yoko put the card down and gently opened the small box. A bright pink light came from it and he put his hand in it so he could pick up what was in it. He pulled out what looked like half of a star the size of his fist. It hovered in his hand and looked at Nakada and she smiled, "Aren't you going to join it to your heart?" Yoko nodded and pressed it to his chest over his heart and it disappeared. Then he placed his hand over his again closed his eyes and thought of when Nakada had forgiven him for what he had done and when they had marked each other. There was a bright light and there was his half of the heart crystal in his hands. Yoko smiled and turned his head to Nakada and she smiled, "You passed the first step of the ritual."

Kuronue got the same thing but after he had done the same thing, he whispered in Jennah's ear about doing something, but they didn't say what, after the celebration. The only thing is they weren't going to go to the extreme which means you can get your head out the gutter!

Yoko had gotten two other presents from Nakada. One was a book that taught him how to speak English and another to show him how to write her language. He looked at her and smiled, "So you are going to teach how to talk and write in you language in our spare time?"

"Well I didn't know what else to get you," then she looked at Dianna and Calan, "There is nothing wrong with being bilingual."

"What does that mean?"

"Bilingual? It means a person who can speak more then one language."

Yoko smiled, "Who knows it might come in handy someday," and he wrapped his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas," and she smiled.

Then April stood up, "Okay this celebration isn't over yet," she lifted her arms and everyone went to all of the demons lowering their hearing, "We're just lowering your hearing knowing how sensitive it is to loud noises and this part is definitely going to be loud!" Nakada touched both of Dianna and Calan's ears. After she had lowered her hearing Nakada nodded to April. She nodded as well and raised her hands. When she did, fireworks went off like crazy and everyone was surprised at first but they slowly became used to it and watched. Yoko held Nakada close as he smiled at the fireworks and she looked at him as well smiling.

When all of the celebrating was over, the demons were smiling and happy, "Talk about fun," Theo said as he looked over the little game boy he had and was playing.

"Yeah, I think it was great that we brought them along," Condor said looking through the book he had gotten, "Who knew humans could be so much fun?"

With Jennah and Kuronue

"Are you sure you want to do this Kuronue?" Jennah asked looking at him. They were in one of the tunnels far from the cavern camp.

Kuronue looked at her and smiled as he caressed her cheek, "Yes I am sure of this. You know as well as I do that I will survive."

"But Kuronue that was a dream…" Jennah protested but Kuronue held up his hand.

"So what you are saying what we did back in the mansion wasn't real?"

Jennah sighed, "I just don't want to lose you, or see you go through so much pain."

"Hey I will be fine and when you start hurting I'll be there for you just like I was in our dreams. Just remember, when you forget tomorrow about me, don't worry that is a part of it. So don't get worried about it okay?" Jennah smiled and nodded. She waved her hand and a bed appeared and she closed her eyes. There was a flash of bright light and Jennah was standing there dressed in a robe like the one Nakada was wearing in my last story only it was violet. (To lazy to give a proper description)

She sighed and went to the bed laid down on it and closed her eyes as she went to sleep. Kuronue waited until he was sure she was asleep and climbed into the bed carefully. He took the wrapping off her waist to show the ties on her back and took her gloves off along with her shoes. He took the rim of her pants and slid them down and Jennah didn't make a move. He then moved her so she was laying in her side and untied the strings to her sweater and turned her back around, sliding the sweater off of her. He took the wrappings off of her head and when he was done it looked like Jennah was dressed in thin violet PJ's. He kneeled down beside her and lowered his face to hers closing his eyes when he felt Jennah's lips touch his as he kissed her.

Kuronue found himself cupping her face and trying to get her mouth open without waking her up. Her mouth opened but before he could enter it, six balls of light went into his mouth and he instantly began to feel so much pain. He let go of Jennah and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stop the pain. He looked at his arm and saw one white ball moving into it. He felt the others balls moving into his other arm, both of his legs, his heart and his head. He heard a whimper and saw Jennah still lying on her back with tears running down her face.

He wrapped his arms around her again and covered them both with the covers of the bed, "Hush Jennah I'm here beside you holding…you close. I won't let go of you ever…I wish I could help your pain."

As if hearing him she turned around and wrapped her arms around him as well, "Just…hold…hold me…a…and I will be just fine."

Kuronue nodded as he held Jennah closer, "I will Jennah…don't you worry about that," and they both fell a sleep.

Back at the main cave everyone could feel a strong force of spirit energy. They started to go to the tunnel they could feel it coming, from but the team got in the way, "You shall not disturb the second step of the ritual Jennah and Kuronue have chosen to take," they said in union.

Suddenly they heard Kuronue and Jennah both yelling in pain, but it was only their subconscious yelling. Yoko walked up but Nakada stepped in front of him holding Dianna, "Nakada you have to let me through Kuronue is hurt and so is Jennah!"

"If we disturb the ritual, they will both die. This is what happens to people who go through the Sign Mating Ritual to find if they are true lovers or not."

"And if their not?" he asked afraid to know the answer.

Nakada's eyes softened and became worried. It was then that he realized that her eyes had been hard and warning, "If Kuronue is not Jennah's true love then tomorrow…he will die and we all will forget him, as well as Jennah, like as if he never was. When Jennah walks away from him his body will disappear entirely. When a Sign chooses a love they will always love that person. And if that person dies then the Sign becomes empty and emotionless, it is better if the Sign dies and that is usually what happens. They will live for a few days in shock but once it sinks in that their lover is gone, they commit suicide just to be with their love. But if Kuronue does live then he really is Jennah's true love and they will both live happily."

"But why do they need to the ritual?" Theo asked looking at them after a long moment of silence.

Lacy answered this time, "Because if they are to have a true happy life and they want their children to live then they have to do it. If the love a Sign chooses isn't it's real true love then the children that they have together dies five day's after it is born."

Yoko looked at Dianna and remembered she was alive for more then five days and looked at Nakada who smiled and nodded, _"Yes…I guess that means we are true lovers,"_ she spoke to him.

Yoko smiled a little, it was barely noticeable but she saw it, and she smiled a little more. He turned around, "Okay, I guess we can't do anything but wait for the second step of the ritual to be over. When will it be over?"

"Tomorrow," Sophie answered, "When the sun rises, they won't be in anymore pain and they will sleep peacefully."

Yoko nodded, "You can stay up or go to sleep those are your choices (It is also night time, they were outside all day.) Everyone went to the fire that had been built and stayed awake. The team did the same thing and watched the fire as the tunnels rang with the screams of pain from the two people going through the ritual.

Dianna cried a little as she held onto Nakada's clothes when she heard them yell. Calan did the same thing with Yoko. The fox demon looked at Nakada and she looked at him, "Maybe you could hold both of them, and I'll hold you?" she nodded in agreement. Yoko gently gave Calan to his mother and then wrapped his arms around Nakada, making her lie against him. He would touch his children at times as well to reassure them. Calan looked at Yoko and Nakada and quietly said the two words he knew, "Mommy, daddy," they both smiled.

"That's right Calan," Yoko whispered, "We're your mommy and daddy," Yoko winced when he heard Kuronue yell but Dianna took his hand and held it close to her face as she closed her eyes. Yoko smiled as he laid his hand there and didn't move. He looked at Nakada, "Hey," he whispered and she looked at him, "I know this probably isn't the time but to keep our minds off of things why don't you teach me some of your language?"

Nakada smiled, "Alright what do you want to say?"

Yoko thought for a second and smiled, "Aishitteru how do you say that in English?"

She smiled and slowly said the words, "I."

"I"

"Love"

"Love"

"You"

"You"

"That is how you say it in English," she smiled and he did as well

He stroked her face and whispered in English, "I love you," he swallowed and held her closer, "I love you so much."

He whispered and she smiled as she nuzzled his neck, "It seems you know I little English after all," she whispered. All through the night with the couple's screams filled the cavern, and everyone used their presents.

Yoko was a fast learner that soon he and Nakada were trying to make conversations but he would occasionally use broken up sentences. Nakada yawned a little and he looked at her, "Tired?" he asked in English.

Nakada nodded a little, "A little bit."

Yoko nodded and thought for a second, "Maybe should rest a little while. Been up long time," he said trying to use the words he had learned and make a good sentence at the same time.

Nakada smiled and nodded, "I just might do that. Do you want to rest as well?"

Yoko shook his head, "No, I want to try…to…stay up…a little…longer," he answered concentrating hard on trying to make a good sentence. She smiled a little and lay against him but he moved her so her head was on his lap and she was holding the twins safely in her arms. She smiled again as he stroked her babies' hair and went to sleep despite the screams. Sophie walked over to Yoko and raised her hand so some of the soil began to rise to help support his back, "Thank you Sophie," he spoke in English.

"Oh so that is how you have been passing the time," Sophie said talking to him in English and he nodded.

"I can…speak it…a little…now," he spoke and she smiled.

"You're pretty good for a first timer," Yoko smiled as well.

"That what Nakada said. But I still break up sentences," he looked down at Nakada and smiled.

"Hey no one gets it the first time. English is one of the hardest languages to learn," she closed her eyes wincing when Kuronue and Jennah screamed again. She looked at her watch on her wrist, "Just a few more minutes before the sun rises," she whispered and Yoko nodded.

"Then we know if Kuronue really is Jennah's koibito," Yoko shook his head and corrected himself, "I mean lover."

Sophie nodded, "You know since you and Nakada started the first step of the ritual you two are going to have to do the second step as well."

Yoko nodded, "But she and I know we are true lovers," Sophie looked at him confused and he smiled, "Dianna and Calan been alive more then five day's."

Sophie's eyes widened when she remembered that the twins really were their children and they were alive. She smiled, "Yes, they are alive but if you had known about the ritual and still had them, that would be a cruel way to use them without you dying in the process."

He shook his head, "I know, would never have done it either if that happened. Calan, Dianna and Nakada, mean more then anything," he laid his hand on Nakada's cheek and stroked Calan and Dianna's face with his other.

Sophie smiled and nodded, "I am guessing they do since you love them." All of a sudden the screams stopped and everyone looked at the tunnel where the couple were. Sophie sighed, "The second step is over," then she smiled and looked at Yoko, "And I still remember Kuronue!" she said with a smile.

He smiled as well and looked at the tunnel and at Nakada, "I somehow knew they were meant for each other."

Sophie looked at Yoko, "Yoko you just spoke an entire sentence in English without having to concentrate!"

Yoko looked at her and realized that she was right. Suddenly, it seemed like he was remembering how to speak English, "Sophie how can this happen?" he asked holding his hand to his throat as if thinking his throat had said the words.

"I don't know but you did it again!"

"Did what again?" Nakada asked sleepily but very aware that the babies were still in her arms.

"Nakada, Yoko can speak English!" Sophie said excited.

"Well he can make a sentence out of them but…"

"No, no," Yoko said looking at Nakada with a smile, "I can speak your language with out having to think about it!"

Nakada looked at him, because he had just spoken to her in English again and she saw he didn't have to concentrate, "When did that happen? I thought he was learning English just a little to fast."

"Just after the second step of the ritual ended," Sophie answered with a smile.

Nakada looked at her and smiled, "And I can still remember Kuronue which means he must be Jennah's true love!" Sophie smiled and nodded.

"Now all they need to do is do the third step and they will be done!" she said happily.

With Kuronue and Jennah

Jennah looked up, her throat didn't hurt like it should have been with all the screaming she and Kuronue did. She looked at Kuronue and thought to herself. _Who is this man?_ Kuronue grunted a little and winced. Her eyes then suddenly went wide and she held him close to her, tears coming from her eyes as she held Kuronue close. Kuronue woke up and saw her cry against him and he held her holding her closer, "Hush Jennah…why all the tears?"

"I thought I had lost you Kuronue, I had almost forgotten you!" she said against his chest and he smiled as he stroked her hair trying to calm her.

"Two things Jennah," she looked up at him and he continued to smile as he wiped her tears away, "One we both knew that you were going to forget and two…you can't get rid of me that easily."

Jennah smiled a little as she held him close, and buried her face into his chest. Then she turned it a little and spoke as she listened to his heartbeat, "I would never try to get rid of you Kuronue and you know that as much as I do." He nodded a little and stroked her hair as he laid his head on her shoulder. Jennah smiled as she held him close as well looking at his wings, "I know this is ruining everything but everyone, knows we did the second step last night and they are probably wondering if we are all right."

Kuronue stroked Jennah's arm and nodded but continued to hold her close, "But you are not saying we go now are you?"

Jennah looked at him, "Well I don't see anything we can do here," she said and Kuronue looked at her.

"We rarely have anytime to ourselves you know?" he asked as he turned onto his side to look at her better, "We can't do that much because the band and gang are around."

"Kuronue if you mean by 'do much' does that mean you want to do it? Because if it is then don't go any further because we aren't."

Kuronue smiled and cupped her face, "That isn't what I am talking about at all. I'm talking about holding you close and not be interrupted," he held her close and she did as well, "And kissing you when I want to without being afraid of going over board." He lowered his head to hers and placed his lips on hers kissing her passionately and she smiled against the kiss. He licked her lip a little and she gave him entrance that he took instantly.

"Dianna why do you like to pull on people's tails?" Yoko asked as he rubbed his tail that Dianna had pulled and was now smiling.

Nakada held her close and looked at her hand, "She even pulled some hairs off of your tail," she said as she took the silver hairs out of Dianna's hand to show Yoko.

Yoko let go of his tail and smiled as he went over to his little family, "Well she is getting to be a naughty girl and she is still just a baby."

Nakada looked at Yoko and smiled, "I wonder if she is going to be like you when she grows up."

Yoko smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, "I have no doubt…but my guess is you don't want her steal am I correct?"

"You bet, the same goes for Calan" she said leaning against him and he smiled. Nakada nodded her head and there were two beds for Dianna and Calan to sleep in. "I love them dearly, but, I have been holding them all night," she said as she got up and put them in the little beds.

Yoko watched her put the little ones to bed and he smiled. But his smile soon left as he looked away and closed his eyes, "You know, I didn't chose to become a thief," she looked at him and saw that there was a far away look in his eyes. When she was done with the twins she went back over to him, "I started off small, just stealing food from stands just to stay alive and clothing as well to stay warm. As time went on I stole things that interested me mostly things that shined. But sometimes I would pick a few pockets for some extra money so I didn't always have to steal. When I wasn't a kid anymore I had thought that I had become a very good thief but I was lacking in fighting skills and other things. I was always interested in plants so I thought, 'May be if I could control them or get them to wield to my control I could have something to work with'."

Nakada looked at Yoko as he just starred at the fire thinking. He took a breath and continued, "I made tons of mistakes and rushed into things that were far beyond my capability so I was injured a lot along the way. But after a long time, I finally managed to get some control over the plants and that was when they were seeds. I still use seeds, I keep them in my hair so I can always be ready to use them. But I can also make things grow from the ground using some of my spirit energy but they are small things," Yoko smiled a little at remembering something, "You wouldn't believe how many times I have almost poisoned myself trying to gain control over some plants. Because that is the key thing if you are going to use a certain plants that have poisons. You have to make sure you don't get poisoned as well."

"After that, I began testing my fighting skills starting off small this time and not rushing into things like I had done with the plants. My biggest mistake was fighting a blind youkai in his territory. He knew every tree every twig and bump on the ground. Being a youkai he already had super hearing and being blind only raised his hearing so he could hear my breath and my heart beating. That meant he knew when I was tired and started fighting me even fiercer…I barely got out of there with my life. I came back a few years later when I had more experience and I had met Kuronue, that was funny on how that happened," Yoko smiled as he remembered.

Flash Back

Yoko was around thirty years old and was still recovering from his injury's a demon had given him. He was almost done healing as he sat up in a tree eating a fruit he had grown. _How could I have been beaten by a blind youkai so badly? He knew where I was and he knew when I was tiring._ He closed his eyes to think about this and then he felt some weight on the branch he was on and opened his eyes, only to see a golden teardrop pendant with a red jewel in the middle being swung back and forth.

Not being able to resist the shine it gave off, Yoko looked at the pendant and he heard a voice, "You're eyes are getting heavy…you have traveled a long way and you are now tired, so tired…go to sleep," Yoko slowly began to close his eyes and his head rolled back as he fell asleep and someone carried him off.

When Yoko woke up he saw that he was in a cave of some sort cave. He looked around and then a bat demon hung down from the ceiling with a smile on his face, "Nice to see you're finely awake," Yoko jumped, startled and surprised from the sudden appearance of the bat youkai.

"Who in the three worlds are you?" Yoko asked getting into his fighting stance but winced because his wounds from his last battle had not fully healed yet. He looked at his wounds and saw that they had been bandaged up. He looked at the demon and saw that he was sitting down on the ground with a grin on his face, "Did you heal me?" he asked looking at the demon.

"Yes I did," the bat demon said still looking at him, "I could see that you wouldn't so I couldn't let your wounds become infected."

Yoko looked at the bat demon, "So at the risk of your own life you went and helped me? Why? And who are you anyway?"

The bat demon laughed, "My name is Kuronue the bat demon Master Hypnotist and honestly you get kind of lonely in a cave by yourself sometimes, and you were close to finding my cave anyway."

Yoko looked at the bat as he continued to smile, "Well thank you for your help but I have to get going."

"Watch your head!" Kuronue yelled but it was too late. Yoko had walked right into a stalactite and he fell backwards rubbing his nose and forehead. Kuronue laughed a little, "I told you to watch your head."

"SHUT UP!" he yelled looking at Kuronue and charged after him.

"Watch that you don't trip," and Yoko tripped over a hole in the ground and landed flat on his face.

Yoko sat up and looked at Kuronue, "How in the worlds did you see that hole? I couldn't see it!"

Kuronue laughed a little, "Because that k'so hole tripped me a few times as well until I finally figured where it was. The same is the stalactite but honestly…that was just pure stupidity that you didn't see that," Kuronue laughed and leaned against the wall.

Yoko looked at him and sat cross-legged on the ground looking at him, "You memorized this whole place? That must have taken you some time to do."

Kuronue looked at him and smiled, "Not that long at all but I had tons of mistakes but I never hit my head on that stalactite before. By the way you know my name but what is yours?"

Yoko looked at Kuronue for a while and sighed, "My name is Yoko Kurama the Master of Plants and soon to be King of Thieves."

Kuronue looked at him, "But not the Master of Caves are you?"

Yoko glared at him, "If you are going to continue making a joke out of me and my name then I will just go."

Yoko got up and began to leave but Kuronue said, "Watch out for the hole," again too late as Yoko fell right into a hole that led right to a river. He fell into it and washed into a river that led to outside further injuring him-self. Kuronue was in his cave, laughing up a storm with his back and stomach hurting. When he finally got control of it he said, "Well he wanted out, but I doubt that is what he had in mind." He got up and went to Yoko taking him back into the cave and redid his bandages and healed the new bruises he got.

End flash back

Nakada couldn't help but laugh as she leaned against Yoko and he smiled as well, "I'm glad you think that funny," he said with a smile and then he whispered, "Just don't tell anyone," Nakada nodded as she leaned against him and held Dianna close and just to be funny he looked down at her and said, "And don't you tell anyone as well little lady," she smiled and reached her hands out to Yoko and let her take his hand. Calan had gone to sleep, but Dianna wouldn't even try to close her eyes.

Dianna looked at him and said the word she would not stop repeating, "Daddy," he smiled and nodded.

Nakada stopped smiling when what Dianna said clicked in her head and she looked at Yoko, "But Yoko…what happened to your parents?" He looked at her suddenly, "I mean was your family poor, or something, that they had to give you up and that is what made you go into stealing or was it something else?"

Yoko looked at her for a second and then someone grabbed him from behind, "Hey Yoko what are you talking about?"

"Kuronue you oaf let go!" Yoko said squirming out of the bat youkai's grasp.

Dianna giggled a little and said, "Unc Oaf," she said and they looked at her.

Then Yoko started to laugh so did Nakada while Jennah and Kuronue stood there, sweat dropping, "Would someone like to tell us why you are laughing?" Kuronue asked.

Yoko was sitting on the ground his arm wrapped around his stomach from laughing and looked at Kuronue, "Dianna thinks you're her uncle and that your name is Oaf," Jennah held a hand over her mouth as she started to laugh while Yoko looked at Dianna.

"She definitely is your kid Yoko," Kuronue said and smiled a little as well, "All she is missing the tail, ears, eyes and silver hair. She does have some silver in her hair but she definitely has your mouth."

Yoko smiled a little and then saw Nakada yawn, "I'm guessing you're still tired."

She looked at him, "And you aren't? You stayed up the whole night and learned how to speak English."

Kuronue and Jennah looked at Yoko who just smiled as he took Dianna and Nakada stood up, "Yoko you can speak English now?" Kuronue asked looking at him.

Yoko turned around and looked at him and said, "Yes."

Kuronue looked at Yoko and smiled, "Well I guess you know how to speak English after all," to everyone's surprise Kuronue had said that in English.

"Kuronue since when can you speak English?" Yoko asked back to Japanese.

Kuronue smiled, "Every since I had those dreams, and well, I kept in my mind what I knew and eventually I could speak it. But I never had anyone to talk to in it so I didn't know if it was good or not."

Yoko nodded understanding since demons could speak one language and didn't bother to learn any new ones. He looked at Nakada and saw that she was having a hard time staying up, "Why don't we go to bed Nakada?" he asked looking at her.

She shook her head, "No, we wouldn't be able to go to sleep tonight."

Yoko looked at her, "But you are practically ready to drop dead."

Nakada smiled, "As long as you don't say anything that involves sleep I will be okay," he smiled and nodded.

* * *

**M E R R Y C H R I S T M A S!**

**We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy new year**

Good tidings we bring  
To you and your kin  
Good tidings for Christmas  
And a happy new year

**We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy new year**

**Oh, bring us a figgy pudding  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding  
And a cup of good cheer **

**We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy new year**

**We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
So bring some out here**

**We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy new year**

Merry Christmas everyone! For an early birthday present, I thought I would update m story by a few chapters since I haven't updated it in a while. With school and everything, I really haven't got around to it. There are also times when I just want to quit. But thanks to all of you, and the newest person to review, I've decided to stay on. I also have a few other chapters that I might put on, but I also have an English assignment due after christmass break. Listen to, me, I'm sorry for sounding so down.

Anyway, I've decided not to right what happened to Yoko during his time with the kids, though that might have been interesting.

Yoko: THANK YOU!

Me: thank hieislittlewolfdemoness

Yoko: THANK YOU HIEISLITTLEWOLFDEMONESS!

Me: And here is a list of of people who reviewed my stories, even if they don't read them anymore. Merry Christmas to:

shoulder monkey

Reeny

blackie-chan

Reiko

Reioca Miniaka

Zorra de Plata Loco

Suntiger

MysteryJen

Konane Shadow Wolf

.0.

kittyluv

Eternal Musing

Kala

kiki

Yuri Minia

BlackRoseVixen05

Sonya-White-Angel

shoulder monkey and samanth...  
imashouldermonkey

LegOlAs

And maybe I will see you later ;)

**M E R R Y C H R I S T M A S!**


	29. On The Road Again

**On The Road Again**

Three months later the winter snows had finally passed and so everyone began their journey once again. Right now they stood still looking in front of them at a swamp. They looked at the swamp and Nakada went over to a stick that was lying on the ground and threw it like a spear into the water and it sank beneath the surface of the water. Steam arose from the water where the staff had been thrown, "Well anyone up for a swim?" she asked.

"I can fly us across," Kuronue said spreading his wings. Nakada looked at the others and they all nodded.

Nakada stood there thinking and looked at the team. They nodded and she looked at the demons. "Well we have a little secret to give away," the demons looked at them and the whole team smiled. All of a sudden they began to float in the air and fly around. Then the wind picked up around the other demons and they were in the air as well. They easily flew over the swamp and were on the other side in no time. Dianna was laughing the whole time and her brother seemed a little as Yoko carried them in the little two pouched kangaroo pouch. The fox smiled as he looked at her and then over at Calan to see if there was anything wrong. But the baby boy soon started to enjoy the ride.

When everyone landed, Yoko went over to Nakada and gave her the pouch and looked at everyone, "We'll go a little further and see if there is any ground that is more solid," everyone agreed and they continued a little further. Yoko looked at Nakada as she began to blush and look around took around. Yoko looked at her and walked over to her, "It there anything wrong?" he asked.

She looked at him and he nodded, "Yes, the twins seem to be a little hungry." She said as she turned a little to show Yoko that the twins were beginning to suck on Nakada's shirt. "I can't feed both of them at the same time."

Yoko nodded, "Here, I'll take one of them, and find them, you can have the other?"

"Okay, be careful," she said as Yoko began to take Calan out of the pouch.

He smiled at her, "I've had a harder time stealing from amateur vaults Kitty. This is nothing," Lucifer unclipped himself form Nakada's hair and the couple reached inside to take out a bottle and started to walk along with the group as they feed them.

After an hour, everyone stopped and Yoko's ear's twitched as if he had heard something, "Nakada do you hear that?" he asked looking around and slowly placed Calan back into the pouch.

She looked around as well her tiger ears moving all over the place trying to figure out what the sound was. Her eyes widened when she figured out what it was, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" she yelled and they did as flying arrows came out of no where shooting above their head. Dianna held onto the cloth of Nakada's shirt scared to no end. Her brother, on the other, was enjoying it to no end. Nakada held them both close and Yoko wrapped his arm around Nakada holding her close and stroking Dianna's face to reassure her along with Nakada.

Kuronue held Jennah close his wings covering both of them, "This seems oddly familiar," he said looking at her with a smile. She smiled as well and nodded as she huddled closer to him.

The arrows stopped shooting and everyone slowly got up, "Those arrows had people behind them," April pointed out as she stood and walked away from Falser who had been protecting her.

Yoko looked at Nakada, "Stay here," he ordered.

"But…" Yoko pressed his finger to her mouth.

"Just like I don't know your abilities at one time, you don't know mine yet," and he lowered his finger as he smiled, "Don't worry…I know if I am in any danger you will be there in case I need any help," she smiled and nodded. He jumped into the trees and silently went over to where the arrows had come from.

Nakada held the twins close snuggling them and whispered, "Don't worry, daddy isn't going to get hurt," she said that more to herself then to the babies.

Then they heard Yoko laughing and people yelling but they sounded like kids, "Hey let us go you…you…what are you anyway?"

Yoko came out of the bushes with four boys holding each by the collar of their shirts, "Look what I found!" he said with a smile.

The boys looked human as they tried to struggle out of Yoko's grasp. One looked to be around ten and had brown hair and hazel eyes. Another looked around seven with black hair and brown eyes. The last two seemed to be brothers one twelve and the other also ten bother having blonde hair and blue eyes. But they all were carrying bows along with empty long thin containers that looked like they had held arrows. The oldest went to elbow Yoko but he moved a little, "LET US GO!" the boy yelled and Yoko grinned as he kneeled down on one leg to look at the children so he was almost at eye level with them.

He looked at the oldest and smirked a little, "What would your name be?" he asked but he just glared at him and stubbornly ignored him. Yoko smiled a little, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy looked at him but before he could say anything the youngest spoke, "His name is Joshua," he said a little afraid.

"Conner!" Joshua said a little angry and Conner broke out of Yoko grasp and ran behind him afraid. Everyone smiled a little as Conner used Yoko as a shield to hide from Joshua.

Yoko smiled a little as he turned his head to watch Conner peep out a little from around his arm, "He said he wouldn't hurt us. And he looks like one of the inu youkai's back at the village."

Everyone giggled a little when Conner had said Yoko looked like a dog demon. Yoko was surprised by what Conner had said that it had taken a little time for him to understand what he said. He looked at him and Conner felt like he was in danger and began to get scared but for some reason Nakada didn't hear is heartbeat going bad. Then to everyone's surprise he smiled and began to laugh as he let go of the boy's collars and stood up. When he had some control his laughter he wiped his eyes and looked at Conner, "You're close about the inu theory but I'm a kitsune."

Conner smiled and giggled a little covering his mouth looking a little mischievous. After a little while they found out the names of the other boys. The one that looked that looked to be the brother of Joshua was Brandon and the last was Thomas. They told everyone that they had wondered far from their village to have target practice when they noticed that they had wondered to far.

"It was Joshua's fault," Brandon accused, "He said that if we went a little farther there would be some moving targets around for us to try and get."

Joshua looked down but Yoko touched him gently on the shoulder and Joshua looked at him. Yoko smiled, "And he was right. You four found us but I doubt we were the moving targets you were counting on."

Joshua smiled and nodded, "Sorry about that but we thought you wanted to hurt our village and us."

"Well I don't see any harm in that," Kuronue piped in, "But next time ask before you shoot," everyone laughed a little and they settled down to eat. To everyone's surprise the boy's ate like they hadn't eaten anything in days. Brandon coughed a little after he had stuffed too much in his mouth. Rebekah went over to him see if he was all right, "Hey slow it down a little there kido," she said as she held his shoulders and he finished coughing.

She gave him some water and he gladly took it but took small sips. When his breathing had become normal he looked at her and smiled, "Thank you miss," and she smiled as well.

"Your mommy always told you to slow it down," Conner said who was beside Yoko and was the only one who was eating slowly.

Brandon looked at him and Conner got a little scared, "You're a mama's boy Conner," Brandon said still looking at Conner.

Yoko looked at Brandon and he noticed, "Brandon there is nothing wrong with what Conner is. He is right you should eat your food more slowly or you wouldn't have choked in the first place."

Brandon looked a little scared and nodded his head, "S-sorry," he managed to say.

Conner sat closer to Yoko and he looked down at him and saw that he was smiling, "Thanks," Conner whispered and Yoko nodded with a little smile on his face.

Nakada looked at Yoko and had to smile. _He is going to be a wonderful father to Calan and Dianna._ She thought as she turned to play with her children.

After everyone had eaten they began their journey through the woods and after awhile the team stopped. Everyone looked at them, "What's wrong?" Kuronue asked looking at them.

"There's a village a head of us," Lacey answered looking straight ahead.

Conner looked ahead of them and began running but Yoko stopped him, "Hey hold on there kid we don't know if this is your village our not so you better stay here."

Nakada gave Dianna to Yoko, so he was then holding two babies, very well actually, "I'll be a second to see if the village is safe to enter. Don't worry I don't think this is the first time I had to sneak around," she said scratching her ears and then with a flip of her tail she disappeared into the trees. (Another thing I forgot to say was the team doesn't wear their sunglasses anymore because they had transformed.) The band looked at the spot she had jumped from and they sat on the ground waiting for her to return.

Yoko went over to the girls still holding the twins. When he was by them he asked, "What did she mean by "I think"?" he asked sitting down with them.

They looked at each other and then at him, "Yoko we just found out recently that when we were trying to remember our lives before we met you or even came here we found out that we couldn't," Yoko stared at Rebekah as if she had gone mad, "All we can remember are bits and pieces of our lives before we met you. And gradually we are all having dreams, weird dreams of running away from our old homes with you and Kuronue. We were being chased by a girl named Kelsey and so many other things," Rebekah looked at Yoko and saw that he wasn't believing one word of this, "Some of them were good and most of them were terrible and/or hell."

Yoko stared at Rebekah and the rest of the team looking like as if he was in a trance and then he heard Dianna crying and he looked at her stroking her face a bit and looked in the direction Nakada had gone. Conner looked at him and walked up to him, "She will be okay our village is very peaceful."

Yoko looked at him and smiled as he kneeled down to Conner, "So peaceful that they let little children play with real arrows?" the four bows smiled and sweat dropped a little.

"We kind of…well," Joshua said looking at the ground folding his hands behind his back and twisting his foot in the dirt, "We stole them."

Yoko looked down and shook his head as he sighed, "My guess you are going to have a long talk with your parents when you get back." The boys looked down seeming to be a little scared.

Nakada was running towards the village but then she stopped before she went through the small amount of forest left that separated her from the village. She turned around and looked at the bracelet on her wrist she had gotten from Reado.

Flash Back

"Reado listen," Nakada said while trying to go back to the camp but he kept on getting in her way, "I know your intentions are good but I was told to stay with Yoko and his group of thieves no matter what. I promised I would and if he does try to rape me he will pay dearly."

"But Nakada you don't know what he is capable of doing," the tiger demon insisted as he stepped in her path again which was really starting to annoy her.

"And you don't know what I'm capable of either, neither does he," she continued to protest.

"Fine but let me give you something so you can summon me if you want me to take you and the others away or if you need information on this place," Nakada looked at him and nodded, "Take this bracelet and when you wish to summon me say, 'Reado I summon you,' and I will be there to help you in anyway I can."

Reado slipped a bracelet around Nakada's wrist with ice blue beads and it sparkled in what light there was. Nakada gently fingered it and looked at Reado, "Thank you Reado, but when ever I summon you it will probably be for information and not to runaway. Only when bad gets to worse I will summon you to get my friends, little brother and I out of there," Reado nodded and after he had given Nakada some more trinkets he was gone.

End Flash Back

Nakada took off the bracelet and said clearly with her eyes closed, "Reado I summon you," she heard a sound behind her and saw the sliver tiger youkai behind her looking at her with wide eyes. She smiled, "No I am not a demon. Specially told the Yoko Kurama and I only summoned you for information. READO STOP STARING!" she yelled when she saw the tora youkai was actually scanning her body.

Reado stopped and looked at her face and he tried to speak but the first three tries were nothing. And then he tried again and he found his voice, "I'm sorry Nakada, it's just I being a tiger youkai and not found a mate and you looking so much like a tiger youkai…"

"Don't get any idea's," Nakada said sitting on a tree root that was sticking up out of the ground, "I already have a hentai kitsune after me that gets slapped enough as it is. I don't need a hentai tiger youkai after me as well. Plus he marked me, which I have nothing against. But coming to think about it, I don't slap him that much anymore. Now why do you have that look on your face?" she asked looking at Reado whose eyes were wide in shock.

"Y-you s-slapped THE YOKO KURAMA!" he said pointing an accusing finger at Nakada.

She looked like as if it was no big deal, "Yeah but I would be hit every time that is until after I chased him into the camp butt naked," Nakada giggled a bit then she looked at Redo, "That is not to be repeated to anyone."

"Nakada I don't even believe that happened!" he said looking rather pale, "No one has ever done that to Yoko and lived to tell the tale," he said looking almost like a ghost.

She smiled, "Well I did tell you, you nor him knew what I was capable of doing. And underneath all that coldness and cold stone temper he is actually really nice, kind, loving…not at all like the thief you know. But anyway back to why I summoned you. I need some information on the village near by. We got four boys as well with us. human boys and they say they came from a village in these woods," she said indicating the village behind her.

Reado shook his head and returned to the situation she was talking about, "Yes this is a peaceful village of people and demons that have survived and made it this far into the Forest of Doom. I have no doubt the boys you picked up are from this village since there is no other," Reado indicated.

"Would it be safe for us to pace through or should we drop the boys off and go around it?" she asked leaning forward her tail moving from side to side.

"It is safe for you to pass," he said looking at her tail, "No one in the village has ever heard of Yoko or his troops so it should be safe for you to pass through if no one steals anything," he said inquiring that they were traveling with a band of thieves.

"Don't worry," Nakada said with a smile, "No one will steal anything without dealing with one of the team members. But is there anyway to get the trust of the village and is there any thing we need to do?" He shook his head yes and she nodded but looked up at him before he started, "Oh and one more thing," he looked at her tail then up at her, "STOP STARING AT MY TAIL!"

After Reado had finished telling Nakada everything he knew she went back to the camp. When she reached it everyone was asking her questions and she answered as many as she could. Yoko calmed them down and she told them all that she knew. Once she was finished she looked at Yoko who seemed to be thinking, "How do you know this stuff Nakada?" he asked looking at her his thumb against his chin and his elbow in his hand.

"You all know I'm a telepathic so I easily went into their minds. The village is full of demons humans, cross breads between demon and half demon or demon and human," everyone looked at her surprised and she just looked back, "Is there something wrong with that?" she asked looking at them.

"For a demon to fall in love with a human is considered one of the most lowest things a demon can do," Yoko said not looking at her. She stared at him in surprise, "For this to happen they might be peaceful and not care if we pass through. But we can't steal anything," he said all of this with his eyes closed sitting on a raised tree root the four boys looking at him questionably. He sighed and looked at her finally, "What do you think?"

Nakada was shocked by this question and hesitated for a second. She hated it when someone asked her opinion in these kinds of thing but she still thought about it, "If no one steals anything and we give them our weapons until we leave then I think they might let us in. They might be surprised though on how many of us there are," she said being somewhat serious and somewhat funny.

Yoko smiled as he closed his eyes and nodded, "Then we will check it out." The four boys leaped for joy and led the party to the village

When they got to the village Nakada was extremely nervous and when they entered the village her nervousness instantly faded away as she felt a friendly presence come from the people and children in the village. The boys went to crying mothers and what seemed to be the chief of the village walked up to them and bowed in front of Yoko, "I am the chief of this village and I welcome you travelers with open arms. I hope your journey here didn't give you too much trouble and you didn't lose too many men."

Yoko bowed as well and ignored the vixens in the village that seemed to have seen him, "I am Yoko Kurama the leader of this band and your hospitality is greatly appreciated. We have not lost any men but one when we entered the forest but that one was killed when he tried to kill me. We hope to be on our way once we have recovered our energy from the long trip this far into the woods. We ran into those four boys along the way and they showed us how to get here."

There was a loud gasp from the people who had come to see the new comers, "Surely you don't mean to try and get all the way through the Forest of Doom?" the chief who looked to be human said with surprise, "It is a miracle that your entire band made it here alive with one missing."

Yoko looked at the chief, "We took this way because it is a lot closer to our home then the long way and we have the thanks of the team that joined us along the way for why we are safe," he said indicating the girls, D.J. and Kyle.

"They look to be demon but they are human," the chief said looking over each of them.

"We had an accident and now they are either temporarily like this or permanently like this," Yoko said his face unmoving as he watched the chief look over the rest of the band. When he looked at the twins Nakada was holding in the kangaroo pouch, the chief's eyes widened.

"Where did you find these children?" he asked pointing to Dianna, who was sleeping in April's arms this time giving Nakada a break, and she held the twins close to her and Yoko instantly walked in between her and the chief with Nakada beside him.

"We ran across a band of demons who had them and they attacked us. We fought back and got the cubs from them. Is there a problem with either of them?" he asked and soon the whole band and team were standing protectively beside, behind or in front of April who was still holding the twins close in the kangaroo pouch.

This movement surprised the chief and the rest of the village. When he finally got over the shock he said, "Did you happen to know that, those children are beggin born?" Nakada and Yoko looked at each other and the team looked at Dianna and Calan who were still sleeping in April's arms, "They are not full Beggin, not anymore though. They must have been the last egg, and changed species to that of their parents. Half demon and half human what kind of demon I don't know. But they were beggin born and she could still be dangerous since we don't know what kind of demon her mother or father was."

"I assure you," Nakada said now speaking up, "They are but small babies and we plan to leave before they have grown to an age that they are dangerous," she said looking the chief in the eyes and Yoko could have sworn he saw her eyes glow a bit.

The chief smiled, "Well as long as you keep to that promise there is no reason to worry. Tonight we will rejoice that there is now a band of humans and demons that have walked into this forest worked together and managed to get this far into this forest! Demon world must have changed ever since the last to have entered this forest," There was a loud cheer from the village and the twins woke up. When they saw that everyone was cheering they both let out a little laugh.

Everyone was placed in empty huts that had two rooms each. Everyone was alone except for Yoko, Nakada, Kuronue and Jennah who decided to double up. Calan and Dianna were being taken care of April so Yoko and Nakada where walking around the village but they didn't know what the other was doing. Nakada couldn't lose all the single male humans, and tiger youkai so she went up a tree hiding her scent and spirit energy so they wouldn't find her. Yoko was the exact same with the vixens in the village except he basked in their adorations as they walked around the village with them at his heels giving him a tour of the village he would definitely not forget.

Nakada smiled as she laid her back on the tree enjoying the peace and quiet of being alone. Her happiness though was short lived when she heard girls screaming under the branch she was laying on. She looked down frustrated and then looked surprised. She saw Yoko smiling and enjoying all of the attention he was getting from the vixens. Who were now practically fighting each other to try and get close to him and all he did was smile.

Outraged she jumped from the tree and landed in front of him. Surprised, the smile instantly left Yoko's face and worry replaced it, "Nakada I can explain…" but he was interrupted when she punched him in the face and he was sent backwards ramming right through the tree making a loud crash as he ended up on the other side. The vixens instantly went to his rescue and tried to help him up and see he was all right. He got up on his own and looked around for Nakada, but couldn't find her. _DAMN! _He thought to himself. _Way to go Yoko, cheat on Nakada when she is in the tree right above you!_ "Did any of you see where that girl went?" he asked.

"Oh so I'm "that girl" now huh?" he turned around saw Nakada leaning against the tree her arms crossed and looking peeved. She moved and placed her hand on the tree and it glowed ice blue. She closed her eyes and the tree healed instantly like as if there had never been a hole.

"Nakada that's not what I…"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled interrupting him turning her head to him to look at him and he looked at her shocked. She had never told him to shut up ever and she would only slap him never punch him. Only when he was hurting her back at the mansion did she punch him He looked at her and she continued, "Go ahead and enjoy your little fan club and don't even bother talking to me!" with that she disappeared leaving Yoko with a swarm of swooning vixens still trying to get his attention.

Nakada ran back to her and Yoko's hut and fell down on the bed on the ground and started to cry. _How could I have been so stupid as to fall in love with that…that DEMON! Even if…he is my…true love._ She thought to herself mentally beating herself up with tears falling down her face.

Then she heard a knock at her door and the wind told her it was Jennah. She went over to the door after wiping her eyes and putting on a fake smile. She opened the door and looked at Jennah who wasn't happy at all, "Nakada I saw what happened," Nakada lowered her head and let the teen in, little did she know that Yoko had somehow lost the vixen fan girls and was listening to everything.

"I don't know what I was thinking April," Nakada started as she sat on her bed and Jennah sat beside her.

"You fell in love what do you expect," then she smiled, "Though it wasn't one of those love at first sight now was it?"

Nakada actually chuckled at that, "No, try love at first hundredth slap," then she smiled and blushed intensely, "Or love at first naked sighting," she said with a smile and she was blushing as red as a rose. Yoko heard that and he smiled as he blushed just as much as her, "I even let him mark me and he let me mark him and half of my heart crystal is in his heart. When I saw him with those girls and accepting the treatment they were giving him…I got angry."

Yoko closed his eyes and lowered his head placing one hand on his neck over the mark Nakada had given him and the other over his heart, "Oh come on Nakada," Jennah said smiling and wrapping her arm around Nakada's shoulder, "Kuronue told me he is 269 years old, and, well my guess he has kind of gotten perverted over the time and I guess he can't deny the cries of female vixens," Yoko as fuming mad when he heard her, "But you have to try and accept him for what he is and the way he is. Don't you remember? That is one of your most greatest desires."

Yoko listened and he remembered Nakada telling him it was, "I guess, but at least I know something without having to ask him."

"Oh and what's that?" Jennah asked and Yoko listened.

"Yoko doesn't really feel the same way about me like I feel about him, even if he did mark me. I am just like another one of those girls he rapped and threw away like as if they never were," Yoko did all he could to try and not to jump through the window. He just sat there listening to what else she had to say.

"But Nakada, when he put his half of your heart crystal in his heart, he didn't feel any pain. That meant that he does feel the same about you. And you didn't feel your half hurt when he did those things did you?"

Nakada shook her head, "No, but there were no vixens there."

"So what are you going to do now?" The violet haired teen asked looking at her and Yoko listened intently.

Nakada paused and thought about it, "Well I have obviously screwed up my chance with being with him with the punch I gave him earlier and have you noticed that have never actually told him to shut up before? Also I never punched him as well…I did once but that was because he was hurting me and he was angry."

"So what are you saying Nakada?" Jennah asked looking at her and Yoko listening hoping against all hope that she wasn't going to say what he thought she was going to say.

"I'm saying that I think I should try to…stop my feelings for him," Yoko swore he could hear his heart break and shatter into a thousand pieces and he pressed his hand to it to try and stop it from hurting. He winced greatly as he closed his eyes and one lone tear fell from his eye.

"Nakada you can't be serious!" Jennah said sounding shocked, "You know better then anyone that feelings like this just can't be turned off just when you want them to. And you gave him half of your heart crystal and your children survived which means he is your true love."

Nakada went to the window Yoko was under and he quickly moved so he wouldn't see her but he was still listening to her and he could smell the tears she was starting to cry, "I don't know what to do Jennah. I feel I'm beginning to sound like one of those vixens begging him for attention."

Yoko sniffed the air and he could smell tears and his heart hurt even more he couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to the front door and knocked on it, "Nakada can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. There was silence and he spoke again, "Nakada please listen I'm sorry for what I did I know I shouldn't have done that but please," a tear fell from his eye, "Please don't shut me out like this." The door opened a little while after and he saw Nakada with tears in her eyes and she saw him with tears in his eyes as well.

Nakada's Pov

Jennah went through the window when we heard Yoko knock on the door, "Nakada please just talk to him," she asked me through whispering I nodded and she left.

I heard Yoko talk outside of the door again. "Nakada please listen I sorry for what I did I know I shouldn't have done that but please," I stood in front of the door and I could faintly smell tears, "Please don't shut me out like this."

_Is he really crying?_ I thought over. He had never cried before only when he was in pain while the twins were having her growth spurts and when they were born. I began to question it but I knew that he couldn't be faking the pain he had in his voice. I took a breath and slowly began to open the door. I looked at him and I saw the pain and tears in his eyes as he looked at me. He was standing straight and proud like he always did, but, it was his eyes that showed he was hurting.

I leaned against the door a little, "You heard everything didn't you?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded, "Well what do you want to do?" I asked. He looked at me as if confused by the simple question, "Do you want to try and keep this going but still slowly? Or do you want to stop right here? I can easily take the heart crystal back and heal both of our necks so we would be free again. Do what we want not caring that the other was in love with someone else."

Yoko's Pov

"I can easily take the heart crystal back and heal both of our necks so we would be free again. Do what we want not caring that the other was in love with someone else." I looked at her not being able to grasp what she was saying. Did she really hate me so much as to do things like that? I looked at her and she looked right back, "Yoko if you want to continue with what we are doing then you will have to get one thing straight." I looked at her and nodded, "I don't want to be played like a fool and I hate people who cheat and are liars. If you want to continue with this then you have to get one thing clear. You can be nice to other girls, you can embrace them from time to time or even a kiss on the cheek because some people in my world do that and don't mean it to be intimate…but if you want what we have so far to continue then it can. But if I see you doing something like I had seen you do a while ago then you can just say good bye forever, no matter if you're my true love or anything."

I looked at her and I could understand why she had said this. She didn't want to get hurt and I didn't want her to get hurt especially if I was the one that had hurt her. She was giving me more leeway then any human or demon female would their love. I looked at her and I couldn't believe I was actually thinking about this. Her half of her heart crystal was inside my beating heart and she could easily take it out. Both of our necks had marks on them and she could easily heal them like as if they never were…and what about my son and daughter? Would they have a pair of parents that did love each other and were meant for each other but where never full together because the idiotic father couldn't stay true? I mentally shook my head not wanting to ever let any of those things happen and I would never stray away from my mate.

I looked at Nakada who was still waiting for my answer. I looked at her and walked over to her and when I was close enough to her, I wrapped my arms around her holding her close and she did the same thing, "I want to be with you Nakada." I whispered as she laid head on my chest over my heart and I laid my cheek on her head stroking her hair.

Normal Pov

Nakada held Yoko close and tears began to fall freely from her eyes as she cried into his chest and he held her close trying to hold back his own tears laying his cheek on her head, "I am so sorry Nakada."

She looked at him and covered his mouth with her finger, "Do not say a word Yoko," she said with a smile, "You aren't used to me that well yet and I'm not used to you."

Yoko looked at her, "Please say we aren't going to have to start all over again," he pleaded looking at her.

She chuckled, covering her mouth but still had one hand placed over his heart, "Don't worry I don't think that is necessary but now that you mention it. We did get to know each other better because we started over. I wonder…"

Yoko then placed his finger on her mouth,, "Don't wonder anything," he said looking serious, "There most be some kind of level that we are on right now that humans call or something like that."

She looked at him and thought, "Well by now I guess we would be on the level of roomies since we sleep together." He looked at her confused and she sighed as she led him into the hut, "Come on and I'll tell you about it but I have to heal that jaw of yours. It is broken again."

That night there was a celebration at coming of the band. Conner for some reason would not leave Yoko alone but he didn't seem to mind much. Nakada was always hiding from the male humans and tiger youkai. Finally she went over to Yoko and sat beside him in front of a huge bonfire and when she did all of the men who were chasing her stopped. Yoko looked up at her and smiled, "I guess you don't like attention that much."

She looked at him and smiled, "No I don't like it…I loath it entirely and you know that already," she looked beside him and saw the little boy, "Hey Conner, where are your parents?"

Conner shrugged, "I don't know they are probably dancing with the other dancers around the bonfire."

Yoko looked at him and then at Nakada, "Where's Calan Dianna?" he asked.

"They are with Rebekah. She doesn't like parties that much and frankly I don't then as well," Nakada sat back a bit and Conner sat in between her and Yoko taking her hand. She looked at him and smiled so did Yoko as Conner took his hand as well.

Then two humans went up to them, neither of them looking happy. Yoko and Nakada recognized them as Conner's parents and the little boy began to look scared, "Conner where have you been?" Bertha, Conner's mother asked, "We have been searching the whole village for you!"

"Excuse me but he was with us the whole time and you should have known he wouldn't have wondered off far," Yoko said as he stood up looking at them, "He wondered off once and he met the consequences because of that. I doubt he would do it again."

George, Conner's father, got in front of Bertha, "Last time I checked, Yoko Kurama, you weren't Conner's father. So why don't you leave this situation up to his real parents?"

Yoko looked at them and Nakada began to hear his heartbeat slowly go back to the original beat. She stood up but before she could do anything Conner tugged on her and Yoko's hand. They looked down, "It is all right, I'm kind of tired anyway."

Yoko nodded and watched as Conner went to with his parents looking back and both he and Nakada saw that it looked like he was pleading for help, "I don't like those people one bit," Nakada said as she sat back down along with Yoko.

The fox nodded, "But what can we do about it?" he asked looking at her, "They are his real parents you know that." Nakada sighed and looked into the fire and backed away from it when she saw she was a bit close, "Nakada what's wrong?" Yoko asked a little worried.

She looked at him and smiled a little, "Fire and I never got well together so it is one of my most greatest weaknesses until I can find a subject that we can both agree on."

"It must be great to be able to talk to the elements and hear what they are saying. You would know what your enemy is doing that very second or know if you are in trouble. What is it like?"

She sighed as she looked into the fire, "It really isn't all that it is cracked up to be. Sometimes I wish I couldn't hear the elements for more then one reason just like my telepathic powers."

He looked at her confused, " Why?"

She looked at him and smiled, "You might find out things that you don't want to, and, I can't control whose mind I hear so I can easily be overwhelmed with voices. With all of those voices talking at once, it is enough for anyone to go mad. That is why I like quiet places so I can get away from it all. Plants, air and water don't have mouths so they use their minds. And like us they can speak whenever they want to. But, sometimes, the elements will hold back information if they believe it is not needed to be told, or someone asked them to." Yoko looked at Nakada and wrapped his arm around her holding her close. She looked at him and smiled, "You know maybe we should have started dating instead of fighting," she said with a smile.

"What do you mean by dating?" Yoko asked looking at her.

She looked at him like as if he was crazy, "Umm…dating is when two people who like each other very much go out together to learn more about each other," Nakada was getting a bit red and Yoko saw that.

"So do they do anything else either then talk?" he asked smirking.

Nakada gulped and her blush became a lot more visible, "Depends on were their going and how old they are," she said.

Yoko smirked as he held Nakada closer, "Well I'm 269 and you're sixteen so what would we be able to do?" he smirked and Nakada was really beginning to regret mentioning about dating. But before Yoko could do anything a vixen took his hand, placed a gold ring on it and whispered something into his ear. When she was done she ran off into the night, "What is this?" he asked as he looked at it still having one arm around Nakada.

"It looks like a ring from one of your fan girls," Nakada said crossing her arms.

Yoko let go of Nakada and tried to take the ring off but for some reason he couldn't, "Hey how do you take this thing off?" he asked trying to pull the ring off of his finger but it had suddenly become tight. Nakada and Yoko both went after the vixen and found her backed up to a tree looking worried, "How do you take this thing off?" Yoko asked again showing her the ring.

The vixen looked at Yoko, "Only I can take it off of you but there is a price for that."

"Oh and what would that be?" he asked glaring at the vixen.

"I want to go back home," she said sadly, "I have heard of you Yoko Kurama, King of Thieves. I knew you wouldn't have let me tag along unless I forced you. I put the ring on you so I'd have a way to convince you to take me along. Since you made it this far without losing anyone except one person I thought maybe I could have a chance with your group in going through the forest when I have tried. Many others have as well and failed miserably. I was one of the lucky ones coming out alive but horribly wounded. Don't you see?" she asked looking at Yoko's cold eyes that showed no emotion, "I want to get back to my village and each time I go in there I get a bit farther so you need me."

Yoko looked at Nakada, "What do you think? Do you think she's telling the truth?"

"I am," the vixen said.

"What if we don't take you at all?" Yoko asked, "I can easily live with a ring on my finger for the rest of my life."

"Even if it is a short one?"

They both looked at the vixen, "What do you mean a short one?" asked Nakada looking at the vixen a little worried but Yoko was unfazed by what the vixen said.

"I can make the ring the Yoko is wearing poison him with just a thought," she answered in a cold voice.

Nakada was about to say something when Yoko spoke first, "I don't believe you one bit Vixen," she looked at him surprised, "If that really did happen then you would have my whole band after you if I died."

"At least I would still be out of this place," she said, "And I'm telling you that I am speaking the truth."

Yoko just looked at her and then turned around, "Come on Nakada we don't have enough time to waste with this vixen's lies."

The Vixen glared at Yoko and snapped her finger. The ring on Yoko's finger glowed as they walked off back to the bonfire. The vixen just smiled, "You will see if I'm lying or not soon Yoko," with that she went back to her hut and went to sleep.

After a while the party stopped and Yoko carried Nakada back to their hut. They had been dancing so much when he had finally coaxed her into it, but because they had to dance around the fire she had become a little weak. But stubborn her didn't give any sign of it until the party was over.

Back at their hut Rebekah was trying to calm down a crying the twins. But try as she might she couldn't get them to be quiet. She had changed their diaper, tried to get them to drink some warm breast milk, burped them, and played with them EVERYTHING! But they wouldn't stop crying. When Yoko came into the hut carrying Nakada he looked at the twins worried, "What's wrong with them?" he asked as his ears buried into his hair from the crying sound they made.

The instant Calan and his sister heard Yoko's voice they stopped crying and looked at him and smiled, "I guess she wanted to see you and…Nakada! What happened to her?" she asked watching Yoko place Nakada on their bed.

"We kind of danced to close to the fire," he told and held Calan carefully while giving her the milk while Rebekah did the same with Dianna..

Rebekah saw the ring on his right finger and asked, "Where'd you get the ring?"

Yoko looked at it while he continued to feed Calan, "Some vixen stuck it there and now it won't come off. She lied saying that it was filled with poison and she would make the ring release it if I didn't let her join us."

She looked at Yoko a little worried, "You're sure she was lying?"

Yoko looked at her and nodded, "There is no way a ring could do that. I've heard of rings that when someone puts them on your finger and they speak to you then they stay on forever until the person that put it on you takes it off. This is probably that kind of ring but they never had any poison in them so I doubt it's true." Calan finished her bottle and risking something come up he placed him on his shoulder and started to try and burp him.

"So you think it is a bluff?" she asked looking at him not convinced as she did the same with his little girl.

"I know it is a bluff Rebekah," he answered as both of the twins burped and he looked at his shoulder as he gently took Calan's head off his shoulder and saw that he was nice tonight.

"But no one knew that this place existed so how do you know that she wasn't telling the truth?"

Yoko sighed as he held Calan close and took Dianna as well. He looked at Nakada making sure she was all right under the covers. He looked at Rebekah, "Rebekah I assure you that it can't happen. And even if it could where do you think they would get the supplies and requirements to make such a ring?"

She sighed and thought, "I just thinking that maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge this place. It is peaceful in some ways but they are ready to fight if necessary."

Yoko thought for a second, "Look if she wanted me dead do think I would be by now?"

"Maybe the poison she was talking about acts slowly."

Yoko sighed once again, "Listen after the talk with her I kind of felt like that maybe we should bring some people with us if they don't give us any trouble and don't trail."

"You are trying to change the subject Yoko."

"Yes I am, but still, what do you think of the idea?"

She thought for a second and smiled, "I don't see anything wrong with it," then she yawned, "Well I should be getting back to bed, but Yoko, I still don't like that ring."

Yoko smiled as she walked out of the hut, "Good night Rebekah," he said before she was out of the door. Yoko felt the twins shake a little and saw that they were also yawning and shivering.

He looked at one of Nakada's hairclips and Lucifer unattached himself from her hair, "Don't say anther thing laddie." With that, Lucifer opened himself up and turned upside down and started shaking. One big crib, that wasn't very tall, with curtains came out. First is seemed like it was small and was stretching out of Lucifer, then it gained it's appearance and landed on the floor in front of the bed, "There you go. The curtains will keep the heat inside the crib so it will keep you kits nice and warm through the night."

Yoko turned to Lucifer as he turned back into a hairclip, "Thanks Lucifer." The fox went over to the crib and gently put both of his twins inside and draped the see through curtain over them. The twins yawned again as they cuddled close to each other and fell asleep. Smiling, Yoko turned around and got into the bed next to Nakada. He covered them both with the sheets on the bed and held her close. Before he went to sleep, he kissed her on the head and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Well, here is the long awaited chapter for this story. I am so sorry that I haven't been updating lately, school, trying to find storyies on the net that peek my interest (mostly what I have been doing :) ) The thing is, I already have this chapter all written out before, and some other chapters for it as well. But the thing is, you change one thing, and you have to change a lot in those chapters. I just really don't want to do that TT. I hope you guys appreciate this becuase, I am supposed to be doing a school assignment and it is due on the 21. I know I still have a long way to go, but I really don't like doing things unless forced into doing them, and it is a long assignment.

Thank you to all that have reviewed:

Vix of the night

Shoulder Monkey

See ya later!


	30. People Join The Band

**People Join The Band**

That morning Nakada woke up to find her head on Yoko's chest and she smiled as she listened to his heartbeat that was getting easier to listen to with everything he did. She closed her eyes listening to it and then she heard another noise. She opened her eyes and turned her head around to look at the crib and could hear sucking noises. _My hearing sure had increased in this form_. She thought, "Are you two hungry?" she whispered and made a move to get up but Yoko's grip hardened.

"And where do you think your going Kitty?" he asked with his eyes still closed but a smile tugging at his lips and she saw it plainly.

"I was going to get some milk for the twins so they won't start crying and hurt your ears in the process," she answered and ending it with reaching her hand up and gently scratching behind one of his ears. Yoko let out a purr as she did this and she smiled, "You are to easy you know," she said with a smile.

Yoko opened one eye and looked at her, "The fact that my arms are wrapped around you are scratching my ear in a very desirable way does make it look easy doesn't it?" he asked.

"Well do you want to stop?" she asked with a smile looking at Yoko with one arm under his back and her other hand on his chest.

He tightened his hold around her shoulders, "Not really," he said looking at her.

The teen smiled and laughed a little as she started working on his ears again and he let out a little purr, digging his face into Nakada's shoulder.

Nakada's ears perked up when she heard the twins start to complain a little, "Yoko, I think you should let me go to the twins right now, before they start…" too late.

Yoko's ears buried in his hair and he pressed his hands over them as Nakada quickly went over to the twins and wrapped a blanket around them to give them some privacy. She held them close and they stopped as they started to eat, "I warned you," Nakada smiled as she felt Yoko place his hands on her shoulders, but didn't look at the view no matter how much he wanted to. He knew that Nakada was probably embarrassed enough as it was feeding the twins alone, let alone with him there.

He looked at the back of her head and smiled as well, "I'm just glad they doesn't scream as loud as you do," and they both laughed a little. Then Yoko saw Nakada's ears, "Um Nakada?" she turned her head away from her children to look at him and saw that he was slightly blushing, "Is it all right if I um," he pointed at her ears and she smiled.

"As long as you don't scratch to hard or pull," she turned her head back to the children while still blushing a little he started to gently scratch behind one of her ears. She closed her eyes, purring but still had a good grip on the twins as they continued to feed, "So this how you felt," she said smiling and he smiled as well.

"Yeah, I guess. You seem to be enjoying it at least," he said smiling, "You have a little bit more control then I did when someone first started scratching my ears. Though that would usually be my…mother," Nakada looked at him when he stopped.

"Did something happen to your mother?" she asked and she saw a saddened look in his eyes, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said quickly.

"She was taken by a demon hunter one day along with my father while I was outside sleeping in a tree. I had had a huge argument with them. I didn't hear mother or father screaming at me to get away until it as to late. The demon hunter found me, but before he could stuff me into a bag, I bit him. My parents yelled at me to run away and…I did. Not looking back and not stopping until I was out of breath. I was about seven then when it happened. I went back to the cottage we lived in and found it empty and ransacked. The demon hunter took my parents and the way he damaged my home he should have just destroyed it. I never saw either of my parents after that. To stay alive I began to get into the habit of stealing things. Eventually it got out of hand and I began to steal bigger stuff and learnt how to wield plants and I made a band of thieves," Nakada stared at Yoko who was looking down at the ground, "I swore to myself that if the demon hunter isn't dead now then I would kill him myself after I found out what he did with my parents."

Nakada looked at Dianna and Calan who seemed sadder then usual while they finished up. The tiger teen burped her and put them in their crib. After that, she put on her top clothes (that she had taken off before) and went over to Yoko, wrapping her arms around him, "Don't worry Yoko I'm sure you'll find them some day," she laid Yoko's head on her shoulder and laid her head on his, stroking his hair and rubbing his ear at times.

"You know you're the first one I ever told that to," he said leaning against her, "Thank you for not laughing."

She looked at him wide eyed, "Why would I laugh at that Yoko?"

He looked at her and smiled, "I keep on forgetting that you're a human and not a demon," she stared at him and smiled while holding him close, "But thank you just the same," he said leaning against her again.

"No problem," she said as she continued to stroke his mane. Yoko smiled and then started rubbing his hand, "You all right Yoko?" she asked a little worried.

"I'm fine, it's just the ring is starting to hurt my finger a little," he said looking at his finger and his eyes widened as Nakada began to change twin's diaper. The skin around the ring on his finger was a little green, "Nakada?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it possible for rings to make the skin around your finger green?" he asked touching the skin and seeing that the green wouldn't come off.

"If the ring is made out of fake gold or silver but that takes a while I think. I had a fake silver necklace once and it turned my neck green a little after awhile. Why?" she turned around after she was done changing Dianna's diaper and saw his finger, "Yoko…"

"Don't think anything Nakada," he said interrupting her and looking at her straight in the face. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close; "I'll talk to that vixen about this." He held her close and she leaned against him hearing his heartbeat in his chest.

A few minutes later after they had calmed down there was a knock at the door of the hut. Yoko looked at Nakada, "I'll get that you can take care of the twins for a while," she nodded and he went to get the door.

When he opened it he saw the vixen smiling at him, "So have you changed your mind?"

Yoko glared at her, "If you had asked us last night instead of threatening me with this ring," he said showing her the ring and the small amount of green skin around it, "I might still have said no but I would have thought it over like I had done last night. I was thinking of bringing all the people that wanted to come with us and wouldn't give us a hard time. That does include you since you're the one who gave me the idea."

"But?" she asked a little worried.

He looked at her, "The but is you didn't ask me and you did give me the ring and it has poisoned me if what you are saying is true."

"All you have to do to stop the poison is take it off. Once the ring is off the poison will pour out of the finger that holds the ring and that is it. But only I can take it off your finger."

Yoko looked at her not pleased at all, "So what you are saying that if I let you and some other people join our band to get through the forest then you will take the ring off my finger and the poison will come out?"

She nodded, "But you also have to protect me as well since if I die then your chances of living are none."

He sighed not liking the deal at. He looked at his little family, still sitting in the bed and Nakada was looking at him while the twins reached for her hair. If he didn't have them he would have just let the poison take him, but he did and he had promised to his children that he would try to be a good father. He couldn't be a good father if he was dead because of his own pride. He looked at the vixen again, "Fine, but you had better keep your end of the promise. I'm suspecting you won't take the ring off now are you?"

"No I don't exactly trust you Yoko, only when we have gone as far as I have which is quite far is when I will take the ring off your finger. But the poison would have only traveled up to your elbow by then."

He nodded and turned around, "Better pack up what you need, we leave in four hours."

During that day Yoko made the announcement that he would take anyone in the village that wanted to leave if they didn't slow them down. There was a big commotion and they found out that twenty other people wanted to leave as well. To the disappointment of both Nakada and Yoko neither Conner nor his parents were there. But Conner's three friends and their family were. So the next day they all got ready and packed to continue the journey. This time Jennah volunteered to carry Calan and Dianna. When they started walking, the vixen (whose name turned out to be Emerald) was up front with Yoko beside her. After two hours of walking, she stopped all together and looked at the path in front of them.

"Why did you stop?" Yoko asked and she glared at him.

"Maybe your little tiger girlfriend can figure that out," she growled.

Before there was an argument, Nakada stepped forward and crouched to the ground with Rebekah beside her, "Well?" she asked, "Is there anything wrong with it?"

She reached her hand out and pressed it to the ground and it sank. She quickly pulled her hand back and the imprint that it had made was gone, "It seems to be some kind of quick sand," she said.

"So are we going to have to levitate the people over to the other side?" Rebekah asked, looking at the new added team members.

"First we are going to have to figure out how far it goes," April said stepping in and looking ahead, "My guess, it stops were it gets rough again over there about twenty sixty feet away."

"You right," Emerald said and jumped in to a tree.

"No wait! It's not safe!" called Nakada but it was to late. A vine came from the ground like quicksand and grabbed her ankle. She gave a squeal and was pulled under. Lindsey reached out and grabbed her hand flying in the air her wings occasionally flapping to keep her in the air and to try and pull Emerald out.

"Please don't let go," Emerald begged holding on tight to Lindsey a tear sliding from her eye. Then another vine came out and grabbed Lindsey's ankle, trying to pull her and the female kitsune both down. Another vine came at them and wrapped around Lindsey's waste, this vine came from the trees and she saw Yoko holding the other end of the vine trying to pull her up high into the treetops. Kyle, Lacey, Sophie and Kuronue flew over to help and began to pull Emerald up trying to avoid the vines starting to come at them as well. April, Jennah, Rebekah and Nakada were on the shore, their claws looking longer directed at the vines. When they had a good view of the vines they flexed their hands and their claws shot from their fingers cutting the vines.

Everyone flew into the trees at the shock of the sudden slack and Yoko almost fell out of the tree. When they were back on the shore Emerald said that had never happened before, it had always been safe to go through the trees. Yoko nodded and looked back at the ground, "So how are we going to cross it?"

"We freeze it," Nakada said standing up.

"How are we going to freeze it?" Condor asked walking up and she turned her head and smiled.

"Like this," she stretched her hands out in front of her and the temperature began to lower. Suddenly the ground became solid and ice, "Just be careful and be quick," Nakada said going over to some demons, "I'm just new at this so I don't know how long it is going to last."

Just when the last youkai slipped across the ice disappeared, the ground was back to normal. Emerald said that the forest had changed from the last time she entered, "The traps seems to have stayed," Yoko said looking at the quick sand ground, "It just seems that they are a lot more dangerous now." Theo walked over to Emerald to see if she was hurt at all.

Theo was a rather handsome raccoon youkai with short grey hair with some brown here and there and a young face that almost always had a smile on it. He was tall and well built with a fluffy tail sticking out of his tailbone and cute little raccoon ears coming out of the top of his head. He also had the traditional black mask imprinted on his face and had peach coloured skin.

"Here my lady," he said gently rubbing some kind of cream onto her ankle and she blushed, "This should help you walk along the way."

"Thank you Theo," Emerald smiled and the demon couldn't help but to blushed.

Nakada walked up to Yoko with her back to the vixen and the raccoon, _"I think I see two little love birds," _Yoko smiled as he looked at them, Theo gently helping Emerald up.

He smiled, _"Yes I see what you mean. They do look rather perfect for each other even though they are two different kinds of animal demon.."_ They both smiled and everyone began their trip again.

During that day Nakada walked beside Yoko like she always did, only this time she trailed a bit with some thinking. Then she suddenly took Yoko's hand and pulled him back just in time before a huge tree with mouths came up moving all around.

Yoko smiled, "It's just a Death Tree, I can easily tell it to let us pass," but Nakada held his hand and shook her head.

"This isn't a normal Death Tree Yoko," she said as he looked at her. She turned her head towards it and a mouth of the Death Tree moved over towards her and started growling, "We have to do something before it lets us pass."

"Do what?" Yoko asked looking at her and at the Death Tree that was too close for comfort to the teen's face.

The Death Tree growled again, "One of us is going to have to dance with it," the Death Tree growled, "Sorry, I mean the Death Tree will pick who will dance with it and if it likes it, it will let us pass."

"That is ridicules," Yoko said getting angry but before he could say anything the tree growled and spat its acidic saliva towards Yoko's face. He shielded his face with his hands but there was no pain on his arms. He looked in front of him and saw Nakada floating in front of him shielding her face with her arms. He turned her around and looked at her arms and saw that there were no burnt marks on them. He looked at her face in surprise, "How…?"

She smiled, "Any kind of poison or acid that is made by or has plants won't hurt me at all," he sighed and looked at the plant with an angry face, "Yoko," he looked at her, "The death tree chose the girls and I," he looked at her worried as they went out in front of the tree, "Don't worry, at least we get to pick the song."

The wind picked up and the song "Roses are Red" by Aqua began to play and the girls began to move along with the branches in ways that all of the male youkai and ningens began to forget how to breath and some even started having nose bleeds. Yoko and Kuronue, though, were both having hard time breathing and their eyes and mouths were open as they began to see how ningens in Ningenkai danced. Dianna and Calan looked at Yoko who were holding them and smiled thinking how silly he looked. They took some of his hair into their hands and started pulling it along with the beat and the fox didn't notice at all. His eyes were glued onto their mother as she bent her back and touched the ground behind her as a branch swiped over her.

The girls jumped, did twirls, bent their backs, and were all over the place. When it was the end of the song the girls each struck a pose and the male youkai and ningens that were having nose bleeds were almost unconscious from lack of blood and the ones who weren't breathing were unconscious or suffocating. Yoko and Kuronue just stood there taking in a few breaths at a time not moving with their mouths and eyes still wide open.

The girls bowed with the Death Tree and it moved aside for the crew and team to pass. They turned around and looked at the youkai and ningens. D.J. and Kyle were the only ones not affected. They laughed and went over to everyone else to get them breathing or stop their nosebleeds.

Nakada went to Yoko and Jennah went to Kuronue to try and get them out of their trances. Jennah went over to Kuronue and kissed him on the lips wrapping her arms around his neck and he instantly got out of his trance while Nakada said something into Yoko's ear and he was out of his. When he was out of his trance, he realized what the twins had been doing to his hair and had a rather painful headache. Nakada shook her head as she held her twins and looked at them, "You two live to torture your father don't you?"

All they did was laugh as they leaned against her chest and yawned.

Back on their way through the forest Nakada was still holding the twins in the pouch, both of them sleeping. The tiger look a like teen was again trailing behind Yoko but he noticed it this time. He went into her mind and asked, _"Why are you trailing? Usually its me who has to keep up with you."_

She looked at him and smiled, _"Just thinking that's all,"_ she said calmly.

"_Just thinking?"_ he asked with a smile and she smiled as well.

"_Actually, I was wondering why I wouldn't stop shivering this morning. It wasn't that cold and no one was being hurt so, it is kind of weird."_

Yoko looked at her and smiled, _"Maybe you felt someone walk over your grave. Just don't worry about it okay?"_

She thought for a while and looked at him with a smile, _"Okay."_

After a long day they finally made it to a clearing and set up camp. Yoko and Nakada were in their tent taking care and playing with the twins when they heard Falser yell, "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE KID!" they ran out of their tents and saw Conner sitting on the ground looking scared.

"Conner?" Nakada spoke up and he looked at her. When he saw her he ran over to her and started hugging her legs and crying, "Conner what's wrong?" she kneeled down to him along with Yoko. Nakada lifted Conner's head a little and saw that his face was bruised along with his arms.

She looked up at Falser along with Yoko but he put his hands up in defence, "I didn't touch the boy! He was in my bag the whole time."

Yoko looked at Conner, "Conner aren't you supposed to be with your parents right now?"

The black haired boy nodded as he clung to Nakada around the neck but didn't say anything. She held him gently and he winced a little while holding onto her as well. She looked at him, "Conner can I please lift your shirt up?" she asked and he nodded slowly raising his arms, wincing at times and Nakada pulled his shirt off. Everyone gasped at the bruises that were all over the child's body and Nakada held him close trying not to hurt him and he held her close as well.

Yoko gently touched the boy's back and he looked at him, "Conner who did this to you?" he asked.

A few tears came from Conner's eyes, "I-I got them while I was in his bag," Conner said pointing to the black fox demon.

He shook his head, "He couldn't have. There are some solid things in there but it was mostly soft."

Nakada looked at the boy, "Conner did your parents do this to you?" she asked. Conner looked around as if asking for help and then he slowly nodded and started crying into her shoulder. She held him close and looked at Yoko, "That was why I couldn't stop shivering this morning…he was the one in danger."

Yoko looked at Conner and moved his hand that was still on his back up and down; "Why don't we take him into our tent and you can try to heal him?" she looked at him and nodded.

"Conner why don't you come into the tent with me and I will try to heal your bruises?" Conner looked up at her and nodded but he wouldn't let go of her neck so she picked him up as gently as she could. But before she went into the tent she looked at Yoko who was walking over to Jennah, "Yoko," he looked at her, "I want to talk to you and you do know that we do have to talk."

"Later I have something to do," he said.

"No Yoko," he looked at her surprised, "Now, before you do anything irrational."

He looked at her and nodded as he walked with her into their tent. In there Yoko sat in the corner watching over the twins he had left in their separate cribs while Nakada saw to the little boy's bruises. She found that there was barely any spot on his body that didn't have a bruise and there were rarely any bruises that weren't bad. To take care of the bruises, she applied a cool cream onto the. When she was done she made a little bed of furs on the floor right beside hers and Yoko's. When Conner was asleep Nakada looked at Yoko and he looked right back, "We are not giving Conner back to those people," she said simply and he nodded. She looked at Conner and stroked his short black hair as he slept, "But I will go back to the village tomorrow to tell them that we are keeping Conner and what his parents did to him."

"Why don't you let me go?" Yoko asked looking at her.

She looked at him, "Because Yoko, I know what you want to do to them. I know what you think you would be doing was right but Yoko, it wouldn't be."

"Then why don't we just not go? Everyone would know he went with us."

"Yoko they would think he went wondering into the woods again and you know that." The fox looked at her disapprovingly as he held a sleeping Calan, "Yoko please," Nakada asked tired, "I am really not up for an argument and if you continue this I will get angry with you and you wont be able to hear the end of it. You won't be able to hear at all."

Yoko smiled and stood up walking over to her after he had put Calan down in his crib and wrapped his arm around her, "Then I won't push it. You can go to the village tomorrow tell them about Conner and his parents. But then you come straight back and we'll continue the trip."

Nakada smiled as she leaned against him, wrapping one arm around the back of his waist and placed her other hand on his chest as she closed her eyes, exhausted. "That sounds good, and Conner can be adopted by a demon or human family that will treat him well."

Yoko looked at her, "Okay I have two things to say about that, but I don't know what to say first," she looked at him and he started, "I thought you said the village was peaceful, but Conner was getting beaten by his parents."

"I couldn't go into everyone's mind," she said in self-defence but he heard her heartbeat go up.

He sighed and looked at her, "Nakada, I thought we promised to be honest with each other," he said moving his hand up and down her arm. She looked at him and looked down, "You spoke with that tiger youkai didn't you?"

She winced as she nodded, "Yes, Reado knows this place better then anyone, and if I need help or one of the team members do or we need some information he will come. But I don't trust you around him."

Yoko winced this time when he remembered his threat to kill Reado, "Nakada," he looked at her not sure what to say. He sighed and smiled, "What did he think of your transformation?"

She laughed a little and held Yoko close, "Do I detect a little bit of jealousy in that voice of yours Yoko?" she looked at him and his eyes were closed and a half smile appeared on his lips as he sweat dropped. She smiled and thought, "Well he wouldn't stop staring at my tail."

Yoko chuckled a little and stared at her tail as well, "Well, you wont stop moving, it even when you're asleep and a tiger is a part of the cat family."

"Are you saying he wanted to play with my tail?" she asked looking at Yoko.

"Well it is such a kawaii tail," he said taking a hold of it and stroking it a little.

Nakada smiled as she felt his hand that was holding her lower and then he stroked her tail. She looked at him, "And what was the other thing you wanted to talk about?" she asked looking at him wanting to get away from the subject of her tail.

He look at her and resumed his hold around her shoulders and looked at Conner as he slept, "I was thinking that…I know we are still trying to get the hang with the twins but, Conner acts like well…you know…" Yoko started to hesitate a little as he looked down at the ground and secretly, Conner was awake listening to the whole conversation hoping Yoko was saying what he wanted him to say.

Nakada looked at Yoko, "I think I do," she said turning his face to her so she could look at his eyes, "You want to adopt Conner don't you?"

Yoko looked at her, "Well he isn't too bad, and he was my age when my parents were taken away from me so I kind of know what it feels like. Nakada he could be of some help with Dianna and Calan and be a great big brother to them."

Nakada looked at him and sighed, "You know what? It is usually me who wants to do something like this…"

"Then you want to do it?" Yoko asked looking at her hopefully and Conner held his breath hopping she would.

She sighed and smiled, "How is it you sucker me into things like this? I just turned sixteen and I feel like I am older then I really am."

"Again does that mean you still want to do this?" he asked.

She laughed a little and nodded, "Only if he wants to be adopted by us."

With that Conner jumped out of his bed and ran over to them hugging them tightly, "Thank you!" he said and they smiled holding him close. He looked up and looked at them, "But please don't let anyone hurt my parents!" he begged.

Yoko looked at him surprised but Nakada answered, "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt your parents."

That night while everyone was asleep Conner was having a nightmare. Yoko's ears moved to Conner's direction and he felt Nakada shiver in his arms. He opened his eyes a little and looked behind her and saw Conner tangled in the furs and moving around as if afraid of something, "Nakada," he said and she woke up, "Conner is having a nightmare."

She instantly sat up and looked behind her at Conner. She got up and went over to him holding him close along with Yoko trying to untangle him from the furs, "Conner? Conner honey wake up please," Nakada spoke to him gently.

Conner wouldn't wake up and Yoko looked at her, "Nakada why don't you try singing to him?" she looked at him, "It could hurt."

She held Conner close and thought.

Friar a jaca

Friar a jaca

Dour ma vous

Dour ma vous

Sona mona tena

Sona mona tena

Ding dang dong

Ding dang dong

Friar a jaca

Friar a jaca

Dour ma vous

Dour ma vous

Sona mona tena

Sona mona tena

Ding dang dong

Ding dang dong

(I'm not sure if it is supposed to be a lullaby and I'm not sure if I spelled the words right, but my mother sang this to me to get me to sleep and I have a little teddy bear that sings this song…well has the melody for it.)

Conner calmed down and slowly opened his eyes seeing Yoko and Nakada, tears came down his face as he stood up and held them close. They did the same thing, "Don't worry Conner," Yoko said holding him close. Conner looked at him, "You are going to be all right."

Nakada nodded as she continued to hold Conner, "Yoko and I are not going to let anything bad happen to you."

Conner smiled a little and held them both by wrapping his small arms around their necks, but then he looked up and asked hesitantly, "Can…can I sleep with you two tonight?" he looked up at them and they seemed a little surprised. They looked at each other and then at him smiling as they nodded. The three of them got up and went to the bed with Conner in between both of them and fell asleep.


	31. The Talk

**The Talk**

That night as Yoko was dreaming, he turned around so his back was to both Nakada and Conner. His eyes seemed to be closed more tightly as he grunted and bead of sweat ran down his face as he clinched his teeth and bared his fangs.

Dream

The next morning Yoko woke up and found that he was warm and he heard soft breathing behind him. He turned around and saw Nakada sleeping with a smile on her face. His eyes turned red as he remembered everything he had read in her Diary and all the other things she had done to him. His hand was at her throat and he closed his hand around the vulnerable part of it. Nakada continued to sleep with a smile on her lips and he gripped tighter wanting to rid him of her forever. She gave a gasp and opened her eyes and saw Yoko with his hand around her throat and she looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

He gripped her neck harder and harder until she felt like she was losing consciousness but she did not fight. Then she ceased breathing and her heart stopped beating. Yoko kept on holding her neck even tighter still and then the room faded away and Nakada was no where to be found.

Yoko found himself lying down in a dark room and the only light source was shining on him and he blinked and squinted at the bright light. He slowly stood up and saw Nakada in the distance and she seemed angry to him. He ran over to her but he couldn't reach her and he always seemed to be in the light. Then he saw himself only huge and his eyes were glowing blood red with hatred. It was Hatred and he began to reach down to Nakada. She gave out a loud scream as his hand grabbed her and picked her up. He began to squeeze tightly around Nakada and Yoko tried again to reach them but he couldn't.

Hatred gave an evil laugh and brushed Yoko aside with a swipe of his hand and he hit a wall. Yoko could still hear Nakada screaming in Hatred's hand and he tried to get up and leaned against the wall with his back to it. He reached into his hair and pulled out a seed and giving it some of his spirit energy it turned into a Death Tree as it stretched out to Hatred but he just laughed again as he breathed on the plant and fire came from his mouth setting a flame the branches of the Death Tree.

"If you want her so much then have her!" Hatred tossed Nakada towards Yoko and he caught her. He laid her down and sat on the floor beside her, laying her across his lap.

"Don't worry Nakada," he said as he cradled her head close to his chest and stroked her hair away from her face, "I won't let him hurt you any more."

She looked at Yoko and the love that was once in those ice blue eyes were gone. Her eyes held something else and he didn't like it one bit. She stood up and said the three most hurtful words, "I…hate…you," his heart began to hurt so much as a tear fell from his eyes.

He was standing as well and he gently took hold of her shoulders and bent forward until he was at eye level with her, "Nakada, I love you so much, I thought you did to. Why do you hate me?"

She moved away from his grasp and away from him, "Why would I love a thief, a murderer, a rapper and a demon all in one? You struck me when we first met, you helped Kelsey kidnap my parents, you bit me when I helped you with your nightmares, you kept a secret from me and had no intention of telling me, you read my diary, you tried to take me when I was asleep back at the camper while we were still on the road, you clawed me, you tried to mark me as yours when I was asleep, you killed me without hesitation and you are still keeping secrets from me."

Yoko's heart felt like a dagger had punctured it with every word she said against him it would twist while still inside his heart, "But Nakada I don't want you dead, that was all of my hatreds doing. I thought you had forgiven me about those things and the reason why I can't tell you those secrets is because Kelsey will kill me and there would be no way to stop it," without thinking he took Nakada's hand and pressed it to his half bare chest over his heart, "Can't you feel the love I have for you and will only have for you? Can't you feel the pain you are putting me through Nakada with your words?" she placed a hand over her own heart and her legs began to shake as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Yoko please stop your hurting me," Yoko remembered that she had said she could get over whelmed with emotions and he instantly let her hand go and caught her as she fell to the ground.

He dug his face into her hair and pressed her head to his chest as she silently cried into it, "I'm sorry Nakada but I love you so much and what you are doing to me is killing me. I am sorry for all the things I have done to you but I have changed so much. I never wanted to kill you Nakada I couldn't control my anger and I lost control," he lifted her face up and wiped away the tears on her face and he could feel his own eyes filling up with tears and threatening to come down as well, "I love you so much Nakada and it hurts my heart so much to see and hear you say such things about me even if they are true. Because no matter what you say about me I will always feel this way and I will prove it," without thinking he gently placed a hand on the back of her head and brought her face close to his. He closed his eyes and gently kissed her passionately on the lips. She closed her eyes as well and accepted the kiss.

When he broke the kiss he looked down at her and saw that there still wasn't any love in her eyes, "But why did you have so much anger towards me in the first place Yoko? Why did you want to mark me and say I would be yours? Why did you want to hurt me Yoko?" she stood up and he helped her, "Why did you kill all of those humans and demons? Why did you do all of those hurtful things?" Nakada started to back away from him and he reached out to her again to stop her but she dodged the hand, "I…hate…you," and with that she turned around and ran away from him.

Yoko ran after her trying to catch her but she became no more then a speck in the darkness and then the scenery turned into a lush forest and he kept on running. He came to a clearing and stopped when he saw Nakada ahead of him and he ran towards her again but he immediately stopped. There in the centre of the clearing surrounded by long grass and many flowers was Nakada in the arms of another man. He held her with such gentleness with his head on hers as she held on to his shirt and she cried into his chest.

Yoko couldn't move or do a thing as he watched the man take one hand from her back and lifted her head up so she would look into his eyes. She smiled and stopped crying when he spoke sweet words to her and then he lowered his head down to hers and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and kissed him back while circling her arms around his neck.

"Na-t-ash-a," Yoko whispered pressing his hand over his heart that was hurting him so much and the tears that he had been holding back came down. His tail wrapped around his waist and his ears flattened to his head as he kept on watching Nakada kiss and embrace the other man, "Nakada please, your hurting me so much please stop."

But she didn't hear him and she continued to kiss the other man. Then he saw the other man un tuck her shirt and move his hands up her shirt starting to unbuckle her bra and all the while she was unbuttoning his shirt and kissing along his neck.

Yoko was kneeling on the ground hugging himself unable to stand up any more. He closed his eyes no longer able to watch and laid on the ground curled up with his tail wrapped around him and his ears still flattened to his head. Tears fell from his closed eyes as his heart felt like it was breaking into two. He felt like there was nothing but darkness around him as he laid on the ground. Then he felt someone hold him close and he heard singing. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the darkness that had been surrounding him had now disappeared and now he was surrounded by light. He felt like he was laying across someone's lap with his head on that persons shoulder. He looked at the person who was holding him and saw that Nakada was holding him and singing to him with the love back in her eyes. She held him close and sang to him as she rubbed his ear like she always did when he had a nightmare.

He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as close to him as he could, "Please never leave me Nakada and don't hurt me like that again it was just to much. I know I have done horrible things in my life and I know I can't change them but can you still please forgive me?"

He looked at Nakada when she had stopped singing and saw that there was confusion on her face. He began to get worried but she started to caress his cheek and smile at him, "Yes Yoko I can forgive you for all of the things you did and I will never hurt you on purpose with out a reason to do so," Yoko smiled and laid his head on her shoulder again as she wiped away his dry tears and he closed his eyes as she started humming.

End dream

"Dad?"

Yoko sat bolt up with cold sweat running down his face. He calmed down and looked beside him to see Conner there looking at him with curious eyes, "Ohayoo gozimasu Conner," he greeted with a little yawn wiping his sweat away.

"Ohayoo gozimasu…you okay?" Yoko looked at him, "You seemed to be having a nightmare."

Yoko smiled and messed Conner's hair up a bit and sat up straighter, "I fine now…one good thing about nightmares, they can't hurt you." Yoko looked around and saw that Nakada and the twins weren't around, "Where's your mother and little siblings?" he asked.

"They went out for a walk," Conner answered sitting by Yoko and he looked at him.

"Why didn't you go with them?" he asked wrapping his arm around him.

"Mom told me not to tell," Conner said with a giggle.

Flash Back

"Mom can I go with you?" Conner asked as Nakada got Dianna ready to go outside.

She looked at him and smiled, "Not this time. Besides you have to take care of your father and make sure he doesn't become too much of a hentai, but don't tell your father."

"Okay," Conner said with a smile. When she left Conner thought to him-self, _What's a hentai?_

End flash back

"Dad?' Conner asked as Yoko got out of bed and put his shirt on. He looked at him and nodded, "What's a hentai?" Yoko fell down anime style.

"Who told you told you that word?" he asked looking at him with a smile sweat dropping a little.

"Mom," he answered with a smile.

Yoko smiled knowing why Nakada had left Conner with him. Yoko went over to him and messed up his hair again, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Conner laughed as he followed Yoko out of the tent right beside him. It was kind of foggy out but the campfire gave a little light. Yoko saw Nakada and the twins playing by the fire and having a great time, "So this is why you left the tent and left Conner with me?" Yoko asked as he sat beside Nakada. Conner sat beside him and Yoko grabbed him and set him on his lap tickling him.

"Hahahaha stop please hahahaha," Yoko tickled him a little more before he stopped and Conner smiled as he continued to sit in Yoko's crossed legs and leaned against him feeling more protected then he ever had.

Yoko looked down at him and smiled holding him close. Nakada looked at them and so did Dianna and Calan. The twins started to reach out to Conner and started to complain a little, "Here Conner, if your father will help you, why don't you hold your little brother and sister for a while?"

Conner looked up into the face of Yoko and the kitsune smiled as he nodded. The little boy smiled as he stretched out his little arms and with the help of both Yoko and Nakada he was holding them. Dianna snuggled against him with her brother and looked at him in the said, "Bo-ther," she said trying to make an attempt at calling Conner her brother.

Calan, not to be outwitted took hold of Conner's shirt with both of his small hands, looked up at him and said, "Brother."

Nakada and Yoko laughed a little while Conner looked at the twins surprised and Yoko spoke to him, "I think they already knows you're their big brother."

Conner looked at him and smiled, "Or Calan thinks of me as his brother and Dianna thinks of me as a bother," they chuckled a little and then Kuronue came into view and Dianna saw him.

She smiled and said, "Unc Oaf," and Kuronue looked at her and sighed shaking his head and then he smiled.

"Why in the world did you call me an oaf in front of her Yoko?" he asked looking at him.

"Hey if I had known she was going to say that…"

"You still would have done it," Kuronue said interrupting him and sat down beside him, "At least her brother hasn't started calling me Unc Oaf." He looked at the three kids and smiled, "So I see the little ones have taken you in as their brother"

"Actually Dianna said I was a bother but I think she meant brother. Calan did say brother though," Kuronue laughed a little and covered his mouth.

Nakada then stood up, "I'll go to the village now, I trust you can take care of the twins?" she asked looking at the three of them. They nodded and she turned to leave at a very amazing speed.

When the tiger teen reached the village, she saw that there was a council meeting being held and when Bertha saw her she yelled, "SHE TOOK HIM!" pointing to Nakada.

Everyone looked at her and the leader of the village walked up to him, "Excuse me but did you take Conner?"

She looked at him surprised, "Will sort of, he slipped into one of the bags the demons were carrying and we couldn't back track."

"Where is he now?" the leader asked looking around and couldn't see him.

"He is still back at the camp when we…" but before she could finish Bertha interrupted her.

"See I told you they stole him!"

"WHEN WE FOUND HIM!" Nakada yelled over her looking straight at her fire evident in her eyes, show she meant business and did not like being interrupted. Bertha shed away from her and Nakada looked at the leader, "When we found him, Conner was covered head to foot in bruises that he says his parents gave him."

Everyone looked at George and Bertha and they both seemed a little afraid, "Whom are you going to believe? Her? She just came yesterday…or us who have been here most of our lives. We never hurt a hair on his head!" protested George.

"He's lying!" yelled one of the kitsunes, "Their heartbeats are soaring!"

"Conner said that he doesn't want his parents to be hurt, and I told him I wouldn't let that happen."

Everyone looked at them and so did the leader, "…Fine they won't be hurt but they will be confined to their hut for six months. The only food they get is what we give them."

"Thank you village leader," Nakada said with a bow, "Now before anything else happens I have to get back to camp, that is," she looked around at the village, "Assuming I have everyone's permission to take in Conner. Yoko and I have already told him we would take him in as our adopted son."

There was a round of a vote and it was agreed that Conner could stay with the human and fox demon. When that was over, everyone said good-bye again and she was off.

Back at Camp

Yoko, the twins and Conner were in their tent waiting for Nakada to return from the village. The twins were in their cribs taking a quick nap before they were off again. Conner wouldn't stop holding each of the twins' hands and stroked them a little as they slept. Yoko was reading a book, but he couldn't stop looking at them from time to time to see the scene and smile. (AWWWW KODAC MOMENT!) Then Conner looked up at the kitsune, "Dad," he looked back at him, "There are a few reasons why I wanted to be adopted by you."

Yoko put the book down, sat over the side of the bed and Conner sat beside him, "What are the reasons?" Yoko asked wrapping his arm around him from the back.

"Well, one is because the way I saw you and mom care of Calan and Dianna and each other, even when you have arguments," Yoko nodded and smiled, "The other reason was because of Calan and Dianna," he looked at them and Yoko looked at the boy curiously. Conner looked back at him and didn't know what to say, "I-I'm beggin born as well…the last egg. The only reason why the villagers let me stay was because they knew who my parents were. That is also the reason why my parents didn't love, me but I always loved them despite that. That part of the beggin stays with you I've learned. Because a beggin male or female loves living things and their parents no matter what. You would rarely see a beggin child, born in the way or not, that didn't love their parents."

Yoko looked at Conner still holding him close and remembered what the beggin had told him the day the twins were implanted in him.

Flash Back

"That is what I wanted to hear Yoko. Go to sleep now I will watch over you. You will always have someone to love you and care for you no matter who or what you are."

End Flash Back

Yoko looked at Conner and smiled, "You know Conner," the boy looked up at his adopted father, "I'm going to tell you a little secret that no one knows except for your mother, Kuronue, the girls, Kyle and DJ." Conner nodded, "I don't want you to tell anyone else okay?" he nodded again, "You know that Calan and Dianna are beggin born right? Well I know who her parents are."

"You do?"

Yoko nodded, "Nakada really are their mother and you're looking at their father."

Conner looked at Yoko wide eyed and the fox smiled, "But you haven't hurt her," Conner spoke as if surprised.

"Well Nakada and I aren't your birth parents are we? We love them very much and we love you as well, despite that you both came from your fathers." Yoko couldn't bring him self to tell the boy that he had actually wanted the twins dead, that was not what he wanted to hear.

Conner smiled and hugged Yoko tight but then drew back, "Do you still have the womb?" he asked looking worried.

Yoko looked at him with his smile gone and nodded, "Yes, I still have it but it is almost gone."

"And your still taking the trip?"

Yoko smiled, "Don't start sounding like your mother. Yes I am, because we still have a long way to go before we get to our hide out and your new home."

"Why do you call it a hide out?" Conner asked looking at him, "Are you a thief or something?" he asked amazed or somewhere close to that.

Yoko smiled, "Yes Conner, I'm known as the King of Thieves so I am hated by all, so you have to be careful about who you talk to." Yoko held Conner close sitting him on his lap and placing his chin on top of his head, "There are many demons and demon hunters out there that would want my hide, to make me go into slavery or want to just plain hurt me. If they found out I had a family they would instantly jump on that and try to capture you and your little siblings to get to me."

Conner looked at Yoko and held him close, "Okay dad." They both smiled holding each other close until Yoko grimaced a bit closing his eyes. Conner looked at him, "You okay dad?" he asked looking at Yoko but he couldn't answer as he pressed his hand to his abdomen, holding his breath trying to fight the pain residing there inside him. Conner was standing now not knowing what to do. He knew the womb was breaking down because he had seen his father go through the same things only his weren't as bad as this, "Don't worry dad I'll get some help."

But before he could go Yoko took hold of his hand, "No…Conner," Yoko said looking at him with eyes filled with pain.

"But dad you need help," Conner protested.

Yoko looked at him and pulled him down so they were laying on the bed and Yoko held Conner close, "You know…as well as…I do, no one can…help me with this," he said holding his son close and Conner did the same thing. Yoko laid his cheek on the boy's head, stroking his hair at times. He looked at Conner when he had calmed down a little but his stomach still hurt, "Conner look at me for a second," Conner had his face in his father's chest, he looked up into the golden eyes of the fox, "When I am calm, it doesn't hurt as much, and you being here with me helps."

Conner smiled as he snuggled closer to Yoko with a smile. Just then Nakada ran into the tent, "You all right Yoko?" she asked looking at the two boys in the bed and smiled a little, "You know if I wasn't your chotto and your **kaa-san**, "she said indicating the boys in the bed, "I would think your both yoai."

The boys laughed and Yoko pressed his hand to his stomach, "Nakada, you know that is not fair," he said wincing a little.

"Yah** kaa-san**," Conner said supporting him.

Nakada looked at them both wide-eyed and an arched eye brow, "Well, it seems you two are ganging up on me huh?" Conner and Yoko grinned as they nodded.

Nakada smiled, "You want to join us so we don't look like we're yoai?" Yoko asked, "There is plenty of room."

Nakada laughed a little, "And here I was thinking you wouldn't want to know what happened at the village," at that Yoko sat up, with much wincing, and so did Conner.

Yoko pressed his hand to his abdomen and winced, "Well what happened?" he asked a bit anxious.

She smiled as she sat on the bed making sure Conner was in between, "Your parents aren't going to get hurt, but they will be confined to their hut for six months," Conner smiled, "And they said we could keep Conner as our little son now," Nakada said holding the said boy close and Conner laughed.

Yoko smiled, "That is all good but honestly his parents deserve more then six months of confinement," Yoko winced as he moved a little and laid down on the bed.

"I agree I don't know what the punishment is for beating a child is but I know it is more then six months in jail in our world."

Yoko looked at her and then looked at Conner, "Conner, why don't you as Lucifer if he can help you take your little brother and sister out for a while and play with Kuronue and Jennah. Tell Kuronue I told you to and he wont make a fuss," Conner nodded and, with the much-needed help from Lucifer, he gently took his sister and brother out. It was a good thing they were so small because they could easily carry them out.

Nakada looked at Yoko as he laid on the bed his hand laying lightly on his abdomen. "I suppose there is a reason to why you wanted then to leave?" she asked.

Yoko looked at her and brought her down onto the bed laying right beside him wincing at times, "That wasn't the first time he was beaten Nakada," she looked at him but he didn't look at her, "He is beggin born just like the twins and that is why his parents beat him."

"Because of the way he was born?" she asked staring at him.

Yoko nodded, "The only reason why the village let him stay was because they knew who his parents were."

Nakada laid beside Yoko her eyes closed as she thought this over, "So they hurt him just because he was different? Do demons do that to their young?" she asked.

Yoko looked at her, "Sort of…they more likely throw them away hoping they will die. I heard that happened to a baby that was born half ice apparition and half fire demon. Since he was a boy and not a girl, they threw him over their island in the sky. But his twin sister looked exactly like an ice apparition, and was a girl, so they spared her." Nakada's eyes widened and looked at Yoko.

He didn't look her as he stared up at the ceiling, one arm wrapped around her shoulders holding her close. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he slightly rubbed his stomach. Letting out a sigh he opened his eyes, still not looking at Nakada, "It makes me really think honestly. I wanted to kill Dianna and Calan while they were still inside my stomach. It makes me realise that, I am no better than those ice apparitions or Conner's parents. Even if I had let them be born, I probably would have thrown them away. If not that, then I would have done what Conner's parents did." Yoko closed his eyes again and gave a weak laugh, "What am I saying," he turned his head to look at Nakada and held her closer, "If it weren't for you, they may have been born, but I would have thrown them out. My past actions prove that. As soon as they were born, I disowned them and didn't believe a single word you said about them being my children. I had to look at them before I realised you were telling the truth."

Nakada closed her eyes as she shook her head, disagreeing with what he said, "If you had found out sooner that they were your children, and you believed it, you would not have done those things. The memories of your past would not have let you."

Yoko smiled at that, "The memories of my past," he closed his eyes and turned his head to look up at the ceiling, "That is what I saw after you called me a monster. If I had succeeded in…killing my children, they would have gone and killed me. I doubt you would have been able to save me then."

Nakada looked at her hand on top of Yoko's chest, "What…happened after your parents were captured? I know about the stealing and the trying to stay alive, but I know there was something else. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but, I wouldn't know, but, I think there would have to be more then that to make your heart go rancid like the way it was before."

Yoko licked his lips, wondering if he should answer her, "Do you really want to know? It may or it may not make you more disgusted with me if you find out the truth. I know that when you found out that I had kept a secret from you about rapping human females, you really hit the roof…"

Nakada placed a finger on the fox's mouth to stop him from continuing, "I am not disgusted in you in any way Yoko. I don't know what could," she lifted her finger from his lips and took hold of the opening in his shirt, showing his chest and started to play with the material. "It is true that I was horrified with you when I found out what you did. I had already figured that you had killed whole villages leaving nothing alive and taking form the dead. It was when I found out that you had been keeping a secret from me that I should have known. You didn't even give me any hint that you were going to tell me it later, you just blew it off and told me a lie." She looked back up at the fox's face and saw that he still wasn't looking as her, "It is up to you whether you want to tell me what happened in your life or not, just let me know if I have to worry about it or not. I promise I won't burst like that again." She continued to look at Yoko and raised her hand to cup the other side of his face and turned his head towards her.

He looked into her eyes and sighed as he raised his hand to her hand on his face and leaned into it, "No, I need those out bursts believe it or not. They tell me what you feel and I try to do my best to fix my mistakes. The outbursts of emotion aren't all bad. They show me that you are happy, sad definitely angry," they both laughed at this one. He opened his eyes and looked at her, "Don't promise away something I need."

Nakada stared at him and took in a deep breath and said with a smile, "Alright."

Smiling, Yoko leaned forward a bit and kissed the human tiger's head, then moved down to her lips. They staid like that for a while, then Yoko asked for entrance and she gladly gave it to him, though very shyly. Yoko smirked at the human's inexperience and shyness as he played with her tongue a little. He broke the kiss and smiled again with he saw the blush on her face, "Are you always going to be this shy?"

"Maybe not always, but right now I am," she admitted.

Yoko was still holding the human's hand that was still cupping her cheek. He moved his thumb back and forward over the back and his eyes looked down, as if in thought. A sigh came from the fox's mouth, "I was rapped as well." Nakada stared at the fox as he admitted this. Silence enveloped the whole room, as if waiting for Yoko to continue. He took Nakada's hand away from his cheek and turned his head to the ceiling, "I am considered as a very rare kind of fox demon. Any who were able to take me in bed, thought of themselves as great demons, I always some how managed to escape," he closed his eyes and smiled a little as a soft chuckle came from his lips, "Only to be captured again by another demon and have the same thing done to me. It was like a pattern of life for me for some time. Get caught, get rapped, and escape for a few days, than get caught by another demon. It seemed like the way of life to me."

Nakada couldn't believe what she was hearing as she stared up at him, "This kept on happening until I became a young adult. I had become good at escaping and stealing to survive, but sometimes stealing wasn't enough. I managed to gain a small control over plants, but that wasn't enough to put food in my belly, clothes on my shoulders. I managed to get a roof over my head at times, but it never was warm. I had also managed to keep demons away from me, but I still hid from those that could do me harm. I learned how to tell them a part."

Yoko's eyes remained closed as he continued, "Then, I sunk even lower one winter. I knew I wouldn't be able to survive that winter at the rate I was going at. I walked into this bar one day and saw something I couldn't believe. Female and male demons were selling their bodies away to stay in that place. They were paid, fed and clothed. I thought to myself, 'Hey, this could work, not like I haven't been through this before'." Another chuckle radiated from his throat, "Boy was I wrong. I did stay there for the winter, but I regretted it. Every night, before I went to bed I trained my body harder. I worked with plants more often. Since I was the demon that everyone wanted, they made sure I was taken after, and I hade my own private room. But there were some nights I couldn't train, or work with plants because of what those demons had put me through. I would be healed the next day, and I would train even harder the next night. With a lot of determination and hard work, when winter was over, I killed the owner of the place and all the clients. The demons who were already there became members of my band. I would sometimes leave the place to steal, train or find someone to test my strength on. That was how I met Kuronue." Everything was silent for a while, all of this information being digested into Nakada's mind, "Do you still think demons are the better species?" he asked suddenly.

She didn't answer for a while, than she shook her head, "In my world that happens to other people as well. What you are saying is what the people in my world would say is you were being a prostitute. Selling your body for money and a good place to stay. Every species has a fault Yoko and with every fault it usually cancels each other out. I mean take away demons long lives and their demonic powers and they are humans that look strange and have different beliefs."

Yoko looked at her and smiled, "Different," was what he said, "That is what makes us who we are because of our differences. But you see past them."

She smile took his hand and placed it over his heart and he couldn't feel it beating like Nakada could, but he knew it was there. Then she took his other hand and placed it over hers and he could feel her heart beating. He was confused but she smiled, "Everything has a heart Yoko. You, me, the team, the band and the people who are traveling with us, we all have a heart and that is what makes us the same. We have to look at the similarities between humans, demons and other living beings, along with the differences. Those differences are what make us unique, and those similarities help us to understand other people."

He was quiet for a while, and then he spoke up, still looking at her "It is only an organ that you need to stay alive Nakada."

She shook her head, "You will understand someday Yoko," she said letting go of his hands and holding him close trying to get warm as she snuggled closer to him, "Some day."

Yoko sighed and then rubbed his hand that had the ring still on it and saw that the poison had spread a little farther. He stared at it a little while, "Lucifer?"

"Yes Laddie?" the gym bag appeared above Nakada.

"Do you think I could get a glove to cover up my hand?"

"I don't see why not," Nakada looked up at him as the fox reached into Lucifer to pull out the glove.

Before he put on the glove she asked, "Mind if I see your hand first Yoko?" The fox nodded and showed her his hand so she could see the poison. She took it and cradled it in one hand and placed her other hand on top of it. Her hands began to glow ice blue, showing she was trying to heal him. He looked at her for a while; he had forgotten that she could heal poisons. The girl began to perspire and he took his hand away noticing that some of the poison had been cleared but not all of it.

"That kind of poison is weird and not in my ability to heal. I'm so…" Yoko covered her mouth with one finger.

"Don't say anything Nakada. You cleared some of the poison away and I am thankful of that. All I need is a glove to hide the poison."

She nodded as she watched him put on a black bikers glove. It fit quite well and he turned to Nakada. He lied back down onto the bed and held Nakada close. He looked at her and smiled, "You know if I didn't have you and our children, I would just let this poison kill me because of my own stupid pride." She looked up at him shocked. He stroked some hair away from her face and continued to smile, "I hate having to do things like that, letting people push me around, but I had made a promise to the twins to be the best father I can be, and for me to just die without doing anything about it…" he stopped and she smiled, holding Yoko closer to her.

"You are going to be a great father to them Yoko," he looked at her and smiled as he held her close as well.

* * *

I'm back! I still have atleast one or two more chapters pre written before I have to write other chapters for this story, but for a little and I mean little while, we are good, unless I go into the whatever you call it again and don't want update for a long while. But until then it's okay.

Thank you for that review Vix of the night, there wil most diffenetly be a sequel after this, then one after that, this story is actually turning into a my version of a "Never Ending Story" hahahahahaha! My mother keeps on going on about that. I just can't let a stroy end:( it's not my fault. But as you can see, more and more about the Signs histroy and their abilities are being told with every new story. After the the sequel (when this story is done) there will most definitly be a lot of information on the Signs.

I repeat though, it is not the next sequel after this story, but the sequel after that sequel.

Hiei: You like sequels don't you?

Me: I believe I did just say that did I not?

Yoko: You are going to continue this torture aren't you? (_sigh_). Can you at least tell me how I am going to die this time?

Me: You aren't.

All of Yusuke's team: WHAT!

Me (shudders and covers ears): Ow, Yoko isn't going to die this time, it is going to be someone else. I can tell you right now that is going to show up in the next story though. Well, I have to go to rehersal soon for Fiddler on the Roof and then I have to finish off my assignment for Canadian History. School can both be good and bad, it all balances out in the end.

Everyone: See ya!


	32. I Don't Know Anymore

**I Don't Know Anymore**

They had been walking for two months now and were closer to the hide out then they were expecting thanks to Emerald. Thanks to the vixen, they had evaded more traps then they had when they first entered the forest.

One day Emerald stopped in front of a clearing and Yoko looked at her, "This is as far as I went," she said looking at the field and tears fell from her eyes, "My mother and father died here. The clearing looks to be safe and calm…but as soon as you step on the ground, the earth swallows you up and you never return."

Conner held on tightly to Nakada's hand she grasped his also as she held the twins close in their kangaroo pouch. Yoko saw a rock on the ground picked it up and threw it on into the clearing. As soon as it hit the ground, nothing happened…and then the earth opened up and the rock fell down into the hole and the earth covered the hole again like as if it never was. The little children who had seen that held on tightly to their mothers as did Conner.

Yoko looked at Nakada, "Do you think you could a…talk to it?" he asked.

She nodded, "I can try," Yoko went over to her taking Dianna and Calan and kneeled down close Conner so he wrap his arms around the fox's arm above the elbow. She went over to the earth and kneeled down, her hands hovering over the ground getting ready to touch it but for some reason she couldn't. She panted and sweat ran down her face as she gave up, "I don't understand it," she said as she stood up, "I should be able to touch the earth without any problems, but something is holding me back. All earth is supposed to be the same but there is something different about this…something forbidding."

Emerald walked up to her. "So what you are saying we can't go on it?"

"That was kind of obvious before, but there must be away around it or…" Nakada thought for a second and kneeled down to the ground that wasn't part of the clearing placing her hands on it and her eyes closed. When she was done she looked at them, "We can go under the ground," she said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked on the mothers holding her child tightly in her arms.

Nakada smiled, "Like this," _"Please Earth, open a hole to let us go under this clearing safely to the other side."_ Nothing happened after a while but then the earth opened up under her and she fell through.

Yoko laughed a little, "You think the earth is out to get you Nakada?" he asked and she floated to the top dusting her-self off.

She smiled and looked at him, "No, it just likes to do that to me for fun," everyone laughed and when everything was organized everyone began to slowly walk down the hole. Thanks to April, Rebekah and Lindsey the tunnel was lit up so no one would bump into a person. This continued for a little while until the tunnel started leading up and they saw light ahead.

When they were outside they turned around and saw the clearing as if it had never been touched. They didn't look at it for long so they turned around and began to continue their journey. But before they, did Emerald went up to Yoko and took the glove off showing his now dark green hand. Nakada had been able to keep the poison at bay but she would always lose so much energy. Emerald took hold of the ring and pulled it off. As soon as she did Yoko's finger began to hurt as his poisoned poured out of tiny hole pricks in his finger that the ring seemed to have made.

When the pain left he saw that his hand was back o the normal colour it had been before, "A deal is a deal Yoko." He looked at Emerald and she smiled before she went off and joined Theo as they restarted the trip again.

When they had through the whole day, stopping rarely for rest, the group call it a night in a small clearing and set up camp. Conner had been unusually quiet and when Nakada noticed this she went over to him, "You okay Conner?" she asked touching his head and found that it was extremely hot, "Oh Conner you're burning up. Yoko," he looked at her, "Come here for a second."

He went over to them, "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Feel Conner's head," he did and then brought it back.

"He's burning!" he spoke and then placed his hand on Conner's head again trying to cool it, "Can you…" before he could finish she shook her head no.

"I can only heal wounds and bruises." Yoko nodded as he went over to the boy and picked him up. Calan looked at Conner looking a little worried as well. Dianna stared at Conner and turned to her brother and back to her adopted brother moving closer to Calan and snuggling against Nakada. They went into the tent and Nakada put the twins in their crib so that she could go to a near by stream with a bowl and clothe in her hand.

Yoko laid Conner into his and Nakada's bed and sat next the boy, stroking him a little on the face. Conner looked at him as he lay under the furs, "Dad, am I sick?" he asked,

Yoko nodded, "Yes Conner, you are very sick, but you will get better."

"Promise?" Conner asked holding his pinkie up.

Yoko had seen this on T.V. with Nakada when they were still at the mansion. He hesitated for a second then he wrapped his pinkie around Conner's and smiled, "Promise."

Conner smiled as Nakada came in and saw their pinkie's, "Since when did either of you learn how to do a pinkie swear?" she asked as she went over to Lucifer and got a bottle of Buckley's Jack and Jill syrup. She read it and took out a small cup filling it.

"Well I learned it when we were at the mansion," Yoko answered helping Conner to sit up so he could take the medicine.

"And my friends told me about it," Conner said as he looked at the clear liquid, scared.

"Oh," Nakada went over to the two boys with a glass of water, "Now Conner, this tastes really offal, take it from someone who has been there. But if you want to get better, then quickly put it in your mouth and even more quickly swallow it. It's better if you hold your breath."

Conner looked at the liquid and Yoko scrunched his nose up at the sharp smell. Conner took the little cup and held his breath as he quickly drank the medicine. When it was gone he made a face and stuck his tongue out shaking a little as he coughed. Nakada gave him the glass of water as she took the cup and he drank that as well. Conner wiped his mouth and leaned his back against Yoko's side, feeling tired a little, "You're a very brave young man," Nakada said soaking the cloth in the bowl of cold water and squeezing the access water out. Yoko laid Conner back down onto the bed, covering him up and stroking his face a little.

"Why is that mom?" Conner asked as Nakada placed the folded wet cloth on his forehead.

Nakada smiled, "Because it took me at least five minutes for me to take that medicine and I would sometimes cry because I hated the taste. My brother on the other hand flat out refused to take it," Conner laughed a little as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Nakada moved some hair away from his face and kissed him on the cheek. Yoko looked at her, "Do you think he will be okay?" he asked.

Nakada looked at him and smiled, "Don't worry it just might be a cold or a twenty-four hour flu, but Dianna and Calan should sleep with someone else until he gets better."

Yoko nodded and went over to the twins, "I'll take them to Kuronue and Jennah's tent for the time being."

Nakada smiled a little, "You know they are starting to sound like their godparents," Yoko looked at Nakada and she smiled, "When we can't take care of Dianna and Calan, they mostly go to them. Godparents are people who are friends with the children of the parents they look after. When one of the couples has a child and something happens to them, then their friends take in their child to raise. But it can only happen if they are legally claimed as their godparents and if it is stated in their will."

Yoko smiled, "You're right then," he agreed, "They are like her godparents…but why god?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," Yoko smiled and went outside to Jennah and Kuronue's tent.

That night Conner hadn't woken up and Yoko sat on the ground his back to the wall of the tent with Nakada at his side sleeping soundly. Yoko was still awake watching Conner as he slept in the bed. Nakada woke up like she had been doing every few minutes and raised her head and looked at Conner. She started to sit up but Yoko stopped her, "Nakada you need your sleep."

"So do you Yoko and you know I will wake up in a few minutes anyway," she sat up only this time he let her.

"Then why don't we both stay up?" he suggested holding her close, "It is obvious that we won't be going anywhere tomorrow."

Nakada looked at him and shook her head but before she could say anything Conner spoke, "Mom? Dad?"

"We're right here sweetie," Nakada said going over to him along with Yoko.

Conner was sniffling, "I can't breathe that well. My nose is stuffed up," he said.

Yoko looked at him worried but Nakada took something from Lucifer in a small container. She twisted the top off and he saw some white cream but it's smell wasn't that far from the medicine she had given him, "Yoko can you help me take Conner's shirt off?" she asked and Yoko nodded as he sat Conner up and took his shirt off. Nakada scoped up some of the cream and placed it on his chest spreading it, "Try to breath in the scent that comes off of it. Is that better?"

He took a few intake breaths and smiled as he nodded, "Yes," he said and Yoko laid him down on the bed carefully covering him up so he wouldn't get cold and so that the cream wouldn't become irritated.

Yoko looked at Nakada as she wiped the access cream on a towel and put the vapour rub (if you didn't know all ready what it was called) back into Lucifer who snored a little. He saw that she was about ready to go to sleep and he wrapped his arms around her carrying her back to the side of the tent holding her close. He looked at her and saw that she was clinging to his shirt as he set her on his lap. He smiled and stroked some hair away from her face, "You know I think that is the reason why you wouldn't stop waking up," he whispered.

"It could very well be," she said and gave a little yawn before she snuggled closer to him for warmth and fell asleep. Yoko held her close and then took some fur and wrapped it around the both of them to keep them both warm. This seemed awfully familiar as he kissed her on her temple but before he could ponder on it he fell asleep.

Dream

That night when Nakada went to sleep she made sure she was caring and blanket to cover Yoko. When she was asleep she saw that the blanket was still in her arms and she looked at Yoko and saw that he was on the floor but still shackled only the chains were longer. She walked over to him and laid the blanket over him and laid there under the blanket with him. Yoko woke up as soon as he felt the warmth and he looked down to see he was still shackled but there were chains connected to the shackles. He also saw that a blanket was covering him and Nakada was lying right beside him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on top of hers. Nakada looked up and saw Yoko looking down at her smiling, "Nice to see you're asleep," and he stroked some hairs away from her face and lowered his head and started to kiss her and hold her tight.

She returned the kiss and pressed her head to his chest, "It's almost wonderful to go to sleep," she said closing her eyes and holding him close to her.

"Almost?" Yoko asked looking at her.

She continued to close her eyes and pressed her head his chest, "You are still somewhere either then home far from me, I can't get you free and who knows what kind of torture Kelsey and who ever is here is going to put you through. And I wont be able to stop it," she began to cry into his chest and Yoko held her close to him wrapping the blanket tightly around them both.

"Hey we have to be thankful that you are actually here with me even if it is for when you fall asleep. This is much more then expected," he laid her across his lap and pressed her head to his chest and wiped her tears away.

"You're right Yoko," she said calming her tears and clutching to the top of his rob accepting the embrace and smiled, "Our love and the help of God can conquer just about everything," she said as she smiled against his chest closing her eyes."

"No Nakada," Yoko said looking down at her. She looked up at him shocked and he cupped her face and smiled, "Our love, the help of God, and our friends can conquer **ANYTHING!**" Nakada smiled as she nodded and lied against her love closing her eyes and Yoko held her tight laying his head on hers.

A few minutes later Yoko woke up with his stomach hurting again and he winced as he pressed his hands to it. Nakada woke up to him grunting in pain and wrapped the blanket around him trying to hold him up, "Yoko what's wrong?" she asked holding him close as he wrapped his arms around his stomach tightly not being able to talk at all, "Yoko please tell me," she went into his mind and then made a bucket appear for some reason in front of Yoko and he vomited up the drugged water. She moved his hair aside and held him close as he continued to vomit. When he was done she made the bucket disappear and wrapped the blanket all around Yoko and held him close to her. He was still in pain but not as much as before and she continued to hold him close. Finally the pain stopped all together as Nakada began to rub his ear and sing a repeating song.

**Twinkle in the night sky far, far away**

**Golden star I gazed upon in my dreams**

**On a sleepless evening I sing alone**

**Tomorrow I'll sing with you**

**On the wings of a dream**

**Twinkle in the night sky far, far away**

**Golden star I gazed upon in my dreams**

**On a sleepless evening I sing alone**

**Tomorrow I'll sing with you**

**On the wings of a dream**

**Twinkle in the night sky far, far away**

**Golden star I gazed upon in my dreams**

**On a sleepless evening I sing alone**

**Tomorrow I'll sing with you**

**On the wings of a dream**

Yoko's breathing became normal and he looked at her and smiled, "Thank you for being here," he said and she smiled as well.

"Hey it was nothing…"

"No Nakada it wasn't nothing," he said sitting up and laying her across his lap again and wrapping them both up in the blanket, "If you hadn't been here then I would probably be in a much worse condition then this," he stroked her hair away from her face and cupped it. He lowered his head and kissed her on the lips and she gladly accepted it as she moved her hand to the back of his head and pushed his head down farther to deepen the kiss. They fell asleep with Nakada's head on Yoko's chest and his cheek on the top of her head.

That morning Nakada was the first one to wake up and she looked at Yoko as he still held her close. She moved a bit and he held her closer and started to mumble something. She tried to move again and he still held her tighter and his eyebrows began to net together as he began to sweat. She looked at him worriedly and raised herself up to him and pressed her lips to his. Yoko began to calm down and eventually he kissed her back and she practically melted into the kiss like every other time she did.

When they broke apart Nakada looked at him smiling, "Sleep well my love?" she asked and he smiled as he held her close.

"I slept quite well but I think I liked the waking up part a lot better," and he kissed her on the lips again. Then Nakada began to feel like she was waking up.

_Oh no not now,_ she looked at her hand and Yoko did as well and they both saw it disappear and reappear and she grabbed his robe and tightly closed her eyes, "I don't want to wake up now Yoko," she said and he held her tightly to him.

"I know Nakada but you can't be asleep all the time. You also have to help the team out if they are in trouble," Yoko could feel a single tear fall from his eyes and quickly brushed it away before Nakada could see it and held her close, "Listen to me okay?" she looked at him and nodded, "I want you to be strong right now and don't say you can't be because I have been in your head and I've seen you have over worked yourself so you could get some free time to train. And even then you still overwork yourself. Don't push yourself over the limit alright? I need you to be at your full power when you come here alright?" she nodded and held him tight. Just before she disappeared completely they kissed one last time and she disappeared. Yoko closed his eyes and went back to sleep with a smile on his face.

End dream

Yoko woke up and looked at Nakada and saw that she was sleeping soundly still on his lap and holding him close. He looked at Conner and saw that he was all right as well and seemed to be breathing fine. He didn't look for his son or daughter because he knew they were with Kuronue and Jennah. He leaned his head against the side of the tent finely able to breathe and he held Nakada closer.

This movement woke her up and she looked at him, "You okay Yoko?" she asked a little tired wiping her eyes.

"Yeah just making sure everyone was here."

"Mom? Dad?" they looked up and saw that Conner was awake, "I'm kind of hot."

They went over to him and Nakada placed her hand on Conner's head and smiled, "His fever's broken," she said lowering the fur a little.

"That's good news," Yoko sat on the bed behind Nakada and looked at Conner, "See Conner? I promised you would get better and you are," Conner smiled and nodded.

Nakada looked Yoko and then Conner, "Well I hate to burst everyone's bubble but, Conner you are going to have to stay in bed for one more day at least because we don't want you to get sick again right?"

"Ah mooooooom," Conner whined showing he was definitely getting better.

"Don't ah mom me Conner do you want to get sick again? And keep on taking that disgusting medicine?"

At the mention of medicine Conner's eyes instantly widened and he shook his head back and forth vigorously, "No, no, no, no!" he answered and his adopted parents laughed.

"Well then it is settled," she said, "You still have to stay in bed but, here to help you get better," Nakada sat up went to Lucifer, without waking him up, and took out thin stripes that you put on your tongue, "Stick your tongue out."

Conner stuck his tongue out and she placed a thin strip on it and he stuck it back in and swallowed it, "That was tasty what was that?"

"That was a little less potent medicine," Nakada answered with a smile.

"Why didn't you give it to me last night?" Conner asked a little upset.

"Because you wouldn't be this better if I did," she answered and placed the package of thin strips into Lucifer, waking him up.

"Oh," Conner yawned and went over to his own bed, "I think I'll sleep in my bed this time," he said and he snuggled under the furs and fell asleep.

Yoko smiled and looked at Nakada who was smiling as well but just about ready to fall asleep, "Why don't we got sleep as well?" he asked and she looked up at him nodding with a smile. He went over to her and guided her over to the bed, "You seem just about ready to fall down."

"Let me guess," the two looked at Lucifer as he floated a little and shook. When he was done he settled back down, "You two stayed up most of the night to look over your son?"

They both smiled as the nodded, "Is there something wrong with that Lucifer?" Inquired Yoko.

"No," for some reason they got the impression the bag was smiling, "Just like parents should I suppose."

"Thank you Lucifer."

"Get some rest you two, I'll watch over him this time."

* * *

Hey guys! So sorry for the short chapter, but I'm in school right now at lunch so you never know, I might be able to make another chapter soon. I'm sorry you had to wait for almost four months. But thank you for waiting.

Thank you for your Review Shoulder Monkey and it is nice to hear that you think of my stories when something happens in your lfe, that makes me happy.

Well, if you want another chapter, I had better get starting on it, though I cannot make promises, school and my sudden interest in...somethings...have really got me busy so you never know. But during summer break, I may update more often. I am also trying to work on the sequel to this story so it may take a while, I'm not even done of the first chapter. Well, see ya!


	33. Teething

**Teething **

A month later during the night Yoko woke up to the twins crying, "Your turn Yoko." Nakada said while still half a sleep.

"I hate it when you keep track," he said as he got up and went over to the two cradles.

Conner woke up as well and watched as Yoko gently took hold of both of the twins and sat down, "Is she okay?" he asked.

"They're fine, probably just hungry because I can't smell anything nasty," Yoko answered with a smile. Dianna then grabbed onto his shirt and started to chew on it, her brother soon followed suit in her actions, "Now why are you chewing my shirt?" he asked with a little smile as they continued to chew and made cute little growling sounds.

Nakada turned around and looked at him; "Chewing your shirt?" she asked looking at him but still looking sleepy.

"Yes…is there anything wrong?" Yoko asked looking a little worried.

Nakada chuckled a little and sat up tiredly, "Yoko I think they're teething. That kind of hurts babies when their teeth start to grow into their mouths. The reason why they are chewing on your shirt is because they needs something to relieve them of the pain and chewing stuff usually does the trick."

Yoko looked at his son and daughter and took his shirt away from Calan's mouth and gently stuck his finger into her mouth. He smiled a little when he felt a few sharp bumps in his mouth. He then did the same thing to Dianna and she instantly took his finger and started to chew on it as well. As she chewed, he definitely felt small teeth starting to grow in, "You're right Nakada," he said as drew back his finger, and wiped it on his pants, "They are teething which usually means more sleepless nights am I correct?" Nakada smiled as she nodded.

Lucifer, who had been awake because of the crying, went over to Yoko, "I believe I have something for them to chew on and occupy their time with though, reach in." Yoko balanced Dianna against his stomach, which she snuggled into with a sigh, and reached in to pull out two rubber bears. "You give them to Dianna and her brother, the bears are big enough so that won't choke on them, but they are small enough so that they can chew on them."

The fox gave each baby a bear, a yellow one for Dianna, and a blue one for Calan. The twins eagerly took the bears and began to chew on them, still making the cute little growling sounds. The fox smiled as he stood up carefully and placed the cubs back into their cribs and walked over to his and Nakada's bed again. He moved under the covers behind Nakada and made sure he was facing Conner and the two cribs that held his twins, just in case as if watching them. Nakada did the same thing and she smiled when she felt Yoko's arm wrap itself around her waist and she laid her arm on it as well. She leaned her back against Yoko's torso, giving a little yawn and closed her eyes letting sleep over take her.

Yoko looked at Nakada and then at Conner making sure he was asleep and finally at the twins, watching them as they continued to bite the teddy bear. He smiled and placed his free arm under his head closing his eyes and went to sleep after making sure his family was all right.

The next day Conner woke up a little hungry and looked at his little brother and sister who were asleep. He looked at his new parents and saw that they were asleep as well. His father was holding his mother closely with his chin on top of her head. She was snuggled close to him, her forehead against his chest with her back to Conner. He laid down on the bed for a little longer until he thought that maybe some of the band was up now. He got up and went outside to look around and saw that no one was up. He sighed and was about to go back into the tent when he heard a branch break nearby. He turned his head to a bush and walked over to it slowly, wondering what it was that had made the twig snap. He got a little closer and saw a tiger tail and he got a little scared as he began to back up. The tail hid in the bushes and the bushes began to move a little as something began to jump out.

Yoko and Nakada both woke up when they heard Conner screaming and quickly ran outside when they didn't see him in the tent. Their eyes widened when they saw an ikkle tiger cub licking Conner's face making him laugh. Everyone who was outside, woken up from the little boy's scream, sighed heavily. Nakada leaned against Yoko with relief as the fox held her close, needing the support himself. They both smiled as they watched Conner play with his new little friend. Conner then took notice that everyone was up along with his parents. He went up to them with pleading eyes, "Can I please keep him?" He made his eyes so big and looked like he was about to cry and everyone was laughing.

Nakada went over to the little cub and it jumped into her lap as she kneeled down and cradled her like she did with one of her children, "Well I don't see anything wrong with it but Conner," he looked at her, "It's a girl."

Conner rolled his eyes to the back of his head and hit his forehead with his head, "You mean I got beaten by a girl? How humiliating," everyone laughed and Nakada looked at the little tiger cub. Conner looked at her, "Does she have a name?"

Nakada looked at him and shrugged, "I don't know," she gently went into the tiger cub's mind and it seemed a bit worried when she did but she excused that and saw that the tiger cub did have a name. She looked at Conner and nodded, "Yes she does have a name…Yume."

"Dream," Yoko said and then he went into their tent when he heard Dianna crying and brought her out. Then Yume seemed to be a little surprised and struggled out of Nakada's arms and she smiled as she let her go. Yume went over to Yoko and Dianna and started to paw at his leg. He looked down at her, not sure at first but he kneeled down holding Dianna close and the tiger cub sniffed at her for a second.

Dianna opened her eyes and saw Yume looking at her. First she was a little startled and scared as she held on to her father's tunic but she settled down. She gently reached her hand out to Yume and she sniffed it before she licked her hand and nuzzled her face gently. Yoko relaxed a little and stood up with Yume on his shoulder, "You really do seem to attract the ladies Yoko," Kuronue said laughing a little, "Whether they be human, demon, animal, young or old they seem to always fall for your magnetic pull towards them."

Yoko glared at Kuronue, "Nakada can you do something about Yume? She's kind of heavy," she sighed and walked over to him taking hold of Yume and gently pulling her off of Yoko's shoulder. "OW! Watch the claws," he complained a little.

"Hey I don't control what happens with her claws Yoko. It's up to her if she claws you are not. But honestly I don't think she wants to let you go." Nakada continued to try and get Yume off of him but she was persistent and wouldn't let go. Finally Nakada sighed and gave up, "Here why don't I…" before she could say another word she and the rest of the team began to glow their own colour.

Yoko covered his eyes as did the rest of the band, "Nakada what's happening to you?" The light died down and the whole team was back in their human forms. Yoko and everyone else started at them unable to understand what happened. "Y-your back to your normal self!" Yoko spoke staring at Nakada as she looked over her self and touched her ears.

"It would seem that way wouldn't it…"

"What's the matter?" Yoko asked noticing her hesitate.

She concentrated as if listening to something and smiled, "We're out of the forest," everyone looked at her.

The team members began to concentrate as well and smiled, "She's right," April spoke out pointing ahead, "There is a village not far from here," she pointed behind her, "And the evil presence from the forest is about ten miles behind us."

Yoko listened carefully and he could hear and smell a village near by, "Well, I guess then this is where we separate with the people that joined." Everyone looked at Yoko and he looked back at him, "It wouldn't be safe for of my band to approach the village seeing that we are on the most wanted list of Makia." Everyone became a little scared and Nakada saw that Emerald and Theo were close together holding hands and she knew what they were thinking.

"Yoko can I talk to you for a second?" he looked at her and nodded. When they were in the tent she turned around and glared at him. He instantly backed away.

"Hey what's that look for?" he asked, "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Why don't you tell the whole world the whole world that you are a criminal huh?" she almost yelled and Yume was starting to get scared as she hid in Yoko's hair.

"What did I do wrong this time?" he asked looking at her confused.

"Okay, maybe that was far from the point but did you happen to think that maybe some of the people who joined us started to actually like you and some of the other members of the band?"

"What are you saying?" Yoko asked completely dumb to the question and then he remembered Theo and Emerald. He looked at her, "Oh, I had forgotten about Theo and Emerald. Well, what do you suppose we do with them?"

Nakada thought for a second. Calan woke up and started to complain a little and she went over to him and picked him up, "We could let Theo go back with her to her village or we could bring her along to the hideout."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa let him go? Are you out of your mind? He could easily be caught and thrown into the Makai jail! He could then be tortured until he told them where the hideout is and then kill him. And bring the vixen back to the hideout? She could tell everyone about us just to get a little extra credit and cash in her wallet."

"Well I don't believe she would do that," Nakada said looking at the flap of the tent while holding Calan against her shoulder and rubbing his back.

"You gave her your trust too soon you know that?" Yoko snapped, "Tell me, how much do you know about her?"

Nakada looked at him and glared, "What I know of her is no concern towards you. While you were talking with the men and I was taking care of the children, I would talk with some the people that we brought along with us. And that includes Emerald." She looked at him and then suddenly she remembered something, "Why are you acting like this Yoko?" He looked at her puzzled, "Whenever we talked about something like this you never make a fuss about it so why are you now?"

He stared at her, "Because you are willing to risk the location of our hideout and if not that, get Theo into major trouble."

Nakada sighed and walked over to him taking hold of Dianna so the twins were in both of her arms and let Yume jump on her shoulder, "Stay here for a second." She went out the flap and Yoko sat on the bed of furs sulking.

Then he began thinking. _Nakada's right why am I acting like this?_

Nakada came back into the tent with out Yume or the twins and looked at Yoko, "I think I know why you are acting like this Yoko," he looked at her, "It was because before I had looked like a demon. And now I am in my true form, I look like a human and you don't trust me anymore because of that."

Yoko looked at Nakada carefully and saw that she had tears in her eyes, "No…Nakada…that's not true of course I trust you but this is my band that I have to think about and take care of them. I care about every single member about them and even more now that you have come along with your friends and brother; you showed me so many things."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her holding her close, "But Yoko, what if you were one of the followers and you had met me and we were in the same position as Theo and Emerald. What would you do?"

Yoko looked at her closely and he understood, "Then why don't we give them that decision?" she looked at him and nodded. They went outside and walked over to Theo and Emerald who seemed a little afraid. Yoko looked at them with no emotion on his face, "Theo, Nakada and I couldn't help but notice that you and Emerald are getting close." The two demons nodded holding each other's hands. He sighed, "You have the choice of going with her to her village and sometimes visiting. Or you can go back to the hideout with her as well and visit her clan."

Theo looked at Emerald and smiled, "The thing is sir," he looked back at Yoko, "We had been talking about this along time and I want to stay with her and go back to her village if they will have me."

Yoko smiled and nodded, "I hope to see you two visit sometime back at the hideout."

"We'll try to visit," he answered with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Emerald and held her close.


	34. The Hideout

**The Hideout**

Everyone stared at the huge white stone, palace like hideout surrounded by forests and a huge marble stonewall surrounding the palace. Nakada stepped back a bit looking at how high the highest tower was as her brother whistled, "That is some hideout Yoko."

The youkai looked at him and smirked, "Glad you like it DJ, but I'm sure you'll like the inside even better." He looked at him and smiled as they all walked to the entrance of the "hideout."

April moved closer to Falser and he held her close, "What's the matter?"

She looked at her and smiled as she looked at the palace, "Its so huge…how many people live in there?"

The demon smirked, "You honestly didn't think Yoko's band of thieves only consisted of the people that you met did you?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and started to lead her to the doors of the palace. "Yoko has been collecting demons for his band ever since he became a thief. You need many thieves to make sure you rob a place and have others to replace the ones you lost if you did lose any. You also need lots of space to put all the valuables you have stolen as well. Not to mention all of the slaves we have to operate this place: keep it clean, cook the food, clean the clothes, take care of the garden."

April stared at Falser, "Their human slaves," he looked at her shocked, "Aren't they?"

Falser stared at April, not sure what to say, but was saved by Kuronue, "Yes April," she looked at him. The group continued to walk into the palace walls and listened to the bat demon speak, "All of our slaves are humans. Ever since we could get slaves, they have been human. They're stubborn and cheap. Their cheapness helps to take care of them, to house and feed as well. Being stubborn, humans always seem to have some kind of fight in them that keeps them going. When they no longer have the fight, they keep doing their work because they have nothing else left to do."

"As of late," Yoko said, speaking up and looking down at his son in his arms, "When we left, there seemed to be a downfall in the efficiency of their work."

"How are they treated?" Lacey asked from inside the group.

"We don't really look after them honestly," admitted Kuronue, "That is left up to another demon. When we left, we told him that there had better be an improvement of…" Kuronue stumbled over the words for a second, but he still came up lost.

"How long have things been like this?" Lindsey asked looking the demon, "Or, when did you start taking notice? This place is huge! It would have taken a long time for a problem to have surfaced, who knows how bad the problem is now."

There was silence among the group for a while. Nakada looked at Yoko, "Yoko?"

The demon sighed, "I first started to notice that there seemed to be things, small things, but still…I noticed about, three and a half months before I left. As time grew on, I noticed that: it took longer for the food to be prepared; I almost, more than once, ran out clothes to wear; places were starting to show some dust. That was only the small things. One of the big things was, the smell."

"The smell?" asked Sophie.

He turned to her and nodded, "There was a stink in the air, disease…death. That was a few weeks before we left. When the smell became too much to bear, I went down to the demon that took care of the humans and asked where the smell was coming from. He had told me that some of the humans were getting sick and some didn't survive. He said that there was nothing to worry about; he said he was taking care of it. I had asked him why they were sick and he said that he had no idea. He told me that the humans were starting to be brave and started to demand things. The things they demanded were more food, water, and better living conditions. He said that he had taken a look around the slave quarters himself and said that the quarters were fine." Yoko tilted his head up to the wind and took a cautious sniff, "The smell is still here, but it is faint."

"They wanted more food, water, and better living conditions?" Rebekah said more to herself than to anyone else. She walked up Yoko's side, "Could it be that, they weren't given enough food or water? Do you even know what good living conditions is for a human? I wouldn't be surprised if the way you think of living conditions for humans and what I know they are, are very different. I believe that the way your living conditions are barely manageable compared to the way I think of them."

Yoko looked at Rebekah and stopped walking to stare at her, "I have no doubt about that. This past year with you has made me change my thinking about you." The fox looked at the sleeping baby in his arms and help him closer, "I am…worried about what we will find when we enter the palace." He looked at the place. Presently, they were about a few yards away from the walls that surrounded the palace. He looked back at his son, and then to Nakada who was holding his other child. Conner was standing by her leg, and the little tiger cub was beside him. He walked over to Nakada and gave her Calan, "It is probably better if the band and I go into the hide out first, we'll come and get you as soon as we can."

Nakada nodded and Conner stepped forward, "See ya later dad."

Yoko smiled as he kneeled to his adopted son and placed a hand on his head, "See you later."

With that, all the demons were gone, leaving the humans alone. "I really don't like the way that this is going guys," April said as she crossed her arms and leaned against a tree.

Every member of the team found a place to sit, lay or lean and waited for someone to come and get them. Conner sat next to his adopted mother with Yume on his lap. He leaned against Nakada's arm and watched as the twins bit on their rubber teddy bears to relieve themselves of the pain that came with the growing of their teeth. The boy looked up at his mother and saw that there was a worried look on her face, "Mommy," she looked at him, "Are you okay?"

She stared at the boy for a few seconds before a smile grassed her lips, "I'm as fine as I can be Conner."

"What does that mean?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side.

She continued to smile before she gently wrapped her arm, which the boy had been leaning on, around Conner. "I just have a lot on my mind right now Conner."

Everyone stared at Nakada, and understood what she was talking about. "Nakada," she looked at Jennah, "You know other worlds are faster than this one right? We also know how to make world mirrors as well."

"That is what I was thinking," Nakada said with a nod of her head and held her children closer.

"Thinking about what?" Everyone turned to see Yoko standing in front if them, looking rather confused about what he had walked into.

Nakada sighed, "I'll tell you later Yoko," she said as he walked over to her and took the twins so that she could get up.

"So," Rebekah started, "What's the damage?"

Yoko looked at the ground as he gave Calan to Nakada, "Far worse than I had thought. We've lost more than two thirds of our slaves and things aren't going smoothly at all. I'm going to have to recruit more slaves somehow, and fix the living conditions for the humans." Yoko closed his eyes as he sighed, "It is going to take a while, and it is going to take a long time as well. I can't even begin think of where to start, everything is so out of control."

"And this is what happens when you leave a man in control," Lacey stated as she shook her head.

April nodded her head as she crossed her arms and looked at Yoko, "We can probably help with most of the things. We can improve the living conditions in the slave quarters, I highly doubt they're liveable."

"We can also get food," piped in Jennah, "Though it will be fruits and vegetables."

"Any kind of food at this time will be greatly appreciated," nodded Yoko.

"Then?" asked Lindsey, "What are we waiting around here for? Let's get going!"

After three weeks of hard work, there was hardly any improvement. Yoko was not kidding when he said that it was bad. Not only had he lost slaves, but also valuable members of his band as well due to disease. The palace was not in complete disarray, but it had seen better days. There was dirt and grim wherever you looked, the place stank of bodies that probably hadn't had a bath in a month or more, there were no clean clothes or materials, and there was barely enough food to go around.

The living conditions of the slaves' quarters, as expected from the girls, were nowhere near habitable. It was hard to believe anyone lived there in the first place. The quarters were spacious, but in that space was dirt and dust so thick, you could mistake it for soil. There were rats everywhere you looked, hiding in pots, sinks, wardrobes, clothes, everywhere you could think a rat could hide and then some. The rats were even abnormally huge; you could see where most of the humans' food was going.

The humans beds were small cots that were broken, or on the dirty ground with the rats and insects. There was no place for the humans to clean themselves or eat a good meal, if they ever found one.

There was also very little light in the quarters, the only light came from random torches and the boiler room that kept the whole palace warm at night and during the winter.

There were many things wrong with the place, but it would take sometime, that I don't have the patience for, to put it all down.

The little band of girls and two boys were able to tend to the sick humans, adult and children, as well as grow enough food for everyone. No one knew what they did in the slave quarters except for Yoko and the band of demons he had taken with him. Better clothes were given to the humans and the demons even helped out in putting the palace back together. All in all, even with all the help, after three weeks, there still was not that much of an improvement.

That night, Nakada was in a small room she had picked out for her and the children to sleep in. She was taking care of the twins with Conner sleeping in a bed on the other side of the room with Yume sleeping next to him. Yoko walked into the room with a tired expression on his face after another day hard work and a quick shower.

He saw Nakada sitting in between the two cribs that held their two babies. He smiled as he walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and leaned over to place a small kiss on her cheek. Nakada smiled as he did this and turned to look at him, "So, did you finish cleaning up, whatever it was you were cleaning up?"

Yoko chuckled at this, "No where near it." He walked over to his futon and fell onto it with his arms spread apart away from his body. "I have to give more credit to those slaves than I ever thought. Only now do I realize how big this place is." He sat up and looked at Nakada with tired eyes, "Is there a spell you and the girls know that could fix this place up so that I can spend more time on trying to figure out where I am going to get the slaves I need?"

Nakada smiled as she stepped away from the twins and over to Yoko. She stepped onto the futon and sat behind Yoko, placing her hands on his shoulders and back. The fox instantly closed his eyes and began to softly purr at her ministrations. As she did this, Nakada began to think over what Yoko said, "Do you really need this big of a place?"

Yoko smirked, "This place is filled with jewels, gold, artefacts, and many other stolen trinkets my band and I have stolen. Also, you haven't seen my entire band of thieves to know just how much space I need anyway. You see a small part of them in the fields picking fruits and vegetables, and a small part inside trying to fix things that were broken due to lack of care."

"I suppose your right," the teenager agreed as she brought her knuckles down hard on Yoko's back, making the fox give a slight moan a the treatment. "It seems that everywhere I look, there are at least ten members of your band working on something."

Yoko smiled at this, and then he noticed that there seemed to be something troubling Nakada. He turned around, making Nakada stop her massage and looked at her. She seemed tired, for some reason, either than the fact she and her friends had been working hard helping out with the place, and taking care of the kids, though someone else would usually look after them for her. Nakada seemed to be lost in a way, far from his reach. As if to emphasize this, he reached up and cupped her cheek. The teenager looked at him and tried to smile as she closed her eyes, but he knew that it was fake.

"Nakada, what is the matter?"

The teenager looked at him for a few seconds, than sighed as she turned to look at her children across the room in their cradles and bed. She continued to look at them as she started to talk, "Out of high school and university by the age of fifteen," she whispered to herself more than to him. "I got a degree in teaching, though, I can't use it until I am at least twenty-six." She turned to look at Yoko with a far away look in her eyes, "Don't get me wrong, I love you and our children very much, you all are my whole world but…" she stopped talking and turned to the ground.

Yoko understood and nodded, "You humans have such a short time to live, even you know this, you like to take your time, wait for certain things until you are ready." Yoko cupped Nakada's cheek again and turned her head to look at him, "You are not ready to be a mother right now are you?"

Nakada sighed and leaned into the hand, "No, I'm not. I'm still a child, and want to be treated as a child in some ways, and an adult in other." She looked at her children again, "When I look at them, I don't see them as my children, I see them as my younger brothers and sister, only with a stronger feeling, close to being a mother, but not quite." Tears began to fall down her face and Yoko scooped the girl into his arms and held her against his chest, "I'm just not ready Yoko."

It was than that Yoko realized something he didn't before. Nakada really was just a child, a pup compared to him, and it wasn't just her as well. The rest of her friends and her little brother, they were all children as well. They were strong, had knowledge beyond their years, but they were still just children. Yoko looked down at the girl in his arms, he loved this girl with all of his heart, but… _To follow through with my wants with her, that would be hurting her…almost considered rape.. What I did with Sara back in the Forest of Doom, Nakada would not be ready for that, even if others her age would be, she isn't._

Yoko held Nakada closer to him and began stroking her hair, "Hush, don't worry, you'll learn and adjust eventually, you don't have to worry." She continued to cry and he didn't know what to do, "Don't worry Nakada, I'll be there to help you."

Nakada continued to cry until she couldn't cry any longer. She sat up straighter on the fox's lap and wiped away her tears. She looked up into the kitsunes eyes and smiled a little, making him smile as well. She relaxed against him, with her head against his chest and sighed, "There is another way, but…" she started.

Yoko looked down at her, "What do you mean another way?"

Nakada shook her head, "It would be selfish, and I'm needed here anyway."

Yoko stared down at Nakada, "You mean there would be another way for you to become ready? How?"

Nakada sat up again and looked at Yoko, "My friends and I can travel to different worlds, as you probably know." He nodded, remembering going to a different world while Dianna and Calan were still inside him. "There are other different worlds out there, not just that one. They also have different time settings, in some worlds; time goes faster than this one. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I believe so," the fox said with a nod, "You're saying, you can travel to another world where time is faster than in this one, become older, more experienced and than come back with little time lost in this one."

Nakada nodded her head, "But the only world that I know of that is faster than this one, the one that I, and maybe some of my friends would need, well…to say the least…" Nakada stopped talking, trying to sort out her words.

Yoko provided the words for her, "How much time would pass in this world?"

She looked up at him, "A month at the most, maybe a week or two more." Yoko stared at her, "I know, it wouldn't be worth it…"

"Why don't you go?"

Nakada stared at the fox with wide eyes, "What?"

He smiled, "Why don't you go to that world? It is not selfish if you want to be able to be a better parent to our children." Yoko stroked her hair, "And I wouldn't feel like I am violating you in any way when I show you I love you. It is better if you think about it, in more ways than one."

The teenager looked Yoko in the eye, "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

The fox sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I won't lie to you, it will be lonely, but," he held her closer to him, "It is good that you, and maybe some of your friends go with you. Hey, if it is only for a month, or so, why don't all of your friends go?"

Nakada started at him, "Are you sure?"

Yoko smiled, "I'm sure, but…do you want to go?"

The girl sighed as she smiled, "I want to go, to be better at everything I need to be better in; a mother," she looked at Yoko," A wife and mate. I know that it won't be that long here, I just don't want to be separated from you and the kids for long."

Yoko smiled, "Why don't you leave in one week?" she looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes, "That way, you can spend time with the kids, and help out around the place to make sure it won't fall down when you and some, if not all, of your friends leave as well?"

Nakada smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."

With that, Nakada went to her futon to sleep, and Yoko fell asleep in his own futon. Neither of them noticed Yume perk her head up and look at the teenager and fox demon. _Perfect. _She thought with a grin. _If she and the others leave, it will be easier to take Calan and Dianna. Yoko will pay for what he did to my village._ After she thought that, Yume laid her head back down and went to sleep…Nakada began to shiver.

* * *

Me: I"M BACK!:)

YuYu team: ABOUT TIME! WHERE WERE YOU!

Me: Bored, doing something else, have to read a book for school (though I'm done of it now) I was also not happy enough to write this chapter.

Yoko: What made you happy and suddenly want to write again?

Me: You won't beleive me but, I was reading over all of the reviews I had from other stories, and that made me really happy. It made me so happy that it made me want to write this chapter again and maybe finish this story. I am coming close to the end I figureed out, but not to worry, there is another story comng after this. I just realized something.

Yusuke: What?

Me: My stories are like soap operas, I don't want them to end ':) I also have a frien to blame for me not writing that much. He got me hooked on PS2. The game he got me hooked on was Kingdom Hearts! After I came back home from visisting his house, it was all I could do to not buy a PS2 of my own and both Kingdom Hearts games. But when the weekend came...lets just say, I went out with around three hundred dollars, and came back with as least eighty. This was before I had exams so I was stuck between playing Kingdom Hearts and studying for exams. Now, I have finished both Kingdom Hearts games and waiting to see if there is going to be a third. I also hope they put Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories out in English so I can play that. So, that is my story, I also have to tutor two kids for two hours :) but it's all good. Who knows, I might have enough time to write another chapter. But, I am going to put on this site, a story I wrote for my Englsih project. Hope you like it!

* * *

Too Darn Lucky

_Have to run, have to run!_ Thought an orange male tabby as he continued to run down streets with an angry dog at his tail.

"Come on now Franklin," the dog said to the running cat, "No use running this time, you are going to pay for biting my tail!"

"For the last time!" Franklin yelled as he continued to look straight, "I didn't know that was your tail!"

"Yeah, and fleas are heaven on earth…get back here!" Yelled the dog as he continued to go after the fleeing cat.

_Maybe if I run by a fire hydrant or something…no…that only works in the movies._ Franklin continued to run as fast as he could from the dog. _I have to think of something, I have to think of something…oh, fish!_ Franklin instantly stopped on the side of a shop and looked up at the fish.

"Now I have…" the door of the fish shop opened suddenly and the poor mutt couldn't help but run into it, "…you," the poor dog said, but it was only a whine to the human that opened it.

"Silly Rufus," said the owner to the dog as he patted his head, "You have to stop running into the door like that, you are going to hurt yourself." The owner than heard a meow from behind him and turned to see a cat on his stand with his fish looking at the dog with a grin. The owner couldn't help but to laugh as he turned to Rufus, "So, what did Franklin do to you this time?" The owner said as he kneeled in front of the dog as he began to sit up and shake his head. The owner petted his head, "Was it worth running into a door like that again? Honestly, how many times are you going to try and out smart that cat?"

The dog look at the cat, who had a Cheshire grin on his face, "Not just smarts, but too darn lucky as well."

Yoko:...Cute...R&R


	35. Leaving and Kidnapping

Leaving and Kidnapping

During the week, the team stepped up their work since they weren't going to be around for a month. The human's slave quarters were finally done and were all together liveable. There were torches set up in all the rooms so that there was enough light for everyone to see. There were windows made so that the sun could shine into the quarters, meaning the torches didn't have to be lit all the time. The bedrooms were all fixed and now had real beds that made up bunk beds for the slaves to sleep in.

The slaves were also given proper clothes and wardrobes to put those clothes in; they even put in quite a few bathrooms for the slaves to clean themselves. One of the last things the team did was install a huge stock room that was filled with food for the slaves, and toys for the slaves that were still children. The vermin and insects were all gone.

The team also made sure there was a bigger stock room for the demons food in each kitchen, since there was more than one kitchen for the demons' meal to be made. The team filled all of the stock rooms with fruits and vegetables that were unnaturally fast grown by, not only the team, but other demons as well that could control plants. Some other demons went out to hunt and filled the stock rooms with the meat they caught as well. So that the food wouldn't spoil, the team put freezing spells on certain stock rooms at certain temperatures so that the food they gathered wouldn't spoil too quickly.

They didn't do any big spells as Yoko suggested, they figured that good hard honest work never hurt anyone. So the demons and humans worked together to try and fix parts of the palace that needed fixing, helped out with the cleaning, and everything else that needed to be taken care of. All in all, when everyone found out that the teen humans were going to be leaving in a week for a month, or more, everyone worked harder to be ready when they would leave.

That pretty much well ends my report on what was happening that week, let's go and see what is going on with some of the teens.

* * *

Lacey, Lindsey, Jennah and Sophie were in the orchard that held fruit trees and were in process of gathering these fruits when they heard laughing. They looked around and saw Conan, the cat demon that had traveled with them during their year in the Forest of Doom. Conan was not alone either, there were six human children ages ranging from three to seven chasing him. The little group seemed to be having fun as the cat demon let the little kids climb all over him and tackle him to the ground.

"Looks like Conan is having fun," inquired Lacey.

"He must have been assigned to taking care of some of the kids today," mused Sophie.

"Come on girls," the three girls looked down to the ground from the trees they were sitting in to see Rebekah. She held her own basket of apples on her hip as she looked up at them, "We're leaving tomorrow so we have to do all that we can today."

"Yes mother," the four girls said in union, making all five of them laugh.

* * *

DJ and Kyle were working together, along with some demons, on one of the roofs of the palace. It seemed that Yoko had found this place and thought it was in good of a shape as he was going to get. It seemed he didn't even bother to see what kind of shape it was in, or even try to see if the place needed fixing up. So here they were, working on the roof, making sure that it no longer leaked, making sure it wouldn't blow away if there was a storm, or nature didn't tear the whole roof apart. See what happens when you leave a man in control?

"So, Kyle," called one of the demons nailing a shingle in place. Kyle looked up at him, "Have you noticed that Sahelia has been trying to get your attention lately?"

Kyle smirked, "Yes, I have noticed Carlos, it is kind of hard not to."

"So," entered another demon with fiery red hair and pale white skin, "Are you going to talk to her?"

"Maybe when I get back in a month," he replied.

There was laughter heard from all of the people on the roof. "And what about you DJ?" asked a demon with short emerald green hair and jet black eyes.

DJ smirked, "What about me? There are not that many girls here that I find interesting. Sure, most of the women here are so beautiful that you can't help but stare at them, but," DJ stopped working for a second, "I would like a woman who is not scared of work, who is not vain in her looks, stubborn, and believes in right."

"Good luck trying to find a woman like that here DJ," the same emerald hair demon said.

DJ smiled as he looked over the side of the roof and saw all the people working on the ground below. One person, out of all of them, caught his eye. The boy was far up on the roof, but he knew that the woman he saw had long blonde hair that rivalled the sun's glow. Her eyes were as brown as chocolate and had a fierce fire in them. Her name was Kassy, and she was the one person who had caught his eyes. Her skin was a pale peach and looked smooth to the touch.

DJ had met her during one of the odd jobs he was doing around the place. She was working on the same job as well and they had gotten to know each other a little. He found her attractive, funny, headstrong, and many other things that he found rather interesting. She was a human of nineteen and was like a spitfire. She was one of the humans who began to start asking for more food and better clothing for the humans to wear. The preteen knew that she was a few years older than he was, but when the month was up, he would be the right age to try to start courting her. (As most of the demons there put it.) DJ smiled with his idea and went back to working.

* * *

"Carry!" cried a four-year-old girl at the feet of Falser. She held out her arms to him as he continued to walk beside April.

Falser looked at the girl, who had pleading brown eyes staring up at him. The wolf sighed as he stopped walking and looked at the little girl, "Sally, I have carried you three times already today!"

"Carry!" the girl said as she jumped up and down on the spot, her chin length red hair bouncing along with her.

Falser looked to April for help, all she did was smile as she held a sleeping toddler in her arms. Falser looked down at the girl, who started pulling on his pant leg saying 'carry' repeatedly. Waiting for a few seconds to see if she would stop, the demon finally kneeled down in front of the girl with his back to her, "Get on."

The girl squealed as she jumped onto his back and wrapped his arms around his neck, "Thank you!"

Falser stood up, "Just loosen your grip a bit before you suffocate me."

April continued to smile as Falser continued to walk with her, "You spoil her too much, you do know that, right?"

The demon looked down at her and at the boy in her arms, "And you don't spoil Hadin?"

April blushed as she looked at the boy with chestnut hair, "He is just a toddler though," she defended.

"Yes, and you are letting him rule you. If he cries to be held, you hold him, if he cries because he doesn't have a certain toy; you give it to him until he stops."

April looked down at the boy in his arms, "He is just so adorable; you can't help but not give him what he wants."

Falser shook his head, "That is the point, you keep doing that to him and he will take advantage of you."

April looked up at Falser, "Okay than, I see your point…but you still spoil her."

Falser shook his head as he continued to walk along beside April. _Can't argue with her._

* * *

"Mom? Are you going to be gone for long?" Conner asked as he watched his mother carry Calan around the room, trying to settle him down.

Nakada looked down at her son in her arms, "I should be back in at least a month Conner." The teen looked at the ebony haired boy on the futon, "It won't be that long. You and your father will be so busy that a month will just pass and you will hardly have the chance to miss me."

Conner got up from the futon and ran over to his mother, hugging her leg, "I will miss you mom. Why do you have to go?"

Nakada looked down at the boy and sighed as she placed a hand on his head, "I have to go so I can learn what I must about my powers and…"

"But you can learn to do that here! Dad can teach you! He is strong and has powers as well!" Conner looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes.

Nakada sighed as she sat down and crossed her legs. Conner crawled into her lap, and Nakada placed Calan into the little boy's arms. She then looked at the crib that held Dianna, and the baby floated from her crib and down to the three on the floor, also to be held by Conner, with his mother's help. The teen held her children close and began to gently whisper, "I also need to go so I can learn to be a good mother to the three of you. I need to grow up and be prepared for what being a parent truly means. As it is, I may seem like a good parent but I don't feel like a good parent, and that makes all the difference. If I don't feel like a good parent, than I can't be a good parent to you three. Do you understand Conner?"

The boy leaned back against his mother, holding the twins close as well. He thought over what she had said and sighed as he looked at his little brother and sister, "I suppose so."

Nakada smiled, "Besides, you don't only have me, you have your father as well."

"And if you think you are going to miss her Conner," the two on the floor turned slightly to look at said fox demon, "how do you think I am going to feel?" The fox started walking over to his little family and sat beside Nakada, wrapping his arm around the girl, "I am going to miss her as well when she's gone, even if it will be a month." He placed his hand on Conner's cheek to wipe away a stray tear, "That is why I need you to be here with me, as well as Dianna and Calan."

Conner looked up at his father, "So that we can miss her together?"

Nakada had to chuckle a little, "You two sound like I went and died."

Yoko shook his head at this and pecked Nakada's temple. Before he could say anything, Yume decided to jump onto Yoko's lap and lie down, purring quite contentedly. Conner smiled as he reached over and pet Yume's head, "Yume is also apart of our family as well."

Yume turned and stared at Conner. Yoko nodded his head, "Yes, she is like another child for us." He also began to stroke the tiger cubs back, "What do you think Nakada?"

She smiled, "Most definitely."

* * *

The Next Night

Yoko placed the twins in their cribs as Conner put on his nightshirt and smiled as the twins instantly fell asleep. The boy walked up to his father and looked up at the proud fox demon, "Dad?" He looked down at the small boy, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

The fox hunched over and looked at the boy in the eye, "Now why do you want to sleep with me? You have Yume to sleep with if you get lonely."

Conner folded his hands behind his back as he looked at the ground, Yume sitting by his legs with her tail wrapped around her paws. "I have Yume, but you don't have anyone."

Yoko couldn't help but smile at this comment. Nakada and the other teens had left that day, so this would be the first time in a long time that he truly had slept without her by his side. Putting his large hand on the boy's small head, he spoke, "You don't have to worry about me Conner, I'll be alright on my own."

Conner looked up and stared into the man's unnatural golden eyes, "Are you sure?"

Yoko nodded his head and wrapped his arms around the small boy. They were like that for a few seconds before Yoko pulled away, "Now get into bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Conner nodded and climbed into his bed. Yoko walked to the side of the bed and tucked him in, "You have to look over the twins tomorrow by yourself remember."

Conner smiled as he nodded and snuggled deeper under the covers as the tiger cub jumped onto the bed and snuggled up to the boy. Yoko smiled down at the cub and stroked her head, "You take good care of him Yume."

The tiger made a little noise as she laid her head on her paws, "Aw dad," the ebony haired boy whined, "I can take care of myself."

A chuckle escaped the fox's mouth as he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over so to place a gentle kiss on the child's head. "Goodnight Conner, I have to leave for a few minutes to check on something before I go to bed."

"Okay, night dad!" and Conner closed his eyes, slipping off into slumber land.

Yoko smiled at the boy as he got off the bed, took another look at the twins and left the room to check if everyone was in bed and their weren't any lost people wondering the halls.

When Yoko returned to his room, he noticed the door was slightly opened and wondered if Conner had gone to use the bathroom. When he entered the room, he saw that Conner's bed was empty, but there was something about the room that made his fur stand on end.

He saw the reason to his worry on Conner's empty bed. He quickly walked over to it and saw it was a note written on a white piece of paper.

**Yoko Kurama**

**You destroyed everything precious to me when you murdered my entire village. You made the mistake of letting me live. Now you will fill the pain I felt as I take your children away from you. I am only sorry that they and Nakada has to suffer for your doing.**

**Yume**

Yoko stared at the letter, reading and rereading it over and over again, not believing what it said. The fox looked over at the cradles and saw that they were empty as well, missing the occupants that had been in there not four minutes ago. Yoko fell to his knees, covering his mouth as he felt like he was going to throw-up. Suddenly, he stood up, his bangs covering his eyes as he stared at the ground. A second later, a mighty yell erupted from the room, spreading to throughout the castle, telling the intruder that was probably still inside that they had made the mistake of taking his children.

* * *

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!

I know I haven't updated in close to two months but between school (which covers studying, projects, homework, ect), parents (which covers school and then some), writers block and many other distracting activities and things I didn't get around to writing this story! I already had the chapter made up, but I couldn't really find the time to put it one. I have also been thinking a lot about the other stories I wish to write and I then realized that I haven't made a sequel to this one yet...AND I HAVE ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT TO PUT ON!

Again, I am so sorry that I haven't updated yet, but thank you to all who have reviewed and are still reading my stories despite the lack of updating and bad grammar. But I am at a crisis right now trying to figure out if I want to continue m stories. I have so many ideas and so little time to type up those ideas...I mean, I'm going to start college next year and I'm already freaked out enough as it is. I hope I will be able to continue writing stories for the people who enjoy them, but life has a away of interfering with that want and hope.

Anyways, I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for it, but I don't think I did that good of a job.

Again, sorry but I have to go soon. I'm in school during my free, and it is almost over so see ya until next time:)!


	36. A Big Sister

**A Big Sister**

"Yume," Conner spoke as he continued to follow the tiger youkai with his little sister in his arms while tiger cub carried his brother, "Where are we going? I'm tired and I don't think dad will be happy when he figures out we left."

The eight-year-old tiger demon stopped walking and turned around to look at the black haired boy, "I told you Conner, your daddy is going to be mad for a little while, but he won't be afterwards. I have a little surprise for him, and I need your help to do it." Once she finished talking she turned around and started walking through the forest again with Conner following behind her.

"A surprise? Is dad going to like it?"

Yume smiled as she continued to walk to an empty shack not far from the palace walls. "I think he is going to feel something powerful about our surprise."

Conner smiled as he continued to carry his little sister into the shack, following Yume. "Dad must have done something for you to give him such a big surprise. But why did you show up to us as a cub Yume?"

Yume stopped walking as she placed Calan on an old floor rug and watched as Conner did the same thing with Dianna, "Showing up as a tiger cub was part of the surprise Conner, he couldn't know it was me. And as for him doing something for me, well, it was more to me." The tiger cub turned around and looked at Conner with some rope in her hands, "And I am going to make him feel what he made me feel when he did that thing to me." She walked over to Conner with the rope, "Now I am going to tie you up for a few moments Conner okay? Just until Yoko finds us, alright?"

Conner's eyes were questioning as he watched Yume walk over to him with the rope, "Why do you have to tie me up Yume?"

"So that when Yoko comes...you can't run away!" and with that, Yume jumped on Conner before he could run and quickly tied his hands behind his back. After she was done, she took another piece of rope and tied his legs down.

The now scared boy looked up at the tora cub with confused eyes, "Why are you doing this Yume? What did dad ever do to you?"

"You really don't know anything about you adopted father do you?" The cub asked with her right hand on her hip.

"I know that he is a great man and that he loves me and Calan and Dianna and mom too!"

Yume started at the boy, "A great man? That fox is anything but a great man! He is murderer and a thief! He killed my whole village and stole everything from us! From me! I was the only survivor!" Yume turned around so her back was to the three children on the floor. She crossed her arms and bowed her head as tears began to fall from her eyes, "My mom stuffed me into a hiding place under the floor and I waited there, hearing the screaming, the yelling, smelling all of the blood. I waited until mom would come and get me, until she would open the floor boards again and let me out, telling me it was all just a joke and that everything was okay." Yume turned to face Conner with anger in her eyes, "She never came! She never came because she was dead! My dad was dead, my brothers and sisters were dead, and the whole village was dead! I was the only one who survived!"

Yume knelt down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees she brought them up to her chest, "Everyone was killed."

Conner watched her in front of him, surprised at what he had heard. He got up as best as he could and crawled over to the tiger cub. He learned against her shoulder and she instantly stiffened, "But dad's not the same as he once was. When mom was still around, I heard them talking about how dad was regretting more and more about what he had done." Conner lifted himself up from Yume and looked at her as she raised her head, "I'm sure dad will let you stay with us. My mom can be your…"

"I don't want another mommy! I want my mommy!" yelled Yume as she quickly stood up and stared down at the boy with tears falling from her eyes.

Conner looked up at the girl with fear in his eyes. After a few moments of silence, he lowered his head and looked at the ground, "The first memory I have of my mom back in the village of the Forbidden Forest, was not the best one." Yume stared down at Conner, wondering why he was saying this. Conner took a breath, "Both my mom and my dad hated me because I was different. I was human like them, but I wasn't born the way humans are supposed to be born. I was beggin born, I was born from my dad instead of my mom."

"My parents didn't hate me!" started Yume but Conner interrupted her.

"I still loved them!" The tiger cub went silent and stared and the child with tears falling down his face, "I still loved them, and…I still do love them, more than my mom and dad now…because that is the only part of me that is different from other humans, and maybe even demons. After all the yelling and beating, every single night, I still loved them and hoped that one day they would love me back." Conner brought his knees up to his chest and bent over so his face was hidden, "Despite that, I still went and followed Yoko and Nakada, because I knew that I would be happier with them, I wouldn't love them as much as my other parents, but I would still love them…and they would love me."

Conner looked up at Yume, "You loved your family and they loved you, but…they aren't going to come back! You don't have to replace them or love my mom and dad more than your real parents, you can just live with us!"

Yume stared at the crying boy, "But Yoko killed my parents," she said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry Yume," the two children turned around and saw Yoko at the door of the shack, out of breath as he started at the children inside, making sure all of them were alright.

Yume instantly got over her shock and ran behind Conner and wrapped one arm around his chest while she positioned her small, but sharp, claws at his neck, "Sorry isn't going to cut it Yoko Kurama!" she spit out like poison. "Sorry isn't going to bring my family back!"

Yoko looked down at Yume with his golden eyes, "I know that it won't Yume, I know nothing will bring back you family, no matter how much you want it to." Yoko tried taking a step closer and the little tiger cub pressed her claws closer to Conner's neck and it began to bleed. "Don't do this Yume, don't do what I did. Killing them isn't going to make you feel better, or replace the hurt you feel. It may let you forget for awhile, but the pain will always return and will make you want to kill more and more."

"You sound like you have experience," the cub hissed out.

"My parents were taken from me when I was a little cub like you," the adult admitted. "When I had learned to defend myself, I was angry, all the time and I felt like it wasn't fair. Killing and stealing was how I survived, but it also gave me some release from the anger and pain. Apart of me probably thought that I would feel better if everyone else felt my pain as well, but it never worked." Yoko paused to let his words sink into the child's mind for a moment and watched as tears started to fall from Yume's eyes once again, "Don't turn into me Yume, don't be the reason that, in the future, you are found in this position. Talking to the person you had hurt later on in your life, talking to that person and trying to convince them to not hurt those that you care most about."

Yume glared at Yoko through her tears, "Like you would let me live to make your same mistake after I kill your children."

"Do you want to die Yume?" Yoko asked while still staring at the child with his never changing gaze. He wasn't glaring, but there was no emotion in his eyes as well.

The female child's eyes widened at this comment and for a second, her tears stopped flowing. "I…I…I want…my mommy and daddy back…I want to be with them."

"But do you want to die? Do you think that they would want you to die Yume?" Yoko persisted as he slowly began to step closer to the two children again, Yume not seeming to notice. "Your mother hid you so you wouldn't die, so that you could be kept safe, do you think she would want you to die this way Yume?"

Yume's eyes were down cast as Yoko walked closer and closer to the cub until he was right in front of her. He kneeled down to the two children's level and gently took Conner from Yume and undid his bonds. Once freed, the boy latched onto the fox's neck and Yoko held onto him as well, glad to have the child in his arms once again. After a few moments he whispered in Conner's ear, "Why don't you go and check you brother and sister to make sure they are okay? I'll take care of Yume." Conner nodded against Yoko's shoulder and then left to look over his younger siblings.

Yoko continued to kneel on the ground and stared at Yume. The little girl's ears were tilted down along with her head and just looked like a sad, dejected, lonely child, desperately in need of her parents. Yoko knew that feeling all too well, having felt that way for so long after his parents were taken away. He placed his large hand on the cub's shoulder and she visibly tensed, scared of being hurt. With his other hand, Yoko moved some long, silver hair away from her face.

"I don't know what to do, Yume, to help you, but I do know how you are feeling, I know what's it's like to be alone. If you don't want to be apart of our family, that's fine." Yoko hooked his finger under the child's chin and raised her head to look at him, "But I am not going to kill or hurt you, and I am not leaving you alone. You can live here if you want, or we can find you a family to be with in the village."

Yume stared into Yoko's eyes and did the most unexpected thing; she jumped up against Yoko and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tiny sobs could be heard coming from the small child as she cried against him, "I…I ha-hate you!"

"I know," was his reply as he wrapped his arms securely around the little girl.

"I wish you would just die!"

"I know."

"You could never be my daddy!"

"I wouldn't even think about it."

"But don't send me away! Please!"

This shocked Yoko as well as Conner as the girl continued to sob against the fox, "We won't send you away if you don't want to leave."

The girl nodded her head; "I want to-to live with you and Con-Conner, and the twins and Nakada when she comes back! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Yoko stroked the girl's back to calm her down, "You won't be alone any longer Yume," Yoko promised as he whispered in her ear.

Conner slowly moved over to Yume and began to hug her as well, "We won't leave you alone Yume, and you can and can't be part of our family."

Yume backed away from Yoko and wiped away her tears with one hand while the other was still wrapped around Yoko's neck, "Why can't I be part of your family?"

Conner looked confused as he tilted his head, "You said you didn't want my mom and dad to be your mom and dad, but you can still be my and the twin's big sister! So you can and can't be part of our family!"

Yume laughed a little at this and Yoko couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at this simple logic, "I guess that does make some since Conner," the fox said as he placed his hand on top of Conner's head and messed up the boy's hair a little.

"But," the two boys looked at Yume as she resumed her hold on Yoko's neck and looked between the boys and stopped at Yoko, "Even if I do hate you, would it be okay if I start to love you after awhile? And maybe call you my dad, even though you could never replace my real daddy?"

Yoko smiled and nodded his head yes, "It would be okay if that happened, if that made you happy, then by all means when you feel you are ready and want to, then do it."

"Dad?" came Conner's voice and the two looked at the boy, "How did you know we were here?"

Yoko smiled, "Let's just say, an old bag told me."

"I heard tha' young man!" Lucifer said as he appeared in the doorway, "I'll have you know, only Ice can call me that!"

Yoko smirked as he looked at the bag, "I thought only Ice could call you an old **gym** bag. I merely called you an old bag."

Steam could be seen coming off form the floating gym bag as the everyone in the hut laughed, "Yeah, well, it's about time those kids got to sleep, there is a lot of explaining to do tomorrow, maybe we shouldn't tell Nakada that you lost the kids the night she left!"

Yoko gained a shocked look on his face, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh ho ho! Not nice to have some stuff like this on you now is it?" the bag chortled as he realized he had gotten Yoko back on the 'old bag' thing and the children laughed as well.

Yoko smiled as he closed his eyes and shook his head and then looked at all of the kids in the hut. Conner and Yume looked ready to fall asleep on their feet, despite the smiles, and the twins, they didn't look like they were about to sleep…they were asleep. Yoko sighed, "Lucifer's right though, we all should get some sleep for tomorrow." With that, he let go of Yume and went over to the twins and picked them up, disturbing them a little, but they instantly went back to sleep.

* * *

Back in the children's bedroom (again) the twins were in their crib, snuggled together, and Yume slept with Conner in their bed. Yoko stood over the two children as they began to fall asleep and smiled as he tucked them in (again) and said goodnight to them (again). "Now, that is enough excitement for tonight don't you think?" Yoko asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes dad!"

"Yes Yoko!"

Yoko smiled as he leaned over and kissed Conner on the top of his head (again) and cupped Yume's cheek, looking at her with a smile, "Goodnight you two, see you in the morning." After he said that he stood up from the bed and walked to the door of the room.

"Night dad!" Conner waved before he turned to Yume and snuggled closer to her.

Yume looked up at Yoko and smiled as she said, "Goodnight." Yoko smiled as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. When the door was closed, Yume held Conner closer to her and whispered softly to herself, "Goodnight…father."

* * *

In the next story

* * *

"Nakada!" Yoko yelled out as he entered the mansion. After a moment, he began to get worried. "Conner? Yume? Calan? Dianna?"

"Daddy!" came Dianna's voice from the hallway next to the stairs. She hurriedly ran to her father on her little feet and jumped into her father's arms as he kneeled down to the ground. The rest of his children appeared in the hallway, Yume and Conner holding the just two-day-old twins, and no Nakada.

"Dianna," Yoko began than looked up at the five other children, "What happened? What's wrong?"

Yume held her baby brother closer to her being, as if to comfort herself, "They…took her, they took mom. She tried…to fight them off and protect us but…" tears began to fall down from her eyes as she remembered what happened. Scenes of what happened just a few hours ago flashing through her mind, as well scenes from when her first parents were killed.

Yoko stared at his eldest child, "Who took her Yume? Who took your mother?"

Yume couldn't say anything as the tears fell rapidly down her face, but Conner spoke up beside her, "The Dark Signs."

* * *

sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry

I am SORRY It took me a whole year (just over or a little more) to update the final chapter and leave a teaser behind that also may take a long time to write! First it was the summer job and other things, then it was university (IT IS SO EASY TO GET BEHIND IN THERE SO IF YOU EVER GO TO UNIVERSITY MAKE SURE TO READ! WHAT YOU ARE GIVEN EVEN IF IT LOOKS SMALL, BELIEVE ME! IT ISN'T IN THE LONG AND SHORT RUN!)

Okay, to b honest I was going to update last month because Reneey gave me an email about my lack of updating, but it really isn't as easy as it looks honestly. But enough complainging, the reason why I didn't update last month was, yes, because of university, but also, I thought it might make a nice christmas present to enveryone. I am also working on a few other stories at the moment. One that is the sequel to my next sqeul (or next) and one that has nothing to do with these series. Anyway, I promise I will try to work on the sequel to this one (though you all might be getting kind of sick of all these sequels and barely any updates, just give the word and I'll try to fix up this chapter to make it seem like it really ended, maybe) Anyway

Good night, Merry Christmas and hope you have a great Christmas and a Happy Near

If you want, I can probably make a little after chapter to this story, you know, to get the Yu Yu Hakusho thing together for a kind of "after the story talk", but I would like some reviews for this story if anyone won't mind, see ya in the new year!

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

!


End file.
